


Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

by Mimms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crazy Sherlock, Criminal Cases, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Sherlock, Reluctant John, Slash, Stubborn John, Stubborn Sherlock, dubious medicine made by Sherlock, just in the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms
Summary: Sherlock und John sind voneinander überzeugt Betas zu sein - bis Sherlocks Phase anderes beweißt. Sherlock ist begeistert - John weniger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Wie üblich - nichts mir, alles ACD, Mofftiss und der BBC - ich habe mir die Jungs etwas zum Spielen ausgeliehen und gebe sie nach Abschluß der Story brav zurück... wobei das nach Ende der 4. Staffel ja sicher noch etwas Zeit hat. ;-)
> 
> Es handelt sich bei dieser Story um Alpha/Omegaverse. Wer das noch nicht kennt, sollte das vielleicht vorher mal googlen, bevor er sich ins Lesen stürzt. Ansonsten seid ihr herzlich willkommen. :-D Ich habe alles versucht so gut wie möglich in deutsche Begriffe zu übersetzen ohne daß irgendwas lächerlich klingt und hoffe, daß mir das gelungen ist. Auf jeden Fall hat die Story mir insgesamt genug Kopfzerbrechen gemacht in den letzten 3,5 Jahren. Ja, ihr hört richtig: 3,5 Jahre habe ich daran geschrieben und sie hat Schreibblockaden, Kriminalfallausdenkprobleme, Null-Zeit-Phasen und alles mögliche mitgemacht und jetzt ist endlich alles soweit, daß ich nur noch die einzelnen Kapitel noch mal durchgehen muß - d.h. sie wird auf jeden Fall fertig gepostet, da sie ja auch schon fertig ist. :-)
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. :-D

# *** 

John schloß pfeifend die Tür zu 221B auf. Er genoß es richtig gute Laune zu haben. Er hatte seine zweite Schicht in der Klinik kürzen können und zusätzlich sah sein Plan jetzt 3 freie Tage vor, in denen es kein Problem war, wenn sein Mitbewohner ihn wieder enthusiastisch zu einem Kriminalfall mitschleppen würde. Ok, es war weniger ein mitschleppen und mehr ein „John, kommst du?“ und schon rannte er dem verrückten Detektiv nach. Leider nutzte dieser die Begeisterung des Doktors, um ihn auch zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten in seine Fälle mit einzubeziehen.

Nun, da er frei hatte, mußte er sich zumindest eine Weile keine Gedanken um Ausflüchte gegenüber den Kollegen oder eventuellen Freundinnen machen (die letzte Trennung war schon ein paar Wochen her und eine neue Beziehung war nicht in Sicht). Die Einkäufe für die nächste Zeit trug er in zwei großen Tüten bei sich. Ein paar schöne Schnäppchen waren dabei, weil er Dinge nahe dem Verfalldatum gekauft hatte – aber da er Sherlock inzwischen gut genug kannte, wußte er, daß diese Sachen die nächsten Tage sowieso nicht überleben würden. Würde er sie nicht essen, würden sie unter Garantie Teil eines seltsamen Experimentes werden.

Mrs. Hudson grüßte ihn nicht im Treppenhaus, woraus er schloß, daß die alte Dame aus war. Seltsam fand er nur, daß das Treppenhaus dennoch ein feiner, aber wohlriechender Duft durchzog. „Vielleicht hat sie heute gebacken und etwas in die Wohnung gestellt“, murmelte er vor sich hin, als er die Treppe hochging und seine Laune hob sich noch etwas, in Vorfreude auf frische Plätzchen oder ein Stück Kuchen. „So lange Sherlock noch nicht darüber hergefallen ist...“, murmelte er und versuchte sich noch nicht zu sehr zu freuen. Zumindest lag kein Brandgeruch in der Luft, was bedeutete, daß sein experimentierfreudiger Freund heute nichts zum explodieren gebracht hatte.

Er manövrierte sich und die Tüten durch die Tür, gleich in die Küche und begann damit alles im Kühlschrank und den Schränken zu verstauen. Sich aus den Augenwinkeln umsehend, versuchte er herauszufinden, wo der hinreißende Duft herkam, der hier noch stärker war, doch er konnte nichts entdecken. „Sherlock?“, begann er, holte tief Luft, um weiterreden zu können, da traf ihn die Erkenntnis. „Oh Gott, Sherlock... war etwa ein Omega-Klient hier?“ Als Arzt begegneten ihm zwar regelmäßig Omegas, aber nicht, wenn sie sich gerade in ihrer Phase befanden. Der Klient mußte wirklich ein dringendes Problem haben. „Du kannst doch die Wohnung nach so einem Besuch nicht ungelüftet lassen...“ Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und bewegte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer, im Bestreben das Fenster zu öffnen. „Wenn jetzt noch ein Alpha-Klient kommt, bekommen wir wirklich noch Schwierigkeiten...“

Kaum hatte einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, erstarrte er.

Sherlock stand mitten im Raum, nur bekleidet mit seinem blauen Hausmantel, und sah ihn aus großen Augen entsetzt an.

„Sherlock?“ John trat besorgt näher.

Über Sherlocks Gesicht huschten plötzlich so viele Emotionen, daß John nur einen Teil davon zuordnen konnte: Angst, Scham, Sorge, aber überraschenderweise auch Freude und Erleichterung.

„Sherlock?“, fragte John wieder und stand nun genau vor seinem Freund.

Der Duft war hier noch stärker und John merkte, wie sein Körper von ganz alleine noch näher an Sherlock heranrückte. „Oh Gott“, dämmerte es ihm, als seine Hände schon auf den Hüften des anderen lagen und er seinen Kopf an dessen Halsbeuge vergrub, um tief einatmen zu können. „ _Du_ bist der Omega!“

Einen Moment standen sie so aneinander gelehnt da, bis Sherlocks atemlose Stimme ertönte. „Und du bist ein Alpha...“ Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. Die Angst, die in diesem Satz zu hören war, brachte John dazu sich etwas von seinem Freund zu lösen und ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen zu sehen.

„Natürlich bin ich ein Alpha.“ John klang, wie normalerweise der Detektiv, wenn er etwas erklären mußte, das er, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, offensichtlich fand.

Sherlock hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. „Ich dachte du wärst ein Beta...“ Dann schnellten die Augen nach oben. „Natürlich, Armeearzt, du konntest dir nicht leisten deinen Trieben nachzugeben, falls ein Omegapatient käme. Omega-Soldaten sind zwar selten, aber wenn sie die richtigen Medikamente nehmen, können sie durchaus dienen.

Du hast irgend eine Art von Medizin genommen, die das unterdrückt hat und weil du so lange in der Armee warst und diese daher so lange genommen hast, hat sich sogar deine Körperchemie verändert...“ Sherlock legte den Kopf schief. „Du überrascht mich immer wieder.“ Er sog tief die Luft ein und konnte riechen, wie Johns Alpha-Pheromone immer mehr die Oberhand in dem Duft gewannen, den er ausströmte. Da Sherlocks eigene Pheromone massiv die Luft schwängerten, änderte sich Johns Duft nun wesentlich schneller, als es der Fall wäre, wenn er einfach auf die natürliche Rückbildung wartete, die unweigerlich eintrat, wenn man die entsprechende Medizin nicht nahm. Soldaten konnten sich nicht einfach irgendwo verkriechen, wenn ihre Phase begann. Die meisten nahmen dann sowieso Medikamente um nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihren Kameraden diese Zeit zu vereinfachen. Privatpersonen waren in den seltensten Fällen außerhalb ihres Zuhauses anzutreffen, wenn diese Zeit kam. Daher bestand für den Arzt keine Notwendigkeit mehr die Mittel so strikt, oder überhaupt noch zu nehmen, die ihn während seiner Dienstzeit einen klaren Kopf behalten hatten lassen, egal in welchem Zustand sich ein Patient befand. Daß er immer noch nicht seinen natürlichen Duft erreicht hatte, deutete allerdings darauf hin, daß er zumindest ab und zu noch zu den Mitteln gegriffen hatte.

„Du hast es nicht gewußt?“, fragte John überrascht. Sherlock wußte schließlich alles – immer.

Die Wangen des Detektivs färbten sich rosa und er blickte endlich zur Seite. „Ich hielt dich für einen Beta, der irgend eine Art Alpha-Parfüm verwendet, um bei den Frauen besser anzukommen“, meinte er, von seinem Versagen peinlich berührt. „Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen eine stärkere Mischung – daß einfach dein natürlicher Alphaduft wieder stärker zu riechen ist, weil du die Pillen nach deiner Invalidierung abgesetzt hast, daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“

John schmunzelte, weil der andere so schlecht zugeben konnte, wenn er bei einer Sache falsch lag, oder etwas übersehen hatte.

„Jetzt ist es offensichtlich.“

„Sherlock“, begann John lächelnd. „Du mußt aber auch ziemlich starke Pillen genommen haben, denn ich konnte die ganzen Monate, die wir nun schon zusammen wohnen, keinerlei Omega-Duft an dir feststellen.“

„Ich habe ein Chemieset, das ich nicht nur zum analysieren nutze“, murmelte Sherlock trocken.

„Warum hast du sie abgesetzt?“, fragte John sanft und drehte Sherlocks Gesicht, so daß er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Auch wenn er den anderen kannte und wußte, daß er nicht wirklich zur zerbrechlichen Sorte Mensch gehörte, setzte sein automatischer Instinkt ein, der ihn einen Omega sanft behandeln ließ – vor allem, wenn er in einem solchen Zustand war.

„Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich so dumm bin sie abzusetzen?“, fragte Sherlock plötzlich aufgebracht. Sie standen immer noch in dieser halben Umarmung, aus der er sich nun abrupt löste. „Das liegt nur an dem Anhalter-Fall...“

John spürte den starken Drang wieder näher an seinen Freund heranzutreten, unterdrückte diesen Instinkt jedoch. Er beobachtete, wie der Detektiv wütend vor ihm auf und ab ging. „Ich konnte die benötigte Dosis für die nächste Zeit nicht herstellen, und als ich gestern endlich zuhause war, war es bereits zu spät und wenn ich im Nachhinein eine höhere Dosis genommen hätte, um das auszugleichen, kann ich nicht klar denken und da der Fall ja abgeschlossen war, dachte ich, es ist besser, wenn ich die Phase mal wieder durchlaufe und warum bist du eigentlich so früh zurück?“ Damit beendete er seinen Redeschwall, blieb stehen und sah anklagend zu seinem Mitbewohner, als wäre die ganze Situation seine Schuld.

John mußte sich ein Kichern verkneifen, konnte jedoch noch nicht mal den Mund für eine Antwort öffnen, als Sherlock schon weitersprach. „Ich hätte noch gelüftet und mich dann vor deiner Rückkehr aus der Klinik in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, so daß du nicht von meiner ‚Unpäßlichkeit’ inkommodiert worden wärst und in zwei Tagen wäre wieder alles beim Alten gewesen.“

Da er den Doktor bei seiner kleinen Rede unverwandt angesehen hatte, verpaßte er nicht, wie für einen kurzen Augenblick Enttäuschung über Johns Gesicht flackerte, bevor er wieder seine übliche freundliche Maske trug, die immer zu sehen war, wenn er mit einem mürrischen Sherlock konfrontiert war.

„Ich kann gerne gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, meinte John, mit etwas mehr Schärfe in der Stimme, als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Sanfter fuhr er fort: „Es ist noch hell genug für einen Spaziergang. Ich kann mich eine Weile draußen beschäftigen, so daß du sämtliche Vorbereitungen treffen kannst, die du für nötig hältst, bevor ich zurück bin.“ Abwartend sah er zu Sherlock, der ihn unverwandt anstarrte. Seine Hände, die sich immer wieder zusammenkrampften verrieten jedoch, daß er innerlich lange nicht so ruhig war, wie der äußere Anschein zeigen sollte.

Nachdem keine Antwort kam, drehte sich John um, um sich seine Jacke zu holen, die er in der Küche über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte. „Ok“, meinte er nur, und auch ihm selbst fiel die Kontrolle langsam schwerer. Seine Alpha-Natur wurde immer stärker zum Vorschein gelockt. „Ok, ich gehe für eine Weile.“

Fertig angezogen drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Mitbewohner um. „Tu mir nur den Gefallen tatsächlich hier zu bleiben. Bei dem Duft, den du ausströmst, würdest du draußen inzwischen keine zehn Meter mehr weit kommen.“ Sein Mitbewohner mußte erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschung besitzen, wenn er in diesem Zusatz noch aufrecht stand und auch noch so argumentieren konnte. Aber es war schließlich Sherlock. Ihm traute er fast alles zu. Er konnte sicher auch biologische Zwänge alleine durch seinen Intellekt kontrollieren.

„John...“, begann Sherlock und schluckte. „John, ich...“, begann er wieder.

Und obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, wenn der Blonde nun auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte, konnte er den Blick nicht von dem verzweifelt und ein wenig verwirrt wirkenden Omega wenden.

„John...“, begann dieser wieder und die Verwirrung machte Entschlossenheit platz, als er begann mit langen Schritten auf den Doktor zuzugehen. „Hilf mir...“, verlangte er dann atemlos. Sich zurück halten zu wollen nagte sichtlich an ihm.

John sah ihn mißtrauisch an. „Hilf mir!“, flehte Sherlock da wieder. „Bitte“, er nahm Johns Hände in seine und trat noch näher, so daß er erneut im unmittelbaren Pheromonbereich des Alphas stand. „Es ist so lange her, daß ich...“, begann er und beugte sich dann das kleine Stückchen vor, das sie noch trennte. „Ich kann nicht alleine...“, hörte John ihn noch sagen, bevor er schon die unglaublichsten Lippen auf seinen spürte, die ihn je geküßt hatten.

„Sherlock“, versuchte er sich jedoch schon nach einem kurzen Moment von seinem Freund zu lösen, doch dessen Kopf folgte ihm und seine Lippen fingen seine wieder ein. „John...“, hauchten diese, bevor sie dessen Unterlippe hungrig einsaugten.

„John ich...“, und wieder wurde er geküßt. Hände krallen sich in die Seiten seiner Jacke und hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle.

„Sherlock“, versuchte es John erneut, als er spürte, wie eine Zunge neugierig Einlaß begehrte. Die Pheromone, die auf ihn einströmten machten ihm das Denken inzwischen äußerst schwer. Nur seine lange Zeit als Armeearzt half ihm, sich zurück zu halten – auch wenn er gewisse körperliche Reaktionen in seiner Leistengegend nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„Sh...“, weiter kam er nicht, da der andere diesen Moment nutzte, um endgültig Besitz von seinem Mund einzunehmen und der Alpha konnte nicht mehr anders, als den Kuß zu erwidern.

Sein Verstand flüsterte ihm noch zu, daß das alles nur wegen der Pheromone passierte, die er als Reaktion auf Sherlocks Omega-Pheromone in seiner Phase ausströmte, und daß das absolut nicht richtig war, doch sein Körper war der Ansicht, daß diese Informationen irrelevant waren. Er erwiderte den Kuß hungrig, begann selbst Sherlocks Lippen, Zähne und Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden und seine Hände krallten sich gierig in dem blauen Hausmantel fest, der ihn noch von Sherlocks nackter Haut trennte.

Sherlocks Hände waren ebenfalls nicht untätig und wanden sich unter seine Jacke, fingen an daran herum zu zupfen.

Er begann sich über die Wangen des Omegas und an dessen Hals hinabzuküssen, während der andere ihm das in der Wohnung nicht benötigte Kleidungsstück auszog. Sherlocks Locken berührten ihn an der Schläfe, als er den empfindlichen Punkt zwischen Hals und Schulter erreichte. Der Dunkelhaarige bog den Kopf zur Seite, damit er besseren Zugang hatte und keuchte. „Oh Gott, John... ja.. bitte, hilf mir…”

„Ich...“, John atmete tief den verführerischen Duft des anderen ein. Seine letzten Schutzwälle begannen rapide in sich zusammen zu fallen.

„Jaaa“, seufzte Sherlock, als John den speziellen Punkt leicht mit den Zähnen berührte. „Du bist Arzt, ich wußte, du würdest mir helfen...“

Sherlocks Atmung hatte sich bereits rapide beschleunigt, als sich John plötzlich von ihm löste. Diese letzte Aussage wirkte beinahe so gut, wie eine kalte Dusche auf sein umnebeltes Gehirn.

„Was?“, fragte er verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt.

Sein Mitbewohner war gedanklich jedoch schon zu weit entfernt, um dies zu bemerken. „Du bist Arzt, ich wußte du würdest mir helfen“, wiederholte er. Ein weiteres Anzeichen, wie wenig er noch er selbst war. Sherlock haßte es normalerweise sich zu wiederholen. Erneut fing er Johns Lippen mit seinen ein, doch dieser reagierte nicht mehr, sondern ließ es einfach geschehen.

Sherlock wollte nicht ihn, er wollte nur eine Lösung für sein Problem und John war sozusagen ‚griffbereit’. Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, und bekam erneut einen Schwall ihrer inzwischen vermischten Pheromonausströmung ab. Er wollte es, er wollte es so sehr. Seine Lippen öffneten sich ohne sein Zutun, was Sherlock als Erlaubnis sah, seine Zunge wieder von den Lippen zu lösen, an denen er abwechselnd geleckt und genibbelt hatte und wieder Einlaß in Johns Mund zu suchen.

Der Alpha mußte die Augen schließen, so überwältigend fand er das, vor allem, als Sherlock sich auch noch begann eng an ihn zu schmiegen und langsam seine Körpermitte an seiner eigenen zu reiben.

Pheromone, es waren nur die Pheromone, versuchte sich John zu beruhigen, während er bereits wieder begann auf den Kuß zu reagieren. Auch seine eigene Körpermitte schien wieder mehr als uninteressiert zu sein. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er Sherlock schon immer anziehend gefunden, aber nach der Abfuhr, die er bereits am ersten Abend, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, erhalten hatte, hatte er seine Neigungen immer verdrängt und zu ihrer beider Sicherheit darauf bestanden, daß er nichts von seinem Freund wollte. Er hatte sich zurückgehalten und war ziemlich sicher, auch Sherlock gegenüber einen sehr überzeugenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Doch daß dieser sich ihm nun so schamlos anbot, hatte seine Entschlußkraft stark wanken lassen. Sherlocks letzte Worte machten es ihm dann wieder einfacher: Ja, er war Arzt und als solcher mußte er das Ganze mit Abstand sehen, egal, wie sehr ihm seine Gefühle einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen drohten.

Er stählte sich mit diesem Gedanken und ergriff Sherlocks Hände, die sich bereits an seinem Pullover zu schaffen machten. „In dein Zimmer!“, sagte er, so befehlend er konnte.

„Was?“, war es nun an Sherlock zu fragen. Der Detektiv sah ihn aus dunklen Pupillen an und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – zumindest einen, der nicht sie beide in wilder Leidenschaft umfaßte. „John?“, fragte er, als dieser ihn nur starr anblickte und leichte Furcht schlich sich wieder auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck durchbrach die Fassade des Arztes und sein Blick wurde wieder weicher. „Geh in dein Zimmer“, begann er und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Wange, um ihn daran zu hindern wegzusehen. „Geh in dein Zimmer, zieh’ dich aus und leg’ dich aufs Bett“, fuhr er fort und die Hoffnung, die Sherlock sichtbar wieder hegte, brach beinahe Johns Herz. „Mach’ dich bereit und ich komme gleich. Ich muß nur noch etwas aus meinem Zimmer holen“, sagte er dann so schnell und ruhig er konnte. Er würde nicht gehen. Selbst wenn er es könnte, er hätte nicht mehr die Kraft seinen Freund nun alleine zu lassen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte und mit einem tiefen Blick in die blauen Augen des Alphas nickte er. „Ja John“, sagte er atemlos, aber sichtlich beruhigter, daß der andere sich tatsächlich um ihn kümmern würde. „Ich werde bereit sein.“ Und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte er sich schnell um. Der offene Hausmantel wehte dabei um seine Beine, die ihn schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Zimmer führten.

John sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er seine Fingernägel in seine Handballen grub. Das half, um ihn etwas von dem Hoch runterzubringen, in das ihn diese ganze Situation getrieben hatte. Als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, daß er nicht einfach Sherlock nachrennen würde, hob er seine Jacke, die auf dem Boden einen Halbkreis um ihn bildete auf und hängte sie auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer an den Haken.

 

***

So, wer will wissen, ob Sherlock John doch noch rumbekommt? :-D Reviews sind Futter für mich (ich mach ansonsten eh grade Diät ;-))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John holt ein paar Dinge aus der Mottenkiste, um Sherlock zu helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dann treiben wir das Rating mal deutlich nach oben... ;-)

***

 

John starrte auf die Schachtel, die er aus seinem Militärrucksack gezogen hatte. Natürlicherweise waren Omega-Männer selten. Alleine die menschliche Anatomie sorgte dafür, daß Männer entweder Betas oder Alphas wurden. Sie waren zwar nicht so selten, wie Alpha-Frauen, die rein biologisch gesehen eher Betas oder Omegas waren (man könnte auch sagen: wesentlich fruchtbarere Frauen mit einem anderen Hormonzyklus), aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen männlichen Omega zu treffen, der auch tatsächlich noch Männer bevorzugte war trotzdem verschwindend gering.

War Sherlock nur von der praktischen Sorte – was sein sonstiges Verhalten eigentlich nahe legte – und wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, einen Alpha-Mann hier zu haben, der ihm helfen konnte, daß seine Phase wesentlich erfüllender wurde und schneller vorbei war, als wenn er sich selbst behelfen mußte? Oder mochte er John tatsächlich doch mehr, als er normalerweise zugab?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war müßig sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. So lange sein Mitbewohner in diesem Zustand war, konnte er sich nie sicher sein, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Dennoch: Sherlock vertraute ihm genug, daß er sich ihm angeboten hatte, daß er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Er wußte zwar nicht genau, wie er seine Aussage „Du bist Arzt“ interpretieren sollte, aber egal wie: Er würde das ihm gegebene Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen!

Entschlossen öffnete er die Schachtel und nahm eine der wenigen verbliebenen Pillen, um sie auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Das würde helfen. Ihm _und_ Sherlock.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er merkte, wie die Medizin begann Ihre Wirkung zu entfalten. Seine Erregung, die er immer noch empfand, flaute langsam ab und die Luft begann fast alle Gerüche zu verlieren. Als Doktor war es besonders wichtig, daß er nicht aus Versehen den Pheromonen eines Omegas in der Phase erlag. Es kam immer mal wieder vor, daß dienende Omegas aufgrund Nachschubmangels, oder wegen einer Mission, die länger als geplant ging, doch ungeplant in ihre Phase kamen und die meisten suchten dann die Mediziner auf, um sich helfen zu lassen (Frauen und Männer – auch wenn es letzteren immer peinlicher gewesen war, sich auch noch von einem männlichen Arzt behandeln zu lassen). Es war wissenschaftlich nachgewiesen, daß sich Omegas in dieser Zeit nicht so sehr unter Kontrolle hatten und eine zweite anwesende Person effizient die Tage verkürzen konnte, so daß teilweise das ganze Ereignis sogar nur auf einen Tag oder sogar ein paar Stunden reduziert wurde. Außerdem war es schwierig in Kriegsgebieten auf die Schnelle einen Partner zu finden, der bereit war, sich eventuell mehrere Tage um sexuelle Bedürfnisse eines anderen zu kümmern, wenn beide Parteien bei der Sache mehr oder weniger nur noch ihren biologischen Trieben nachgingen und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten. Obwohl die in der Armee ausgegebene Medizin sehr wirksam war, hatte John also tatsächlich alle paar Monate einen solchen Patienten behandeln müssen.

Nachdem er sicher war sich vollständig unter Kontrolle zu haben, ging er wieder zu seinem Schrank, aus dem er schon seine Armeetasche geholt hatte. Er wußte nicht, ob Sherlock irgendwelche ‚Hilfsmittel’ hatte, aber sicher war sicher. Aus seiner Zeit in Afghanistan hatte er immer noch einige Andenken, die ihm seine Kameraden zum Abschied geschenkt hatten (ein großes Paket, das ihm ins Krankenhaus geliefert wurde, nachdem klar war, daß er nicht mehr in den Dienst zurückkehren würde) – mit dem Hinweis, daß diese ja nicht nur bei Omegas Anwendung finden, sondern auch mit anderen Partnern durchaus Vergnügen bereiten konnten. Er hatte sie noch nie benutzt, da er mit keiner seiner Freundinnen die ‚im-Bett-Experimentierphase’ erreicht hatte und war nun froh darum sie nicht noch mal extra desinfizieren zu müssen. Einmal kurz abwaschen würde genügen.

Mit der Tasche in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg in Sherlocks Zimmer – nicht ohne sich vorher noch mal gründlich die Hände zu waschen und seine ‚Spielzeuge’ ebenfalls unters heiße Wasser zu halten.

 

***

 

In der Tür zu Sherlocks Raum stehend, konnte er beobachten, wie der andere tatsächlich seinen Anweisungen folgend, nackt auf dem Bett lag. Trotz der Pille, die er genommen hatte, kam der Arzt nicht umhin, den schlanken, elfenbeinfarbenen Körper, der sich ihm da präsentierte, sehr gutaussehend und anziehend zu finden. Wenn er keine Vorsorge getroffen hätte, würde seine Männlichkeit nun nicht nur leicht interessiert zucken – da war er sich sicher.

Der Omega gab aber auch ein sehr stimulierendes Bild ab, wie er, seine Hände langsam und – es mußte einfach quälend für ihn sein in dem Tempo – über seine Erektion streichelte und sich stöhnend und keuchend auf der weichen Unterlage wand.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da wurde ihm bewußt, daß er beobachtet wurde. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah seinen Mitbewohner mit verschleiertem Blick an. „Joooohn“, stöhnte er, nicht innehaltend, sondern, im Gegenteil, sich noch schamloser auf den Laken zeigend. Er löste eine Hand von seiner Männlichkeit und streckte sie, um den anderen mit zitternden Fingern zu erreichen – doch natürlich war der Alpha noch zu weit entfernt und die Medizin verhinderte, daß er instinktiv der Einladung folgte. „Komm zu mir“, hauchte er schon beinahe obszön erotisch. Der rein Instinkt gesteuerte Teil der Phase schien langsam sogar ihn zu übermannen. Das war der Beweis, daß nicht mal Sherlock Holmes seine animalischen Triebe mit seinem überragenden Intellekt kontrollieren konnte.

John wußte nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, daß sich der andere doch als menschlicher entpuppte, als er sein wollte. Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er jedoch nicht wirklich.

Er schluckte, machte dann aber die wenigen Schritte auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. Den Omega so zu sehen, so sehr sein Vertrauen zu haben, daß er dies in seiner verletzlichsten Zeit zuließ, das war mehr, als sich John jemals wünschen konnte. Dafür war er hergekommen. Diesem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden, um Sherlock zu helfen – auch wenn dieser gerade nicht so wirkte, als ob er nur „Hilfe“ von seinem Freund wollte, sondern viel, viel mehr.

„Ich bin hier, Sherlock, ich bin hier“, sagte er in beruhigendem Tonfall, als er das Bett erreicht hatte, auch wenn sein Inneres lange nicht so ruhig war, wie er erscheinen wollte.

„John“, entwich es diesem wieder und es klang weniger, wie ein Name und mehr, wie ein Stöhnen. „Ich brauche dich.“ Schon griffen ihn zwei starke Hände an den Armen und versuchten ihn über den nackten Körper zu ziehen.

John war zwar klar, daß ein Omega in diesem Zustand so etwas versuchen könnte, aber wie wollend und stark Sherlock war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er ließ die Tasche fallen, um sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze abstützen zu können und gönnte es sich, den Kuß, in den er gezogen wurde, für eine Weile zu erwidern – bereuen konnte er sein Verhalten später noch genug.

Nachdem die Hände, die sich an ihm festkrallten, jedoch sehr erfolgreich begannen ihm den Pullover auszuziehen, hielt er es doch für angebracht, endlich in seine Rolle als Mediziner zu schlüpfen.

„Sherlock“, versuchte er an die Vernunft des anderen zu appellieren. „Du willst das nicht, das ist nur die Phase, die aus dir spricht.“

„Doch, John“, widersprach Sherlock und wieder klang sein Name mehr wie ein Stöhnen. „Ich will das... ich will _dich_!“ Tatsächlich schaffte er es währenddessen seinem Freund endlich den seiner Meinung nach nur störenden Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Sherlock“, zischte der Arzt und hielt den anderen, dessen Hände sich in seinem Pullover verfangen hatten, fest. Er mußte einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Dabei drückte er die Arme seines Freundes mitsamt dem Kleidungsstück über dessen Kopf, um seine Hände so auf der Matratze zu fixieren.

Anstatt ihn aufzuhalten, schien das den anderen nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

„Oh ja...“ Sherlocks Oberkörper wölbte sich und seine Hüften zuckten verlangend nach oben.

Johns Augen öffneten sich automatisch und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm bei dem sich aufbäumenden Dunkelhaarigen. Wäre es ein anderer Zeitpunkt gewesen, hätte er sich sicher sein können, daß sein Freund bei Sinnen war und dies wirklich wollte – er hätte das Angebot nicht ausschlagen können und seiner Alpha-Natur freien Lauf gelassen. Das war ihm inzwischen 100prozentig klar. Aber so konnte und wollte er einfach nicht, daß es passierte. Das ging gegen jeden Eid den John abgelegt hatte und jede Moralvorstellung, die er im Laufe seines Lebens beschlossen hatte zu befolgen.

Sherlock war sein Freund, er war getrieben von einem körperlichen Verlangen, dem er sich sonst garantiert nie hingeben würde. Er. Würde. Das. Nicht. Ausnutzen!

„Sherlock“, begann er wieder. „Sherlock... Sherlock, sieh mich an!“, versuchte er es so lange, bis er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen hatte.

„John?“ Der Omega schluckte und blickte unsicher in die blauen Augen, die ihn wehmütig ansahen.

„Sherlock, das sind alles die Hormone. So lange ich mir nicht sicher bin, daß du das hier wirklich willst, werde ich garantiert nicht über dich herfallen. Ich bin Arzt und ich kann dir da durch helfen, aber mehr wird nicht passieren!“

Johns Stimme klang bestimmt und sicher am Ende seiner Ansage und der Blick des Detektivs wich während dessen nicht von seinem Gesicht. Die hellen Augen huschten suchend von rechts nach links und oben nach unten und es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich und klang sehr viel atemloser als sonst, als Sherlock schließlich sagte: „Du hast einen Geruchsunterdrücker genommen.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen neutral bei dieser Feststellung.

John lächelte schmal und nickte. Das war so typisch für seinen Freund. Selbst von seiner Natur getrieben war er noch absolut brillant.

„Ok“, meinte er dann noch „ok, aber...“ und Sherlock schluckte „ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich zurück halten kann.“

John sog die Oberlippe ein und überlegte. „Gut... soll ich... soll ich dich fixieren?“, fragte er zögernd und gleichzeitig froh, daß der andere seine Bedingung für die Hilfe akzeptierte.

Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte dann den Kopf soweit nach hinten zu legen, um seine immer noch mit dem Pullover niedergedrückten Hände sehen zu können. Dann schnellte sein Kopf wieder nach vorne und er nickte. „Ich glaube das wäre das beste... in... in meinem Nachttisch sind Handschellen...“, machte er schließlich einen Vorschlag.

John zog fragend die Brauen nach oben, griff dann aber mit der einen Hand nach der Schublade – mit der anderen hielt er noch Sherlocks Arme fest.

„Gregs?“, fragte er neugierig und brachte das Metall in das Blickfeld seines Freundes.

„Lestrades“, bestätigte dieser nur kurz.

Der Doktor fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Ringe. Als Arzt wußte er, daß die so eigentlich nicht für das geeignet waren, was in diesem Raum gleich passieren würde, aber eine bessere Alternative Sherlock davon abzuhalten, ihn in das ganze mehr mit einzubeziehen, als geplant war, sah er momentan auch nicht.

„Ok“, stählte er sich selbst und streifte erst mal die Schuhe ab. Dann legte er sich halb auf Sherlock, um ihn an größeren Bewegungen zu hindern. Nachdem er den Körper seines Freundes, der angespannt versuchte sich zu kontrollieren und sich nicht unter dem starken, auf ihm liegenden Alpha genüßlich zu winden, so fixiert hatte, löste er seine Hände und den Pulli von Sherlocks Armen, nur um dann sofort die Ärmel wieder über die Handgelenke des Dunkelhaarigen zu ziehen. Dann zog er erst den einen, dann den anderen Arm in Richtung des Kopfendes des Bettes und schaffte es die Handschellen gleichzeitig am Kopfteil und an den Handgelenken zu befestigen.

Beim zweiten Klack-Geräusch bäumte sich Sherlock unter ihm auf.

John blickte besorgt auf den Körper, der halb unter ihm lag, aber trotz der etwas schrägen Haltung, schienen es keine Schmerzen zu sein, die den anderen bewegten. Eher das Gegenteil.

„Das macht dich tatsächlich an?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ng hng...“, betätigte Sherlock, gerade keiner Worte fähig, heftig nickend. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rosa gefärbt bei dem Geständnis.

„Das beruhigt mich“, meinte John erleichtert. „Das wird alles für dich einfacher machen“, und er rollte sich von dem anderen runter. Er schob an Sherlocks Körper und zerrte an den Kissen, bis der Dunkelhaarige – seiner Meinung nach – wieder halbwegs bequem lag und kniete sich dann auf das freigewordene Dreieck der Matratze. Seine Tasche hatte er neben sich gestellt. Nun holte er ein Handtuch, das er noch aus dem Bad mitgenommen hatte, sowie mehrere größere und kleinere Kunststoffgegenstände heraus.

„Ist das ein Vibrator?“, fragte Sherlock atemlos, als er das letzte Gerät auf dem Bett plazierte.

John nickte. Auch seine Wangen hatten eine rosige Färbung angenommen. Ob er das ganze tatsächlich nur als ärztlichen Dienst sehen konnte, bezweifelte er inzwischen sehr, aber er würde es trotzdem tun. Und wenn er es machte, dann auch richtig. „Eine spezielle Variante, um Omegas zu befriedigen.“ Wenn seine ehemaligen Kameraden wußten, das er dieses Teil tatsächlich behalten hatte – er wollte lieber nicht über deren Reaktionen nachdenken.

Sherlock schien jedoch sehr angetan davon zu sein. Seine Wangen wurden noch roter und er leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen. „Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt muß ich erst mal nachsehen, wie bereit du schon bist und ob ich eventuell noch Gleitgel benötige.“, versuchte John so sachlich wir möglich zu erklären. Es half, daß Sherlock nur nickte und den Kopf dann mehr oder weniger entspannt zurück lehnte. So entspannt er eben in seinem angespannten und erregten Zustand sein konnte. „Ich bin bereit.“

Der Doktor schluckte. Er zog einen Latexhandschuh über und nach einem letzten Blick auf den Unterleib, wo sich die Männlichkeit des Omegas schon sehr erwartungsvoll und bereit zeigte, lehnte er sich vor, um mit seiner Hand die Stelle zu erfühlen, in der ein sich nicht so kontrollierender Alpha jetzt wahrscheinlich schon längst eingedrungen wäre. Sherlock spreizte mehr als bereitwillig seine Beine für den Blonden. Der exquisite Geruch war in dieser Position so stark, daß er für John trotz der Medizin leicht wahrnehmbar war. Ohne diese, wäre ihm die Kontrolle, die er gerade vornahm, niemals mit klarem Kopf möglich gewesen.

Die untersuchte Gegend war feucht und als er die Finger zwischen die Pobacken des anderen schob, konnte er deutlich spüren, daß Sherlock schon mehr als breit war. „Ok, ich werde jetzt einen Finger...“, begann er mit seiner Arzt-Stimme zu erklären, als der Omega sich plötzlich bewegte und er damit schon in seinen Freund eingedrungen war.

„Oh Gott“, seufzte dieser, versuchte dann aber gleich sich wieder zusammenzureißen und nicht noch weitere unkontrollierte Bewegungen zu machen.

„Ist ok, ist ok...“, beruhigte John seinen Freund und fuhr besänftigend mit der anderen Hand über dessen Hüfte. Die leicht kreisende Bewegung half dem Omega sich wieder etwas zu sammeln.

„Ich werde gleich nachsehen, ob da unten auch alles in Ordnung ist“, erklärte John und Sherlock gab nickend sein Einverständnis. Johns Finger war immer noch in ihm und er mußte sich auf die Lippen beißen, um keine Bewegung zu machen, die ihn unkontrolliert tiefer treiben würde.

Der Arzt bewegte seine Hand und ein weiterer Finger drang in seinen Freund ein, der krampfhaft versuchte still zu halten. Vorsichtig bewegte John die Finger, was Sherlock dazu veranlaßte sich wieder aufzubäumen.

„Oh Gott!“, keuchte er nun schon lauter.

John war es nicht gewohnt, daß er einen Omega während seiner Phase alleine handhaben mußte und erst recht nicht, daß er ihn nicht richtig auf einem Untersuchungstisch fixieren konnte. So warf er sich reflexartig vor und drückte den anderen mit seinem rechten Arm wieder in die Matratze. Seine Finger waren aus Sherlock gerutscht und er wartete, bis sich das Keuchen des anderen beruhigt hatte, um sie wieder einzuführen.

„Wie lange sonderst du schon die Flüssigkeit ab?“, versuchte John ihn abzulenken.

Es gelang nur teilweise. „Seit heute morgen“, krächzte Sherlock und selbst diese kurze Antwort kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe.

John führte die Finger wieder ein und tastete sich langsam vor, um zu sehen, wie weit sich die Öffnung, die von Sherlocks Darm in seine Gebärmutter führte, schon geweitet hatte.

Sherlocks Unterleib zuckte, während John ihn untersuchte und er versuchte alles zu erklären. „Ich habe es während der Dusche gemerkt. Ca. um Mitternacht war ich das letzte Mal auf der Toilette. Die Flüssigkeit sollte meinen Enddarm inzwischen vollständig gereinigt haben.“ Er klang stockend und mußte mehrmals tief Luft holen, bevor er seine Aussage beendet hatte.

„Du kennst dich erstaunlich gut aus“, bemerkte John und hätte es nicht so atemlos geklungen, wäre die nächste Bemerkung seines Freundes sehr bissig aus seinem Mund gekommen. „Es scheint übrigens alles in Ordnung zu sein“, ergänzte er dann noch, bevor Sherlock in leicht überheblichem Ton erklärte:

„Ich bin ein Omega und auch wenn ich meine Biologie die meiste Zeit ignoriere oder unterdrücke, habe ich doch die grundlegenden Kenntnisssssse.“

Das letzte Wort war mehr ein hissen gewesen und John hatte alle Mühe, seine Hand schnell genug zurückzuziehen und Sherlock festzuhalten, als sein Unterkörper wieder ruckartig nach oben schoß.

Erst als sie beide wieder sicher und keuchend auf der Matratze ruhten, bemerkte der Doktor, wie nahe er Sherlocks Männlichkeit war. Diese lag bereits fast komplett steif auf Sherlocks Bauch und würde er sich nur ein Stückchen vorbeugen, könnte er sie bereits berühren. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen und trotz der Tablette, die er genommen hatte, mußte er sehr viel seiner Willenskraft aufbringen, um dem Drang den anderen Schmecken zu wollen, nicht nachzugeben. Er drehte den Kopf und legte ihn für einen Moment auf seinen Arm, um sich und seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein eigener Geruch beruhigte ihn etwas, doch lange ließ ihm Sherlock nicht Zeit.

„Danke für die Diagnose, aber könntest du deine Sexualität vielleicht ein andermal überdenken?“ Nach diesen Worten begann er mit den Hüften zu wackeln. „Ich bin hier etwas verzweifelt und wäre dankbar, wenn wir endlich vorankommen würden.“

John begann ernsthaft zu kichern. „Du...“, begann er und richtete sich wieder auf. „...bist einfach unmöglich!“ Innerlich war er erleichtert, daß sein Freund falsch interpretierte, warum er so reagiert hatte.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln überzog Sherlocks Lippen bei dieser Aussage. Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und wackelte wieder herausfordernd mit den Hüften. „Na, was ist jetzt?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. Nur Sherlock konnte in dieser Lage noch so provozierend sein. Das Geplänkel erheiterte ihn und erleichterte ihn auch. Es machte ihm Hoffnung, daß ihr Umgang nicht zu seltsam sein würde, wenn das alles vorbei war.

„Nun gut, dann fangen wir mal an.“ Mit diesen Worten griff John nach einem der Dildos, die er auf dem Bett plaziert hatte. So wie er Sherlock kannte, würde dieser sich garantiert gleich wieder beschweren, wenn er mit dem kleinsten begann und nach der Untersuchung war er sich auch sicher, daß das gar nicht nötig war.

Die beiden, die er unnötig ausgepackt hatte, schob er beiseite und beugte sich dann wieder über Sherlocks linkes Bein. Das Rechte zog der andere automatisch wieder an, als er sah, mit was John hantierte und so konnte dieser das Hilfsmittel sehr einfach in Sherlocks Öffnung einführen.

Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein und stieß mit den Hüften leicht nach Vorne. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker“, beschwerte er sich keinen Moment später. „Und ist diese Haltung nicht total unbequem für dich?“

„Sei nicht so widerborstig“, schoß John zurück und gab dem Omega einen leichten Klaps auf die Seite, als er den Dildo herauszog.

„Du magst es, wenn man dich etwas härter anfaßt?“ Sherlocks Reaktion war ihm nicht entgangen und dessen Männlichkeit war eindeutig noch mehr interessiert an den ganzen Vorgängen, nach der kurzen heftigen Berührung seiner Hüfte mit Johns flacher Hand.

„Ich bin keine deiner Freundinnen, die du mit Samthandschuhen anfassen mußt“, erwiderte Sherlock nur, die Augen rollend.

Nun war es John, der herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Keine Samthandschuhe?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Gut, gut.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte er die Beine des auf dem Rücken Liegenden nach oben, um sich dazwischen knien zu können. „Dann überspringen wir die nächste Größe einfach.“ John griff nach einem wesentlich größeren Dildo und positionierte sich, um auch diesen langsam einführen zu können.

Sherlock wollte davon jedoch nichts wissen und drückte seine Hüften, so weit es ihm in seiner an den Handgelenken fixierten Haltung möglich war, nach unten. Als der Kunststoffkopf seine natürliche Barriere durchbrach warf er den Kopf zurück und zog die Beine noch weiter an. „Jaaaa...“, entfloh seinen Lippen eine begeisterte Zustimmung. „Weiter“, befahl er schon im nächsten Moment.

John wußte langsam nicht mehr, ob er amüsiert oder erregt sein sollte. Seinen besten Freund sich so willig ihm, bzw. seinen Fähigkeiten hingebend zu sehen, machte ihn auf eine Weise an, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Gleichzeitig hatte er noch nie einen Omega erlebt, der in diesem Zustand noch so fordernd gewesen war.

Er bewegte sein Hilfsmittel nun schneller und stieß immer wieder so tief es ging in seinen Freund.

Dieser warf den Kopf hin und her und war bald nicht mehr wirklich dazu fähig zu sprechen. Nur noch einzelne Wörter wie „Ja“, „Tiefer“ oder „Schneller“, entflohen seinen Lippen. Sherlock schien keinerlei Scham zu kennen, was ihn noch anziehender wirken ließ.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ersetzte John den Dildo durch den Vibrator.

„Nicht genug, nicht genug, nicht genug...“, war alles, was von Sherlock kam, der sich nur noch wild auf der Matratze wand.

„Warte“, keuchte John, für den das ganze so anstrengend, wie erregend war. Er griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Sherlocks Bein und drückte es noch etwas stärker gegen den Oberkörper. Den Vibrator fast komplett in Sherlock versenkend drückte er auf den Knopf, der sich am Ende befand. Er wußte, daß ein Teil des Vibrators nun anschwellen und den Penis eines männlichen Alphas imitieren würde, der mit dieser Schwellung versuchte, den Omega so zu verschließen, daß sein Samen, wenn es letztendlich zum Erguß kam, nicht mehr herausfließen konnte. Eine Schwangerschaft war so viel wahrscheinlicher.

„Ja!“ Es war wohl genau das, was Sherlock brauchte. Sein Oberkörper bog sich und seine Hüften schnellten nach unten, als ob er sich weiter auf den Vibrator schieben wollte. Mit was John absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, war, daß sich Sherlocks lange Beine plötzlich um ihn schlangen und ihn über den sehnigen Körper seines Freundes zogen.

„Sherl...“, weiter kam er nicht, da sein Gesicht schon auf der Brust des anderen landete.

„Mehr, ja, mehr, ja, mehr...“, wiederholte Sherlock immer wieder, dem alles noch nicht genug zu sein schien.

John drehte den Kopf, so gut er konnte und sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes. So offen und unverschleiert hatte er noch nie seine Emotionen gezeigt. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß er überhaupt in der Lage dazu war, so die Kontrolle aufzugeben. Aber die ganze Zeit hatte John immer wieder bemerkt, wie es Sherlock weiter und weiter zu treiben schien, wenn er die Kontrolle im Gegenzug übernahm. Er registrierte gar nicht, wie seine eigene Erregung durch die Bewegungen seines Freundes zunahm. Ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte ihn: Was war das ‚mehr’, das Sherlock brauchte, um über die Klippe zu springen, um seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen?

Seine Arme aus der Umklammerung von Sherlocks Beinen befreiend zog er sich an dessen Oberkörper hoch. Er begegnete Sherlocks Hüftstößen mit kleinen Begegnungen seiner eigenen Männlichkeit. Der Drang Sherlock zu besitzen war nicht so groß, wie wenn er unbekleidet auf ihm gelegen hätte und die Medikamente seine eigenen Reaktionen nicht dämpfen würden, aber er war da.

Er beugte seinen Kopf und fing Sherlocks volle Lippen das erste Mal von sich aus in einem Kuß ein. Während seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour ging, begannen seine Finger damit an Sherlocks Brustwarzen zu spielen. Die immer noch behandschuhte Hand fuhr dabei ungebremster über die erhitzte Haut seines Freundes, da der Handschuh immer noch feucht war von dem anderen Ort, an dem diese Finger den anderen Körper schon erkundschaftet hatten, was Sherlock noch mehr in Ekstase zu versetzen schien – aber es genügte immer noch nicht.

John löste sich aus dem Kuß und sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes, der die Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte und den Kopf wieder hin und her warf.

„Nur noch... nur noch...“, keuchte er dabei und ihn so zu sehen, ließ Johns letzte Dämme brechen. Er würde den Zustand des Omegas nicht ausnutzen – nicht vollständig zumindest, aber er mußte wissen, wie er schmeckte. Nicht nur sein Mund, sondern auch seine Haut, auf der sich eine schwache Schweißschicht gebildet hatte.

Langsam begann er sich an dem entblößten Hals hinab zu küssen. Manchen Stellen hauchte er nur einen Kuß auf, an anderen Stellen leckte und knabberte er, was Sherlock weiter voran zu treiben schien. An der rechten Brust – über die Linke fuhr er immer noch mit der behandschuhten Hand – angekommen, leckte er erst über die Brustwarze, bevor er leicht hineinbiß.

Das war es, was Sherlock gefehlt haben mußte. Dieses kleine bißchen mehr an Stimulation ließ ihn sich letztendlich aufbäumen und einen überwältigenden Höhepunkt erleben, bevor er schlaff aufs Bett fiel.

Erst als Sherlock keuchend unter ihm lag, wurde John bewußt, was er getan hatte. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus dem Klammergriff der ihn umschlingenden Beine und rollte sich vom Bett, um sich selbst schnell im Bad Erleichterung zu verschaffen und sich von den Spuren von Sherlocks Höhepunkt notdürftig zu befreien. Seine Hose würde er nun garantiert waschen müssen, aber er war sich sicher, daß sich ein Umziehen noch nicht lohnen würde.

Erst, als er wieder einigermaßen hergerichtet war, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in dem Sherlock immer noch erschöpft lag.

Bevor sich der Omega darüber bewußt werden und seine Entspannung in Überstimulierung verwandeln konnte, zog John noch den Vibrator aus seinem Freund, den er vor seinem hastigen Rückzug zumindest noch geschafft hatte auszuschalten. Das Gerät war inzwischen auch genug abgeschwollen dafür. Dann machte er sich daran die Handschellen zu öffnen und die Hilfsmittel wegzuräumen.

Sherlock rollte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Danke, John“, murmelte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Blonde wagte es, kurz aufzusehen und zurück zu lächeln. Er machte sich Sorgen, weil er sich doch nicht wirklich hatte zurück halten können, aber Sherlock schien zu entspannt, um überhaupt auf sein Unbehagen zu reagieren.

„Ich hole dir etwas Wasser“, erklärte der Arzt, als er alle seine Utensilien in ein Handtuch gewickelt und wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte. Ein weiteres Handtuch schob er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, damit er sich auch etwas säubern konnte, bevor er schnellen Schrittes den Raum verließ.

John machte sich Vorwürfe, daß er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Sherlocks Mangel an Reaktion konnte er sich nur damit erklären, daß sein Gehirn von den Pheromonen und seinem gerade erlebten Höhepunkt noch zu vernebelt war. Auch wenn er sich ihm angeboten hatte, hätte er nicht darauf eingehen dürfen. Nicht mal in dem Maße, in dem er sich nun doch hatte gehen lassen.

Er seufzte leicht. Spätestens, wenn Sherlock aus seiner Phase war, würde er die Rechnung dafür zahlen müssen. Aber bis dahin war der Omega noch sein Patient – und wichtiger: ein Freund – der Hilfe brauchte und den er mit seinem Problem nicht allein lassen würde.

Als er mit dem Glas Wasser wieder im Schlafzimmer ankam, bemerkte er, daß Sherlock sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. Er lächelte leicht, weil dies so typisch für ihn war. Einfach faul herumliegen und ihn die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Da es ihm jedoch nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte, ergriff er kommentarlos das Handtuch, um den anderen zu säubern.

Sherlock begann sich langsam zu rühren und seine langen Beine und Arme zu strecken. Als er das Wasserglas sah setzte er sich auf und John half ihm daraus zu trinken. Als er genug hatte, schob er das Glas mit der Hand davon und sah seinen Freund und Arzt fragend an.

Der Alpha räusperte sich verlegen. Er stellte das Glas ab und ohne den anderen anzusehen erklärte er: „Du mußt ziemlich erschöpft sein und es sollte eine Weile dauern, bis deine Lust wieder aufflammt.“ Entgegen der Annahme vieler Betas, war die Phase sehr erschöpfend für einen Omega und wenn er sie mit einem Partner teilte natürlich auch für diesen. Man konnte nicht durchgehend übereinander herfallen. „Du solltest eine Weile schlafen, bis es soweit ist.“ Er verharrte einen Moment, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Ich werde später sehen, wie es dir geht, bis dahin bin ich im Wohnzimmer.“

Gerade als er vom Bett wegtreten wollte, spürte er eine Hand an seinem Arm. Er sah auf und in Sherlocks hellgraue Augen. „Bleib!“ Es war gleichzeitig Befehl und Frage, aber der Dunkelhaarige wirkte hoffnungsvoll. Hoffnungsvoll, offen und so verletzlich, wie John ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Wieder besseren Wissens nickte er und als Sherlock zur Seite rückte, legte er sich neben ihn auf sein großes Bett.

Es war etwas seltsam, bis ein Schnauben ertönte und John sich von langen Detektivbeinen und Armen umwickelt fühlte. Sherlocks Kopf kam auf seiner Brust zu liegen. Als er seine Hand in den dunklen Locken vergrub und sanft hindurch fuhr, hörte er ein Geräusch, das schon beinahe wie ein zufriedenes Schnurren klang.

 

***

Und nun die Frage zum Schluß des Kapitels:  
Will jemand mehr Lesen? :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runde 2

***

 

Die Müdigkeit mußte auch ihn übermannt haben und das sogar für eine geraume Zeit. Nur so konnte sich John erklären, daß er, als er die Augen aufschlug, halbnackt auf Sherlocks Bett lag, während der andere über die Jeans fluchte, die sich trotz geöffnetem Zustand nicht so einfach von Johns Beinen ziehen lassen wollte.

Der Omega mußte ziemlich langsam und behutsam vorgegangen sein, um zu verhindern, daß John nicht davon aufwachte, daß ihm das Oberteil ausgezogen wurde. Ganz automatisch hob er seine Hüften, was es dem Dunkelhaarigen ermöglichte, ihm endlich auch seine Hose auszuziehen.

Kaum hatte er dies erreicht, begann sich Sherlock langsam an seinen Beinen nach oben zu schnuppern. Seine Nase berührte dabei immer wieder Johns Haut und auch die Zunge kostete immer wieder frech den Geschmack des Doktors.

„Sherlock?“, fragte er unsicher, sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren über die Pläne des anderen, auch wenn dessen Verhalten nur auf eines hindeutete.

Die Hände des Omegas begannen über seine Hände, an seinen Armen hinauf zu streicheln und es hatte etwas ungemein erregendes für John, als sich Sherlocks Nase in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und er leichte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte.

„Sherlock“, begann er wieder, seine ganze Willenskraft zusammenraffend. „Wir können nicht...“

Doch der andere unterbrach ihn. „Du schmeckst einfach grandios. Und dein Geruch erst...“ Sherlock leckte an Johns Hals entlang, bis er seinen Mund erreichte und verwickelte den Doktor in einen stürmischen Kuß.

Die Hüften des Alphas stießen nach oben und als sich beinahe, nur noch durch den Stoff seiner Unterhose getrennt, ihrer beider Erregung berührte, stöhnte der Blonde verlangend auf. Seine Hände griffen in die dunklen Locken, um den anderen noch tiefer in den Kuß zu ziehen und erst als er ein weiteres Stöhnen von sich gab, weil sich Sherlock verlangend an ihm rieb, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. „Sherlock?“ Fragend sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, das da über ihm schwebte.

„John?“, kam es atemlos zurück und Sherlocks Pupillen weiteten sich vor Lust, während seine Hüften sich kreisend über dem anderen bewegten.

„Oh Gott“, entfloh es Johns Lippen. Er warf den Kopf zurück, was Sherlock nutzte, um erneut an seinem Hals zu nippen und wieder stießen seine Hüften unkontrolliert nach oben. Der andere wußte natürlich genau, welche Stelle er bei einem Alpha anvisieren mußte, um ihn richtig zu erregen. Seine Hände fuhren, wie von selbst, durch die dunklen Locken seines Freundes. „Sherlock, Sherlock“, wiederholte er stöhnend. „Du riechst.. du...“ begann er, während ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns schon registrierte, daß hier irgend etwas gewaltig falsch lief. „Du riechst...“, begann er wieder, die Augen öffnend und versuchend nicht auf Sherlocks Liebkosungen zu reagieren.

„Ich kann dich riechen“, bemerkte er. „Sehr deutlich!“ In dem Moment wurde ihm bewußt, daß seine Medizin wohl begann ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. Erschrocken stieß er den Dunkelhaarigen von sich. In seinem hastigen Versuch aus dem Bett zu klettern, verfing er sich in einem Gemisch aus Bettlaken und Sherlocks Beinen und polterte mit einem lauten „Umpf“ zu Boden.

Auch wenn es schmerzte, so brachte ihn der Fall zumindest wieder mehr zu Besinnung. „Sherlock“, begann er alarmiert. „Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?“ Sein Blick suchte den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand und das bestätigte seine Befürchtung.

„Ganze Acht Stunden“, meinte Sherlock, sich wie eine Katze, auf allen Vieren, an den Bettrand schleichend. „So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen... deine „Behandlung“ war wirklich äußerst befriedigend...“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah John verlangend an.

Der Arzt rappelte sich hastig auf. „Sherlock“, begann er, versuchend seine Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Ich werde...“

Weiter kam er nicht, da der Omega den Satz für ihn beendete. „...die nächste Runde einleiten und zu mir ins Bett kommen.“ Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen bei diesen Worten und er streckte die Hand, um nach John zu greifen.

Dieser zuckte jedoch panisch zurück und sah seine letzte Möglichkeit in der Flucht aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, rief er Sherlock noch zu. Dieser war jedoch der Ansicht, daß das genau die falsche Reaktion war und er folgte der Spur des Alphas, der hastig durchs Wohnzimmer zur Treppe ins 2. OG gerannt war.

Sherlock hatte John beinahe erreicht, als dieser jedoch schon die Pillenschachtel in seinem eigenen Raum in Händen hielt. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich eine Tablette in den Mund zu stecken, als er von 100% nacktem Detektiv umgerannt und aufs Bett geworfen wurde.

„Sherlock“, protestierte er erschrocken und verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Medizin, als der andere auch schon begann über ihn zu klettern.

„Du“, begann dieser ihm zu erklären „willst“, während er sich an seinem Oberkörper weiter in Richtung Mund küßte „das“ und John konnte nicht anders, als willig den Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, um Sherlock besseren Zugang zu den empfindlichen Stellen seines Halses zu gewähren. „doch auch..“

Er schaffte es gerade noch den Rest der noch nicht ganz zergangenen Tablette zu schlucken, bevor der Dunkelhaarige enthusiastisch seinen Mund zurück eroberte und da die Wirkung des Medikaments noch nicht voll eingetreten war, erwiderte er den Kuß genauso begeistert.

Während ihre Zungen sich noch ein heftiges Duell lieferten, gewann jedoch langsam wieder die Vernunft Oberhand bei dem unten Liegenden. Der Geruch Sherlocks war zwar noch vorhanden, aber er wirkte immer schwächer und schwächer auf die animalisch gesteuerten Triebe des Doktors.

Er war in der Lage seinen Freund auf den Rücken zu manövrieren und dessen Hände zu ergreifen, um ihn daran zu hindern auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück zu entfernen, das sie davon trennte sich, wie sie von der Natur geschaffen waren, aneinander zu reiben.

Trotzdem kostete es John seine gesamte Willenskraft, um sich von dem anderen zu lösen und diesen, ihn immer noch festhaltend, vom Bett zu ziehen.

Die Küsse des anderen zulassend, um ihn von seinem Plan abzulenken, bewegte er sich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. Mühevoll und langsam erreichten die beiden Männer so nach einiger Zeit wieder Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. „Sherlock“, murmelte John, als seine Lippen kurz nicht von Sherlock in Besitz genommen waren. „Bett!“, befahl er dann.

Dunkle Augen sahen ihn fragend an und erst, als er den Befehlston, den er in der Armee gelernt hatte in den Befehl „Jetzt!“, fließen ließ, folgte Sherlock seinen Anweisungen.

Er hob die Handschellen, die bei seiner eiligen Flucht wohl auf den Boden gefallen waren und hielt sie seinem Freund mit fragendem Blick unter die Nase. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht des Omegas entdecken zu können, doch dann nickte dieser bereits. Sein Einverständnis gebend griff er wieder nach Johns Pullover, der immer noch auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, zog ihn sich über die Hände und ließ zu, daß sein Mitbewohner ihn wieder ans Kopfende des Bettes fesselte.

„Du könntest mich haben“, erklang Sherlocks leicht schmollende Stimme, gerade als das metallische Klicken verstummt war. „Freiwillig“, betonte er dann auch noch.

Der Alpha lächelte melancholisch. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, daß ich deinen Zustand nicht ausnutzen werde.“ Er legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Wange und sein Daumen fuhr zärtlich über dessen rote Lippen. „Egal, wie verlockend du gerade auf mich wirkst.“

Als Sherlocks Zunge hervorschoß, um seine Daumenspitze zu berühren und er sich genießerisch begann in die Berührung zu schmiegen, konnte John nicht widerstehen, ihm noch einen kurzen Kuß zu geben. Es war jedoch nur eine schnelle Berührung der Lippen, bevor er weiter erklärte: „Du bist mein Freund.“ Er legte seine Stirn auf die des anderen, um sie beide etwas zu beruhigen. „Mein bester Freund.“

„Gerade deswegen...“, begann Sherlock, doch John ließ den Protest durch einen Finger über seinem Mund verstummen. „Schhhh...“, machte er dazu. „Gerade deswegen kann ich das nicht tun.“ Er ließ zu, daß der Detektiv seinen Gesichtsausdruck genau sehen konnte. Der gesamte Kampf, der in Johns Innerem ablief, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. „Ich werde unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen und etwas tun, wozu du bei klarem Verstand nie deine Einwilligung geben würdest.“

Still starrten sich die beiden Männer einen Moment an. Sherlocks Augen huschten dabei über Johns gesamtes Gesicht. Auch wenn die Bewegungen nicht so schnell waren wie sonst, war klar, daß er seinen Freund bis ins tiefste Innere analysierte.

„Du hast die Bedingungen zu Beginn akzeptiert und ich bitte dich, das jetzt auch zu tun.“

Sherlock konnte deutlich sehen, wie ernst es John damit war. Er schluckte und nickte schließlich. Egal was er jetzt sagte, John würde ihm nicht wirklich glauben, bzw. alles auf die Hormone und die Pheromone schieben, die beide zur Genüge ausströmten.

„Ok“, meinte er dann und versuchte sich so entspannt wie möglich zurück zu legen.

John saß noch einen Moment über ihn gebeugt da und sah, wie der Detektiv begann sich mit geschlossenen Augen darauf zu konzentrieren nicht einfach seiner Natur nachzugeben. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stand er langsam auf.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da...“

 

***

 

Sherlock konnte hören, wie John kurz das Bad benutzte und sich erneut die Hände wusch. Auch das benutzte „Spielzeug“ hatte er mitgenommen, um es zu säubern.

Als er zurück kam ergriff er die Hose, die der Dunkelhaarige vorher achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Mit beinahe schon entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck zog er seine Jeans wieder an. „Sicher ist sicher“, meinte er dazu. Sherlock war nur erleichtert, daß er auf ein Oberteil verzichtete. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, Johns Körper war wesentlich durchtrainierter, als die gemütliche Kleidung, die er normalerweise trug, vermuten ließ und er fand diesen Anblick stimulierender als er laut zugeben würde.

Wieder streifte sich John einen Handschuh über die linke Hand und begann dann zu erfühlen, wie bereit sein Freund schon wieder war.

Sherlock schloß die Augen. Seine Hände klammerten sich halt suchend am Kopfteil seines Bettes fest, während er die geübten Finger _seines_ Arztes genoß. „Mehr!“, forderte er bereits nach kurzer Zeit und wie beim ersten Mal übersprang John gleich ein paar Größen bei seinen Hilfsmitteln. Er hatte den dunklen Gegenstand kaum einen Zentimeter in seinen Freund eingeführt, als dieser ihm seinen Körper schon verlangend entgegenstieß.

John versank beinahe bis zu den Fingern in Sherlock und hatte Mühe den Dildo wieder herauszuziehen. „Nicht so schnell...“, gemahnte er den Omega.

„Meeehr“, war dessen einzige Antwort, die schon wieder mehr einem Stöhnen glich. Er bewegte seine Hüften und wand sich auf den Laken, was dem Arzt seine Arbeit nicht gerade einfacher machte.

John versuchte mit seiner Hand an dessen Hüfte, Sherlock möglichst ruhig zu halten. „Sherlock“, versuchte er durch den Schleier der Erregung seinen Freund zu erreichen.

„Nimm gleich den Vibrator!“, befahl dieser da schon.

John ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen im Versuch ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Es war so typisch für Sherlock. Selbst wenn sein Verstand von Lust umnebelt war, war er noch verlangend und fordernd.

„Du weißt, daß ein schneller Orgasmus nicht wirklich hilft die Phase zu verkürzen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd, während er bereits den Dildo aus seinem Freund zog.

„Jaja“, lamentierte Sherlock unter Keuchen und Stöhnen. „Umso intensiver die Orgasmen sind, die ein Omega während seiner Phase erlebt, um so schneller ist diese vorbei. Dies kann erreicht werden, durch einen längeren Aufbau bis zum Höhepunkt oder durch die intensive Vereinigung mit einem Alpha, verstärkt durch die Pheromone, die beide Partner während des Aktes, bzw. der gesamten Phase, ausströmen. Ich kenne die Lehrbücher bestimmt genauso gut, wie du. Schließlich muß ich das ganze Prozedere alle paar Monate durchmachen, wenn ich nicht gerade meine Unterdrücker nehme. Und du kannst mir glauben, daß ich schon lange genug versuche das Verfahren zu beschleunigen, da ich es nicht einsehe, mich aufgrund meiner Biologie einem idiotischen Alpha zu unterwerfen, der weder mich noch meine Ansichten respektiert und dem ich dementsprechend nicht vertrauen kann.“ Er warf John einen genervten Blick zu, als dieser ihn nur abwartend ansah. „Und würdest du jetzt bitte mit dem Vibrator fortfahren? Du kannst mich mit dem genauso gut um den Verstand bringen, wie mit den anderen Sachen, aber er fühlt sich wesentlich besser an.“

John starrte nun mit offenem Mund.

„Was?“, wollte Sherlock mit hochgezogener Braue wissen.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich... eigentlich solltest du in deinem Zustand zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig sein, aber _du_ schaffst es sogar noch Argumente in sinnvollen Sätzen darzulegen....“

Ein Lächeln zog über das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen, als er dieses Kompliment hörte. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir in genauso klaren Sätzen erkläre, daß du mir lieber wärst als der Vibrator und unsere Freundschaft dadurch nicht gefährdet wird?“, fragte er dann.

„Nein“, erwiderte John jedoch stur.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm und taxierend an, bis Sherlock als erster mit einem Schnauben die Stille durchbrach. „Wenn du dann _so nett_ wärst...?“, forderte er, als sein Freund sich immer noch nicht bewegte.

Er öffnete seine Beine noch einladender, was dazu führte, daß John trotz der Medizin und seiner langjährigen Erfahrung tief durchatmen mußte, um sich zu sammeln. Der Omega machte es ihm wirklich nicht einfach. Sollte er jemals daran zweifeln, daß Sherlock ein besonderer Mensch war, brauchte er sich nur an diesen Augenblick erinnern. Er war einfach einzigartig. Die Einstufung von Alphas als Idioten und nicht vertrauenswürdig hatte ihm zwar einen kleinen Stich versetzt, aber die Tatsache, daß Sherlock tatsächlich _ihm_ zu vertrauen schien, daß er sich tatsächlich als Arzt verhalten und ihm helfen würde, glich diese Aussage mehr als aus. Ein kleines dankbares Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ok, ok, euer Hochwohlgeboren“, scherzte er dann, als er endlich nach dem von Sherlock ersehnten Gegenstand griff.

Dieses Mal hielt er sich nicht damit auf vorsichtig und langsam zu sein, sondern rammte den Vibrator geradezu in die willige Öffnung, die ihm so schamlos präsentiert wurde.

Es schien genau das richtige zu sein. Die Augen des Omegas verdrehten sich, so daß man hauptsächlich das Weiße sah und er japste gierig nach Atem. „Jaaaaa...“, entwich es ihm enthusiastisch. „Genau so!“ Er zog die Beine noch etwas mehr an. „Noch mal!“, verlangte er dann.

John zog den Vibrator zurück und stieß ihn wieder nach vorne. „So?“, fragte er neugierig, wie eloquent der andere nun noch sein würde.

„Etwas nach...“, begann dieser, doch keinen Moment später bäumte sich sein Oberkörper schon auf. „Genau da, genau da... jahaaa...“ Eine kleine Drehung mit dem Handgelenk hatte schon genügt das Gerät an den Punkt zu bewegen, der den sonst so gefaßten Detektiv so aus der Fassung brachte. „Mehr, ja, mehr...“, begann er und bewegte seine Hüften so gut er konnte den Stößen entgegen, die der Alpha mit dem Vibrator ausführte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis einzelne Schweißtropfen über die sowieso von der Phase erhitzte Haut liefen, doch immer noch forderte Sherlock vehement „Mehr John, schneller, stärker...“

Auch Johns Haut wurde langsam von einer feinen Schweißschicht bedeckt. Es war harte Arbeit – nicht nur, seinen Freund so zu befriedigen, sondern auch sich so sehr zurückzuhalten. Inzwischen hatte er auch den An-Schalter betätigt, was es noch etwas erschwerte, den Vibrator richtig zu halten, während er ihn weiter vor und zurück bewegte.

„John, bitte, John...“, war inzwischen aus Sherlocks Mund zu vernehmen, während er seinen Kopf in Ekstase nach links und rechts warf. „Bitte...“

„Was?“, fragte der Doktor, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund nicht alle Antworten am Aussehen oder Verhalten anderer ablesen konnte. Den Teil, der immer drängender seiner animalischen Seite nachgeben und sich den willigen Omega einfach nehmen wollte, unterdrückte er tapfer.

„Ich weiß...“, begann dieser da. „...du willst nicht... aber, aber“, japste er und John fürchtete schon einen erneuten Versuch, daß Sherlock mehr von ihm verlangte, als er momentan bereit war zu geben. (Sein innerer Widerstand war so schon genug am bröckeln.) „Du hast mich doch schon geküßt... bitte“, flehte der Dunkelhaarige. „Küß mich noch mal... bitte...“ Er bäumte sich erneut unter Johns Bemühungen auf. „Bitteeeee...“, flehte er ein letztes Mal.

John leckte sich die Lippen. Obwohl die Pheromone Sherlocks gar nicht richtig auf ihn wirken konnten: Der Anblick seines Freundes, der gebogene Oberkörper, die elfenbeinfarbene Haut, den Kopf zurück geworfen, der Nacken entblößt, er konnte nicht mehr anders als Sherlocks Forderung nachzugeben. Außerdem, wie dieser gesagt hatte: Er hatte ihn bereits geküßt. Ein Kuß mehr konnte wohl auch nicht mehr Schaden zwischen ihnen anrichten, als der, der bereits entstanden war und so konnte er zumindest ein bißchen etwas von dem haben, was sein Körper schon mehr als wollte.

„ _Bitte_ “, erklang wieder ein flehendes Keuchen und ohne in der Bewegung seiner Linken innezuhalten, beugte er sich über Sherlock. Er ließ zu, daß ihn die starken Beine umschlangen und bevor sie ihn ganz in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten, sorgte er noch dafür, daß der Schwellteil des Gerätes, der den Penis eines Alphas imitieren konnte, größer wurde, bevor seine Lippen endlich die Sherlocks berührten.

Ohne Zögern, schickte der Dunkelhaarige seine Zunge auf die Suche und erforschte den Mund seines Partners. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich aufbäumte und endlich seinen Höhepunkt durchlebte.

Er warf den Kopf wieder in den Nacken und während er heftig nach Luft schnappte, vergrub John seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes. Sein Geruch war nun so intensiv, daß er ihn trotz der hemmenden Wirkung der Tabletten wahrnehmen konnte: Sherlock roch einfach atemberaubend.

Es dauerte einen Moment, indem sie so beisammen lagen. Sherlock unter John begraben, der Mühe hatte seine eigenen Hüften noch unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er spürte, daß seine Jeans und die über dem Bund liegende Haut von Sherlocks Erguß feucht war und hätte sich am liebsten an ihm gerieben, bis er selbst weiter zu dieser Feuchtigkeit beitrug, doch durch eiserne Disziplin bekam er es fertig nur ruhig dazuliegen, während der andere wieder zu Atem kam.

„Danke“, meinte Sherlock schließlich zufrieden und hauchte John einen Kuß auf die Schläfe.

John nickte nur. Er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht mehr und auch nicht seinem Körper. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bevor auch dem Omega auffallen mußte, in was für einem Zustand er sich befand. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, damit er endlich aufstehen konnte.

Doch da war es schon zu spät. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir jetzt bei deinem Problem helfen.“ Sherlock wackelte mit den Hüften, was John dazu veranlaßte, sich hastig von ihm zu rollen und auf die Füße zu springen.

„Keine Sorge, mein Orgasmus dürfte stark genug gewesen sein, daß ich nicht sofort von meinen Trieben übermannt werde. Ich sollte dich ohne Probleme zum Höhepunkt bringen können...“

John stand nur perplex neben dem Bett und sah mit verwirrten Augen zu seinem Freund, der erwartungsvoll zurück blickte.

„Sherlock das...“, begann er, bevor er schluckend die Augen zu Boden senkte. War das Angebot ernst gemeint?

„Das ist nur fair, nachdem du mir nun schon zum zweiten Mal sehr zufriedenstellend geholfen hast.“

„Fair?“, war das einzige, was John erwidern konnte. Er bemerkte selbst, daß er begann leicht hysterisch zu klingen. Sein Blick schoß wieder nach oben und er sah, daß sein Freund ihn weiter nur anblickte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich... ich kümmere mich da lieber wieder selbst drum...“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit hochroten Wangen aus Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.

Sein Weg führte ihn ins Bad. Einen Moment lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Tür, um das für ihn doch etwas unglaubliche Geschehen zu verarbeiten. Nicht nur, daß er seinem Freund dabei half, die Phase zu überstehen und ihn dabei nun bereits zum zweiten Mal ihn höchster Ekstase erlebt hatte, nein, trotz seiner Medizin hatte ihn das so erregt, daß er nun schon wieder mit einer deutlichen Beule in der Hose im Bad stand und sich ernsthaft fragte, warum er dieses Angebot abgelehnt hatte.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis er wieder wußte warum: Sherlock war sein bester Freund. Er war sein Arzt und als solcher mußte er Distanz wahren. Er konnte und wollte es sich nicht leisten diese vollkommen zu verlieren und damit mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch die Freundschaft. Auch wenn er regelmäßig von dem anderen in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde, so genoß er es doch auch mitzuerleben, wie dessen herausragende Intelligenz dafür sorgte, daß er einen abenteuerlichen Fall nach dem anderen löste. Und er durfte dabei sein. Sherlock bezeichnete ihn regelmäßig als Idiot, aber John wußte, daß er ihn mochte, daß er ihn nicht für so dumm hielt, wie andere Personen und daß er ihn gerne um sich hatte. Sonst würde er ihn nicht zu jedem Fall mitschleppen. Der Vorfall mit Moriarty hatte gezeigt, daß sie bereit waren füreinander selbst ihr Leben zu geben. Sherlocks Reaktion, als er ihm die Bombenweste herunteriß hatte ihm gezeigt, daß er dem Detektiv mehr bedeutete, als dieser normalerweise zugeben wollte.

Nein, er würde sich zu nichts hinreißen lassen, das er später bereuen würde. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer sich zusammen zu reißen. Das war ihm mit den Soldaten, denen er und sein Team geholfen hatten, nie so ergangen. Aber zu Sherlock hatte er schließlich eine ganz andere Beziehung, als zu den Männern und Frauen, mit denen er auch regelmäßig in den Kampf gezogen war. Und Sherlock war nur von seiner Biologie beeinflußt. Er hatte zwar noch erstaunliche Kontrolle über sich, aber John war sich sicher, daß er bei klarem Verstand niemals das Angebot gemacht hätte, daß sie tatsächlich als Alpha und Omega die Phase teilten. Hatte er nicht selbst Alphas in dem Zusammenhang gerade noch als Idioten bezeichnet? Das wiederholte und wiederholte er in seinem Kopf, bis der Gedanke wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und das Angebot doch anzunehmen, nicht mehr so drängend war. Außerdem hatte er genug Erfahrung, um sich selbst um sein „Problem“ zu kümmern. Er mußte alles nicht noch mehr verkomplizieren, als es sowieso schon war.

Damit raffte er sich auf und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Toilette, wo er seine Jeans sowie seine Unterhose genug nach unten schob, um seine immer noch steife Männlichkeit von ihrem Stoffgefängnis zu befreien. Die erste Berührung seiner Hand ließ ihn schon den Kopf in den Nacken werfen. Dann fiel ihm auf, daß er immer noch den Handschuh trug, an dem sich Spuren von Sherlocks Erregung und mehr befanden.

Er brummte unwillig. Daß ihn das noch mehr in Erregung versetzte war auf so viele Arten falsch, daß er sie gar nicht alle benennen konnte.

Schnell rollte er den Handschuh ab und warf ihn achtlos ins Waschbecken, bevor er wieder nach seinem Glied griff. Langsam bewegte er seine Linke auf und ab und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine natürlichen Reaktionen genug Feuchtigkeit erzeugt hatten, daß er kein Gleitmittel benötigte.

Den Kopf zurück gelegt, den Mund leicht geöffnet, ließ er vor seinem geistigen Auge die Bilder eines sich auf den Laken windenden Sherlocks Revue passieren. Zumindest diese Vorstellung konnte er sich gönnen. Die Verlegenheit, die sie bestimmt beide verspüren würden, wenn alles vorbei war, würde hierdurch nicht noch mehr gesteigert. Man mußte kein Holmes sein, um zu erkennen, daß John genau wegen dieses Anblicks das tat, was er nun mal gerade tat. Nicht nur der rein körperlich mehr als sexy Anblick hatte John so erregt. Das Vertrauen, mit dem sich ihm sein Freund hingegeben hatte, hatte sich in jedem Gesichtsausdruck, in jeder kleinsten Muskelbewegung gezeigt. Sich dieses vorzustellen war, was John nun schneller zum Höhepunkt führte, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Sherlock“, entwich es ihm leise, als er sich in das Toilettenbecken ergoß und er mußte sich an der Badewanne festhalten, um nicht auf die Knie zu sinken.

Als sein Verstand wieder begann zu arbeiten wurde ihm schlagartig klar, daß er mehr für den Dunkelhaarigen empfand, als bloße Freundschaft. Er wußte nicht, ob es Liebe war, oder einfach nur eine tiefe Verbundenheit gepaart mit körperlicher Anziehung. Aber er wußte, daß es sehr viel mehr war, als er sich bisher eingestanden hatte. Gleichzeitig wußte er aber auch, daß es nie zu mehr kommen würde. Die Phase war das einzige, das die beiden auf diese Art näher zueinander brachte. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das gleiche Thema, aber er kam auch jedes Mal zum gleichen Schluß: Alles was während dieser Zeit passierte geschah rein Trieb gesteuert und konnte niemals zu mehr führen, sondern würde eher das zerstören, was sie bereits hatten.

Er setzte sich einen Moment auf den Wannenrand, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, daß er sich – ohne zitternde Finger – wieder zurecht machen konnte. Dann begab er sich, mit einem feuchten Handtuch wieder in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sah, wie sein Freund trotz der Handschellen eingeschlafen war. „War klar, daß wieder alle Arbeit an mir hängen bleibt“, meinte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Er trat näher, um die Handschellen zu lösen. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren auch diesmal keine größeren Schäden entstanden. Sherlocks Handgelenke waren zwar etwas gerötet, weil er sich so hin und hergeworfen hatte, aber das würde in wenigen Stunden wieder verblassen.

Er säuberte den Schlafenden so gut er konnte, ohne ihn zu wecken und sammelte sämtliche Hilfsmittel ein, die auf und neben dem Bett verstreut waren, bevor er das Leintuch über den noch glühenden Körper zog. Eventuell würde er noch eine Behandlung benötigen, bevor alles überstanden war. Doch zunächst brauchte der erschöpfte Körper Erholung.

Omegas waren nie zu viel mehr als Sex, Schlaf und gelegentlich etwas Nahrungsaufnahme fähig, während ihrer Phase (mit einem Partner überwiegte definitiv der Sex) und John war froh, daß ihm die Tabletten ermöglichten sich um die alltäglichen Dinge wie Sauber machen und Essen kochen zu kümmern. Ohne diese wäre es ihm als Alpha nicht viel anders ergangen.

Vorsichtig schob er eine der wilden, nun leicht von den Aktivitäten klebrigen Locken aus Sherlocks friedlichem Gesicht. Der Dunkelhaarige schmiegte sich unbewußt in die Berührung und John konnte nicht widerstehen ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn zu geben, bevor er die Tasche mit seinen Sachen aufnahm und das Zimmer verließ.

 

***

 

Liest hier noch jemand? Will überhaupt wer wissen, wie's weitergeht? Würde mich über Kommis zum Kapitel wirklich sehr freuen. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein letztes Aufbäumen und Naseweise Freunde

***

 

John hatte Zeit seine Utensilien ordentlich zu säubern, eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen (die seine angespannten Nerven merklich beruhigte) und ein paar Brote zu schmieren und zu belegen, falls sein Freund Hunger bekommen sollte. Als dieser bereits nach einer guten Stunde mit verschlafenen Augen das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß John mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Sofa und genoß frisch aufgebrühten Tee.

„Alles ok?“, fragte er besorgt und versuchte zu ignorieren, daß Sherlock nur seinen Hausmantel übergeworfen hatte und diesen nicht mal vorne geschlossen hatte. Für Omegas fühlten sich in dieser Zeit, welche die Natur rein zu Fortpflanzungszwecken eingeführt hatte, die meisten Kleidungsstücke kratzig oder zumindest schwer auf der Haut an.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen“, murmelte der andere nur, bevor er seinen schlanken Körper schon auf dem Sofa unterbrachte.

„Soll ich dir eine Tasse holen?“, fragte John, auf die dampfende Kanne zeigend, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

Sherlock nickte nur. Er wickelte nun doch den leichten Hausmantel etwas um sich, legte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen, bis John sein Buch zur Seite gelegt hatte und aus der Küche zurück war. Einen kurzen Moment später konnte er bereits riechen, wie der Arzt ihm den heißen Tee unter die Nase hielt.

„Zwei Stück Zucker“, meinte Sherlock und nahm die Tasse lächelnd entgegen, als sich der Alpha neben ihn setzte. Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine Aussage. „Ich habe gehört, wie du sie in die Tasse hast fallen lassen“, ergänzte er auf Johns fragenden Blick.

„D.h. es geht dir langsam besser?“, fragte John, während Sherlock langsam an seinem Tee nippte.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube es ist noch nicht vorbei. Aber es wird auf jeden Fall besser.“ Er fühlte sich die Stirn, sah John dabei direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis über dich herzufallen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht bei diesem Kommentar.

John kicherte bei dieser brutal ehrlichen Aussage. „Beruhigend“, meinte er und war froh an Sherlocks schmunzeln zu sehen, daß dieser diese Bemerkung nicht als Beleidigung auffaßte.

„Trotzdem fühle ich mich in deiner Nähe besser“, erklärte der Dunkelhaarige grübelnd und beugte sich über John, um die immer noch halbvolle Tasse wegzustellen. Er atmete tief ein und ein zufriedenes Summen entwich ihm. Bevor John etwas dagegen tun konnte, drehte er sich, so daß er seinen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel seines Freundes legen konnte. Er kuschelte sich zurecht und zog zum Abschluß Johns Arm über sich, so daß dessen Hand an seinem Schlüsselbein zu liegen kam. „Liest du mir was vor?“, fragte er dann und blickte seinen Freund hoffend an.

Der Blonde lächelte. Er nickte und nahm sein Buch wieder auf. Während er die richtige Seite aufschlug erklärte er kurz die Handlung bis hierher und begann dann mit fester Stimme vorzulesen.

Sherlock entspannte sich, hielt aber weiter seinen Arm und seine Hand fest. Während Johns ruhige Stimme ihn einlullte begann er ganz instinktiv mit seinen Fingern kleine streichelnde Bewegungen zu machen, was den anderen stocken ließ.

„Problem?“, fragte er, als ihn Johns verwunderte Augen trafen.

„Nein, es ist nur“ Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Ungewohnt“, stelle der Blonde dann fest.

„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte Sherlock mit unsicherem Blick, was John dazu brachte mit seinem Daumen beruhigend über das entblößte Schlüsselbein des anderen zu fahren.

„Ich finde es eigentlich ganz nett“, meinte er lächelnd und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Innern breit, als der Dunkelhaarige zurück lächelte. Ein zutraulicher Sherlock war zur Abwechslung ganz angenehm.

„Weiter!“, beantragte er dann, als John ihn weiter stumm anblickte und so geschah es, daß Sherlock nach einiger Zeit wieder einschlief, während John ihm die lange Reise von Zwergen zu einem einsamen Berg vorlas.

 

***

 

John spürte Bewegung vor sich und in seinem Unterkörper sammelte sich die Art Anspannung, die etwas sehr angenehmes ankündigte. Instinktiv fanden seine Hände den Weg um den Körper, der sich an ihm rieb. Er genoß das Gefühl der glatten Haut, die unter seinen streichelnden Bewegungen sanft erbebte.

„Joohn“, hörte er eine tiefe Stimme und der angenehme Geruch, der von den Haaren ausströmte, in die er seine Nase vergraben hatte, verstärkte das Gefühl, daß er genau am richtigen Platz war.

„Sherlock“, murmelte er. Seine Hände zogen den anderen näher an seinen eigenen Körper und er sog erneut tief den Duft des anderen Mannes ein.

„Joooohn“, kam die langgezogene Antwort und nachdem die beiden so nahe beieinander lagen, wie sie konnten, spürte der Blonde, wie die Hand, die sich nicht ganz so sehr in den Hüften des anderen festgeklammert hatte mit zitternden Fingern von ihrer Position gelöst und weiter von ihm weg, zu einem sehr heißen Körperteil gezogen wurde. Seine Finger schlossen sich wie von selbst um den pulsierenden Schaft des sich windenden Körpers, der sich reflexartig aufbäumte.

„Oh Gott... JOHN.... JAA“

Der laute Ausruf seines Freundes brachte ihn schlagartig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Seine Bewegung stoppte, was ein entsetztes Aufjaulen des Dunkelhaarigen zur Folge hatte. „Nicht, John, du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufhören“, beschwerte sich der Omega und legte seine Hand über die des Alphas, um sie davon abzuhalten sich zu entfernen.

Während ein Teil seines Gehirn versuchte zu begreifen, daß er gerade dabei war den anderen manuell zu befriedigen und er jede Regung der pulsierenden Härte deutlich spüren konnte, da die klinische Sterilität seiner Latex-Handschuhe fehlte, versuchte ein anderer Teil verzweifelt zu rekonstruieren, wie er überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war.

Sherlock. Omega. Phase.

Das waren die ersten Dinge, die ihm einfielen.

Er erinnerte sich an die beiden ‚Behandlungen’, mit denen er dem anderen schon in dessen Schlafzimmer geholfen hatte und, daß der erschöpfte Dunkelhaarige schließlich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, während er ihm vorgelesen hatte. Er hätte nicht aufstehen können, ohne ihn zu wecken. Daher hatte er sich einfach auf sein Buch konzentriert. So lange er sein Magenknurren mit dem irgendwann abgekühlten Tee und den belegten Broten, die er auf dem Tisch bereit gestellt hatte, kontrollieren konnte, hatte er gar nicht eingesehen, den anderen in seinem friedlichen Schlummer zu stören. Sherlock schlief normalerweise viel zu wenig und er hatte den Eindruck, dessen Körper versuchte in der Phase etwas davon nachzuholen – natürlich erst, sobald er sich ausreichend befriedigt fühlte. Denn selbst für einen Omega in diesem Zustand schlief er erstaunlich viel.

Er mußte wohl selbst irgendwann eingenickt sein, denn er bemerkte erst jetzt, daß bereits die Abenddämmerung einsetzte.

Sherlock war bestimmt zwischendurch aufgewacht und hatte John kurzentschlossen in eine bequemere Position verfrachtet. Durch die Nähe zu dem Alpha und die Tatsache, daß die Pillen, die noch aus seiner Armeezeit standen nicht mehr ganz so lange wirkten, wie früher, kam auch seine natürliche Pheromonausschüttung wieder stärker in die Gänge, was wiederum einen erneuten sexuellen Schub von Sherlocks Physiologie verursacht haben mußte.

Er begann flacher zu atmen, um sich selbst nicht noch mehr durch den phantastischen Duft des Dunkelhaarigen anregen zu lassen. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen, die er an seiner Körpermitte spürte und die Tatsache, daß tatsächlich seine nackte Hand immer wieder und immer schneller über Sherlocks empfindlichstes Körperteil gerieben wurde genügten schon vollkommen, um dafür zu sorgen, daß seine Hose enger und enger wurde. Wenn das noch lange so weiterging, würde er sich nicht mehr so zurückhalten können, egal wie eisern sein Wille und wie gering inzwischen Sherlocks Pheromonausströmung war.

Er war sehr froh, daß sie immer noch der Hausmantel trennte, auch wenn das Material nicht wirklich dick war.

Zu seinem Glück schien der Omega mit seinen Bemühungen schon recht weit zu sein, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und die Bewegungen seiner Hand durch zusätzliche Feuchtigkeit vereinfacht wurden.

Der Aufschrei, der ertönte, bevor Sherlock einfach in sich zusammensackte, war zu Johns Erleichterung nicht laut genug, um die Nachbarn aufzuschrecken und er versuchte verzweifelt seine Haltung zu bewahren, während der andere sich erholte.

Er konnte durch seine Position – hinter Sherlock – nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Um zu bemerken, wie sich die beschleunigte Atmung langsam wieder beruhigte, genügte jedoch schon der enge Körperkontakt.

John wagte nicht die friedliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Der schlanke Körper vor ihm bewegte und drehte sich schließlich und er spürte die sanften Lippen des anderen, wie sie sich mit leichten Berührungen einen Weg über sein Gesicht suchten. Schließlich fanden sie ihr Ziel und Sherlock verführte ihn zu einem sinnlichen Kuß.

Überrumpelt ließ John zu, daß sich ihre Zungen einen Moment spielerisch berührten, bevor sich der andere schon wieder von ihm löste. Er hatte selbst die Augen bei dem Kuß geschlossen und erst als er sie wieder öffnete, bemerkte er den verschleierten Blick des anderen. Er hatte den Eindruck, daß der Omega rein instinktiv gehandelt hatte und ihm auch gar nicht bewußt war, wie er nun zärtlich über Johns Wange streichelte.

Der Blonde hustete leicht, bevor er fähig war einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. „Sherlock?“, fragte er unsicher und verwirrt und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Klarheit in die hellen Augen zurückkehrte.

„John?“, fragte der Detektiv und schien genauso verunsichert, wie sein Freund sich fühlte. Dennoch stoppte der immer noch streichelnde Daumen nicht in der Bewegung und es war klar, daß die nächste Aktion in vollem Bewußtsein erfolgte. Sherlock beugte sich erneut nach vorne, um die Lippen des anderen in einem weiteren Kuß einzufangen.

John wußte nicht, wieviel von dieser Reaktion noch der Phase geschuldet war. Er war nur froh, daß seine eigene Erregung durch seine Verwirrung deutlich abgeflaut war. Sherlocks Orgasmus mußte das letzte Aufbäumen seiner Biologie gewesen sein, denn sein Geruch war zwar noch verlockend, aber nicht mehr so, daß John das Gefühl hatte, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren, konnte er sich nicht in dem vor ihm liegenden Körper versenken. So konnte er sich bewußt entscheiden, noch einmal zu genießen, wie sich ihre Zungen liebkosten. Ganz automatisch wollte er seine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken plazieren, um ihre Bewegungen besser koordinieren zu können, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß diese immer noch feucht und klebrig von Sherlocks Erguß war.

Mit einem „mmhhhg“, löste er sich von seinem Freund und sah mit schlechtem Gewissen auf den Beweis des gerade Geschehnen.

„Sherlock, ich... es..“, begann er. Sein Unwohlsein zeigte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Bevor er noch aufsehen konnte, um Sherlocks Reaktion zu sehen, sprang dieser jedoch alarmiert auf.

„Eine SMS“, rief er und schnappte sich eilig sein vibrierendes Handy, das immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. John hatte nur noch Zeit, um ihm mit seinen Augen zu folgen, da traf ihn schon die Beschwerde seines Freundes.

„John, Lestrade hat mir bereits vor fünf Stunden die erste SMS geschickt. Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?“ Anklagend hielt er dem Blonden, der sich gerade aufsetzte, den Text vor die Nase.

_Ein kreativer Mörder? Bild und Adresse per E-Mail..._ , das war die erste Nachricht.

_Sherlock? Ich hätte dich mit wehenden Fahnen am Tatort erwartet. Hilfe jederzeit willkommen._

Schon verschwand der Bildschirm wieder aus seinem Blickfeld.

„Das Trampeltier Anderson hat garantiert sämtliche Spuren vernichtet und ich kann mir die Leiche nur noch im Leichenschauhaus ansehen...“ Er drehte sich so schnell, daß sein Hausmantel um ihn herumschwang. „Informier’ Lestrade, daß sie mit der Obduktion warten sollen“, ordnete er an. „Ich dusche so schnell wie möglich...“

John sah seinem Freund nur blinzelnd nach, wie er in Richtung Bad verschwand. Kurz bevor er außer Sichtweite war, drehte sich der Detektiv noch mal um.

„Was sitzt du noch da, wie ein Stockfisch?“ Seine Brauen schnellten fragend in die Höhe. „Säubere dich und ruf’ Molly an. Sie müßte gerade Dienst haben...“ Im nächsten Moment schloß sich schon die nächste Zimmertür hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen und John konnte hören, wie die Dusche begann zu rauschen.

Er starrte einen Moment auf seine Hand, bevor ihm ein Glucksen entwich. Eine Mischung aus Hysterie und Fassungslosigkeit durchfuhren ihn, bevor alles der Erleichterung Platz machte.

Sherlock war nach wie vor Sherlock und sie hatten einen Fall zu lösen. John würde, wie immer, tun, was der andere ihm befahl und nichts würde sich ändern.

Der Teil von ihm, der sich nach den letzten 24 Stunden eine Veränderung herbeisehnte, fühlte sich etwas zurück gesetzt. Der Teil, der froh war, daß er seinen besten Freund behalten würde, war jedoch viel größer.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Hand stand John Kopf schüttelnd auf, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

Er mußte Scotland Yard informieren, daß sie gleich unterwegs sein würden und am besten erst mal alles, das in Verbindung mit dem Fall stand, gelassen würde, wie es war. Sherlock würde sonst bestimmt einen Anfall bekommen und das wollte er, gerade heute, unbedingt vermeiden.

„Hallo Greg“, begann er, als der Polizist abnahm. Er konnte unmöglich in seinem jetzigen Zustand bei der Polizei auftauchen und so begab er sich in sein Zimmer, um sich erneut umzuziehen, während er mit dem DI sprach.

 

***

 

„Hat er „vergessen“ seine Medizin zu nehmen, oder war das geplant?“, murmelte Lestrade leise, als er neben John stehend zusah, wie Sherlock über Anderson und die ihm präsentierten Tatort-Photos schimpfte.

Der Arzt sah verwundert zu dem DI, den er inzwischen zu seinen guten Freunden zählte. „Du wußtest es, Greg?“

Dieser rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kenne unseren Detektiv schon lange genug, um ihn in allen möglichen Zuständen gesehen zu haben. Ja, ich wußte es...“ Er sah besorgt, wie Donovan auf Sherlock zusprang, der gerade dabei war den Plastikbeutel mit dem Messer zu öffnen, mit dem eines der beiden Opfer getötet worden war. „Was glaubst du, warum Sally ihn als Freak bezeichnet – das hat nicht nur mit seinen Methoden zu tun, wie er Fälle löst, sondern auch damit, daß man sich bei ihm nie sicher sein kann, ob er jetzt Alpha, Omega oder Beta ist...“ Er machte ein paar Schritte vor, um die beiden Streithähne zu trennen.

John lächelte leicht, als sich der Dunkelhaarige mal wieder lautstark über die Dummheit der Polizistin beschwerte. „Natürlich werde ich die Tatwaffe nicht berühren. Ich bin schon lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, wann Beweise ungültig werden. Halten Sie mich etwa für so dämlich, wie Ihren Beta-Fickfreund? Dann sind Sie genauso ein Idiot wie er.“ Mit diesen Worten kippte er den offenen Beutel und hielt ihn so vor seine Nase, daß er gut den davon ausgehenden Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Er sagte nichts, warf den Beutel Anderson zu, der sofort damit beschäftigt war den Kunststoff wieder dicht zu verschließen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Donovan, die sich ein aggressives Knurren nicht verkneifen konnte, während ihr Vorgesetzter sie mit der Hand am Unterarm zurückhielt, sah ihm mit funkelnden Augen hinterher. „Müssen wir den Freak schon wieder involvieren?“

Lestrade warf ihr nur einen strengen Blick zu, bevor er John signalisierte, daß er ebenfalls Sherlock folgen sollte. „Wir sollten ihn nicht alleine lassen, wenn er sich die Leichen ansieht.“

 

***

 

Kurz vor dem Leichenschauhaus erreichten die beiden den Detektiv, der gerade dabei war die Tür aufzureißen.

„Molly“, bestimmte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die diensthabende Medizinerin. „Zeigen Sie mir die beiden Leichen aus der Shaftsburry Av.!“

Molly stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und war gerade dabei ihren Kaffee auf den Tisch zu stellen, als der Dunkelhaarige an ihr vorbei schritt. „Sherlock?“, quietschte sie erschrocken auf. Ihre Tasse fiel ihr aus der Hand und landete mit einem lauten „Klonk“ auf der Tischplatte. John konnte das Gefäß gerade noch auffangen, bevor es herunter fiel.

„Sie sind _auch_ ein Omega?“, hörte er die Frau wispern, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Molly hatte die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammengeschlagen und starrte entsetzt und etwas enttäuscht zu Sherlock, der sich nun doch umdrehte, um ihr etwas von seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Natürlich, was dachten Sie denn?“, fragte er in seinem üblichen barschem Ton.

John hatte inzwischen die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt. Zu seinem Glück war sie fast leer gewesen, so konnte er die wenigen Tropfen Kaffee, die seine Hände abbekommen hatten schnell mit einem Taschentuch abwischen, bevor er sich um die geschockte Medizinerin kümmerte.

Sherlock beobachtete verwirrt, wie der Arzt mit den an ihn gerichteten Worten „Ich habe dich auch lange genug für einen Beta gehalten“, die Braunhaarige zurück auf ihren Stuhl drückte. Molly war selbst eine Omega und ihre romantischen Hoffnungen, die sie immer noch für den Dunkelhaarigen hegte, mußten durch diese Entdeckung doch einen ziemlichen Dämpfer erhalten haben. Selbst wenn es sich um Personen ungleichen Geschlechts handelte, war die Zahl der Omegas, die einen anderen Omega zu ihrem Partner machten, äußerst gering. Als sie dann auch noch wahrnahm daß John, der leicht über ihr lehnte, deutlich nach dem von ihr so umschwärmten Mann roch, schien ihre gesamte Welt zusammen zu brechen. „Ich dachte du wärst Hetero?“, fragte sie flüsternd, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrechend aus dem Raum floh.

Verwundert blickte John ihr nach, bevor er sich zu Lestrade umwandte, der sich gerade mit einem Küchentuch um den verschütteten Kaffee kümmerte. Seine Braue zog sich fragend nach oben, denn der DI sah aus, als ob ihm klar war, was gerade passiert war.

„Nun ja...“, er grinste schief. „Dein Alpha-Geruch tritt heute sehr stark hervor und du riechst auch eindeutig mehr nach Sherlock, als das üblicherweise der Fall ist.“ Der Grauhaarige sah ihn fragend an. „Habt ihr? Ich meine...“, stotterte er. „Nicht, daß es mich wirklich was angeht, aber wie Molly schon sagte: Du bestehst doch sonst immer darauf, daß ihr nicht mehr als Freunde und Mitbewohner seid, da ist das schon etwas verwunderlich.“

Der Blonde drückte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Nasenwurzel. „Oh Greg“, meinte er dann seufzend. „Nicht _das_ schon wieder.“

„Hallo?“, meinte der DI nur. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der alles tut, was unser Lieblingssoziopath ihm sagt. Ihr verhaltet euch schon seit ihr euch kennt, wie ein altes Ehepaar.“ Als John nicht darauf antwortete, sondern nur eine leichte Röte seine Wangen bedeckte, fuhr er fort. „Und selbst ich muß zugeben, daß Sherlock gut aussieht – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man ihn längere Zeit um sich hat, während er von seinen eigenen Hormonen um den Verstand gebracht wird.“

Johns Wangen wurden noch roter, als er unweigerlich Bilder seines nackten Freundes vor seinem geistigen Auge sah. Lestrade hatte da ein verdammt gutes Argument und selbst ohne Sherlocks seine Nase reizenden Pheromone, war es ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen in das zweite Paar neuer Hosen innerhalb von 24 h zu steigen und den Reißverschluß auch zu zu bekommen.

„Greg das...“, wehrte er ab. „Ich kann dir versichern...“, begann er seine Erklärung erneut. Erst als er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug etwas zur Ruhe gebracht hatte, konnte er fortfahren. „Alles was zwischen Sherlock und mir in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen ist, basiert auf einer reinen Arzt-Patienten-Basis. Ich kann dir versichern, daß wir _kein_ Paar sind.“ Er starrte eindringlich in das Gesicht des Polizisten, bis dieser nickte.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er amüsiert.

John seufzte. „Es ist Sherlock“, meinte dann John als letzte Verteidigung und das wischte endlich das Schmunzeln aus dem Gesicht des Grauhaarigen.

„Ok, Punkt für dich...“ Er legte seine Linke auf Johns Schulter. „Ich frag’ dich einfach das nächste Mal, wenn du leicht angesäuselt bist weiter aus.“

„Greg!“, beschwerte sich der Arzt, bevor er merkte, daß der andere ihn gerade auf die Schippe nahm. Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sollten wir nicht besser nach Sherlock sehen?“, fragte er dann.

„Oh Gott, die Leichen.“ Lestrade wurde etwas blasser um die Nase. Schnell entsorgte er das Küchenpapier, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt im nächsten Mülleimer. „Wir sollten dringend nach ihm sehen, bevor er noch irgendwas Unvernünftiges anstellt.“

„Du glaubst das hat er noch nicht, so lange wie wir hier schon stehen?“

Der Polizist warf ihm nur einen entsetzten Blick zu, bevor er schon in den Nebenraum eilte, in dem die Leichen ihres neusten Falles aufbewahrt wurden. Bei Sherlock konnte man nie wissen.

 

***

 

Spätestens am Wochenende will ich Kapitel 5 hochladen. Ich hoffe es findet Anklang. Freue mich wirklich über nette Kommentare oder auch konstruktive Kritik. :-)

Bis bald. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles beim Alten - oder doch nicht?

***

 

Zu Gregs und Johns Erleichterung hatte der Detektiv die Leichen wirklich nur intensiv betrachtet. Es handelte sich um eine Omega-Frau, die wohl von ihrem Beta-Freund schwanger war. Sie war mit ihren Händen um den Hals des Mannes aufgefunden worden, sie selbst hatte eine Verletzung im Bauchraum, die wohl durch das Messer verursacht worden war, das Sherlock schon berochen hatte.

„Wir müssen zum Tatort“, waren die brüsken Worte des Dunkelhaarigen zu vernehmen, gerade als der Arzt und der Inspektor den Raum betreten hatten. Mit schwingendem Mantel ging Sherlock an den beiden vorbei, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß die Leichen unbedeckt auf den Tischen lagen.

„Sherlock“, rügte Lestrade und begann das weiße Tuch über die Frau zu ziehen, das zu ihren Füßen zusammengeknüllt lag. John machte das gleiche bei dem Mann, als ihn schon die genervte Stimme seines Freundes erreichte.

„Wo bleibst du John? Du fährst doch sicher auch lieber im Taxi zur Wohnung der Opfer, statt in Lestrades Polizeiwagen?“

John rollte mit den Augen und eilte hinaus – das „Ich folge euch“, des Inspektors, ihm noch nachklingend.

 

***

 

John konnte Sherlock gerade noch abhalten, in die Wohnung einzubrechen, nachdem dieser schon die Polizeisperrbänder weggerissen hatte, als Lestrade ankam.

„Sherlock, wie oft muß ich dich noch an die Polizeiprozeduren erinnern?“, beschwerte sich dieser.

„Wie oft brauchen Sie meine Hilfe noch bei kniffligen Fällen?“, konterte der beratende Detektiv schlagfertig.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß..“, murmelte der Polizist geschlagen, während er die Wohnung aufschloß. Er ließ Sherlock und John den Vortritt und ließ die Tür hinter sich wieder zuschlagen.

Der Dunkelhaarige ging mit zielsicheren Schritten in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, in dem man die beiden Leichen gefunden hatte. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, während John und Greg in der Tür stehend warteten. Besonders konzentriert überprüfte er das weiße Sofa, auf dem ein paar Blutspritzer prangten und vor dem sich eine deutliche Spur getrockneten Blutes befand. Er schnüffelte an den Kissen, betrachtete durch die Lupe einzelne Tropfen, bevor er sich mit einem mißmutigen Blick aufrichtete.

„Nach der Fallbeschreibung soll es sich um eine häusliche Auseinandersetzung mit tödlichem Ausgang zwischen den beiden Partnern gehandelt haben“, begann er und bedachte Lestrade mit einem scharfen Blick. Dieser nickte.

„Das vermuten wir.“

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß das nur die Idioten Anderson und evtl. auch Donovan vermuten und Sie eine andere Theorie haben, sonst hätten Sie mich nicht hergerufen.“ Er schnaubte etwas. „Immerhin zeigt das, daß Sie den Posten als Vorgesetzter nicht ganz umsonst haben.“

Der Polizist versuchte die Beleidigungen an sich abprallen zu lassen. „Habe ich recht, daß es sich nicht um einen Streit, sondern um zwei Mordfälle handelt?“, fragte er statt dessen, um zurück zum Thema zu kommen.

„Totschlag im Affekt, was die Frau betrifft, Mord, was ihn betrifft“, meinte Sherlock nur knapp.

Lestrade nickte.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?“, versuchte John seinem Freund für die Ermittlung notwendige Details zu entlocken.

„Wie das Blut und die Spritzer zeigen, wurde die Frau hier vor dem Sofa verletzt. Der Mörder muß allerdings so gestanden haben, daß er den Großteil des Blutes abbekommen hat, denn auf dem Stoff finden sich zu wenig Spuren. Gleichzeitig haben mir die Photos gezeigt, daß der Beta nicht der Mörder gewesen sein kann, denn seine Kleidung war zu wenig von Blut durchtränkt. Die Frau wurde also von jemand anderem verletzt und ich vermute ihr Freund wollte ihr einfach zu Hilfe kommen. Sie muß vor dem Sofa zusammengebrochen sein, was deutlich an der Blutlache zu sehen ist. Außerdem an den Fingerabrücken auf dem Teppich.“ Sherlock zeigte auf die verschiedenen Flecken auf dem Fußboden. „In diesem Zustand kann Sie ihren Freund nicht mehr erwürgt haben, außerdem waren die Würgemale am Hals des Mannes größer als es von ihr sein kann.“

„Ihre Hände waren trotzdem fest um seinen Hals geschlossen, als die beiden aufgefunden wurden“, warf der leitende Polizist ein.

„Falsche Fährte“, meinte Sherlock nur knapp, bevor er fortfuhr. „Alleine das Wohnzimmer zeigt schon, daß der Beta nicht bei ihr gewohnt hat, obwohl ich davon ausgehe, daß die beiden ein Paar waren und das Kind von ihm. Ich gehe davon aus, daß nur wenige Habe von ihm in der Wohnung gefunden wurde?“

Lestrade nickte bejahend.

„Sie waren offensichtlich noch nicht lange zusammen, höchstens ein paar Wochen und wofür ihre Schwangerschaft verantwortlich war – vermutlich bei ihrer letzten Phase geschehen. Das Sofa ist der beste Beweis, daß erst vor kurzem ein Alpha hier war....“ Auf Gregs fragenden Blick ergänzte er. „Der Geruch – Himmel, wann lernt die Polizei endlich alle ihre Sinne einzusetzen?“

„Sherlock!“, ermahnte John ihn, was diesem einen kurzen Blick einbrachte, doch die Erklärung wurde fortgesetzt.

„Sie hatte eindeutig einen Alpha-Ex, der sie zurück gewinnen wollte. Einen reichen Alpha-Ex, wie man an der Spieluhr dort auf dem Sideboard erkennen kann. Diese kann erst ein paar Tage hier sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Staub auf den anderen Dingen darum herum schon liegt und auf ihr gar keiner. Der Beta war dafür zu billig gekleidet. Eindeutiges Indiz für seinen niedrigen Lebensstandard ist auch die Jacke, die im Flur hängt und eindeutig aus einem Großmarkt stammt.

Sie hat ihm wohl ihre Schwangerschaft von ihrem neuen Freund eröffnet, um ihn von weiteren Werbungsversuchen abzuhalten, was den Alpha nur wütend gemacht hat. Die Verletzung, die sie hatte, zielte eher darauf ab, die Schwangerschaft zu beenden, statt sie zu töten und ist nach höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit im Affekt geschehen. Ihr Beta-Freund muß gerade zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt in die Wohnung gekommen sein, hat sie vermutlich schreien hören, wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen und wurde daraufhin von dem Alpha erwürgt. Bis dieser Kampf gewonnen war, hat sie zuviel Blut verloren, um noch zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen sein können und statt sie zu retten und unter Garantie ins Gefängnis zu wandern, hat ihr Ex dann versucht beide Morde als Streit unter Liebenden zu vertuschen. Äußerst stümperhaft, wie ich sagen muß.“ Sherlock rümpfte die Nase. „Sein Geruch findet sich übrigens auch noch deutlich auf dem Tatmesser... wie gesagt, es wäre nett, wenn Ihre Leute zur Abwechslung mal alle ihre Sinne einsetzen würden...“ Nun schnaubte er sogar noch.

John hüstelte und brachte ihn wieder zum Weiterreden. „Fragen Sie im Umkreis ihrer Freunde nach einem Alpha-Ex, vermutlich mit irgend einer medizinischen Ausbildung, ohne die er nicht so sicher den Bereich hätte treffen können, in dem sich der sich bildende Fötus befunden haben muß – vor allem im Affekt. Dann haben Sie ihren Mörder.“

Mit diesen letzten Worten nickte er Lestrade noch mal zu, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

John zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und eilte seinem Freund, nach einem entlassenden Nicken Lestrades, hinterher.

 

***

 

Kaum hatten sie die Bakerstreet wieder betreten beschwerte sich Sherlock. „Das Photo sah so vielversprechend aus und dann so ein idiotisch einfacher Fall. Das war allerhöchstens eine 3.“ Er warf seinen Mantel auf den Kleiderständer und stampfte mißmutig in die Küche.

„Sherlock“, rügte John ihn, während er ebenfalls seine Jacke an den Kleiderständer hängte. „Eine werdende Mutter und ihr Freund wurden ermordet. Mußt du das so leicht abtun?“

Kaum hatte der Arzt diese Worte ausgesprochen, da stand auch schon über 1,80m eiskalt auf ihn herab blickender Detektiv vor ihm. „Daß du mich schwach gesehen hast, gibt dir nicht das Recht mich so zu tadeln!“ Die Worte klangen scharf und zurecht weisend.

John stockte ein Moment der Atem, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, was hier in den letzten 48 Stunden geschehen ist. Es ist einfach eine Frage des Takt- und Mitgefühls für andere Menschen!“, erklärte er dann genauso scharf und zurecht weisend.

Sherlocks Blick war analysierend und er schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis ihm klar wurde, daß es einfach Johns übliche Besorgtheit gegenüber anderen Menschen war, wegen der er seinen Freund gerügt hatte und nicht die Tatsache, daß er sich nun als Alpha verpflichtet sah ihm Manieren beizubringen.

Sein Blick wurde etwas weicher, als er erklärte: „Du weißt, daß Mitgefühl den Opfern nicht hilft und ich es deshalb vermeide, welches zu empfinden.“

„Ja, ich weiß das, du großer Hornochse“, meinte John, immer noch etwas angesäuert, wegen Sherlocks unterschwelligen Anschuldigungen ihn plötzlich anders zu behandeln, obwohl er nur sein übliches Selbst war. „Es hält mich trotzdem nicht davon ab, dich darauf hinzuweisen, daß es durchaus Menschen gibt, die sich um die Gefühle anderer kümmern. Es ist mir egal, ob du Alpha, Omega oder Beta bist. Meinetwegen könntest du ein Außerirdischer mit grünen Tentakeln sein und ich würde dir das trotzdem unter die Nase reiben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur froh, daß wir heute keinen Kontakt zu Hinterbliebenen hatten. Denk’ das nächste Mal bitte einfach dran.“ Damit seufzte er und es war klar, daß er dem Dunkelhaarigen schon vergeben hatte.

„Ich gehe duschen und dann einkaufen“, beschloß er dann, während er sich noch ein letztes Mal seufzend abwandte. „Überleg’ dir, ob du auch was brauchst...“

Sherlock sah ihm nach. Aufgrund der Tatsache, daß John ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte dieser nicht mehr sehen, wie deutliche Erleichterung den Detektiv durchströmte, daß sie so schnell zu ihrer üblichen Umgangsart zurück gefunden hatten.

 

***

 

Es vergingen ein paar ruhige Tage in denen keiner der beiden Männer die doch etwas ungewöhnlicheren Geschehnisse in der Bakerstreet im Gespräch aufbrachte und als John von seiner nächsten Schicht in der Klinik nach Hause kam und einen mit Tatortphotos in der Luft herumwedelnden Sherlock vorfand, war eindeutig wieder alles beim Alten. Der Detektiv versuchte sich gerade mit Hilfe der Bilder die Szenen auszumalen, als John neugierig fragte „Hast du die etwa geklaut?“

„Anderson paßt nie genug auf seine Unterlagen auf, geschieht ihm recht... außerdem habe ich vor sie zurück zu geben“, war die knappe Antwort.

John schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ist es wenigstens ein interessanter Fall?“, wollte er wissen, während er sich in die Küche begab, um Tee zu machen. Er hatte schon lange genug aufgehört sich über solche Aktionen des Meisterdetektivs aufzuregen.

„Nicht wirklich“, kam Sherlocks Antwort doch etwas überraschend dafür, wie enthusiastisch er die Photos noch einen Moment vorher vor Johns Nase gehalten hatte. „Aber mir war langweilig.“

„Ein Glück für die Polizei, hast du gerade sonst nichts zu tun.“ Die Akten, die eindeutig auch aus dem Yard stammten und ihren Kaffeetisch belagerten, ignorierte er gekonnt, als er eine für den Dunkelhaarigen gedachte Tasse darauf abstellte.

„Wenn sie mir einfach den Schlüssel zu ihrer Aktenablage geben würden, wäre alles viel einfacher...“

John rollte nur die Augen über die Beschwerde seines Freundes, daß er nicht an alle Fälle so einfach heran kam, wie er wollte. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel, um seinen Tee zu genießen, als ihn Sherlocks Frage nach seinen Plänen überraschte. „Gehst du nachher noch zu Tesco?“

Der Arzt setzte seine Tasse ab und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Flüssigkeit, die er mit etwas Milch verfeinert hatte. „Brauchen wir etwas?“, fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Nicht wirklich“, wiegelte der Detektiv jedoch schnell ab.

„Sherlock?“, fragte John alarmiert. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß er für Experimente genutzte Lebensmittel zu sich genommen hatte, nur weil diese nicht markiert waren.

Sein Mitbewohner warf ihm nur beleidigt seufzend einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nein, John, die Milch ist noch in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, falls du sowieso gehst, könntest du noch was mitbringen... aber es eilt nicht.“ Damit wandte er sich betont unbesorgt wieder den Bildern zu.

John schmunzelte amüsiert. Sonst war sein Freund immer so direkt und nun sagte er nicht gleich, was er wollte? Irgendwas mußte im Busch sein. „Wenn du mir sagst was, kann ich das nächste Mal beim Einkaufen daran denken“, versuchte er ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Einige Momente herrschte Stille, bevor der andere immer noch betont nonchalant und nicht aufblickend nur meinte: „Kondome.“

John hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Kondome?“

„Ja, hörst du schlecht?“, fragte Sherlock in seinem üblichen _freundlichen_ Selbst.

„Ok, Kondome.“ Der Arzt blickte kurz an die Decke, bevor er nach Details fragte. Die Frage „wofür“ Sherlock Dinge brauchte, hatte er sich abgewöhnt. Über kurz oder Lang würde er es erfahren – oder wollte es gar nicht wissen. „Welche Größe?“

Das brachte ihm die deutliche Aufmerksamkeit seines Freunde. „Woher soll ich das wissen?“, wollte dieser pikiert wissen.

„Naja, _du_ willst sie doch haben, dann mußt du doch wissen, welche Größe du brauchst“, meinte John geduldig.

Sherlock widmete sich wieder konzentriert den Photos, ohne jedoch die Unterhaltung einzustellen. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Größe du brauchst.“

„Welche Größe _ich_ brauche?“, fragte der Blonde verwirrt. „Wieso _ich_?“

„Weil _du_ sie tragen wirst...“, war die einzige Antwort.

„Sherlock“, begann John, langsam die Geduld verlierend. „Warum willst du, daß ich _dir_ Kondome mitbringe, die _ich selbst_ tragen soll?“

„Da ich davon ausgehe, daß du lieber auf Nummer sicher gehst, obwohl ich dir versichern kann, daß ich gesund und clean bin und außerdem die Pille nehme, solltest du dir wirklich welche kaufen...“

„Was zum...?“ John sah fassungslos auf seinen Mitbewohner, der nun tatsächlich genervt aufsah.

„Also wirklich John, mußt du so schwer von Begriff sein? Meine nächste Phase ist in ca. 6 Wochen und dafür sollten wir rechtzeitig Vorkehrungen treffen...“

John begann zu husten, weil er etwas Tee in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte. Als sich der Husten gelegt hatte, fragte er noch fassungsloser: „Sherlock, wie kommst du um Himmels Willen darauf, daß ich deine nächste Phase mit dir verbringe?“

Endlich sah der Dunkelhaarige wieder auf. „Du bist ein Alpha, ich bin ein Omega, du findest mich attraktiv und wirst mit Sicherheit noch hier sein, wenn es soweit ist, also wirst du meine nächste Phase mit mir verbringen.“

„Sherlock!!!“, brauste John auf. „Nur weil ich hier wohne heißt das noch lange nicht, daß ich dir auf diese Art und Weise zur Verfügung stehe!“

„Wirklich John, bist du es nicht langsam Leid so auf deiner Heterosexualität zu bestehen? Dein Ansehen wird dadurch bestimmt keinen Schaden nehmen.“

„Mein Ansehen?“, fragte John und wurde deutlich lauter. „Mein ANSEHEN? Darum geht es doch verdammt noch mal gar nicht!“, versuchte er zu Sherlock durchzudringen. „Außerdem bin ich nicht hetero, ich bin bi, das weiß ich schon seit Jahren und bin es nur Leid, daß jeder falsche Schlüsse über uns zieht!“, erklärte er dann noch.

Nun war es an dem Detektiv verblüfft dein zu sehen. „Aber wenn du das schon seit Jahren weißt, wo liegt dann das Problem?“ Er schien seinen Freund tatsächlich nicht zu verstehen.

„Das Problem, das _Problem_? Du fragst mich tatsächlich, wo DAS PROBLEM liegt?“, der Blonde konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurück halten. „ _Das Problem_ ist, daß ich nicht einfach zu deiner Verfügung stehe, wie es dir in den Kram paßt...“

„Aber das tust du doch sonst...“, begann Sherlock, wurde jedoch gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Sherlock, egal, wie es in anderen Dingen ist, in dieser Sache stehe ich dir nicht zur Verfügung, nur weil es bequem für dich ist...“ Mit diesen Worten knallte er seine Teetasse auf den Tisch und ging mit energischen Schritten zur Tür. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft, bevor er noch auf recht drastische Weise versuchte seinen Mitbewohner von seinen seltsamen Gedankengängen abzubringen.

 

***

 

Als John wieder zurück in die Wohnung kam, war Sherlock nicht mehr in die Fallakten, sondern in ein garstig aussehendes Experiment auf dem Küchentisch involviert und behandelte ihn mit der gleichen Ignoranz, wie sonst auch, wenn er mit etwas beschäftigt war. Da er davon ausging, daß das Thema damit erledigt war, bzw. er selbst auch nicht wirklich noch weiter darüber reden wollte, zog sich der Arzt in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich seinem aktuellen Roman zu widmen. Außerdem mußte er früh raus zur Arbeit und er fand es schön davor ausnahmsweise mal genug Schlaf abzubekommen.

Es dauerte ganze 3 Wochen, einen Schmugglerring und zwei Mordfälle, bis das Thema wieder zur Sprache kam.

„Sag mal,“, fragte John, als er müde nach Hause kam. „Wolltest du dir nicht wieder deinen Unterdrücker herstellen? Das Päckchen mit Zutaten ist doch vor einer Woche schon gekommen.“

Sherlock winkte zunächst ab, doch der Arzt ließ sich nicht beirren. „Oder fehlt da noch etwas?“ Irgendwie war er auch neugierig, aus was die selbstgemachte Medizin des Detektivs bestand. Etwas so wirksames hatte er selten erlebt.

„Nein, nein, ich habe alle Zutaten“, war die ganze Antwort, bevor der andere sich wieder, mit seinen wie zum Beten zusammengepreßten Händen unterm Kinn, auf dem Sofa zurück lehnte.

„Und warum hast du dann noch nicht angefangen? Jetzt, wo sogar der Küchentisch mal von anderen Experimenten befreit ist?“ Nicht daß der Blonde wollte, daß der Tisch nach der gewaltsamen Putzaktion am Vortag schon wieder unter Chaos versank. Aber er hatte eigentlich angenommen, sein Mitbewohner würde die Gelegenheit sofort nutzen, um sich an etwas neues zu setzen.

„Wozu sollte ich das denn machen?“, fragte Sherlock irritiert zurück.

John verstand gar nichts mehr. „Naja, du willst doch bestimmt nicht schon wieder von einer Phase beeinträchtigt werden?“

Wieder wedelte Sherlock abwehrend mit einer Hand. „Da wir sie zusammen verbringen werden, wird das kein Problem sein.“ Er sagte das mit felsenfester Sicherheit in der Stimme. „Das wird eine ganz neue Erfahrung werden....“, ergänzte er dann noch, schon wieder beinahe in seinen Überlegungen versunken.

„Was? Das... zusammen... Erfahrung...“, stammelte John nur und starrte fassungslos auf seinen Mitbewohner. „WIESO ZUM HENKER GLAUBST DU, DASS WIR DEINE NÄCHSTE PHASE ZUSAMMEN VERBRINGEN WERDEN?“, explodierte er dann.

Sherlock saß hieraufhin endlich auf und sah John blinzelnd an. „Aber... das hatten wir doch besprochen“, meinte er dann, vollkommen ruhig. „Ich hoffe du hast inzwischen die Kondome besorgt.“

„Das... WAS?“, brauste John erneut auf. „BESPROCHEN?“

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, verkrampfte die Hände zu Fäusten, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ja, wir hatten das besprochen“, begann er dann, sich so gut zusammenreißend, wie möglich. Sherlock machte den Mund auf, doch der Blonde hob nur den Finger, um ihn zu stoppen. „Allerdings hatte ich dir in diesem Gespräch auch erklärt, daß das nicht passieren wird, also warum bist du plötzlich überzeugt, daß doch?“

Sherlock rollte ungeduldig die Augen. Es war klar, daß er der Ansicht war, daß John wieder mal alles nur verkomplizierte. „Du stehst auf mich, dir ist bereits klar, daß du bi bist, also warum willst du immer noch nicht?“

„Warum ich? WARUM ICH?“ Wieder brauchte der Alpha einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. „Weil ich weder ein Experiment sein möchte, noch einfach deiner Bequemlichkeit dienen will. Verdammt, wir sind Freunde Sherlock und kein Paar – auch wenn das die meisten vermuten...“

„Du hast nicht verneint, daß du auf mich stehst“, war alles, was Sherlock dazu feststellte.

John schnaubte. „Nein, ich verneine es nicht. Aber ich sehe auch nicht ein, daß wir unsere Freundschaft mit einer solchen Dummheit ruinieren.“

Sherlock starrte ihn einen Moment an. Dann hmmte er und legte sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa, John einfach ignorierend.

Dieser warf etwas hilflos die Hände in die Höhe, hoffte aber, daß das Thema damit endlich endgültig erledigt war.

 

***

 

Na, was denkt ihr? Läßt Sherlock das Thema ruhen, oder brütet er jetzt an einem Plan zu dem Thema? :-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :-D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die nächste Phase...

***

 

Tatsächlich kam Sherlocks Phase nicht mehr zur Sprache, bis es wirklich wieder soweit war und John erneut von einem verführerischen Duft empfangen wurde, als er von der Klinik nach Hause kam.

„Du hast also deine Unterdrücker nicht hergestellt?“, war alles, was er als Begrüßung sagte.

„Ich möchte nicht nur aus Bequemlichkeit, daß du die Phase mit mir verbringst“, war Sherlocks Antwort.

John starrte seinen Freund einen Moment an und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, daß er dem anderen nicht glaubte.

Der Dunkelhaarige ging vorsichtig auf den Arzt zu und war sichtlich zufrieden, als dieser nicht zurück wich. „Ich mag dich John“, begann er eine Erklärung. „Du akzeptierst mich, wie ich bin, bist angenehme Gesellschaft und sogar hilfreich bei meiner Arbeit. Und auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte mir dir zu „experimentieren“, möchte ich nicht aus experimentellen Gründen, daß du meine Phase mit mir verbringst.“

Der Blonde sah auf das leicht hoffnungsvolle Gesicht des Detektives.

„Sherlock... das...“, er blickte kurz zu Boden, wohl wissend, wie gemein seine nächsten Worte klangen. „Du meinst das nicht wirklich, sondern sagst das nur, um mich jetzt ins Bett zu bekommen.“

Als der Omega ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern legte, sah er wieder auf. „Auch wenn du in gewissem Sinne Recht hast, ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, daß ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe.“

„Ich... ich.. kann nicht“, flüsterte John mit einem Kloß im Hals. So sehr eine innere Stimme ihm zuflüsterte das Angebot anzunehmen, so wenig konnte er seine einmal gefaßten Grundsätze einfach über Bord werfen. Er war überzeugt ihre wunderbare Freundschaft unwiderruflich zu zerstören. Wenn er mit Sherlock zusammen wäre, wollte er, daß es nicht nur wegen einer biologischen Notwendigkeit alle 2-3 Monate war. Er würde nur unzufriedener und unzufriedener werden und am Ende wären sie sicherlich nicht mal mehr Freunde. Nein, so wie es jetzt war, war es besser. Er konnte das, was sie hatten, nicht riskieren.

Sherlock kam noch näher und seine Lippen streiften die seines Mitbewohners. „Doch, du kannst...“, meinte er, sich an ihn schmiegend. Im nächsten Moment zierte ein fettes Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Außerdem kannst du dich dieses Mal nicht mit deinen Pillen retten...“

Zu seiner Überraschung war John nicht wütend, wie er befürchtet hatte, sondern schmunzelte nur traurig. „Ich weiß ja, daß du uns alle für Idioten hältst, aber so blöde bin ich nun doch wieder nicht.“

„Hm?“, fragte Sherlock nur und rieb sich verlangend an John, der davon jedoch nicht im geringsten beeinflußt schien.

Der Arzt griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Päckchen aus der Apotheke heraus. „Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, daß meine Tabletten vor einigen Tagen auf _mysteriöse Weise_ verschwunden sind...“

„Nein....“, hauchte Sherlock und jammerte gleich erneut und lauter „NEIN!“, als er auf die Packung sah, die sein Freund in der Hand hatte. „Und du hast auch schon eine Tablette genommen, oder?“

John nickte nur.

„Nein“, wimmerte der Dunkelhaarige und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des kleineren Mannes sinken. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff dessen Kleidung und er wiederholte immer und immer wieder „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...“

Johns Linke fuhr streichelnd durch die dunklen Locken und er sog gierig den Geruch seines Freundes ein. Es war so unglaublich verlockend. Dennoch blieb er ruhig stehen. Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich nicht nur mit der neuen Medizin, sondern auch mental auf die Situation vorzubereiten und es beeinflußte ihn lange nicht mehr so, wie beim ersten Mal.

„Aber...“, maulte sein Freund dann „Ich will dich, John, ich will dich wirklich, warum kannst du mir das nicht glauben?“ Seine Fäuste klatschten locker auf den Körper seines Freundes, ohne ernsthaft verletzen zu wollen.

„Sherlock“, meinte John mit beruhigender Stimme. „Das sind die Hormone, das bist nicht du.“

„Doch“, bestand dieser darauf. „Ich will dich wirklich, nicht nur wegen der Hormone“ und er schmiegte sich noch enger an den Blonden, als ob er in ihn hineinkriechen wollte.

„Sch...“, versuchte der Arzt den Omega zu beruhigen. „Du weißt nicht, was du sagst.“ Sherlock war so anders als sonst, so unkontrolliert. Wenn er wieder klar denken konnte, würde er sicher froh um Johns Standhaftigkeit sein.

Derzeit war das jedoch nicht der Fall. Ein frustriertes Jaulen antwortete ihm. „Ich werde dir helfen, als Freund und als Doktor, wenn du das möchtest, aber mehr nicht.“ Er konnte Sherlock nicht böse sein, auch wenn er es eigentlich sollte. Aber sein Freund war so extrem beeinflußt durch die Hormone, die seinen Körper auf den Kopf stellten und für das, was sein Körper mit ihm anstellte, trug der Dunkelhaarige nicht wirklich Schuld.

Die Finger, die sich in seiner Weste verkrallt hatten, langten etwas kräftiger zu, bevor sie sich wieder lösten. „Ok“, hauchte der andere dann einen Moment später, ohne sich jedoch aus seiner aktuellen Position zu entfernen.

Wieder streichelte John über die dunklen Locken, was dazu führte, daß sich der Kopf noch mehr an seiner Schulter vergrub, bevor er sich hob und überraschend doch wieder weiche Lippen die seinen trafen. Es war nur eine sanfte Berührung und der Arzt war so überrumpelt, daß er den anderen mehrere Sekunden gewähren ließ, ohne zurück zu weichen. „Ok“, hauchte dieser wieder, bevor er von ihm abließ und langsam davon ging. „Zu deinen Bedingungen... Ich warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich...“ Er versuchte erst gar nicht, seine übliche stolze Haltung einzunehmen, sondern wirkte eher wie ein Hund, dem sein Lieblingsknochen weggenommen worden war, wie er mit hängenden Schultern so den Gang entlang ging.

 

***

 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis John, legerer angezogen und mit seiner „Spielzeugtasche“ im Schlafzimmer Sherlocks angelangte. Dieser saß deprimiert auf dem Bett und hielt in seiner Hand tatsächlich mit pinkem Plüsch überzogene Handschellen. Wortlos sah er auf und streckte sie dem eintretenden Arzt entgegen.

Der Blonde konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht zurück halten, als er sich vorstellte, wie Sherlock sich die Handschellen in einem Sexshop besorgt hatte. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu komisch. Das brachte dann doch auch Sherlock zum Schmunzeln, der natürlich genau wußte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und riß diesen etwas aus seiner miesen Stimmung.

„Wenn du doch...“, begann der Dunkelhaarige nur, wurde jedoch sofort von seinem Freund unterbrochen.

„Nein, Sherlock, mein Entschluß steht fest!“

Sherlock knabberte einen Moment an seiner Oberlippe, bevor er nickte. Er stand auf, ließ seinen Hausmantel achtlos zu Boden fallen und legte sich dann, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, nackt aufs Bett. Ohne zögern streckte er seine Arme, so daß John ihn problemlos ans Bett fixieren konnte.

Dieser starrte ihn jedoch nur an.

Der Omega drehte seinen Kopf, zog die Brauen nach oben und meinte herausfordernd: „Ich habe es dir angeboten...“

John schmunzelte. Er wußte, daß er nur geneckt wurde und Sherlock nicht wirklich davon ausging, seine Entscheidung zu ändern. „Ja, das hast du und ein geringerer Mann als ich, wäre bestimmt schon darauf eingegangen.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Einem geringeren Mann hätte ich es nicht angeboten“, erwiderte der Liegende und sah eindringlich in die blauen Augen des Arztes, als dieser sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Johns Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa, bei dem Kompliment. Durch ein Räuspern und der Frage „Soll ich dich erst wieder untersuchen?“, brachte er sich dazu, sich wieder aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Über die tiefere Bedeutung von Sherlocks Worten konnte und wollte er gerade nicht nachdenken.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß sich in den letzten 3 Monaten etwas an meinem Gesundheitszustand geändert hat, aber wenn du darauf bestehst...“, meinte er nonchalant.

„Dann überspringen wir das diesmal...“, beschloß der Arzt daraufhin. Aus irgend einem Grund wollte er selbst lieber gleich zur Sache kommen. Er bückte sich, mit immer noch roten Wangen, zu seiner Tasche, legte mehrere Dinge daraus aufs Bett und öffnete ein neues Päckchen medizinischer Handschuhe.

„Kannst du...“, begann Sherlock, stockte dann jedoch.

John sah ihn fragend an. „Was?“, bohrte er, als der Dunkelhaarige nur schluckte, ohne fortzufahren.

Die Wangen des Omegas verfärbten sich, doch er sprach immer noch nicht weiter.

„Sherlock“, seufzte der Blonde. „Es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt plötzlich schüchtern wirst.“

Der Angesprochene drehte wieder den Kopf und sah seinen Freund hoffend an. „Ohne... Handschuhe?“, brachte er dann heraus.

Der Alpha sah erst zu der nackten Gestalt auf dem Bett, dann auf die frisch geöffnete Packung. „Sherlock?“, fragte er schluckend und auch seine Wangen nahmen einen deutlicheren Rotton an.

„Ich vertraue auf deine Körperpflege und im Rahmen dessen, was wir gleich tun werden, dürfte es egal sein, ob du die Handschuhe verwendest, oder nicht. Die Distanziertheit einer richtigen Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung können wir sowieso nicht mehr erreichen...“ Auch Sherlocks Wangen waren trotz der kühl hervorgebrachten Worte noch mehr rot angelaufen.

Die Sehnsucht seinen Freund tatsächlich spüren zu können gewann nach einem kurzen Kampf die Oberhand über den Wunsch ihre Beziehung nicht noch mehr zu schädigen. Außerdem hatte Sherlock nach Johns Ansicht recht: Eine normale Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung konnten die beiden unmöglich haben und auch über eine normale Freundschaft ging die gesamte Sache schon lange hinaus. „Na gut“, gab er daher nach. Es war ja auch nicht so, daß er vor 3 Monaten nicht schon einmal Sherlock ohne störendes Latex befriedigt hatte. Dann konnten Sie den Schritt auch gleich gehen.

Er legte die Packung zurück in seine Tasche und krabbelte dann auf das Bett, um sich auf den Knien zwischen Sherlocks willig geöffneten Beinen niederzulassen. „Bereit?“, fragte er, seine Hände auf die Knie seines Freundes legend.

„Schon lange“, antwortete dieser und stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als die Hände an seinem Körper höher wanderten und in Regionen vordrangen, die sich äußerst nach dem Kontakt sehnten.

 

***

 

John konnte unmöglich zugeben, was für ein Vergnügen es ihm bereitete, Sherlock solch ein sichtbares Vergnügen zu bereiten. Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich unter seinen Bemühungen, stöhnte und seufzte und ab und an entwich ihm der Name des anderen Mannes in einem so äußerst obszönen Tonfall, daß John alleine davon ins Schwitzen geriet. Immer wieder konzentrierte er sich darauf sich einzureden, daß alles nur ein rein medizinischer Vorgang war, auch wenn er genau wußte, daß keiner seiner bisherigen Patienten eine solch „ausführliche“ Behandlung genossen hatte. Und genau das tat Sherlock: Es genießen. Während der Zeit in der Armee hatte keiner seiner Patienten sich jemals so offen gegeben. Trotz ihres Zustandes war allen eine gewisse peinliche Berührtheit gemeinsam. Auch wenn es dort wirklich nur ein notwendiges Übel gewesen war mit so etwas zu einem Arzt zu kommen. Sherlock hingegen hatte es – zumindest dieses Mal – regelrecht geplant und schien alles zu wollen, was John bereit war zu geben.

Er war froh, daß der Alpha-Vibrator ein Griffende hatte, das verhinderte, daß er bei fehlender Beaufsichtigung mit viel mehr als dem vibrierenden Teil in seinem Freund verschwand. So konnte er mit einer Hand dessen Männlichkeit zusätzlich verwöhnen und mit der anderen die erogenen Stellen an Sherlocks Oberkörper finden.

„Du bist gleich so weit, oder?“, fragte er nachdem sie schon einige Zeit beschäftigt waren. Es faszinierte ihn mehr als gut für ihn war, seinen Freund und dessen Reaktionen auf diese oder jene Berührung zu beobachten, so war es ein leichtes für ihn zu bemerken, daß dieser schon kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand.

„Oh Gott...“, stöhnte Sherlock nur. „Du bist so guuuut...“ und schließlich kam er mit einem langgezogenen „Jooooohn“ auf den Lippen.

Der Arzt half ihm den Orgasmus voll auszukosten, bevor er die Hilfsmittel in Form von Vibrator und Handschellen entfernte.

Keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen, ließ der Omega alles über sich ergehen und regte sich, abgesehen vom ablegen seiner Hände auf seinem Oberkörper, auch nicht, als der Alpha begann ihn sorgsam mit dem bereitgelegten Handtuch zu säubern. Es zeugte von dem unglaublichen Vertrauen, das er seinem Freund entgegenbrachte und John konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihm warm ums Herzu wurde. Erst als dieser sich vom Bett erhob und sich anschickte den Raum zu verlassen, bewegte sich Sherlock wieder.

„Danke, John“, meinte er und ergriff dessen Handgelenk, um diesen dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zuzuwenden und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Bleibst du?“, fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll.

„Sherlock“, begann der Arzt stockend. „Ich glaube nicht, daß das eine gute Idee ist.“ Er sah zu Boden und hätte er die Gelegenheit gehabt mit irgendwas, das er in Händen hielt unauffällig herum zu spielen, um sich abzulenken, hätte er sie ergriffen.

„Bitte“, flehte der Dunkelhaarige dann tatsächlich.

John zögerte und er sah seine Chance. „Ich verspreche mich zurück zu halten, wenn es wieder losgeht und du kannst dir auch den Wecker stellen, damit du rechtzeitig eine neue Tablette nehmen kannst...“

Der Blonde seufzte, sah einen weiteren Moment zu Boden und der Omega wußte, daß er gewonnen hatte.

„Ok“, lautete die geschlagen klingende Antwort. Auch er vertraute seinem Freund und konnte einfach nicht so klar eine Grenze ziehen, wie es wahrscheinlich notwendig gewesen wäre. „Laß mich nur kurz die Sachen ins Bad bringen.“ Mit einer Handbewegung umfaßte er Handtuch und gebrauchte Dildos.

„Du versprichst mir, auch wiederzukommen?“, fragte Sherlock, nur um sicher zu gehen.

John lächelte leicht, bei dem unsicheren Ausdruck, der über das Gesicht seiner Freundes huschte. Es war einfach unglaublich diese verletzliche Seite des anderen so mitzuerleben.

„Ich verspreche es.“

Dann erst wurde sein Handgelenk aus der Umklammerung entlassen.

 

***

 

Vom Piepen des Weckers wurde der Arzt etliche Zeit später geweckt. Sherlock brummte unwillig bei dem Geräusch und trotz der Zusage ihn seine Medizin nehmen zu lassen, lösten sich die um ihn geschlungenen Arme nur unwillig von seinem Körper. „Du hättest dir ein Glas Wasser und die Packung auf den Nachttisch legen können“, bekam er nörgelnd zu hören.

John schmunzelte, als er versuchte aufzustehen und sich Sherlocks Kopf ihm nachbewegte. Er versuchte sichtlich zu verhindern, daß seine Nase sich von der Schulter des Blonden löste. „Du riechst gut...“, erklärte der Dunkelhaarige ihm nur, ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern ansehend. „Komm wieder, ich will noch etwas schlafen, bevor die nächste Runde losgeht.“ Damit drehte er sich um und zog das Leintuch höher, mit dem er zugedeckt war. John war damit offiziell entlassen, um eine weitere Tablette zu nehmen.

 

***

 

Der Arzt hatte sich tatsächlich nach Einnahme seiner Medizin wieder zu seinem Patienten gesellt. Er hatte sich allerdings, immer noch komplett angezogen, auf die Decke gelegt, um so viel psychischen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, wie es noch möglich war. Physisch glaubte er, abgesehen von richtigem Sex, konnten sie sich kaum noch näher kommen.

Sehr nah war Sherlock ihm auch, als er nach einem „Nur mal kurz die Augen schließen“-Moment selbige wieder öffnete.

„Was... was tust du da?“, fragte er, etwas verwirrt im ersten Moment, als er den Körper des Omega halb auf seinem spürte. Dunkle Locken verdeckten sein Sichtfeld teilweise und er spürte immer wieder sanft die Lippen des anderen an der Stelle unter seinem rechten Ohr. Mit diesem hörte er auch sehr deutlich das Keuchen Sherlocks, der sich scheinbar an ihm rieb, wie ein rolliger Pudel.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?“, kam die leicht atemlose Frage, die mehr Antwort war, als John sich erhofft hatte.

„Ich...“, begann er und versuchte sich unter seinem Freund herauszurollen, doch der Omega hatte ihn mit seinen Armen eingekesselt und eines der langen Beine hatte sich zwischen seine gedrückt, so daß er sich kaum bewegen konnte.

John schluckte. Seine eigene Männlichkeit schien dem ganzen Geschehen gar nicht abgeneigt zu sein und immer mehr Blut floß in seine mittlere Körperregion, während sein Gehirn verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte. „Du... du hast versprochen...“, begann der Arzt, wurde von der großen Gestalt, die immer noch nicht von ihm abließ, jedoch bereits im Ansatz gestoppt.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit dir, nur auf dir“, erklärte die heißere Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe sogar extra mein Leintuch auf dich und deine – wohlgemerkt – _vollkommen bekleidete_ Gestalt gelegt...“ Die Bewegungen wurden schneller.

„Du reibst dich trotzdem in sehr anregender Weise an mir...“, brachte John irgendwie unter Aufbietung all seiner Kontrolle als vollständigen Satz hervor.

„Ich nutze nur...“, keuchte Sherlock. „...daß deine Nähe und die Alpha-Pheromone mir helfen schneller einen Höhepunkt zu erreichen...“ Langsam hörte es sich mehr nach Japsen als nach Keuchen an. „Du könntest mir wenigstens zu Gute halten, daß ich dir Arbeit erspare...“ Und mit diesen Worten und einigen letzten Zuckungen erreichte der Omega tatsächlich einen Orgasmus, der ihn sich erst mit einem Jaulen aufbäumen und dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf John zusammenbrechen ließ.

Der Blonde lag immer noch steif unter ihm, auch wenn der andere Körper inzwischen relaxt genug war, so daß er sich hätte befreien können. Er war jedoch zu schockiert und zusätzlich etwas von dem äußerst anregenden Geruchsschwall beeinträchtigt, der wie eine Welle über ihn gerollt war, als der andere sein Ziel erreicht hatte, so daß er gar nicht reagieren konnte.

„Na, erkennst du meine Bemühungen wenigstens an?“, fragte Sherlock ihn in seine Halsbeuge murmelnd, noch während er sich langsam beruhigte.

Das löste nicht nur die Starre, die John befallen hatte, sondern auch noch einen Anfall unsinnigen Kicherns bei ihm aus. „Oh Gott... Sherlock“, begann er. „Wenn ich das jemandem erzähle...“ Die nächste Aussage des anderen brachte ihn noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Heute im Blog: Bettgeflüster von 221 B... deine Leser würden es lieben...“

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott..“, lachte der unten Liegende und langsam bildeten sich sogar die ersten Tränen der Heiterkeit in seinen Augenwinkeln, die er mit dem Handrücken versuchte wegzuwischen, bevor sich neue bildeten. Die ganze Situation war einfach so irrwitzig, daß er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte

„Wie gut, daß du es niemandem erzählen wirst, weil es dir viel zu peinlich ist...“, meinte Sherlock nur schmunzelnd, und rückte etwas von John ab, so daß er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Wir sind _beide_ peinlich, das ist dir doch klar?“, meinte John, immer noch mit Lachfältchen um die Augen. Schließlich war es Sherlock, der gerade seinen animalischen Trieben freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

„In deiner Anwesenheit stört mich das nicht“, stellte Sherlock klar, womit er John gleich wieder rote Wangen bescherte – diesmal jedoch vor Rührung, statt vor Lachen. „Soll ich dir nicht doch helfen?“, wollte er dann wissen. Sein provozierend plazierter Oberschenkel, der immer noch zwischen denen Johns lag bewegte sich leicht, was den Alpha scharf die Luft einsaugen ließ und seiner Heiterkeit ein jähes Ende bereitete.

„Das erledige ich besser selbst, aber Danke...“, meinte dieser und versuchte sich endlich aus der Umklammerung von Gliedmaßen und Laken zu befreien, die ihn noch auf dem Bett hielten.

„Das kannst du auch hier tun...“, meinte Sherlock nur, anzüglich mit den Brauen wackelnd. „Das Bettzeug ist schließlich schon waschreif genug.“

„Sherlock!“, warf John ihm nur einen strengen Blick zu, was diesen sich theatralisch auf den Rücken rollen und die Hände in die Luft werfen ließ.

„Jaja, Privatsphäre oder so was... ich verstehe dich da zwar nicht so ganz, aber wenn du darauf bestehst...“ Er seufzte gespielt gequält beim Gedanken an gesellschaftliche Normen, von denen er nicht wirklich unbedingt etwas hielt. „Dann beeil’ dich aber und bring ein weiteres Handtuch her, damit ich nicht total verklebe...“

Das brachte John, der schon bei der Tür war, tatsächlich dazu sich umzudrehen. „Wenn es dir schon so gut geht, um dich so zu beschweren, könntest du doch eigentlich auch selbst ins Bad gehen und eines holen, oder nicht?“

Der Omega drehte sich wieder. Sein Arm lag in einem seltsamen Winkel über seinem Kopf, er konnte seinen Freund jedoch trotzdem darunter hervor beobachten. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, als er begann breit zu Grinsen. „Ach, dann hast du plötzlich doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir zusehe, wie du dich um deine immer noch nicht im geringsten abgeschwollene Erektion kümmerst? Das wolltest du doch sicher auch wieder im Bad tun...“

John blickte auf seinen Freund, der ihn mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. Er war sich sicher, daß dieser Satz zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad ernst gemeint war. Es war schon beinahe eine Herausforderung, der er sich jedoch eindeutig _nicht_ stellen wollte. Strategischer Rückzug war in diesem Fall doch eine bessere Option. „Ok, ok, ich bring dir dein Handtuch mit... bin gleich wieder da...“

Er bemerkte nur noch, wie der Dunkelhaarige sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder auf den Rücken rollte, bevor er endgültig aus der Tür heraustrat.

 

***

 

Tatsächlich brauchte John nicht lange, um selbst einen verstörend guten Orgasmus zu erreichen, dafür, daß er ihn über der Toilette stehend erlebte. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte seine Kleidung bisher nur minimale Spuren der letzten Aktivitäten abbekommen und es war ein leichtes sich zu säubern und mit einem neuen weichen Handtuch zurück ins Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zu kommen.

„Hier...“, reichte er das Stück Stoff seinem Freund, der sich während seiner Abwesenheit nicht mehr gerührt zu haben schien und dieser ergriff es tatsächlich, um sich selbst notdürftig abzuwischen. Dann wurde es ihm jedoch gleich wieder mit einem „Hilf mir mal...“ in die Hand gedrückt.

John wußte zunächst nicht, was der andere meinte, bis dieser sich auf den Bauch rollte und er einen verräterischen Griff zwischen den Pobacken, die er nun schon häufiger bewundern durfte, sah. Es war der Alpha-Vibrator, der irgendwie seinen Weg ins innere des Omega gefunden hatte und wohl der Grund für den doch recht schnell erreichten Orgasmus gewesen sein mußte. „Hab’ ihn geschafft aufschuschalten...“, nuschelte Sherlock ins Kissen. „Rauschiehen ist zu anstrengend...“

„Oh Gott...“, begann John bei dem Anblick und war froh, daß er nicht mehr der Jüngste war. „Sherlock...“, hauchte er atemlos. „Du hast den die ganze Zeit...“

„Einen echten willst du mir ja nicht zur Verfügung stellen...“, murmelte der Liegende, ihn mit dem nicht im Kissen versunkenen Auge anblinzelnd. „Da mußte halt wieder der künstliche Penis herhalten...“

Der Arzt, der immer noch mit dem Handtuch in der Linken vor dem Bett stand, krampfte die rechte Hand zusammen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Seine Wangen glühten schon wieder und er brauchte etwas Zeit, bis seine Hände nicht mehr so zitterten, daß er das Gerät vorsichtig aus seinem Freund herausziehen konnte.

Dieser beobachtete ihn die gesamte Zeit und bemerkte sehr wohl, daß der Blick, den der Alpha auf seine sich langsam schließende Öffnung warf, nicht mehr rein klinisch, sondern tatsächlich auch ziemlich hungrig und besitzergreifend aussah. Doch es brauchte nicht lange, bis der Arzt sich wieder an das Handtuch in seiner zweiten Hand erinnerte und er damit begann den Hintern und zwischen den Schenkeln seines Freunde sauber zu wischen.

Danach stand er noch einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Bett und Sherlock konnte sich nicht verkneifen provozierend mit dem Hintern zu wackeln. „Mindestens einer ist noch drin...“ Er war immer noch von der Idee beseelt, seinen nächsten Orgasmus mit John gemeinsam erleben zu können.

Er erreichte jedoch eher das Gegenteil seines Zieles, denn John schnappte sich die benutzten Einzelteile und floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihn eines weiteren Wortes zu würdigen.

Sherlock seufzte ob der Reaktion, bevor er sich durch das Rauschen des Wassers im Nebenraum wieder in den Schlaf lullen ließ.

 

***

 

Sorry, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber das Universum wollte mich einfach nicht lassen... zumindest weiß ich nach dieser Woche, daß ein "einfacher Schüttelfrost" echt ne wahre Folter sein kann, falls ich mal wieder was brauche, das ich meinen Charas ohne großen Schaden zu hinterlassen antun kann.. *schief grinst*

Ja, jedenfalls hoffe ich, daß euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und daß hier noch jemand mitliest... ich seh' irgendwie immer Hits, aber keine Kommis... keine Angst, ich beiße nicht.. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seltsame Dinge gehen in der Bakerstreet vor...

***

 

John zappte gerade durch das Programm, um einen neuen interessanten Spielfilm zu finden, als ein gähnender Sherlock, nur mit seinem geliebten – aber doch nicht mehr ganz taufrisch aussehenden – Leintuch umwickelt, aus der Küche trat.

„Irgendwas Interessantes?“, fragte er neugierig, sich dem Fernseher zuwendend.

„Keine Katastrophen oder Morde in London, wenn du das meinst“, antwortete John, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte schwer. „Wenn ich mich Dusche, meinen Morgenrock anziehe und mich verspreche zu benehmen, darf ich mich dann auf dem Sofa an dich kuscheln?“ Die Aktion vorhin hatte seinen Freund wohl mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht, als er gewollt hatte.

Immerhin sah der Blonde nun zu ihm auf.

„Ich glaube deine Nähe hilft das Ganze abzukürzen“, erklärte der Omega noch, hoffend den anderen zu überzeugen, daß er keine Hintergedanken hatte. „Auf jeden Fall fühle ich mich schon wesentlich besser und das, obwohl kaum 12 Stunden vorbei sind.“

John sah ihn überlegend an, blinzelte und nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung...“ Dem leicht schmollenden Blick des Detektivs konnte er nicht wiederstehen. „Aber wirklich zuerst eine Dusche... das Leintuch sieht wirklich...“ Er verzog das Gesicht in einer Grimasse. „Nunja, Mrs Hudson würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn du damit das Sofa verschmierst. Das war schon das letzte Mal so schlecht sauber zu bekommen...“

Trotz den zurechtweisenden Worten lächelte Sherlock. Er drehte sich, noch auf dem Küchenabsatz stehend, um und verzog sich ins Bad aus dem wirklich kurz darauf prasselndes Wasser zu hören war.

John hatte sich gerade für einen Film entschieden, da stoppte das Geräusch jedoch schon wieder (nicht ohne daß ein Schrei, der auf eindeutige Duschaktivitäten hinwies erklungen war) und ein Omega mit lose um sich gewickeltem Hausmantel und noch nassen Haaren, kam schon auf ihn zu.

Dieser ließ sich unzeremoniell auf die freie Fläche des Sofas fallen, bevor er sich wesentlich langsamer und vorsichtiger mit dem Kopf unter Johns linkem Arm durchschlängelte, und seine Nase am Bauchnabel des Alphas vergrub.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihm und er drehte sich, so daß er seine Arme in den Pullover seines Freundes versenken konnte. Bis er sich dann so hingeschoben hatte, daß es wohl eine bequeme Position für ihn war, war es für John allerdings schon nicht mehr so bequem. Wäre er nicht bekleidet gewesen, wäre Sherlocks Kopf in direkten Kontakt mit sehr empfindlichen Teilen seiner Anatomie getreten, die jetzt schon zuviel Interesse an der Nähe des anderen Mannes zeigten. Nicht mehr lange, dann war eine neue Tablette fällig. Die Armeepillen waren einfach wirksamer, als die in normalen Apotheken erhältlichen Mittel.

„Sherlock“, räusperte John sich.

„Hmmm?“, kam der immer noch äußerst zufrieden klingende Fragelaut des anderen und jetzt rieb er auch noch seinen Kopf in seinem Schoß wie eine übergroße Katze – nur, daß er keine Katze war, sondern ein verdammt gutaussehender, mehr als anschmiegsamer Omega, der seine Sinne reizte.

„Du weißt schon, was du da tust?“

„Es mir bequem machen...“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige in die verarbeitete Wolle, die Johns Oberkörper bedeckte.

„Du weißt schon, _wo_ du es dir bequem machst?“, fragte John, der immer noch Skrupel hatte die Dinge so direkt auszusprechen, wofür sein Freund schon regelrecht berühmt war.

Sherlock drehte sich auf den Rücken, um nach oben sehen zu können. Im Gesicht des anderen sah man deutlich, wie peinlich berührt er darüber war, daß er nun sogar schon spüren können mußte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit begann zu versteifen, obwohl er das unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Der Dunkelhaarige rollte genervt mit den Augen, rutschte jedoch etwas weg von der „gefährlichen Stelle“, bevor er sich wieder auf die Seite drehte, die Hand Johns, die vorher auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, nicht mehr loslassend. „Besser?“, fragte er nur, als die Finger seiner Linken sich mit denen Johns verwoben und er seine rechte Hand sowie seine Nase wieder in dessen Pullover vergrub.

„Danke“, meinte der Sitzende, mit immer noch roten Wangen und versuchte seine Hand zurück zu ziehen.

Das brachte ihm jedoch nur einen strafenden Blick seines Freundes ein.

„Es ist etwas unbequem“, beschwerte er sich daher noch erklärend.

Sherlock schnaubte, bewegte seinen Arm jedoch so, daß Johns Finger dessen Hose berührten und der vorher komische Winkel behoben war. „Ok so?“, fragte er zur Sicherheit noch und erntete ein erleichtertes Nicken.

„Gut, dann sieh’ weiter deinen James Bond und laß’ mich deinen Geruch genießen...“ Betont den Rücken zum Fernseher gewandt daliegend, kuschelte er sich wieder zurecht.

 

***

 

Es dauerte ein paar wundersam geruhsame Minuten, bevor John spürte, wie sich Sherlocks Lippen an seinem Handrücken bewegten. „Was?“, fragte er, so in die Handlung des Filmes vertieft, daß er ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige daher etwas lauter. „Daß ich mich so schlecht zurück halten kann und dich immer wieder so provozieren muß...“

Der Doktor fuhr mit seinen inzwischen wieder freigegebenen Fingern über die Wange des an ihn Gekuschelten. „Das geht vorbei...“, meinte er dann tröstend. „Das ist nur dein natürlicher Instinkt...“ Er hatte das ganze schon wieder für sich abgehakt und ihm tat sein Freund nur noch Leid – auch wenn es sehr angenehm war so im Fokus eines Omegas zu stehen. Selbst wenn es nur alle paar Monate so war. Dennoch wollte er sich zurück halten und die Verletzlichkeit seines Freundes auf keinen Fall ausnutzen.

„Nein, ist es nicht...“, widersprach Sherlock jedoch. „Ich möchte wirklich mehr von dir...“

John seufzte. „Das glaubst du nur jetzt, während deiner Phase.“ Dann versuchte er es mit logischen Argumenten. „Überleg’ doch mal: Wenn du wieder bei klarem Verstand bist, bist du ganz anders. Wesentlich kühler, kontrollierter. Du hast dann keinerlei Wunsch nach körperlicher Nähe und wie hast du mir mal erklärt? Dein Körper ist nur Transport für deinen Geist?“

Ein paar Szenen lang konnte der Alpha sich wieder auf den Film konzentrieren, als der Mann in seinem Schoß wieder begann zu sprechen. „Das sieht nur so aus...“

Nun war es an John mit einem „Hm?“, zu fragen, was der andere meinte.

„ _Ja_ , den meisten Menschen gegenüber bin ich wirklich sehr distanziert. Aber Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten...“ Er seufzte, um Zeit zu haben die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Menschen gegenüber, die mir etwas bedeuten ist das kühle eher eine aufgesetzte Maske. Daß ich die körperliche Nähe nicht suche, bedeutet nicht, daß ich sie mir nicht doch manchmal wünsche...“

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile.

„Dich haben schon viele Leute verletzt, oder?“, fragte John unvermittelt.

Ein Nicken, das John nur an seinem Oberschenkel spürte, war die einzige Antwort.

„Das tut mir Leid...“ Wieder fuhr der Blonde über die Wange des Dunkelhaarigen um ihm Trost und Kraft zu spenden.

„Das muß es nicht. Ich mache es den Leuten nicht unbedingt einfach... und...“ Er stockte in dem für John überraschend ehrlichen Geständnis. „...es ist einfacher kühl und kontrolliert zu bleiben... während meiner Phase fällt es mir dagegen wesentlich leichter über meine Gefühle zu reden oder sie sogar zu zeigen...“

Der Alpha zog seinen Freund daraufhin spontan näher, was diesen verwundert nach oben sehen ließ.

„Du haßt es, oder?“, fragte er teils feststellend, teils neugierig.

„Nicht, wenn es dabei um dich geht...“

John lachte leise. Er beugte seinen Kopf, um einen Kuß auf Sherlocks Stirn zu plazieren. Sherlock schloß die Augen und lächelte ebenfalls bei dieser Aktion, riß sie jedoch bei den nächsten Worten seines Freundes entsetzt wieder auf. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich mich davor fürchten soll, wenn du wieder deinen normalen Zustand erreichst, oder mich freuen...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit erklären, ich soll das Ganze so schnell wie möglich vergessen und dich nicht mit einem langweiligen Normalo verwechseln...“ Den Blick wieder zum Fernseher gewandt, hielt er den erschrockenen Omega jedoch immer noch im Arm, und begann nur langsam ihn wieder tiefer gleiten zu lassen.

„John“, entfuhr es diesem entrüstet, was den Blonden hinab sehen ließ. „Ich bin nicht so hormongestört, wie du denkst, denn ich möchte nicht irgend einen dämlichen Alpha, was, ginge es nach meiner Körperchemie, mein einziges Ziel wäre, nein, ich möchte _dich_. Das wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn mein Hormonlevel wieder Normalzustand erreicht.“

Der Arzt sah ihn tatsächlich überlegend an. Dann zuckte er leicht traurig mit den Schultern. Er konnte diesen Aussagen einfach keinen Glauben schenken. „Es ist müßig, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren.“ Dann schubste er den Omega, ihm zu verstehen gebend, daß er sich umdrehen sollte. „Laß uns lieber einfach den Film sehen, zur Ablenkung...“

„Auch in meinem jetzigen Zustand wird es mir nicht logisch vorkommen, wie Daniel Craig die Welt rettet...“, schmollte Sherlock, drehte sich jedoch wie gewünscht. Seinen Kopf hielt er aber immer noch auf Johns Oberschenkel gebettet.

„Oh, der Herr hat sich aber tatsächlich den Namen gemerkt...“, neckte ihn sein Freund, stützend seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter legend.

„So begeistert, wie du warst, als die Dreharbeiten zu dem neuen Bond mit ihm losgingen... wie sollte ich den Namen jemals vergessen können?“, beschwerte er sich.

„Du hast es geschafft zu vergessen, wie die einfachsten Erkenntnisse über unser Sonnensystem lauten...“, konterte John, was Sherlock aufstöhnen ließ.

„Ungf... nicht DAS schon wieder...“ Er drehte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter, so daß er nur noch mit einem Auge den Film sehen konnte, unwillig nachzugeben. Daß mit der Bewegung Johns Hand auf seinen Rücken gerutscht war, was sich wesentlich angenehmer anfühlte, wollte er ebenfalls nicht zugeben.

John kicherte nur und drehte den Ton lauter.

 

***

 

Die Nähe zu John schien tatsächlich zu helfen, denn es war den ganzen Tag keine weitere „Behandlung“ mehr notwendig. Ein kurzes und letztes Aufflackern seiner natürlichen Bedürfnisse hatte Sherlock mittags, kurz nachdem der Arzt zur Sicherheit eine weitere Tablette geschluckt hatte, alleine in seinem Zimmer bekämpft, bevor er freiwillig sein gesamtes Bettzug in den Waschkeller gebracht hatte.

„Ja, ich habe das weiße Waschpulver für Kochwäsche verwendet und auch gleich den Trockengang eingeschaltet“, bemerkte er auf Johns fragendem Blick beim Wiederbetreten der Wohnung.

„Hört, hört“, meinte dieser nur, bevor er fragte: „Hunger?“

„Ein paar Kekse werden ausreichen...“, war alles, was Sherlock von sich hören ließ, abgesehen vom Öffnen und lauten Zuschlagen der Küchenschränke, die er nach Süßigkeiten durchsuchte. Er warf den Wasserkocher an und als er ein paar Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, um sich immer noch ziemlich nahe neben John wieder auf die Couch zu werfen, hatte er tatsächlich einen Teller mit einem Käsetoast und Tee für diesen dabei.

„Danke“, meinte dieser überrascht und genoß es, einmal nicht derjenige zu sein, der sich um solche Dinge kümmern mußte.

„Handy..“, war die einzige Reaktion Sherlocks, der sich inzwischen die Fernbedienung gegriffen hatte, um einen Nachrichtensender einzuschalten, während er mit der anderen Hand einen Keks nach dem anderen aus dem auf seinen Beinen balancierten Päckchen futterte.

John rollte mit den Augen. Beinahe wieder alles beim Alten. „Soll ich dir auch noch vorlesen?“, fragte er amüsiert, als er seine Teetasse auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa abstellte und nach dem Smartphone griff, das dort gerade mit dem Kabel in der Steckdose lag.

„Hng“, hörte er durch ein Knuspern und interpretierte das mal als ein „Ja“.

„Greg schreibt was von einem Raubmord...“ Er scrollte durch die Nachrichten und dämpfte Sherlocks neugierigen Blick mit der nächsten Nachricht. „Bei dem sich der Täter schon gestellt hat...“

„Langweilig...“

„Molly hat eine neue Niere für dich...“, grübelnd scrollte er weiter, doch es stand nirgendwo, wofür sein Mitbewohner diese brauchen könnte.

„Bleibt gut genug erhalten, wenn sie sie kühl lagert..“, bemerkte Sherlock nur.

„Mycroft schreibst, daß du dich benehmen sollst... ähm...“, mißtrauisch blickte er zu seinem Sofanachbar. „Sag mir nicht, daß er Kameras in deinem Schlafzimmer hat?“

Sherlock seufzte. „Dieser neugierige Schnüffler hat nur noch welche in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer... ich habe alles abgesucht, bevor du gestern nach Hause gekommen bist.“ Er verzog seinen Mund schon zu einem schmollen, bevor er wissen wollte „Was will er?“

„Er schreibt etwas, daß du in München gebraucht wirst.“

„Ach, das ist dieser Diplomatenfall, da versucht er mich schon seit einer Woche zu rekrutieren...“ Mit diesen Worten entriß er dem Blonden das Handy, scrollte durch die restlichen Textnachrichten, nur um es dann enttäuscht in die freie Ecke des Sofas zu werfen. „Langweilig, alles langweilig...“

Auch in den Nachrichten kam nichts neues, woraufhin er verlangte: „Hol’ eine aktuelle Zeitung, John!“

„Was?“, fragte dieser, von dem plötzlichen Befehlston verwundert.

„Zeitung!“, betonte Sherlock. „Muß ich alles doppelt sagen?“

„Etwas freundlicher würde schon helfen“, beschwerte sich der Arzt.

Dies führte nur dazu, daß er plötzlich Sherlocks Arm um seine Schultern fühlte und dieser noch näher rückte. Ein Bein schwang sich spielerisch über seine Knie und er wurde mit großen Augen angeblinzelt. „Mein liebster John, würdest du mir _biiiiieeette_ eine Zeitung, oder besser noch mehrere besorgen? In meinem Zustand kann ich doch _unmöglich_ schon wieder auf die Straße. Ich würde bestimmt Opfer eines bösen, muskelbepackten Alphas werden, der mich zu seinem willigen Lustsklaven machen würde...“

John starrte nur mit hochroten Wangen auf seinen Freund. Ein leichtes Fiepen war alles, was ihm entwich, bevor der andere fortfuhr. „Das kannst du doch unmöglich wollen, wo du dir doch solche Mühe mit deinem _armen geplagten_ Omega gegeben hast...“

Einen Moment überwog noch der Schock, bevor absolute Erheiterung bei dem Blonden ausbrach. „Sherlock“, prustete er los. „Wenn das deine Vorstellung davon ist, Omega-Reize einzusetzen, dann mußt du wirklich noch einiges über Flirten lernen...“

Enttäuscht über die Reaktion und die so gar keine Wirkung zeigenden Worte sackte dieser in sich zusammen.

„Außerdem“, begann John mit herausfordernd gehobener Augenbraue. „Wenn du noch in solch einem gefährlichen Zustand bist, wie soll ich dich denn dann alleine lassen können?“

Eindeutig geschlagen löste sich Sherlock von seinem Freund und setzte sich wieder normal neben ihn. Er rutschte auf der Sitzfläche nach unten und widmete sich wieder seinen Keksen. „Immerhin machst du dir weiterhin Sorgen um mich... wenigstens etwas“, beschwerte er sich.

„Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich“, wandte John in sanftem Tonfall ein.

Sherlock, der das genau wußte, seufzte und setzte sich wieder normal hin. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Es klang weicher und angenehm berührt. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu dem neben ihm Sitzenden.

„Ich möchte wirklich mit dieser _Duftnote_ noch nicht aus dem Haus gehen...“

Sein Freund holte einmal tief Atem. „Na gut. Laß mich noch fertig essen und den Tee trinken und ich bin mir sicher ich finde noch ein paar andere Dinge, die wir dringend benötigen, so daß sich das Einkaufen auch lohnt. Dann kann ich dir auch alle Zeitungen mitbringen, die ich auf dem Weg finde.

Ein regelrechtes Strahlen ging über Sherlocks Gesicht, bevor er einen Schmatzer auf Johns Wange drückte. „Danke...“ Dann sprang er auf, um tatsächlich selbst die leere Kekspackung in den Mülleimer zu werfen.

John sah ihm nur verdattert nach.

 

***

 

John war tatsächlich einkaufen und vor allem Zeitungen holen gegangen, in die sich Sherlock direkt nach seiner Rückkehr vertieft hatte und es hatte sich bald wieder der übliche Trott in der Bakerstreet eingespielt. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, außer daß Sherlock vielleicht doch etwas öfter lächelte oder sich ihrer beiden Hände berührten, wenn sie sich den ein oder anderen Gegenstand reichten.

Doch alles fand in einem rein platonischen Rahmen statt. Zumindest glaubte John das – noch.

Ihr letztes ernste Gespräch während Sherlocks Phase geriet immer mehr in Vergessenheit, bis John eines Tages nach Hause kam und tatsächlich einen freien und komplett sauberen Küchentisch vorfand. Da auch im Wohnzimmer staub gewischt worden war, dachte er sich zunächst nichts dabei. Mrs. Hudson kümmerte sich öfter um solche Dinge, wenn sie gerade nicht zuhause waren. Auch wenn sie immer darauf bestand nur ihre Vermieterin und nicht ihre Haushälterin zu sein. Aufmerksam wurde John erst, als ihn besagte Mrs. Hudson wieder ein paar Tage später fragte, ob er doch bitte Sherlock daran erinnern könnte, ihr Putzzeug zurück zu geben.

„Sie haben ihm Putzutensilien geliehen?“, fragte John verwundert und die ältere Dame nickte ernsthaft.

„Ja, stellen Sie sich vor. Aus heiterem Himmel hat der gute Sherlock mich nach Schwammtüchern, einem Schrubber und sogar einem Staublumpen gefragt.“ Sie war immer noch erstaunt darüber. „Aber ich sage Ihnen gleich: Wenn er die Sachen für irgend ein komisches Experiment verwendet hat, will ich sie gar nicht wieder haben...“ Sie schlug die Hände besorgt zusammen. „Ich bin ja auch nicht so, aber es waren halt auch zwei neue Eimer und jeweils eine volle Flasche Fett- und Kalklöser dabei. Von der teureren Sorte. Die möchte ich dann doch wieder haben.“ Sie sah zu John auf, der schon auf der ersten Treppenstufe stand. „Auf ein bißchen Schwund kommt es mir nicht an, aber wenn der Junge alles verschwendet hat, dann muß ich Ihnen das das nächste Mal auf die Miete schlagen.“

Der Arzt nickte, immer noch verblüfft, daß es tatsächlich so aussah, als hätte Sherlock selbst geputzt. Er wollte gar nicht so recht wissen, was für einen Wahnsinn er angestellt hatte, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte. „Ich frage ihn danach...“, versicherte er der Vermieterin.

„Wenn Sie mir vielleicht morgen Bescheid geben könnten?“, bat diese. „Ich will am Wochenende bei mir auch sauber machen und muß ja wissen, ob ich alles neu besorgen muß...“

John nickte wieder. „Ich kümmere mich darum, Mrs. Hudson...“ Mit diesen Worten eilte er die Treppen hinauf.

Am nächsten Morgen fand die ältere Dame tatsächlich alle ausgeliehenen Materialien vor ihrer Wohnungstür, inklusive einer Notiz, daß sie sauber seien und tatsächlich nur ihrem Zweck entsprechend eingesetzt worden waren, sie diese also gefahrlos weiterverwenden konnte.

 

***

 

Einige Tage blieb der Küchentisch sauber und John hatte schon Hoffnung, daß Sherlock das Möbelstück wirklich nicht mehr als Labortisch benutzen würde, doch leider wurde er enttäuscht – was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich verwunderte. Sherlock war Sherlock und irgendwie gehörten auch Aufbauten aus Reagenzgläsern, Schläuchen, einem Bunsenbrenner, Sieben und weiterem chemischem Equipment irgendwie zu ihm, wie andere die Luft zum Atmen benötigten.

„Ein Fall?“, rief er durch die Wohnung, als er den Wasserkocher überprüfte, ob er noch für das erhitzen von Trinkbarem, das tatsächlich von Menschen konsumiert werden sollte, brauchbar war. Da er nichts auffälliges roch, hoffte er, daß sein Freund sich an das Versprechen wenigstens dieses Küchenuntensiel von Experimenten zu verschonen gehalten hatte. Außerdem war ein forderndes „Ich auch...“, aus dem Wohnbereich erklungen, als er Wasser hineingefüllt hatte. Wenn der Detektiv ebenfalls Tee wollte, war die Gefahr Opfer irgendwelcher unbekannter Substanzen zu werden, noch geringer. John füllte also etwas mehr ab, nahm die Tassen und ihre Kanne aus dem Schrank und wollte sein übliches Sicherheitsreinigungsritual beginnen.

„Ich habe die Sachen nicht angerührt. Du mußt sie also nicht extra putzen...“, ertönte es da hinter seinem Rücken.

John drehte sich verwundert zu seinem Mitbewohner, der nun ebenfalls in der Küche stand und ohne ihn weiter zu beachten die Einstellungen verschiedener Schraubregler an seinem Aufbau überprüfte. Er war vollständig angezogen, allerdings trug er über dem wieder mal viel zu sehr maßgeschneidertem lila Hemd kein Jackett, was nur bedeuten konnte, daß er schon länger zuhause war.

Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er den Arzt ärgern oder reinlegen wollte, so glaubte dieser ihm und richtete gleich die Teebeutel in die Kanne und stellte diese und die Tassen auf das einzige Tablett, das noch keinen Sprung hatte. Er mußte wirklich wieder neue besorgen. Zum Glück waren die Dinger billig und es war nicht schlimm, daß sie regelmäßig Opfer der Langeweileanfälle seines Freundes wurden.

Als nächstes ging er an den Kühlschrank, in dem seiner Erinnerung nach, gerade noch genug Milch für den Nachmittagstee sein sollte – er wollte später sowieso einkaufen. Die Tür kaum offen starrte er mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade auf die drei neuen Tetrapacks, die er an der Seite stehend fand. Sichergehend daß er nicht halluzinierte, holte er den vordersten heraus und tatsächlich war es ein nigelnagelneuer Karton, an dem auch die Versiegelung noch intakt war.

„Ich mußte Zutaten besorgen“, erklang wieder die tiefe Stimme des anderen hinter ihm. „Da du dich immer beschwerst, ich würde mich nie um was kümmern, dachte ich, ich bringe gleich Milch mit...“

„Du warst einkaufen?“ Sich herumdrehend starrte der Blonde seinen Freund nur an.

„Ich habe Zutaten benötigt und du warst nicht da...“ Die Worte klangen leicht anklagend. „Ich dachte, du freust dich?“ Sherlock sah ihn unsicher an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann lächelte John. „Es ist nur ungewohnt, aber natürlich freue ich mich.“ Er zeigte auf den restlichen Kühlschrankinhalt. „Wenn wir jetzt noch was anderes als Körperteile und gefährliche Substanzen hätten, könnte ich mir nachher tatsächlich den Gang zu Tesco sparen...“

„Oh...“, kam es von Sherlock, der daran wirklich nicht gedacht zu haben schien. „Aber immerhin kannst du deinen Tee richtig genießen... vorher...“ Damit verschwand er wieder Richtung Sofa.

John schmunzelte und machte sich daran alles für den Nachmittagstee vorzubereiten. Sogar eine Packung Kekse fand er noch, die noch nicht Sherlocks Naschsucht zum Opfer gefallen war. Vielleicht bekam er so aus dem anderen heraus, für was das Mini-Chemiewerk auf dem Tisch gut sein sollte.

 

***

 

Zu Johns Überraschung war die Küche zwei Tage später wieder vollkommen sauber und rein und zu seiner noch größeren Verwunderung schien tatsächlich wieder Sherlock als Putzteufel gewirkt zu haben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte er aufblickend, während sein gerade heimgekommener Mitbewohner eine halbe Stunde später Schal und Jacke aufhängte.

Sherlock schnaubte. „Ich mußte mit Anderson zusammen arbeiten, nichts ist in Ordnung!“

Der Blonde lachte leise. Er faltete die Zeitung, die er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, halb auf seinem Schoß zusammen. „Das meinte ich nicht.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Küche. „Du hast schon wieder geputzt?“

„Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, nur weil ich putze?“, fragte der andere überrascht zurück. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Du beschwerst dich doch sonst immer über die „Sauerei“, die ich veranstalte und du sonst saubermachst.“

„Oh, ich beschwere mich nicht, ich bin nur verwundert.“ John war ihm in die Küche gefolgt und lehnte im Rahmen des Durchganges. „Du hast den Fall also gelöst?“, fragte er neugierig, als sich Sherlock gerade eine Bisquitrolle aus dem Kühlschrank fischte und genüßlich komplett in den Mund schob. Wenn der Detektiv aß, war das immer ein sicheres Zeichen, daß er gerade nicht an etwas arbeitete.

„Nachdem Lestrade endlich Anderson aus dem Raum geworfen hatte, war das eine Sache von nicht mal zwei Minuten... Lächerlich, einfach nur lächerlich, wie wenig die Polizei heutzutage noch alleine hinbekommt.“ Damit war die Sache schon wieder für ihn abgeschlossen und er genehmigte sich ein zweites Bisquitröllchen. „Schag mal...“, nuschelte er dann. „warum parken die bei Tesco die Einkaufswägen eigentlich nach der Kasse und nicht beim Eingang? Das ist doch völlig unlogisch, wenn die Kunden die eigentlich benutzen sollten, aber nicht rankommen...“ Mit einem kindlichen erklär-mir-die-Welt-Blick sah er zu John, der ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Du warst bei Tesco? Schon wieder?“

„Wo sollen sonst die ganzen Lebensmittel herkommen?“, fragte er, in den immer noch offenen Kühlschrank zeigend.

John konnte von seiner Position nicht sehen, was der andere meinte und ging daher schnellen Schrittes zu ihm. Abgepackter Schinken, Eier, 3 Packen Bisquitröllchen, noch mehr Milch, Joghurt und allerlei andere Dinge lagen auf den Ablagegläsern.

Einen Moment fühlte er sich, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Du hast es noch gar nicht bemerkt?“, kam es da enttäuscht von Sherlock.

Die blauen Augen des Arztes wanderten fragend zu seinem Freund. „Ok, was ist los?“, wollte er dann wissen. Irgendwas war faul an der Sache. „Bist du sicher, daß es dir gut geht?“ Bei diesen Worten hielt er schon die Hand an die Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen, konnte jedoch keinerlei erhöhte Temperatur erspüren.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut“, meinte dieser und schlug die Hand weg. „Ich bin nicht krank... ich dachte du würdest dich freuen...“ Wieder starrte der Blonde zwischen dem ganzen Essen und seinem Mitbewohner hin und her. „...und außerdem war mir langweilig...“, gab er dann zu. „Und als ich im Supermarkt Verhaltensmuster studieren war, dachte ich eben auch an dich und daß du sicher gerne etwas zu essen hättest, wenn du heim kommst. Das letzte Mal hast du dich ja beschwert, daß ich nur an Milch gedacht habe...“

„Ich freue mich Sherlock, ich freue mich wirklich... es ist nur... ungewohnt...“, meinte John und fühlte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Danke“, sagte er dann, vollkommen ernst gemeint. „Wenn du so weitermachst, gewöhne ich mich bestimmt daran“, ergänzte er schließlich lächelnd.

Sherlock schien wieder zufrieden zu sein. „Gut!“, nickte er nur, bevor er wieder auf den Kühlschrankinhalt zeigte. „Und da ich keinen Fall habe und Hunger: Kannst du daraus was kochen?“

Nun lachte John offen. Das klang schon eher nach dem Sherlock, den er kannte. „Du weißt schon, daß du auch selbst was kochen könntest?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Ich hätte gerne etwas richtiges und nicht nur Eier mit Speck...“, gab Sherlock mit rosa werdenden Wangen zu, daß John doch der deutlich bessere Koch von ihnen beiden war.

Der Blonde wandte sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu. „Nun ja, vielleicht bekomme ich eine gesunde Spaghettisoße hin. Da liegt erstaunlich viel Gemüse neben der Tomatensoße...“ Er grübelte noch, doch das genügte seinem Freund schon.

„Gut, ich mach’s mir so lange gemütlich...“ Damit verschwand er in Richtung seines Zimmers, aus dem er ein paar Minuten später im Schlafanzug wieder auftauchte. Zu Johns Freude, der gerade Karotten zusammen schnibbelte, fing sein Mitbewohner dann sogar ohne Aufforderung an, den Tisch noch mal abzuwischen, abzutrocknen und schließlich zu decken, bevor er sich abwartend in seiner üblichen Denkerpose auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

John schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich, was mit seinem Freund los war. Es war schön, wenn er begann auch auf andere – nunja, momentan nur John – Rücksicht zu nehmen, aber irgendwie auch seltsam. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich sollte er es nur genießen, so lange es andauerte. Früher oder später würde der andere sicher wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurück fallen.

 

***

 

Na, schon jemand eine Idee, was Sherlock für einen Plan hat? ;-)

Da ich krank daheim hocke, gehe ich mal davon aus, diese Woche noch ein Update hinzubekommen... bis dahin: Reviews sind Futter über das ich mich riesig freuen würde. :-)

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock übernimmt einen Fall in München - natürlich nicht, ohne seinen treuen Blogger mitzunehmen. ;-)

***

 

„Fall, John“, wurde der Soldat eines morgens unsanft von einem brüllenden Detektiv geweckt, der ihn auch noch schüttelte. Reflexartig wehrte er sich gegen die Hände, die auf seinen Schultern lagen, was dazu führte, daß kurz darauf ein lautes Stöhnen Sherlocks in seinem Zimmer zu hören war.

Blinzelnd sah der Blonde auf den unter ihm liegenden Freund, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Verdammt, du sollst mich doch so nicht wecken!“, beschwerte sich John und half dem anderen auf. „Alles ok?“, fragte er, den anderen schon prüfend betrachtend.

„Blaue Flecken, mehr nicht...“, wiegelte dieser ab und schob dann seinen Mitbewohner aus dem Zimmer. „Los, Dusche, anziehen, eine Leiche wartet auf uns.“

Durch den Schock seinen Freund angegriffen zu haben, war John wach genug, um dem Befehl folge zu leisten und er beeilte sich damit, durch kaltes Wasser noch wacher zu werden.

Kaum kam er mit einem Handtuch umwickelt aus dem Bad, drückte ihm Sherlock auch noch eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand, die ihn vollständig unter die Lebenden zurück kehren ließ. „Danke“, murmelte er nur, bevor er die noch beinahe zu warme Flüssigkeit hinunterstürzte und sich dann eilig ans Anziehen machte.

Kaum 15 Minuten nach Sherlocks Weckaktion standen die beiden schon auf der Straße und der Detektiv drückte ihm auch noch ein aus zwei mit Schinken belegten Toasts bestehendes Sandwich in die Hand.

„Du bist immer so schlecht gelaunt, wenn du kein Frühstück hattest“, war die einzige Erklärung und er mußte sich beeilen das Brot schnell aufzuessen, bevor sich der Taxifahrer, der auf Sherlocks Wink reagiert hatte und nun an der Straße hielt, noch über Brösel auf seinen Sitzen beschweren konnte.

 

***

 

John machte gerade Feierabend, als er einen schwarzen Wagen am Straßenrand parken sah.

„Mitfahrgelegenheit, Doktor Watson?“, fragte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

John seufzte. „Mycroft!“

Der Regierungsbeamte sah ihn nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Das war wohl eine rhetorische Frage?“, wollte John da wissen und die Handbewegung ins Wageninnere genügte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, daß er besser einsteigen sollte.

Er ging um das Auto herum und ihm wurde vom Chauffeur auf der anderen Seite geöffnet, so daß er auf die breite Sitzbank rutschen konnte. „Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Das erfahren Sie zu gegebener Zeit“, war die Antwort, mit der er schon fast gerechnet hatte. „Ah, wie erwartet...“, damit griff der ältere Holmes in die Tasche seiner Weste und holte sein Smartphone heraus.

„Nein Bruder, du hast keine Wahl. Du wirst jetzt in den Wagen steigen, um dich mit mir zu treffen...“ Stille. „Muß ich dir damit drohen, daß du deinen hochgeschätzten Freund, Doktor Watson, nicht so bald wiedersehen wirst, wenn du dich weigerst?“

John starrte leicht entsetzt auf den Mann, der ihn hier so einfach bedrohte, um seinen eigenen Bruder zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen.

„Gut“, wurde das Gespräch da schon beendet und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen vorsichtig zu fragen: „Muß ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Mycroft sah ihn an, als wäre das eine absolut hirnrissige Frage. „Es würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, Sie tatsächlich zu bedrohen, Doktor. Aber irgendwie muß ich Sherlock schließlich dazu bewegen ohne Gewaltanwendung in mein Büro zu kommen.“

„Aha“, meinte John trocken, welcher das Gefühl hatte sich nie an das seltsame Verhältnis, das zwischen den Holmes Brüdern herrschte zu gewöhnen. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß es um einen Fall geht?“

Mycroft nickte und seufzte dann, als ob er das Schicksal der Welt auf den Schultern trüge. „Natürlich. Irgendwie muß ich meinen Bruder endlich dazu bringen, dieses Problem zu lösen...“

„Und warum machen Sie das nicht einfach selbst, Mycroft?“, fragte John neugierig. „Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, daß es ein politisches Problem ist, und Politik ist ja doch eher Ihr Ressort...“

„Leider beinhaltet das politische Problem eine kriminalistische Note und mein persönliches Eingreifen würde sicher nur mehr Probleme verursachen, als sinnvoll wäre. Aber genug davon. Ich erkläre alles, sobald Sherlock auch eingetroffen ist.“ Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet und es herrschte für die restliche Fahrt Schweigen.

 

***

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zu Dritt in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Büro des Älteren saßen.

„Dein Freund ist Diplomat, er kann höchstens ausgewiesen werden, mehr passiert ihm schon nicht...“, erklärte Sherlock gerade, immer noch unwillig den Fall zu übernehmen.

„Abgesehen von dem Schaden an seiner Reputation, was auch das Verhältnis mit der gesamten britischen Regierung beeinträchtigen würde“, erwiderte Mycroft.

„Und warum tritt nicht einfach der Zeuge vor, den Sie vorhin erwähnten und erklärt, daß er eigentlich mit dem Verdächtigen Mittagessen war und der das Zimmermädchen daher definitiv nicht vergewaltigt haben kann?“, fragte John, der das ganze Problem noch nicht so richtig verstand.

„Das ist doch eindeutig“, begann Sherlock, mit den Augen rollend zu erklären. „Der irakische Botschafter darf keinerlei Anzeichen geben, daß es zu geheimen Abmachungen mit unserer Regierung kommen könnte...“

„Ich habe nie gesagt, daß der Zeuge der irakische Botschafter war, Bruder!“

„Das ist doch offensichtlich, _Bruder_!“ Sherlock schien von der Einfachheit des Falles schon genervt zu sein, während John nur zwischen den beiden Holmes’ hin und herstarrte und immer noch das Wichtigste zu vermissen schien.

„Übernimmst du den Fall nun freiwillig, oder muß ich dich mit Gewalt ins Flugzeug nach München schaffen?“ Mycroft taxierte seinen Bruder, um dessen Antwort herauszufinden.

Sherlock seufzte und schüttete den Rest seines Whiskeys hinunter. „Du übernimmst sämtliche Reisekosten, inklusive Spesen und sorgst dafür, daß sowohl alle Beschäftigten in der Botschaft, als auch die örtliche Polizei ohne Probleme mit mir zusammenarbeiten. Und natürlich muß ich mit dem Zimmermädchen und ggf. auch mit anderen Hotelangestellten reden. Ich will nicht durch unwillige oder unfähige Leute bei meinen Ermittlungen aufgehalten werden.“

„Das läßt sich regeln“, meinte der Regierungsmann zufrieden darüber, daß sein Bruder endlich nachgab. „Und du hältst den irakischen Botschafter raus und läßt auch niemanden, _absolut niemanden_ , auf die Idee kommen, daß er Zeuge sein könnte?“

„Meinetwegen“, antwortete Sherlock lapidar. „Aber John muß mitkommen!“

Mycroft blickte nun zu dem Armeearzt, um seine Zustimmung zu erhalten.

„Wir bekommen noch zwei Tage extra gezahlt, damit wir uns nach Falllösung die Stadt ansehen können“, war alles, was dieser sagte.

„Sightseeing, zwei Tage?“, Sherlock klang leicht entsetzt.

„Ich war noch nie in München und wir entdecken bestimmt interessante Plätze“, bestand John auf seiner Bedingung.

Der Detektiv seufzte schwer. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht“, gab er dann jedoch sehr schnell klein bei.

„Gut, damit wäre das ja geregelt...“, beendete Mycroft die Besprechung mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

 

***

 

In der üblichen wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit, die Mycroft Holmes auch sonst an den Tag legte, wenn er etwas unbedingt wollte, hatten John und Sherlock nicht nur gepackt, sondern waren auch schon nach Deutschland geflogen und nach einer längeren Straßenbahnfahrt im Hotel angekommen.

„Ah, gut, Holmes, ja, wir haben hier eine Reservierung.“ Der Rezeptzionist las von seinem Computer ab: „Holmes, Sherlock und Begleitung. Die Rechungsdaten sind schon hinterlegt.“ Er bereitete zwei Zimmerkarten vor und John bemerkte sofort, daß die gleiche Nummer auf den beiden Zetteln stand, die sie gereicht bekamen.

„Ein Zimmer?“, fragend sah er zu Sherlock.

„Mycrofts seltsamer Humor... Hast du ein Problem damit?“ Herausfordernd blickte er auf seinen Freund.

John schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf. „Ist ja nichts neues...“ Er griff nach seinem Koffer und ging Richtung Aufzug. „Wird schon kein Doppelbett sein...“

Er wußte noch nicht, wie er sich irren sollte...

 

***

 

„Es _ist_ ein Doppelbett“, stellte der Blonde in trockenem Ton fest, während Sherlock schon seinen Koffer auf die Seite am Fenster hievte und begann auszupacken.

„Ich sagte doch: Mycroft hat einen seltsamen Humor. Ignoriere es einfach...“

„Wie soll ich es ignorieren, wenn wir darin schlafen sollen?“

Endlich sah der Dunkelhaarige auf. „John, es ist breit genug, was ist das Problem...“

„Vielleicht, daß alle uns für ein Paar halten, obwohl wir das nicht sind?“, fragte dieser nörgelnd. „und das hier hilft nicht wirklich.“ Mit einer Handbewegung umfaßte er sie beide und das Doppelbett, welches nicht mal auseinanderschiebbar war.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld“, bemerkte Sherlock.

Einen hilflosen Ton von sich gebend, machte auch der Arzt sich endlich ans auspacken. „Nicht das schon wieder...“

„John!“ Sherlock seufzte schwer. Dann ging er um das Bett herum und drängte seinen Mitbewohner gegen den Nachttisch. „Es ist jetzt weit über acht Wochen her, seit meiner letzten Phase.“

„Und inwiefern macht es das besser, daß deine eigene Biologie dich auch noch selbst außer Gefecht setzen könnte?“, fragte der Blonde, der noch nicht wußte, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Riech!“, befahl dieser nur und nach kurzem Zögern schnupperte John tatsächlich.

„Und, was sollte ich riechen?“

„Eben!“

Der Blonde verstand immer noch nicht.

„Du riechst nichts... gar nichts, oder?“, half der andere ihm auf die Sprünge und tatsächlich machte es endlich „Klick“ in seinem Kopf. „Du hast wieder deine Unterdrücker genommen.“

Ein Lächeln und eine Frage waren die Antwort. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mir durch so was wie die Natur einen wichtigen Fall verderben?“

John schüttelte den Kopf und begann auch zu lächeln. „D.h. es kann nichts passieren, wenn wir uns das Bett teilen?“

„ _Das_ habe ich nicht gesagt“, war die provozierende Antwort. Dann fühlte sich John gepackt und an seinen Freund herangezogen, der ihm einen langsamen Kuß auf die Lippen gab, der den Blonden so überraschte, daß er seine leicht öffnete. Sofort nutzte der Detektiv die Verwirrung seines Freundes, um den Kuß zu vertiefen, bevor er sich zwinkernd wieder auf _seine_ Seite des Bettes begab, um fertig auszupacken.

„Du... du...“, stammelte John nur, bevor er anklagend fragte. „Du bist nicht in deiner Phase, warum hast du mich trotzdem geküßt?“

„Weil ich es konnte...“, antwortete Sherlock, was ihm ein liebevoll klingendes „Idiot“ von John und ein Kissen gegen den Kopf einbrachte. Er warf dem Blonden noch einen dunklen Blick zu. „Und weil ich es wollte...“, bevor er das Kissen zurück schleuderte.

John war sprachlos ob der Bedeutung dieser Aussage. Daher konzentrierte er sich erst mal darauf auch mit Auspacken fertig zu werden.

 

***

 

„ _Möhlstraße 5_ “, erklärte Sherlock dem Taxifahrer am nächsten Tag, während John sich noch beschwerte, daß sie doch eigentlich auch mit der Straßenbahn und dem Bus hätten fahren können.

„Die Bahnen fahren hier sogar teilweise oberirdisch. So würden wir wenigstens noch etwas von der Stadt sehen...“

„Wir werden noch 2 ganze Tage Zeit haben, jetzt laß uns erst mal den Fall lösen“, erklärte der Detektiv.

John seufzte nur schwer, bevor er nach etwas anderem fragte: „Wie gut kannst du eigentlich Deutsch?“ Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts, um den anderen anzusehen. „Nicht nur, daß du die Adresse scheinbar gleich richtig verständlich gesagt hast, du hast vorhin auch sehr lebhaft mit der Rezeptionsdame gesprochen – und die versteht Englisch, das weiß ich von der Begrüßung, als wir gerade angekommen sind.“

Sherlock schmunzelte. „Während der Schulzeit gab es genug Möglichkeiten mit Austauschschülern zu reden. Es ist schließlich immer vorteilhaft, mehr zu verstehen, als die Umgebung von einem denkt. Das vorhin war einfach nur die perfekte Übungsgelegenheit...“

 

***

 

Das Gespräch mit dem Botschafter dauerte nicht lange und dann waren sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Station: Der Polizei.

Die war bereits instruiert und händigte den beiden Briten problemlos alle Unterlagen zu dem Fall aus. Mycroft schien ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben.

In einem Vernehmungszimmer konnten sie den Polizeibericht und die zugehörigen Photos genauer durchgehen, während die Polizistin, die ihnen alles übergeben hatte, ihnen nicht von der Seite wich.

Mit dieser sprach der Detektiv immer wieder in schnellem Deutsch und fragte nur ab und zu auf Englisch nach Johns Meinung zu den auf den Photos zu sehenden blauen Flecken und Kratzern, die das Opfer abbekommen hatte.

Irgendwie schaffte es der Dunkelhaarige tatsächlich die Frau, welche fast genauso groß wie das Opfer war, zu überreden, daß sie die Positionen der beteiligten Personen während des Tathergangs zusammen nachstellen konnte.

Die Polizistin spielte das Opfer, während John, mit Hilfe von Sherlocks Instruktionen den Täter spielte. Sie sollte sich über den Stuhl beugen, welcher der Höhe der Matratze entsprach und der Blonde war hinter ihr plaziert. Dem Arzt war es sichtlich unangenehm, die Beta immer wieder an den Armen und der Hüfte kräftig zu packen und entschuldigte sich ständig, was die Frau zu seiner Erleichterung scheinbar nur unheimlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Sherlock“, quietschte er schließlich, als er von diesem plötzlich so geschubst wurde, daß sein Körper direkt an die vor ihm stehende gepreßt wurde. Eilig entfernte er sich wieder, während der andere murmelnd auf und ab ging.

„Höhe paßt nicht.. zu klein... muß größer gewesen sein... schmalere Hände...“

Und endlich wurde er aus seiner Schauspielerrolle entlassen, als er grob zurück gezogen und sein Platz von Sherlock eingenommen wurde, der natürlich keinerlei Berührungsängste hatte. Er drückte sich dicht an die Polizistin, die für John erstaunlich viel Geduld aufbrachte. Dann ging der Dunkelhaarige auch noch leicht in die Knie und schien versuchen zu wollen, den idealen Stoßwinkel für sein Becken zu suchen.

„Sherlock“, zischte sein Freund, der das alles als sehr unangebracht empfand.

„Steh’ da nicht rum, sondern zeig’ mir noch mal Photo Nummer 4“, meinte dieser ungerührt.

Fassungslos sah John den Detektiv an, kam nach einem Schnauben aber dennoch der Aufforderung nach.

„Ok, zu hoch...“, murmelte dieser nach einem minimalen Blick auf das Bild und ließ endlich von der Beta ab.

Die Polizistin richtete sich kichernd auf. „ _Ihr habe echt seltsame Methoden in Großbritannien._ “

John verstand nur Großbritannien, schloß aber aus dem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck der Frau, daß sie sich nicht belästigt fühlte. Zum Glück schien sie ein leichtes Faible für den Meisterdetektiv zu haben. Sherlock würdigte ihrem Satz jedoch keiner Antwort. Er war genauso distanziert, wie immer.

„Der Täter war größer als du und kleiner als ich. Das schließt den Botschafter aus, da er deine Größe hat“, erklärte er statt dessen mit seiner üblichen Sicherheit. „Wir müssen mit dem Hotelmanager und dem Opfer reden.“ Damit stürmte er aus dem Raum.

„Soll ich Sie fahren?“, fragte die Polizistin John auf englisch. „Ich sollte ja eh zur Beweisaufnahme bei den Interviews dabei sein, falls Sie was neues rausbekommen...“

„Sorry, Sherlock fährt nie im Polizeiwagen. Aber es wäre sicher sinnvoll, wenn Sie zum Hotel kämen.“

Die Polizistin nickte. „Ich hole einen Kollegen.“ Damit verließ auch sie den Raum.

Ohne sich zu verirren fand der Arzt den Ausgang des Reviers und davor auf der Straße auch den Detektiv. „Fahren wir jetzt mit der Straßenbahn zum Hotel?“, fragte John, der die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Sherlock bedachte ihn nur mit einem eindeutigen Blick, als hätte er gerade gefragt, ob die Sonne nachts aufging. Da fuhr auch schon ein Mercedes mit Taxileuchte auf dem Dach vor.

„Wie hast du so schnell..?“ Die Frage fertig stellen, war nicht nötig, weil ihm schon ein Handy vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

„Also wirklich John, selbst du müßtest doch wissen, daß wir auch im Ausland Internet auf unserem Smartphone haben können...“

 

***

 

Der Manager des Tagungshotels, in dem der „Vorfall“ passiert war, zeigte sich äußerst hilfsbereit. Zu Sherlocks Glück hatte die Hausleitung das Zimmer, in dem der Tatort lag, in den letzten Wochen nicht vermietet – zu seinem Unglück war bereits geputzt worden.

Der Detektiv sah sich dennoch genau um, begutachtete nicht nur das Bett, sondern auch die Schränke, den Schreibtisch, alles unter und vor den Möbeln – kurz gesagt: Er nahm den Raum in seiner üblichen Gründlichkeit unter die Lupe.

Während John und die beiden Polizisten an der Tür standen und Sherlock bei seiner Arbeit beobachteten, holte der Manager, der zur Freude des Dunkelhaarigen erzählt hatte, daß das Opfer bereits wieder zur Arbeit zurück gekehrt war und sogar gerade dabei war ein Zimmer zwei Stock über ihnen für einen neuen Gast zu richten, die junge Dame, die so grausam behandelt worden war.

„Aaah, wunderbar, Sie sind endlich da“, begrüßte er in seiner unverblümten Art das Zimmermädchen. „John Watson“, wurde er jedoch gleich von seinem Freund gestoppt, welcher der jungen Frau erst mal die Hand zur Begrüßung hinstreckte. „Und das hier ist Sherlock Holmes, der für die britische Regierung versucht den Fall vollends zu lösen.“ Der Detektiv nickte nur kurz, um den Begrüßungsgepflogenheiten „normaler“ Menschen nachzukommen.

Die junge Frau warf die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie ihn sah und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meinte Sherlock nur mit einem Augenrollen. „Ja, ich bin _der_ Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Detective aus London und nachdem Sie ja eindeutig Johns Blog kennen, wissen Sie ja auch, wie ich arbeite.“ Ein kurzes Luft holen. „Also, schildern Sie mir den Tathergang aus Ihrer Sicht!“

Einen Moment lang hörte man nur ein leises Quietschen, dann kam ein „Sie sind wirklich so brillant, wie Doctor Watson immer schreibt...“

John errötete ob des Kompliments leicht, während sein Freund wieder nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Nachdem Sie sich nun davon überzeugt haben, daß ich Ihren Heldenvorstellungen entspreche...“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand. „...könnten wir dann endlich fortfahren?“

„Sherlock!“, ermahnte John seinen Freund, doch dieser ignorierte ihn.

Zur Erleichterung des Blonden schien das Zimmermädchen genug Fan zu sein, als daß ihr das rüde Verhalten des Detektivs nichts ausmachte.

So gut sie konnte schilderte Annette, so hieß die Frau, den Tathergang und zeigte auch, auf Nachfrage, wo genau sie von Ihrem Angreifer auf die Matratze geworfen worden war. Ihren Kopf hatte man während des brutalen Verbrechens so in die Bettdecke gedrückt, daß sie ihren Vergewaltiger leider nicht hatte sehen können.

„Also der Täter muß leise durch die Zwischentür zum Nachbarzimmer gekommen sein, weil die Haupttür nur mit einem Summen aufgeht, das Sie gehört hätten und hat Sie dann von hinten überrascht. Wären Sie bereit, das kurz mit unserer Hilfe nachzuspielen?“

Unsicher sah Annette von Sherlock zu John, den Polizisten und dem Manager, die alle schockiert den Detektiv anstarrten. „Du kannst doch nicht von ihr verlangen, ihre eigene Vergewaltigung nachzuspielen!“, beschwerte sich der Arzt.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß so ein Ereignis ein Trauma auslösen kann“, hakte Sherlock ein, noch bevor weitere Beschwerden kommen konnten. „Deswegen habe ich schließlich erst mal gefragt.“ Irgendwie wirkte der Dunkelhaarige, als sei er stolz, daß er wenigstens soviel Sozialverhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte.

John fuhr sich leicht verzweifelt mit der linken Hand übers Gesicht. Zum Thema „unangemessene Bitten“, mußten sie wohl doch noch einige Gespräche führen.

Das Zimmermädchen sah wieder zwischen den anwesenden Personen hin und her. „Ja, hilft das denn?“, fragte sie dann verunsichert. Es war ihr anzusehen, daß sie hin und hergerissen war zwischen dem Gefühl dem berühmten Sherlock Holmes helfen zu wollen und der unangenehmen Wiederholung ihres Alptraumes auszuweichen.

„Das könnte essentiell sein!“, erklärte Sherlock in überzeugtem Ton.

Nach einem weiteren Moment des Nachdenkens, zuckte sie schließlich mit den Schultern. „Nunja, wenn es denn hilft – und Sie sind ja so viele, da kann mir ja bestimmt nichts passieren...“ Sie warf noch einen fragenden Blick zu den beiden Polizisten, die ermutigend nickten.

Tief einatmend nickte die junge Frau, bevor sie ans Bett trat.

„Also ich stand hier...“, begann sie und sah verunsichert zu Sherlock, der aufmunternd nickte.

„Standen Sie genau so da?“

„Nein, ich habe das Bett gemacht und war gerade dabei das Leintuch wieder unter der Matratze festzustecken.“

Sherlock machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Bett und sie beugte sich nach vorne, als ob Sie die genannte Tätigkeit ausführen wollte.

„Gut, und der Täter kam dann von hinten und packte Sie und warf Sie aufs Bett“, hörte man Sherlock noch sagen und schneller als irgend einer der anderen Anwesenden reagieren konnte, hatte er genau das gemacht, was ein Kreischen von Annette und ein alarmiertes „SHERLOCK“ von John auslöste, der sofort durch den Raum zu der jungen Frau sprintete, die zitternd auf dem Bett lag.

Während der Arzt Annette aufhalf und sie beruhigte, stand der Detektiv nur mit der Hand am Kinn überlegend da. „Das reicht nicht...“, beschloß er. Dann zog er das Zimmermädchen vom Bett und bugsierte sie wieder in Position. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sie wieder von hinten zu packen, sondern nur genau beobachtend seitlich neben ihr stand und sie aus allen Winkeln mit seinem konzentrierten Blick absuchte, beruhigte sich ihr angespanntes Keuchen wieder, das sie seit der Wurfaktion Sherlocks nicht ganz hatte abstellen können.

„Hm“, machte dieser nur, und wieder „Hm hm...“, während er um sie herum ging und sich dann auf ihrer anderen Seite auf den Boden warf.

Reflexartig zuckte Annette zusammen und preßte ihre Beine enger zusammen, damit man ihr nicht unter den Rock sehen konnte.

Sherlock schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken. Er konnte herzhaft ignorant sein, wenn er etwas als unwichtig empfand. Wieder hmmte er, sprang dann auf und gestikulierte wild zum Hotelmanager hin. „John, du bist zu klein, aber Herr Burgwasser hat genau die richtige Größe...“ Der Angesprochene trat vor. „Los, packen Sie sie an den Hüften, genau so, wie sie es beschrieben hat!“

„Aber...“, begann er stotternd, mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich... ich kann.. doch nicht...“

„Sie haben mir jedwede Unterstützung zugesagt, also?“, meinte Sherlock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, in der Erwartung, daß der Mann zu seinem Wort stand.

„Ähm... Frau Leger?“, fragte dieser vorsichtig. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht nahm stetig zu.

„Wenn es hilft...“, meinte die junge Frau, sich jedoch auch wesentlich unsicherer anhörend, als sie wirken wollte und schließlich legte ihr Chef seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihren Hüften ab. „So?“, fragte er mit einem zaghaften Blick zu dem Detektiv.

Dieser schnaubte ungeduldig und griff selbst in das Geschehen ein, indem er den Manager von hinten anschubste. „Sie müssen schon kräftiger zupacken, damit das realistisch wird...“

„Sherlock!“, zischte John wieder leise, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Durch die Aktion des Dunkelhaarigen angetrieben stieß der Vorgesetzte mit den Hüften gegen seine Angestellte, die das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich mit der einen Hand auf der Matratze zu fangen versuchte. Mit der anderen schlug sie nach hinten aus und kratzte ihrem Chef über die Seite. Dieser fuhr mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück und hielt sich die Stelle, während die junge Frau vollends wieder auf das Bett fiel. Strampelnd schaffte sie es, sich schnell herumzudrehen und erschrocken aufzusehen. „Entschuldigung“, hauchte sie mit großen Augen den Hotelmanager anstarrend. Sofort war John wieder an ihrer Seite, um ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen. „Alles ok“, murmelte er dabei immer wieder. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Zittern. Trotz allem vergaß John auch Herrn Burgwasser nicht und fragte besorgt „Bei Ihnen auch alles ok?“

Dieser hielt sich immer noch die Seite, nickte aber heftig.

„Ha!“, lenkte Sherlock da die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich. Und wieder kam ein „HA!“

John kannte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, daß er gerade den Fall gelöst hatte. Immer noch die Hand der jungen Frau tätschelnd, die sich leicht an ihm festkrallte, fragte er in strengem Tonfall: „Sherlock, würdest du uns Unwissende bitte aufklären?“

„Das war soooo einfach“, meinte dieser – freute sich aber dennoch, daß er die Antwort gefunden hatte. „kaum 24 Stunden hier, während die Polizei nach über einem Monat den wahren Täter noch nicht mal unter Verdacht hatte...“

„Sherlock!“, langsam klang der Arzt genervt, verhinderte mit dem strengen Ausruf jedoch eine Reaktion der Polizisten, die sich – ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach – doch etwas beleidigt zu fühlen schienen.

Der Detektiv grinste nur. „Sie“, er sah zu Annette, die immer noch neben John auf dem Bett saß. „Sie haben den Täter gekratzt, als er Sie von hinten angegriffen hat, nicht wahr?“ Die Frau nickte noch, als Sherlock schon fort fuhr. „Allein das hätte schon zur Entlastung des Konsuls geführt, wenn Sie“, nun sah er zu den Polizisten „einfach gleich nach der Tat geprüft hätten, ob man die Spuren an ihm sieht.“ Entrüstet über die Unfähigkeit der Polizei warf Sherlock die Hände in die Höhe. „Schließlich hat Frau Leger gleich in ihrer ersten Aussage zu Protokoll gegeben, daß sie den Täter gekratzt hatte...“

„Können wir das nicht noch nachholen?“, murmelte der männliche Polizist, der zu warten schien, daß noch etwas Dramatisches passierte, so wie er dastand.

„Das wäre unnütz“, verkündete Sherlock „Sie werden es doch bestimmt auch sinnvoller finden, uns allen Zeit zu sparen, indem Sie einfach nur den wahren Täter prüfen...“

„Und wer ist das nun?“, fragte John genervt, der darauf wartete, daß sein Freund endlich zum großen Finale seiner Rede ausholte.

„Na, er steht doch direkt vor uns!“, meinte der Detektiv und winkte zu dem Hotelmanager hinüber.

„Was?“, meinten die Polizisten, John und der Mann nur überrascht im Chor.

Sherlock schnaubte genervt. „Haben Sie nicht bemerkt, wie er sich schon die ganze Zeit – auch bevor Fräulein Annette – Sie sollten wirklich den Rezeptionisten endlich erhören, er wäre genau der richtige für sie...“

„Sheeerlock!“, erinnerte der Arzt seinen Freund daran, sich nicht vom Thema ablenken zu lassen.

„Natürlich“, riß dieser sich auch gleich zusammen. „Haben Sie nicht bemerkt, daß der Manager auch bevor sie ihn erneut gekratzt hat, immer wieder über die Hüfte strich? Eindeutig eine noch nicht ganz verheilte Verletzung. Außerdem sind die Hosen genau so alt, wie das Verbrechen her ist. Das sieht man deutlich am leichten Zerschleiß des linken Hosenbeines.“

„Ich soll...?“, begann der Beschuldigte sich zu wehren, kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit.

„Er hat die richtige Größe und wußte von der Verbindungstür und da er den Botschafter unter strengster Geheimhaltung kurz vorher zu seinem „speziellen Termin“ geleitet hat – natürlich ohne zu wissen, mit wem der Termin war, wußte er auch, daß dieser nicht im Zimmer war. Außerdem war das Nebenzimmer zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbewohnt, was eindeutig auf einen Hotelmitarbeiter verweist, von denen der Manager einer der wenigen Mitarbeiter war, die ohne Nachverfolgung Zugang zu dem Zimmer hatten. Die Zimmerkarten der Reinigungskräfte kann man nämlich nachverfolgen, er hat allerdings einen Schlüssel, dessen Benutzung nicht elektronisch erfaßt wird.“

„Haben Sie keinen handfesteren Beweis als nur Ihre Spekulationen?“, fragte die Polizistin, die ihnen schon auf dem Revier geholfen hatte.

„Genau, wie können Sie einfach haltlose Beschuldigungen von sich geben?“, fragte auch der Manager, der sich gleich noch verteidigte „Ich habe einen Ausschlag an dieser Stelle und nicht wie Sie behaupten Kratzspuren...“

Sherlock lächelte mit seinem typischen „Ja klar“-Lächeln. „Oh, nichts einfacher als das...“ Damit warf er sich vor dem Bett auf den Boden und begann mit einer Pinzette, die er aus seiner Manteltasche gezaubert hatte, etwas unter dem Bettgestell hervorzuziehen. „Miss Annette hatte gerade neue Fingernägel, von denen einer bei Ihrer Abwehr abgebrochen ist.“

„Oh“, hörte man von der jungen Frau, die auf ihre linke Hand starrte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn einfach beim Betten machen verloren.“

„Wie gut, daß Sie ihn nicht erneuern haben lassen, sondern nur die Bruchstelle glatt gefeilt haben...“, stellte der Dunkelhaarige gerade fest, dessen Lockenkopf schon wieder über der Bettkante auftauchte. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zog er an der Hand des Zimmermädchens und hielt ein Stück gelb-blau gestreiften Nagel an den kürzeren ihres Mittelfingers, der genau zum Rest paßte.

„Ich hatte die für die Hochzeit meiner Schwester machen lassen“, murmelte Annette erstaunt vor sich hin. „Normalerweise habe ich die Nägel immer kurz...“

„Zu Ihrem Glück war das an diesem folgenschweren Tag nicht der Fall“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Denn unter diesem Nagel werden sich sicher DNA-Spuren Ihres wahren Angreifers finden lassen, die diesen überführen.“ Endlich streckte er die Pinzette, die immer noch den Nagel hielt zu der Polizistin, die schon eine kleine Plastikhülle für Beweisstücke aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte.

„Nein...“, meinte der Hotelmanager, dessen Gesichtsausdruck immer blasser geworden war. „Die Polizei hatte nichts gefunden und es wurde hier bereits sauber gemacht. Das kann einfach nicht sein...“

„Zum Glück war ihr Reinigungsservice genauso schlampig, wie die Polizei“, erklärte Sherlock triumphierend, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von John einbrachte und einen bösen Blick des Polizisten, der trotzdem gerade seine Handschellen zückend auf Herrn Burgwasser zuging.

„Mein eigener Chef“, murmelte Annette entsetzt, als diesem die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt wurden.

„Ich sage gar nichts mehr ohne einen Anwalt“, beschwerte dieser sich gerade und mit einem wütenden Blick auf Sherlock „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben... wenn Sie tatsächlich glauben, daß ich mich aufgrund der Hirngespinste eines Omegas einsperren lasse...“

„Eines Omegas, der keine Hirngespinste, sondern nur 1 und 1 zusammengezählt hat.“ Sherlock sah mit kaltem Blick zu dem Mann, der gerade seine Rechte erklärt bekam.

„Brüten Sie doch mit Ihrem Weichei von Partner lieber Kinder aus, statt ehrbare Bürger, wie mich zu beschuldigen. Dafür sind Sie schließlich da“, wurde der Mann lauter, was auch den Polizisten lauter sprechen ließ.

„Wir sind nicht...“, begann John, doch Sherlock reagierte bereits. „Ihn ziehe ich einem Mann mit so veralteten Ansichten wir Ihren jederzeit vor. Außerdem hätten Sie in einer direkten Auseinandersetzung keine Chance gegen John.“ Damit zog er seinen Freund vom Bett hoch. „Er bräuchte keine 5 Sekunden, um dafür zu sorgen, daß Sie sich winselnd auf dem Boden winden.“ Überzeugt warf er seinen Mantel zurück, den er die ganze Zeit nicht ausgezogen hatte. „Wir gehen!“

„Aber Sherlock“, versuchte sein Freund sich zu wehren. Schließlich gab es hier noch ein verstörtes Opfer und die Polizei brauchte sicher auch noch weitere Angaben von seinem Freund. So war es schließlich immer. Doch die Polizistin machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung, als er hilfesuchend zu ihr sah. „Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle, gehen Sie ruhig. Wenn die DNA an dem Nagel stimmt, reicht das als Beweis...“ So ergab sich der Arzt in sein Schicksal und ließ sich von einem stolz davon schreitenden Sherlock aus dem Zimmer ziehen.

„Mußte das sein?“, fragte er, als sie am Aufzug angekommen waren und dieser überraschend schnell mit einem Ping seine Ankunft ankündigte. „Und wie hat der Hotelmanager eigentlich erkannt, daß du ein Omega bist?“, fragte er neugierig.

Die letzte Frage ignorierend, antwortete Sherlock: „Der Fall ist gelöst, die Polizei muß nun nur noch die Beweise prüfen und du wolltest schließlich noch Sightseeing machen...“ Johns Hand immer noch nicht loslassend betrat er die Fahrstuhlkabine.

„Sightseeing?“, fragte der Blonde verwundert zu dem Mann neben sich aufsehend. „Ich dachte, du findest das langweilig?“

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief. „Umso besser, wenn wir es schnell hinter uns bringen. Außerdem: Das Glockenspiel am neuen Rathaus soll ein echtes Erlebnis sein. Wir könnten es noch zur 21 Uhr Spielzeit schaffen...“

Ungläubig fiel John die Kinnlade nach unten. „Du hast dich informiert, was es hier zu sehen gibt?“

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte abfällig. „Du hast 2 Tage Sightseeing bei meinem Bruder rausgeschlagen. Natürlich mußte ich sicher gehen, daß wir die Zeit nicht bei langweiligem Shopping in der Fußgängerzone verbringen.“

„Natürlich...“, wiederholte John nur und begann sich kichernd an seinen Freund zu lehnen. „Du hast ja auch wirklich gaaar kein eigenes Interesse an der Stadt, nicht wahr?“

„Nunja, vielleicht kann ich neue Erkenntnisse darüber gewinnen, ob sich Touristen hier anders verhalten, als in London... eine Sozialstudie sozusagen.“

„Sicher“, meine John schmunzelnd.

„Ganz sicher“, antwortete Sherlock, der sich auch ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Gegenüber John konnte er immer seltener Desinteresse vorheucheln, was ihn jedoch gar nicht störte. Schließlich sah er lächelnd zu dem neben ihm Stehenden und beugte sich noch näher an ihn heran. „Außerdem soll so ein nächtlicher Spaziergang sehr romantisch sein...“

Schlagartig verging dem Kleineren das Kichern und er sah mit sich rötlich färbenden Wangen zu seinem Freund, der immer noch dicht vor ihm stand und ihn an der Hand hielt. Da stieg ihm ein verräterischer Geruch in die Nase. „Brauchst du wieder deine Medizin?“ Deswegen hatte der Manager Sherlocks wahre Natur so leicht erkannt.

Der Detektiv seufzte, weil der andere mal wieder die Stimmung verdorben hatte. „Nein, sie wirkt, aber da ich zwei Mal die Phase durchlaufen habe und du hier bist, kommt mein natürlicher Geruch doch mehr zum Tragen, als sonst... Keine Angst“, bemerkte er aufgrund des mißtrauischen Blickes seines Freundes „Ich habe nicht den Drang gleich über dich herzufallen und Horizontalmambo mit dir zu tanzen.“ John wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen, als er noch eine Ergänzung vernahm „Zumindest nicht mehr als sonst...“

Der Dunkelhaarige zwinkerte und während sich der Arzt noch beschwerte, wurde er schon von dem anderen an der Hand aus dem Aufzug gezogen. „Und jetzt laß uns endlich deine Vorliebe für die Straßenbahn austesten...“

„Es ist dunkel, jetzt sieht man eh kaum mehr was...“, rief John und stellte dann noch fest: „Du kannst mich übrigens loslassen. Wenn du schon freiwillig Tourist spielen willst, brauchst du keine Angst haben, daß ich dir davon laufe...“

Abrupt blieb der Detektiv stehen, so daß John, den er immer noch an der Hand hielt, leicht gegen ihn prallte, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. „Was zum...?“, begann er, wurde jedoch von seinem Begleiter bereits im Ansatz aufgehalten.

„Auch wenn du es nicht glauben möchtest: Ich meine alles Ernst, was ich gestern Abend zu dir gesagt habe. Ich möchte dich als Partner, nicht nur während meiner Phase, sondern auch sonst. Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis mit jemandem länger zusammen zu sein, doch du bist nicht nur eine angenehme Gesellschaft, du hilfst mir sogar bei meiner Arbeit, in einer Art und Weise, wie ich es mir nie hätten träumen lassen, daß das mal jemand kann. Und damit du mir endlich glaubst, habe ich nicht vor, deine Hand loszulassen, bis es nicht unbedingt sein muß.“

„Die Leute werden reden...“, brachte John nach einem verdutzten Moment heraus.

„Die Leute hier kennen uns noch nicht mal, wie sollen sie da reden?“, fragte Sherlock zurück.

Wieder brauchte der Blonde einen Moment, bevor er einen weiteren Satz vorbringen konnte. „Du hast recht...“

„Natürlich habe ich recht!“

Sie sahen sich stumm an und John wurde klar, wie ernst es Sherlock damit war. Er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, daß er einen Witz auf seine Kosten machte oder der andere nur ein Experiment durchführen wollte. Es kannte sie tatsächlich niemand hier, der zuhause irgendwelche Gerüchte in die Welt setzen konnte. Es war also kein Test, wie ihre Freunde reagierten – und so ernst hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen noch nie in Bezug auf dieses Thema erlebt.

„Ok...“, hauchte er dann zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. „Ok, wenn es dir soviel bedeutet!?“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes aus. Er nickte und drückte Johns Hand etwas fester, der zurück drückte und sich ebenfalls ein scheues Lächeln erlaubte.

 

***

 

Fun Fact: Ich habe diesen Teil der Story geschrieben, als ich gerade in München eine Freundin besucht habe, bzw. auf der Heimfahrt... Zufälle gibt's ;-)

So, wer liest noch mit? Wer möcht' noch was? Vor allem: Würdet ihr euch über ein Osterei in Form eines neuen Kapitels freuen? :-D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock explodiert, bis John endlich ein Licht aufgeht - und ergreift dann trotzdem noch radikale Maßnahmen.

***

 

Die beiden Männer hatten tatsächlich die ganze Zeit Händchen gehalten, während Sie sich noch ein wenig die erleuchtete Innenstadt angesehen hatten. Erst als sie wieder im Hotelzimmer angekommen waren und sich fertig machen, um ins Bett zu liegen, hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst. John hatte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen von seinem Freund weggedreht, als er sich umzog, doch er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, von neugierigen Augen gemustert zu werden.

Schnell hatte er sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen und zu seiner Überraschung hatte der andere das eindeutig ablehnende Zeichen des ihm zugewandten Rückens respektiert und sich nur still neben ihn gelegt.

„Gute Nacht, John“, war erklungen, bevor der Dunkelhaarige das Licht gelöscht hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Sherlock“, antwortete schließlich auch der Blonde und zog die Decke fester um sich.

Erst als er am nächsten morgen mit einem verführerischen Duft in der Nase von Haaren wachgekitzelt wurde, bemerkte er, daß sie sich nachts aneinander gekuschelt hatten. Sherlocks Kopf lag auf seinem halb eingeschlafenen Arm, während er sein Gesicht in die dunklen Locken vergraben hatte. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Schulter des Größeren, der dadurch, daß er sich leicht zusammen gerollt hatte, tatsächlich kleiner wirkte, als er selbst. Sherlocks Hand lag auf seiner Brust, genau über seinem Herzen.

Vorsichtig bewegte er die Finger und spürte die feinen Haare seines Freundes, bevor er sich schwer seufzend aus der halben Umarmung, die sie verband, befreite. „Noch 5 Minuten“, murmelte der andere verschlafen und rollte sich auf den Bauch, so daß er genau auf der warmen, gerade frei gewordenen Stelle des Bettes lag, während John sich nachdenklich ins Bad begab.

Der Arzt schloß die Tür und lehnte sich schwer atmend von innen dagegen. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt den anderen so im Arm zu halten. Dennoch war er überzeugt, die immer stärker zunehmende Nähe nicht zulassen zu können. Sherlock war sein Freund. Sie lebten zusammen, lösten Fälle und verstanden sich im großen und ganzen prächtig. Würde er jedoch nachgeben, war er sich sicher, daß der andere bald das Interesse an ihm verlieren würde und im Gegensatz zu Sherlock konnte er nicht einfach wieder zu ihrer bisher erfolgreich funktionierenden Freundschaft zurück. Nur wie konnte er sich selbst davon abhalten, endgültig seinem gutaussehenden und hochintelligenten Freund zu verfallen? Er wußte es nicht. Sicher würde sich zurück in London alles wieder normalisieren, wenn sie wieder mehr Fälle hatten und der leichte Anflug von Phase bei Sherlock wieder vorbei war. Bis dahin würde er sich über die Möglichkeit sich eine der berühmtesten Städte Europas ansehen zu können, einfach nur freuen. Zumindest hatte er das so beschlossen. Er hoffte, daß er diese Ansicht beibehalten konnte und er nicht doch bei Sherlocks Avancen schwach werden würde.

 

***

 

Zurück in London hatte sich das Verhältnis von John und Sherlock tatsächlich wieder etwas normalisiert. Zumindest glaubte der Arzt das, bis sein Freund eines Tages aus – zumindest für John – heiterem Himmel wütend vor ihm stand.

„Warum glaubst du immer noch, daß ich es nicht ernst meine? Ich habe deine Wünsche beachtet und bin nicht während meiner Phase über dich hergefallen...“

„Du hattest Medikamente genommen“, warf John ein, doch Sherlock fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Ich habe für dich geputzt, und nicht nur den Küchentisch, sondern sogar sämtliche Tassen, Teller und das Besteck und eigentlich die gesamte Küche...

„Du hast endlich die Überreste deiner Experimente weg gemacht, wie ich dich schon zig mal gebeten habe...“

„Ich habe Milch für dich eingekauft“, wurde Sherlock lauter, ließ sich nicht wieder unterbrechen. „Teufel noch mal.. ich habe dir Frühstück gekocht... ich habe romantische Orte fürs Sightseeing rausgesucht und Händchen gehalten mit dir... Wie deutlich muß ich denn noch werden?“ Endlich hörte er auf sich lautstark über Johns Borniertheit zu beschweren und diesem begann zu dämmern, was der andere ihm sagen wollte.

„Du meinst...“, begann er, konnte es aber immer noch nicht ganz glauben. „Du meinst, du hast um mich geworben?“ Fassungslos starte er den anderen an. „Du hast mir ernsthaft den Hof gemacht?“

„Na endlich bemerkst du es auch!“, beschwerte sich Sherlock, wild die Arme in die Luft werfend.

„Sherlock...“, brach es hilflos aus John heraus. „Ich weiß nicht... ich denke nicht... also...“ Er wußte beim besten Willen nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sherlock schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Dieser hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schien selbst Probleme zu haben, zu entscheiden, was sein nächster Schritt war. Schließlich straffte er sich und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Mach die Augen zu!“

John überlegte einen Moment, kam dann aber zu dessen Erleichterung, doch Sherlocks Aufforderung nach. Gleich darauf spürte er die Hände seines Freundes auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam fuhr der andere seine Wangenknochen nach, ein Finger fuhr über seine linke Augenbraue. Sein Puls beschleunigte leicht, als er den Atem seines Freundes auf seiner Haut fühlte.

„Sherlock?“ Johns Stimme zitterte, als er fragend den Namen des Dunkelhaarigen nannte.

„Shhh“, machte dieser. „Halt einfach still.“ Seine Stimme klang leise, beruhigend.

John atmete tief ein und aus, und versuchte sich nicht zu rühren, während die Hände des anderen an seinem Kragen über seine Brust nach unten fuhren. Er hielt überrascht die Luft an, bis er wieder den Atem des anderen an seiner Wange spürte. „Atmen“, wurde an sein Ohr gehaucht.

Zwanghaft versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und war regelrecht erleichtert, als sich der warme Körper vor ihm entfernte. Der Moment dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da spürte er den anderen schon hinter sich.

„Ich sagte, du sollst entspannen!“, befahl Sherlock. Und tatsächlich begann er damit die Schultern des vor Ihm stehenden zu massieren.

„Nicht, daß du schlecht wärst, in dem, was du tust... aber ich frage mich doch, warum du das tust?“, wollte der Blonde da wissen.

„Ich will etwas beweisen...“

„Und was?“, fragte John nach, als keine weitere Erklärung kam, doch statt zu antworten, trat Sherlock einfach nur näher, bis seine Brust den Rücken des Kleineren berührte. Seine Hände wanderten nach vorne und er umarmte seinen Freund von hinten. Zunächst spannte dieser sich noch mehr an, bis er nach einiger Zeit begann sich von selbst nach hinten zu lehnen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er die Stimme an seinem Ohr erneut vernahm. „Genau so...“

Sie standen wieder schweigend da, bis John leise fragte „Sherlock, was soll das werden?“

Wieder vernahm er nur ein „Shhhh“

Seufzend ergab sich John in sein Schicksal und begann sich weiter zu entspannen und mehr und mehr in Sherlock zu lehnen. Als sich die Hände des anderen leicht streichelnd über seine Rippen bewegten – die Arme blieben still – kam die Anspannung wieder für kurze Zeit zurück, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit ruhigem Atem wieder zurück sank und die Berührung zuließ. Es war wohl das intimste, das er je in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, und das, obwohl sie beide vollständig angezogen waren.

„Siehst du?“, fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile sanft an seinem Ohr.

„Was?“, fragte John, der nicht verstand, auf was sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Eigentlich kannst du es...“

John seufzte. Verständliche Antworten waren eine Seltenheit bei dem Detektiv. „Was kann ich?“, fragte er daher nach.

„Unterbewußt vertraust du mir.“

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Stille, während derer John darauf wartete, daß Sherlock weiter erklärte.

„Warum kannst du es nicht bewußt?“

Der Blonde begann sich aus seiner Position zu lösen und war erleichtert, als er merkte, daß dies ohne Probleme ging. Er drehte sich, seufzte und öffnete schließlich die Augen, um auf die fragenden seines Freundes zu treffen. „Weil das nicht so einfach ist!“

Sherlock schnaubte unwillig. „Warum denn?“, fragte er dann, leicht quengelnd.

„Weil du mein Freund bist“, wurde Johns Stimme langsam eindringlicher. „Ich will diese Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen!“

„Aber du magst mich – mehr als einen Freund!“, bestand Sherlock darauf, die Zeichen richtig gelesen zu haben.

John nickte nur. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa, als er sich dies das erste mal vor jemand anderem eingestand. Es sich vor _Sherlock_ eingestand. Vor der Person, vor der es wirklich zählte.

„Und ich mag dich auch – mehr als einen Freund“, fuhr dieser fort. „D.h. unser Verhalten zueinander wird sich sowieso verändern.“ Bevor John einen Einwurf bringen konnte, machte er schon weiter. „Ich habe es dir schon in München gesagt: Wir vervollständigen uns in einer Art und Weise, wie ich es noch nie mit jemandem erlebt habe. Ich _möchte_ , daß sich unser Verhältnis zueinander verändert. Und wenn wir das _beide_ möchten, verstehe ich einfach nicht, warum du nicht endlich auf mich und deine Gefühle hörst.“

„Sherlock“, wollte John seufzend beginnen, doch er hatte wieder keine Chance.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob die Hand des Blonden und zog sie zu seinen Lippen, um einen Kuß darauf zu hauchen. „John, ich weiß du willst es und du mußt dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen: Ich meine es ernst, vollkommen ernst!“

Bei diesen Worten sah er tief in die blauen Augen des Kleineren. Er blinzelte nicht, wandte den Blick nicht ab, als dieser ihn wartend beobachtete und das erste Mal, war der Blonde sich sicher, daß der andere die Wahrheit sagte. Er war sich sicher, daß er es ernst meinte und er war sich sicher, daß es für diesen kein Experiment und kein Strohfeuer war. Er wollte John nicht nur kurz, nicht nur für seine Phasen. Er hatte es sich genau überlegt: Er wollte ihn langfristig.

„Sherlock“, hauchte er und diesmal klang es ehrfürchtig.

Dieser sah ihn weiter wartend an, doch dem Älteren schwirrten zu viele unsortierte Gedanken durch den Kopf, um direkt reagieren zu können.

„Laß mich darüber nachdenken...“ Beinahe fürchtete er, daß der Dunkelhaarige eine seiner üblichen Beschwerdearien beginnen würde, doch dieser nickte nur. Er beugte sich herab, um ihm einen sanften Kuß zu geben. Nur ein ganz leichter Hauch auf seinen Lippen. „Natürlich...“, war dann zur Überraschung Johns die einfache Antwort.

John drückte dankbar die Hände, die immer noch seine hielten, bevor er sich lächelnd los machte. „Danke.“

Sherlock lächelte nur zurück.

 

***

 

Sherlock ließ John tatsächlich Zeit, um über seine Entscheidung nachzudenken. Erstaunlich viel Zeit, in der dieser das für und wieder einer Beziehung mit dem brillanten aber leicht verrückten Holmes ausgiebig in seinem Kopf zerpflücken und sich in seinen eigens produzierten Horrorszenarien verrennen konnte.

Ihr Verhältnis kehrte fast wieder zu dem Zustand zurück, den es vor der kleinen Vertrauensübung gehabt hatte. Sie lösten Fälle, zankten und vertrugen sich wieder und vor allem: Sherlock nahm täglich seinen selbstgebrauten Unterdrücker.

Was sich veränderte, waren die länger werdenden Berührungen und die kleinen, nur für John bestimmten Lächeln des Dunkelhaarigen. Außerdem wurden die wartenden und herausfordernden Blicke, die er ihm zuwarf, während er – wie ein Uhrwerk – jeden Tag brav seine Medizin deutlich sichtbar nahm, immer intensiver.

Irgendwann kamen sie schließlich von einem anstrengenden Fall zurück, der nach den Maßstäben des Detektivs zu den intelligenteren Verbrechen zählen mußte und ihn eigentlich in der Euphorie des Sieges hätte schwelgen lassen sollen. Doch statt dessen warf der Dunkelhaarige nur seinen Mantel in die vage Richtung des Kleiderständers und sich selbst schmollend auf das Sofa.

„Sherlock, alles ok bei dir?“, fragte John besorgt, während er erst den langen Mantel seines Freundes und dann seine Jacke ordentlich aufhängte.

Ein unwirsches Brummen war die einzige Antwort.

„Sherlock, sei erwachsen und rede mit mir!“, verlangte der Blonde, der sich begann Sorgen zu machen.

„Machst du ja auch nicht“, beschwerte sich Sherlock und drehte sich in Richtung Lehne.

„Was?“, fragte John überrascht und zog seinen Freund an der Schulter zurück, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Was meinst du denn? Ich rede doch immer mit dir – selbst, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst...“

Sherlock sprang auf und entfernte sich von dem Kleineren. „Natürlich redest du mit mir“, meinte er aufbrausend. „Über alles Banale und Unwichtige, was dir einfällt.“ Dann drehte er sich um, und fuhr mit anklagendem Blick fort. „Nur über das Wichtige redest du nicht mit mir!“

„Sherlock?“, meinte John verzagt, der nicht wußte, worauf der andere hinaus wollte, was diesen zum Stöhnen brachte.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte er. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, John?“

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Wovon redest du?“

Verzweifelt und entrüstet drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige im Kreis. „Warum muß ich ausgerechnet den einzigen Alpha interessant finden, der seinen Territorialinstinkt nicht nur verdrängt, sondern komplett ignoriert?“

Johns Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

„Ich habe es zwar geschafft, dich mit Irene eifersüchtig zu machen, aber getan hast du nichts gegen ihre Avancen mir gegenüber!“, bekam er entgegengefeuert.

„Du warst so begeistert von ihr...“, murmelte der Arzt, hilflos, was das Problem des anderen war.

„Aber doch nur von ihrem Geist, nicht von ihrem Körper...“

„Und?“

„Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen, John!“

„Ich weiß...“, meinte dieser nur, immer noch nicht wissend, auf was der andere hinauswollte.

Genervt warf Sherlock die Hände in die Luft.

„Dartmoor“, meinte er dann, auf und abgehend.

„Das war ein grausliger Fall!“

„Ja, und du hast nichts getan...“, meinte der Größere, ihn erneut anklagend ansehend.

„Ich habe dir geholfen, den Fall zu lösen!“, motzte nun der Arzt zurück.

„Ich MEINTE NICHT DEN FALL!“, brüllte Sherlock da so überraschend, daß John tatsächlich zusammenzuckte. Als der andere bemerkte, daß der Ältere immer noch nicht verstand erklärte er – nach kurzem Augenrollen: „Das Bett!“

„Ja, wir hatten eines...“, meinte John nur verwirrt.

„Ja, EINES“, betonte Sherlock. „Und du hast _nichts_ getan!“ Er holte tief Luft, für seinen nächsten verbalen Schlag. „Du lagst mit einem Omega im Bett, der sich dir mehrfach angeboten hat und mehr als kuscheln – und ich möchte betonen, daß das alles unbewußt ihm Schlaf passierte – war einfach nicht aus dir herauszuholen!“

„Ich dachte...“, begann John. „Du hattest einen Fall?“

„In der letzten Nacht ist aber immer noch nichts passiert – und da war der abgeschlossen!“

„Du hast mich vorher als Versuchskaninchen mißbraucht!“, konterte John, der langsam begann zu verstehen. „Außerdem wolltest du mir Zeit zum Nachdenken lassen!“

„Du _denkst_ nicht nach, du malst dir _Horrorszenarien_ aus und **nein** , streite es nicht ab, ich weiß, daß ich recht habe!“, stoppte Sherlock jeglichen Einspruch. „Und Zeit habe ich dir wahrlich genug gelassen – und du weißt, daß ich normalerweise kein geduldiger Mensch bin. Für dich war ich mehr als geduldig.“ Wieder drehte er sich genervt davon, daß der andere ihn nicht endlich erhörte, von ihm ab. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch machen soll...“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und es war ihm anzusehen, wie schwer er sich unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

John kam sich vor, als lebte er in einer verkehrten Welt. Normalerweise war er es, der sein Temperament manchmal kaum zügeln konnte. Aber insgeheim wußte er, daß der andere Recht hatte. Er hatte ihm wirklich viel Zeit zugestanden. „Ich bin einfach unsicher...“, meinte er kleinlaut.

Sherlock schnaubte, drehte sich um und zeigte auf seine Stirn. „Das ist alles nur hier drin, in deinem Kopf. Ich weiß genau, daß du _hier_ “ und er zeigte auf Johns Herz „schon längst deine Entscheidung getroffen hast, die übrigens **richtig** ist!“

„Sherlock!“, beschwerte sich John da schon wieder. „Du kannst nicht einfach Dinge annehmen, die du unmöglich wissen kannst!“

„Aber ich _weiß_ es, die Zeichen sind mehr als deutlich, du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben“, brauste der Dunkelhaarige auf. Dann ging ein manisches Leuchten über sein Gesicht. „Oh, ich werde es dir beweisen, daß ich Recht habe. Ich weiß auch schon wie!“ Damit stürmte er davon und ließ John einfach im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Dessen Schockstarre dauerte nicht lange, bevor er seinem Freund die Treppe in sein Zimmer hinauf folgte. „Sherlock“, rief er besorgt. „Sherlock, _was_ hast du vor?“ Keuchend kam er in der Tür an und fühlte, wie sein Schlafanzug an seinen Kopf klatschte. „Sherlock“, kreischte er, während er sich aus dem Stoff befreite. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach an meine Sachen gehen!“

„Du wirst mit mir schlafen“, ignorierte dieser die Beschwerde einfach und bevor John auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, erklärte er: „Nur schlafen, du in deinem Schlafanzug und ich in meinem – wie kannst du auch nur für eine Sekunde annehmen, ich wollte dich sexuell zu etwas zwingen.“ Dann drehte er sich zum Bett und riß die Laken herunter und rannte an dem anderen vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bis dieser ihm folgte – nun ins Badezimmer. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie sein Bettzeug in der Wanne landete und Sherlock den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. „Wie kannst du...“, begann er entrüstet, doch wieder wurde er ignoriert.

Diesmal stürmte der Dunkelhaarige in die Küche, griff sich einen Eimer, den er mit Wasser füllte und John sah ihn nur noch aus der Tür, wieder die Treppe hochrennen. Gerade als das Wasser in hohem Schwung aus dem Eimer auf seine Matratze flog, rannte auch er keuchend durch die Zimmertür. „Bist du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?“, rief der Arzt entrüstet.

„Nein, ich bin endlich bei Sinnen, das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen“, konterte Sherlock. „Die einzige vernünftige Schlafstätte ist nun mein Bett, das wir teilen werden“, meinte er triumphierend.

„Wir haben noch ein Sofa!“, bestand John darauf, daß es immer noch eine Ausweichmöglichkeit gab.

„Ich werde auch das im Wasser ertränken, wenn es das braucht, um dich davon zu überzeugen, mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen!“, brauste der andere schon wieder auf.

Einige Sekunden starrten die beiden Männer sich nur an.

„Ich könnte auch in ein Hotel ziehen!“, meinte John dann, immer noch ausweichend. Sein Tonfall klang aber schon deutlich ruhiger.

„Ich werde dir in jedes Hotel folgen, in das du flüchtest!“, machte der Detektiv klar, daß er seinen Freund nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen würde. Er klang genauso ruhig und gefaßt, wie der Blonde.

Wieder starrten sie sich eine Zeitlang an, bis John seufzte. Sherlock lächelte triumphierend. Er wußte, daß er gewonnen hatte. „Na gut, aber wirklich nur _schlafen_!“, bestand der er auf der Einhaltung gewisser Anstandsregeln.

„Ich garantiere für keine Haltung, in die wir uns unbewußt begeben werden.“

„Nur fair...“, ging John auf den Handel ein.

„Gut“, grinste Sherlock breit. „Dann hol’ alles was du brauchst, ich bestelle uns etwas zu essen...“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihn stehen.

 

***

 

Der Abend war angespannt gewesen und keiner von Ihnen hatte leicht Schlaf gefunden, als sie sich schließlich gemeinsam in Sherlocks Bett begaben. Irgendwann hatte sie dann aber doch die Müdigkeit übermannt und als John am nächsten morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich, wie von einem großen Oktopus umarmt. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es für ihn gar nicht mehr unangenehm zu spüren, wie sich sein Freund, ruhig atmend, an seine Brust kuschelte. Beide Arme um ihn geschlungen war es nicht möglich, sich ohne diesen zu wecken zu befreien, doch irgendwie hatte er auch nichts besseres vor und blieb einfach liegen und beobachtete das ausnahmsweise so friedlich wirkende Gesicht.

„Denk nischt suvill nach...“, war das erste, was der andere sagte, bevor er sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Erst da wurde John bewußt, daß Sherlocks linkes Bein so lag, daß er spüren mußte, was in seiner Leistengegend durch ihre Nähe ausgelöst wurde.

„Ich denke nur über gutes nach“, versuchte er sich abzulenken.

„Schön“, war die kurze Antwort und wieder bewegte sich Sherlock. Diesmal jedoch mit eindeutigen Absichten, denn seine rechte Hand wanderte unter Johns Oberteil, während seine Linke weiter nach unten rutschte. Kurz, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, wurde sie jedoch von einer warmen anderen Hand gestoppt.

Sherlock vergrub sein Gesicht seufzend an Johns Brustkorb. „Bestehst du immer noch auf der „nur schlafen“-Regel?“ Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum der andere soviel Widerstand leistete. „Ich bin willig, ich habe dir deutlich gesagt und gezeigt, daß ich es ernst meine. Was ist noch das Problem?“, wollte er schließlich wissen, als sich sein Freund nicht bewegte, ihn aber auch nicht von sich stieß.

„Können wir es nicht _langsam_ angehen lassen?“, fragte John nach einer Weile, in der Sherlock sich sichtlich zusammenriß, um Geduld bemüht.

„ _Noch_ langsamer?“, meinte dieser und hob schockiert den Kopf. „Dann beziehen wir Rente, bis wir endlich mal mehr als Händchen halten machen!“

Das brachte John zum kichern. Er hob die Hand, die immer noch Sherlocks hielt und zog diese nach oben, um einen leichten Kuß darauf zu hauchen. „ _So_ langsam meinte ich jetzt auch nicht.“

„Und was wäre für dich langsam genug?“

„Wie wäre es mit einem Guten Morgen Kuß?“, schlug der Blonde vor, rechnete sichtlich nicht damit, daß sich der andere, kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, schon auf ihn stürzte und begann ihn um den Verstand zu küssen. Dagegen schien er jedoch auch nicht wirklich etwas zu haben, denn nach und nach begann er genauso enthusiastisch zurück zu küssen.

Wieder gingen Sherlocks Hände auf Wanderschaft und wieder wurden sie von John aufgehalten. „Noch nicht...“

Deprimiert schnaubte Sherlock bei dieser Aussage.

„Weiter küssen, wäre ok für mich...“, erlaubte der Ältere da.

Das ließ sich Sherlock nicht zwei mal sagen. „Ich nehm’ was ich bekommen kann!“ Damit verwickelte er seinen Freund in einen erneuten tiefen Kuß, der sie schließlich beide schwer atmend und mit wild verwuschelten Haaren zurück ließ.

„Ich muß arbeiten.“ Mit diesen Worten löste sich der Arzt schließlich, um sich fertig zu machen. Ein leicht schmollender Sherlock zog das Kissen über den Kopf, um den Tag und die Geräusche seines Freundes, die er beim in der Wohnung herumgeistern so machte, noch ein wenig auszusperren.

Er war schon wieder halb eingedöst, als der andere eine ganze Weile später wieder, frisch geduscht und angezogen, ins Zimmer kam.

Das Kissen wurde trotz Widerstandes, durch es festhaltende Hände, weggezogen. Erst der Kuß, den Sherlock auf seine Stirn gehaucht fühlte, versöhnte ihn wieder mit der Welt im allgemeinen und einem gewissen ehemaligen Armeearzt im Besonderen.

„Bis später?“, fragte er, in der Hoffnung, daß sie dann da weitermachen konnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich John und ein Klaps auf seinen Hintern ließ Sherlock tatsächlich wach in die Höhe schießen. Grinsend sah er dem anderen Mann nach. Immerhin: Das war vielversprechend.

 

***

 

Als John am Abend nach Hause kam, schlug ihm der penetrante Geruch eines Holmeschen Experimentes entgegen. Hustend öffnete er die Fenster, bevor er in der Küche nach seinem Mitbewohner sah. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß dieser nicht von dem üblen Geruch in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen war, sondern tatsächlich noch heil und munter an seinem Gebräu arbeitete, begrüßte er ihn mit einem Kuß auf die Wange.

„Unerwartete Überstunden“, kam tatsächlich eine Reaktion des anderen. Ein kurzer Blick streifte ihn. „Drei schwere Notfälle, wo sie deine ruhige Hand gebrauchen konnten.“

John nickte. „Wie immer sehr akkurat.“ Dann wandte er sich ab. „Ich gehe duschen und ins Bett, ich bin erschöpft.“

„In meines?“, wurde ihm nachgerufen.

„Meines ist immer noch nicht wieder benutzbar, ich bin sicher, du hast dafür gesorgt.“

„Aber natürlich!“, antwortete Sherlock sofort mit deutlicher Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Wußt ich’s doch...“, hörte er John noch kichern, bevor die Badtür zugezogen wurde.

Der Blonde nahm das ganze sehr gelassen, was der Dunkelhaarige als eindeutigen Erfolgsbeweis seiner radikalen Aktion vom Vortag ansah. Direktheit war eben immer noch am besten.

 

***

 

Sodala, wie versprochen noch zu Ostern das neue Kapitel... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte probiert das mit dem Wasser auf der Matraze nicht selbst aus... die Dinger brauchen eeeewig zum trocknen.. *hüst* ;-)

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's dann auch wieder ein höheres Rating. ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ist mal wieder logisch und langsam bröckelt Johns stureAbwehrmauer.

***

 

Einige Tage später war John etwas überrascht, denn Sherlock hatte sich zu einer unüblich frühen Stunde zu ihm ins Bett gesellt. „Müde?“, fragte er neugierig und er bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Wieso…?“, begann er und natürlich wußte der andere, was er fragen wollte.

„Weil ich Zeit mit dir im Bett verbringen wollte…“ Damit zog Sherlock sein Hemd und die Hose aus und sprang neben den Blonden auf die Matratze.

John wurde rot. „Du weißt schon, daß ich nicht… also…“, stotterte er.

„Jaja, ich weiß, _langsam angehen lassen_. Aber du hast gesagt Küssen ist ok!“ Schmollend saß er nun vor seinem Freund.

John hustete. „Ja…. Ja, das ist ok…“

„Siehst du?“, war alles, was Sherlock noch sagte, bevor er sich nach vorne fallen ließ und seine Lippen die seines Freundes berührten.

Einen Moment erstarrte John, der nicht mit diesem spontanen Angriff gerechnet hatte, bevor er den Kuß – in den sie sich immer mehr vertieften – erwiderte. Seine Hände griffen nach Sherlock, doch da dieser nichts (außer seinen Shorts) anhatte, an dem sich der Blonde festhalten konnte, brauchte er eine ungelenke Weile, bis er sich dazu entschieden hatte, sie auf den Oberarmen des anderen zu plazieren.

Sherlock war da nicht so schüchtern. Zielstrebig wanderten seine Finger über die Knopfleiste des Pyjamaoberteiles, das sein Partner bereits trug, doch als er begann es zu öffnen, wurde er gestoppt.

„Sherlock… mh… Sherlock…“, versuchte John zwischen den Küssen, die sie immer noch austauschten, die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu bekommen. „ _Sherlock_!“

„Joooohooon…“, quängelte er dann. „Hast du nicht den Spitznamen 3-Kontinente-Watson? Wie hast du’s je geschafft eine Frau rumzukriegen, wenn du dich so zierst?“

„Hmpf“, war die kurze Reaktion des Blonden, bevor Sherlock weiterjammerte. „Man könnte meinen, du bist der schüchterne Omega – und dazu noch Jungfrau… Himmel, ich fühle mich, wie ein Teenager – nur daß das heftige Petting fehlt, das in der Zeit normal war…“

John begann wieder Willen zu kichern, was ihm nun einen entrüsteten Blick Sherlocks einbrachte. Dieser fand es gar nicht lustig, daß sie einfach nicht voran kamen. Er atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus, um sich zu fangen. „Sherlock“, begann er dann mit ernster Stimme, dessen Hände immer noch festhaltend, damit sie nicht wieder auf ungewollte Wanderschaft gehen konnten. „Du bist nicht irgend eine Frau, mit der ich eine schnelle Nummer schieben will. Wenn das hier zwischen uns funktionieren soll – und das muß es, denn ich glaube nicht, daß ich zu der Situation vor all diesem…“ Er löste eine Hand und umfaßte mit einer kurzen Bewegung sie beide und das Bett. „… wieder einfach so zurück gehen kann. Deswegen will ich es langsam angehen. Ich will mir sicher sein, daß es richtig ist. Daß wir _beide_ von der Entscheidung überzeugt sind, wenn wir „mehr“ tun… und außerdem: Was ist so schlecht daran sich wie ein Teenager zu fühlen?“

„Du meinst DU mußt sicher sein – denn ich bin es schon längst…“, erwiderte Sherlock und starrte seinem Freund eindringlich in die Augen. Seine Unterlippe bebte immer noch leicht.

„Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, daß ich hier von einer Entscheidung für immer rede? Bis an unser Lebensende?“, fragte John zurück.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes änderte sich schlagartig. Er begann tatsächlich zu Schmunzeln. „Machst du mir etwa gerade einen Antrag?“

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Sherlock, du _weißt_ , wie ich das gemeint habe!“

Der Detektiv seufzte schwer. „Ja, ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast. Genau _so_ meine ich es auch.“ Dann blickte er traurig zur Seite. „Und ja, ich verstehe, warum du mir das nicht einfach so glauben kannst…“

„Du hast nicht gerade einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was du von Beziehungen hältst…“

„Das zwischen uns ist anders… das ist die Ausnahme der Regel – jede hat eine!“, meinte Sherlock mit kräftiger Stimme und sah seinen Freund wieder mit diesem eindringlichen Blick an.

„Sherlock, _bitte_ …“, flehte John ihn an und fuhr vorsichtig über die blasse Wange des anderen.

Dieser nickte nach einem weiteren Moment Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Er merkte, wie wichtig es für den anderen war, sich langsam in ihn zu verlieben und nicht nur schnell mit ihm in den Kissen rumzutaumeln. Er mußte sich wohl noch mehr anstrengen, diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf des anderen zu vertreiben. Schließlich beugte er sich vor, um John einen erneuten Kuß zu geben und ihn mit sich in die Horizontale ziehen.

„Ich werde es dir beweisen John, das werde ich“, flüsterte er, nachdem er den Kleineren fest an sich gezogen und in einer Umarmung eingefangen hatte.

„Das klingt beinahe wie eine Drohung...“, murmelte dieser an seiner Brust, schlang jedoch ohne weiteres Murren seine Arme, um den schlanken Körper, der vor ihm lag.

 

***

 

Nach dieser Aussprache fand immer noch nicht viel mehr statt, als intensives Kußtraining. Doch langsam kamen auch bei John die Veränderungen. Er stand näher am Körper seines Freundes, wenn sie irgendwo unterwegs waren. Auch seine Berührungen verlängerten sich kaum merklich und er erwiderte Sherlocks seltenes, nur für ihn bestimmtes Lächeln mit einem sentimentalen Zurücklächeln. Immer häufiger wachten die beiden morgens aneinander gekuschelt auf. Manchmal hatte John den Kopf an Sherlocks Brust vergraben, manchmal hatte dieser sich nachts im Bett weiter nach unten gearbeitet und mit seinen Armen seinen Freund umschlungen, so daß dieser von kitzelnden Haaren geweckt wurde. Irgendwann wachten sie dann in der Löffelchenstellung auf, wobei Sherlock der größere und John der kleinere Löffel war.

Dummerweise war John als einziger wach und Sherlock schien sehr angenehme Träume zu haben, was er deutlich an der sich an seine Pobacken pressenden Härte spürte. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er tatsächlich in dieser Position selbst Hand an sich legen sollte, als ihn der Gedanke an Sherlocks erregte Männlichkeit ebenfalls in einen kurzatmigeren Zustand versetzte. Doch letztendlich entschloß er sich dazu, sich mit Hilfe von schlechten Gedanken wieder zu beruhigen, bevor es peinlich werden konnte. Aus der Umarmung, in der er sich befand herauswinden war unmöglich, ohne Sherlock zu wecken. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen bereits gelernt.

Sich einen tanzenden Lestrade vorzustellen half ihm jedoch nicht. Auch Anderson, wie er mal wieder mit Flirtversuchen bei Sally Donovan landen wollte, verschaffte ihm keine Erleichterung. Erst der Gedanke an die Entführung durch Moriarty ließ seine eigene Erregung schlagartig abklingen.

Sherlock mußte die unangenehmen Gedanken gespürt haben, denn er wachte auf und begann beruhigend über Johns Brustkorb zu streicheln. „Sh, alles ok John, du bist in Sicherheit…“

Der Blonde begann leicht hysterisch zu kichern. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du nicht doch Gedanken lesen kannst – aber momentan bist du einfach _nicht_ hilfreich…“

„Hm?“, machte Sherlock und sah über die vor ihm liegende Schulter. Als er die hochroten Wangen und die erneut entstandene leichte Erhebung in den Pyjamahosen erblickte, entwich ihm ein „Oh“, der Erkenntnis.

„Ja… und da du ja jetzt wach bist…“, lenkte John vom Thema ab: „Ich geh’ uns Frühstück machen…“

Damit wand er sich schließlich doch aus der Umklammerung seines Freundes und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Sherlock sah ihm seufzend nach. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum John es sich selbst und ihnen beiden so schwer machte. Wahrscheinlich half wieder nur seine direkte Art, um sie weiter voran zu bringen. Er mußte sich nur überlegen wann und wo er diese offensichtliche Geheimwaffe einsetzte, um nicht das Gegenteil zu erreichen von dem, was er wollte – John willig und bereit in seinem Bett.

 

***

 

„Sherlock, das ist Pornographie“, meinte John erschrocken. Er saß auf ihrem inzwischen gemeinsamen Bett und hatte den Laptop auf seinen Oberschenkeln stehen. So tief in den Film vertieft, den er laufen hatte, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, wie der andere sich angeschlichen hatte.

„Und?“, fragte dieser nur nonchalant.

„Das ist _privat_!“, erklärte John mit hochroten Wangen. Seine Gedanken hatten den ganzen Tag die Szene vom morgen nachgespielt und er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er nicht doch lieber hätte anderes reagieren sollen. Vorbei war aber vorbei und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sein Freund an diesem Tag noch ins Bett kommen würde, so beschäftigt er 20 Minuten vorher noch mit seinem Experiment auf dem Küchentisch gewesen war. So hatte er es sich mit seinem Laptop und anregenden visuellen Reizen auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.

„Ich muß doch lernen, was du für Vorlieben hast.“ Für Sherlock galt mal wieder kein Abstand und keine Intimsphäre. Er krabbelte über Johns Füße, ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder und lehnte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter, um ebenfalls auf den Computerbildschirm sehen zu können.

„Bah“, machte er dann, kräftig die Stirn runzelnd. „Das ist Hetensex...“

„Was hast du sonst erwartet?“, fragte John, sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen könnend.

Sherlock warf ihm einen kurzen mitleiderheischenden Blick zu. „Etwas _anregendes_?“

Wieder kicherte John. Die Situation war einfach zu absurd, als daß er anders reagieren konnte. „Ich finde das schon sehr anregend...“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Ist es der Sexakt an sich, oder die direkt zu sehende Penetration, die dich anspricht?“

John seufzte. Wie konnte sein Freund nur so steril über so einen intimen Akt reden. „Sherlock, langsam spricht es mich gar nicht mehr an...“

„Da könnte ich helfen“, meinte dieser nonchalant.

Der Blonde warf ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Nein, wirklich.“, fing der Dunkelhaarige jedoch gleich an. „Du könntest dir Erleichterung verschaffen und ich bekomme Kenntnisse, die von unschätzbarem Wert sein werden, wenn wir endlich richtig miteinander schlafen.“

„Du bist immer noch davon überzeugt?“ John klang nicht mehr wirklich so, als hätte er noch Einwände. Es war mehr eine automatische Abwehr, die er mit der Zeit entwickelt hatte, wenn Sherlock mal wieder von einer fixen Idee besessen war.

„Du schläfst mit mir in meinem Bett, wenn wir uns küssen gehen nicht nur _meine_ Hände auf Wanderschaft und du fühlst dich hier bereits wohl genug, um Pornographie auf meinem Bett zu konsumieren.“ Er sah auf. „Und du hast auch nicht aufgehört, als ich mich genähert und neben dich gelegt habe.“

„Nur führt das dazu, daß ich keine Erleichterung, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, bekommen werde“, stellte John nüchtern fest. Auch wenn seine Erektion nicht verschwunden war, so konnte er sich doch nicht mehr genug entspannen, um sein neuestes Internet-Suchergebnis zu diesem Thema wirklich zu genießen.

„Wie gesagt, da kann ich helfen“, bestand Sherlock auf seiner Meinung und schon hatte er ganz unzeremoniell unter den Hosenbund seines Freundes gegriffen und seine Hand berührte _endlich_ dessen nackte Männlichkeit.

„Sherlock“, war alles, was von John als keuchende Reaktion kam.

Allein durch die Berührung schoß bereits mehr Blut in seinen Penis und auch, wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, war er mehr erregt, als während der ganzen Zeit, in der er den Akteuren des Sexfilmchens zugesehen hatte.

„Shhh“, machte Sherlock nur und begann seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. „Konzentrier’ dich einfach auf das Video.“

Leichter gesagt, als getan – zumindest nach Johns Meinung, dessen Hände krampfhaft versuchten den Laptop festzuhalten und dessen Hüften bereits begannen verräterisch zu zucken.

Er jappste schwer nach Luft, was Sherlock ein zufriedenes „Hmmmmm“ entlockte. „So ist es gut, laß’ dich fallen“, redete er seinem Freund gut zu, der tatsächlich begann sich unter seinen streichelnden Bewegungen gehen zu lassen.

Ein Stöhnen kam aus Johns Mund und er drehte den Kopf, um seine Nase in den wirren Locken vergraben zu können, die sich dafür in der genau richtigen Höhe befanden. Sherlocks Geruch verstärkte seine Erregung nur noch mehr und es dauerte nicht lange, da erreichte er schon einen äußerst befriedigenden Höhepunkt.

„Oh Gott, Sherlock...“, stöhnte John, immer noch benommen, aber auch leicht ungläubig darüber, zu was er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Dieser streckte sich und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Lippen des anderen.

„Sherlock“, stöhnte John erneut. Er schaffte es gerade so den Laptop auf den Nachttisch zu stellen, bevor er den anderen schließlich mit den Händen heran zog, um ihn in einen richtigen Kuß zu verwickeln. „Was tust du nur mit mir?“, fragte er schließlich, immer noch keuchend. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch seine Hände lagen immer noch an den Wangen seines Freundes und ließen diesen sich nicht zu weit entfernen.

„Endlich etwas um das Rating zu erhöhen..“ Seine Stimme klang tiefer und erregter, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. „Das ist doch etwas angenehmes, oder?“

John kicherte. „Sicher, nicht nur... aber das war schon eine gute Richtung.“ Endlich öffnete er die Augen und sah seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. „Soll ich bei dir auch...?“, fragte er dann, wieder schüchterner.

„Nein“, wehrte Sherlock ab. „Wenn du Hand an mich legst, will ich, daß es aus freien Stücken und nicht als Gegenleistung für von mir erbrachte Dienste ist.“

„Das _ist_ es!“, erklärte John und griff nun seinerseits ohne weitere Vorwarnung nach Sherlocks Hosenbund. „Absolut und 100%ig aus freien Stücken!“

 

***

 

„Ich dachte, das wäre ein interessanter Einbruchsfall und nicht nur die Dußligkeit einer alten Frau“, beschwerte sich Sherlock, der mit John im Schlepptau gerade auf dem Weg in ihre Wohnung war.

„Selbst wenn es einer gewesen wäre, hättest du mich dafür nicht von der Arbeit wegholen dürfen“, beschwerte sich John dagegen.

So ging es schon die ganze Zeit zwischen ihnen hin und her, seit der Detektiv den Verlobungsring von Lady Winters aufgefunden hatte. Eine verwirrende SMS hatte den Arzt sich schnell bei seiner Chefin entschuldigen und aus der Praxis rennen lassen. Er hatte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht und sich Gott weiß was ausgedacht, nur um festzustellen, daß Sherlocks Phantasie mit ihm durchgegangen war.

„Der Bote, den sie geschickt hatte, klang viel zu aufgeregt, für die Lappalie, um die es sich schließlich handelte...“ Der Dunkelhaarige war immer noch sauer.

Als sie das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, änderte er jedoch abrupt das Thema. „So hatte ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt.“

„Es kann nicht immer einen Schwerverbrecher geben, den du durch die Stadt jagen kannst...“, konterte John und blieb erstaunt stehen, nachdem er durch die Wohnzimmertür getreten war.

„Ist das ein Bärenfell?“, fragte er verblüfft. Vor dem Kamin lag etwas weiches flauschiges, das verdächtig danach aussah. „Und Kerzen?“ Überall waren Stumpen zu sehen, die definitiv an diesem Tag schon gebrannt hatten.

„Ich wollte es uns romantisch machen...“, nörgelte Sherlock beleidigt darüber, daß der andere immer noch so überrascht war, wenn er etwas in dieser Richtung vorbereitete.

„Es _ist_ romantisch...“, bestätigte John nur, bevor er sich über den Kühleimer beugte, in dem sogar eine Flasche Sekt in Wasser schwamm. Scheinbar war das darin enthaltene Eis während ihrer Abwesenheit geschmolzen. „Der ist jetzt wohl warm...“

„Wie gesagt: _So_ hatte ich den Abend nicht geplant...“ Während seiner Erklärung schlüpfte der Dunkelhaarige aus seinem Mantel und half auch John aus seiner Jacke. Dieser sah sich immer noch staunend um und bemerkte Sherlocks Hilfe dadurch gar nicht.

„Du hast dich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt...“, stellte er fest, als er halb abgezupfte Rosen auf dem Sofa liegen sah.

„Alles umsonst“, schniefte Sherlock tatsächlich deprimiert.

Der Blonde drehte sich, um endlich direkt in die Augen des Detektivs zu blicken.

„Ist es nicht!“, beschloß er und zog den anderen näher. „Es freut mich, auch wenn es nicht wie geplant gelaufen ist...“

„Ich hatte auf mehr als nur auf Freude gehofft...“, murmelte Sherlock noch, als John ihn kichernd in einen Kuß zog.

„Du hattest gehofft mich durch das romantische Setting vollends zu verführen?“

„Ja“, lautete die knappe Antwort.

„Oh Sherlock“, meinte John in einem liebevollen Tonfall. Er griff nach den Händen seines Freundes und zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Es ist spät, laß uns erst mal ausruhen...“

Besiegt ließ sich Sherlock in den nun gemeinsam genutzten Raum ziehen.

 

***

 

Er hatte gerade Hemd und Hose abgelegt, als er spürte, wie John näher kam. Verwundert blickte er auf.

Der andere stand nur in seinen Unterhosen vor ihm und streckte die Hand aus.

Sherlock ergriff sie und fühlte sich in eine zärtliche Umarmung und einen noch zärtlicheren Kuß gezogen. Sein Körper schmolz regelrecht gegen den des kleineren Mannes, als dessen Zunge vorsichtig Einlaß forderte und er bereitwillig die Lippen öffnete.

Überrascht fühlte er, wie John begann sich an seinem Hals hinabzuküssen. Als er an seinem Schlüsselbein angekommen war, sah er lächelnd auf und er konnte den Blick des anderen nur fragend erwidern.

Der Blonde ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zu der bereits aufgeschlagenen Decke, auf die er sich niederließ.

„John?“, fragte er unsicher, was genau der andere vorhatte.

Dieser sagte jedoch kein Wort, sondern zog ihn einfach mit und neben sich auf das breite Bett. Er fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als tatsächlich prüfende Hände begannen über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln und langsam tiefer wanderten.

„John...“ Diesmal klang es schon eher nach einem Stöhnen.

Dieser beugte sich hinab und lenkte den anderen mit einem intensiven Kuß davon ab, daß er bis zu seinen Leisten fuhr und sogar begann an Sherlocks Shorts zu zerren.

Als wäre dies ein Startschuß gewesen, kam Bewegung in die schlanke Gestalt. Erst stützte der Größere sich auf den Ellbogen ab, bevor er begann nach Johns Unterhose zu greifen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre Weihnachten und Ostern auf den gleichen Tag gefallen, durfte er diese auch über die immer noch strammen Pobacken des ehemaligen Soldaten ziehen.

„John?“, fragte er ehrfürchtig, doch dieser sagte immer noch kein Wort.

Erneut wurde er in einem Kuß gefangen und von sanften Händen auf die Matratze gedrückt, bevor sich der warme Körper des anderen über seinen schob.

Beide Männer sogen scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihre halbsteifen Erregungen das erste Mal ohne Stoff dazwischen berührten. Der unten liegende warf sogar den Kopf nach hinten, was John nutzte, um an seinem Hals zu nippen. „Sherlock“, murmelte er, als er langsam begann sich auf dem anderen auf und ab zu reiben.

„Oh Gott, John“, hörte er ein Stöhnen. Starke Hände griffen nach seinem Hintern und zogen ihn noch enger an den agilen Körper seines Partners, der langsam begann ihm entgegenzustoßen.

„Mmmmh“, war die einzige Reaktion, als John wieder die Lippen des anderen zu einem Kuß einfing.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Küsse lascher wurden und sich eigentlich nur noch ihre offenen Münder berührten. Mit einem letzten intensiven Aufbäumen fanden sie schließlich beide fast zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt.

Sherlock stieß als erster unter Stöhnen ein letztes Mal in die Höhe. Kaum spürte er die Feuchtigkeit, die dessen Penis von sich gab, konnte auch John sich nicht mehr zurück halten und gab sich seinem Orgasmus hin.

Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander, bis der Detektiv seine Stimme wieder fand. „Da drüben sind Taschentücher..“ Er wedelte mit der Hand, die halb unter Johns schlaffem Körper lag, in Richtung des Nachttisches.

„Gib mir noch einen Moment, dann säubere ich uns...“ Auch der Blonde klang erschöpft von ihren Aktivitäten.

Sherlock nickte schwach.

Sie blieben halb aufeinander und klebrig liegen, bis der Kleinere die Kraft fand, die Schachtel mit den trockenen Tüchern heranzuziehen und gemeinsam kicherten sie, als sie sich selbst und teilweise den anderen sauber wischten.

Sich weniger schmutzig fühlend unter der Decke zusammenkuschelnd – nackt, wie Sherlock zufrieden feststellte, sprach er seinen Freund an. „John?“

„Hm?“, blickte dieser auf und den Dunkelhaarigen, der sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen war, verließ jegliche Eloquenz. Statt etwas zu sagen, zog er den Kopf des Blonden heran und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuß.

Sein Freund hatte das erste mal selbst Intimität initiiert. Das war ein großer Schritt, was auch John in diesem Moment bewußt wurde. Sherlock war deutlich anzusehen, wieviel ihm das bedeutete – wie glücklich es ihn machte.

Weitere Worte waren in diesem Moment unnötig.

 

***

 

Ohne Vorwarnung erhielt John einige Zeit später eine SMS von Greg Lestrade. Er hatte gerade eine Pause zwischen zwei Patienten und wollte sich darum kümmern, daß der Papierkram nicht wieder zu einem Berg anwuchs.

**~Falls du heute Nacht eine fremde Couch benötigtst: Meine ist bequem... GL~**

Gerade als er die Antwort **~Oh Gott, was hat er jetzt angestellt? – JW~** abgeschickt hatte, kam eine neue Nachricht – diesmal von Sherlock.

**~Wohnung nur mit passenden Kondomen betreten – oder mit den richtigen Tabletten – SH~**

**~Falls du es immer noch langsam angehen willst, besser Lestrades Angebot wahrnehmen...~**

Der Arzt brauchte nicht lange, um sich zusammen zu reimen, was los war. Erst recht nicht nach der erklärenden SMS von Greg Lestrade.

**~Mußte SH mit Gewalt vom Tatort verbannen und persönlich in 221B verfrachten, bevor meine Single-Kollegen noch über ihn hergefallen wären – GL~**

Woher Sherlock von Gregs Nachricht wußte, fragte er schon gar nicht mehr.

 **~Danke für die Warnung, ich kümmere mich später darum – JW~** war Johns Antwort an den Polizisten.

 **~Ich komme sobald ich kann – JW~** war die Antwort an Sherlock.

 **~Aber erst, wenn wir im Schlafzimmer sind...~** war keine Sekunde später auf seinem Smartphone-Bildschirm zu lesen und gleich darauf piepte es wieder. **~Sorry, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen – SH~**

 **~Beeil dich, brauche dich..~** wurde er mit einer weiteren Nachricht bombardiert, bevor es wieder ruhiger wurde.

John seufzte. Das konnte was werden, wenn Sherlock jetzt schon in so einer angriffslustigen Stimmung war. Und daß er seine Nachrichten nicht mehr konsequent mit „SH“ beendete zeigte, wie weit fortgeschritten er in seinem Zustand schon war.

Ob er doch besser das Übernachtungsangebot ihres gemeinsamen Freundes annehmen sollte? Gleich verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. In Wirklichkeit war es schon lange keine Option mehr für ihn, den Omega in seiner Phase alleine zu lassen. Er war froh, daß es ein ruhiger Tag in der Klinik war.

 

***

 

Der ihm inzwischen gut vertraute Pheromonduft Sherlocks umfing ihn, als John die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat.

„Bist du das?“, rief eine leicht heißer klingende Stimme und schon hörte er die leichten Schritte seines Freundes auf ihn zukommen.

„John, du bist gekommen“, strahlte der Dunkelhaarige ihn an, während er ihn, nur mit seinem vorne offenen Hausmantel bekleidet, schon umarmte.

Der Arzt fühlte sich in einen stürmischen Kuß gezogen, den er gerne erwiderte. So standen sie in der Eingangstür, der Schlankere an den Kleineren gepreßt. Daß sich Sherlock beinahe nackt an ihm rieb wie ein rolliger Pudel, ließ auch John nicht kalt. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sein Blut in seine Körpermitte rauschte.

Trotzdem löste er sich nach einer kleinen Weile und drückte den Omega an der Brust von sich.

„Begrüßt du alle Gäste halbnackt und mit einem so eindeutigen Ständer?“ Seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein kleines Lächeln bei diesen tadelnden Worten.

„Ich wußte einfach, daß du nicht bei diesem Polizisten schlafen würdest...“ Schon wollte er sich wieder näher an seinen Freund drücken, der ihn gleich im Ansatz stoppte.

„Dieser _Polizist_ “, begann er. „Heißt _Greg Lestrade_ , ist ein Freund und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hast du es ihm zu verdanken in Sicherheit in unserer Wohnung zu sein und nicht auf der Straße, auf der dich garantiert genug vor Erregung halbwahnsinnige Alphas anfallen würden...“

„Was kümmert es mich, was auf der Straße ist? Da bin ich nicht, wie du schon so schön festgestellt hast...“ Schmollend schob er seine Unterlippe vor. „Und warum bist du eigentlich noch nicht über mich hergefallen?“, verlangte er dann zu wissen.

John hatte keine Chance zu antworten. Sherlock schnüffelte schon an ihm und stellte enttäuscht fest: „Du hast schon wieder diese dämlichen Tabletten genommen...“ Nun schmollte er wirklich. „Willst du mich denn wirklich so wenig?“ Mit betroffen herunter hängendem Kopf stand er vor dem Alpha.

Der Blonde legte seine Hände auf die Wangen seines Freundes und hob dessen Kopf, so daß sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Sherlock...“

Dieser hatte die Lider gesenkt und weigerte sich aufzusehen.

„Sherlock...“, meinte John seufzend, doch der andere reagierte immer noch nicht. Da beschloß der Arzt, daß, wenn sein Freund auf Worte nicht hören wollte, Taten vielleicht besser für seine Absichten sprachen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und streckte sich, um dem Dunkelhaarigen einen sanften Kuß zu geben, den dieser zunächst zögernd und dann immer begeisterter erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah der andere ihm endlich in die Augen. „Es ist nicht, daß ich dich nicht _will_.“ Sherlock nickte zum Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte. „Es ist nur, daß ich dich nicht einfach hirnlos nehmen möchte...“ Das Gesicht vor ihm verzog sich leicht unwillig, so fuhr er schnell fort. „Zumindest nicht, wenn es unser erstes richtiges Mal ist...“ Bevor Sherlock für eine weitere Beschwerde den Mund öffnen konnte, packte er ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn, um ihm einen Schubs Richtung Schlafzimmer zu geben. „Und jetzt Sorgen wir erst mal dafür, daß du wieder klarer denken kannst.“

„Ja John“, war die kleinlaut klingende Antwort seines Freundes.

 

***

 

An ihrem Ziel angekommen ließ Sherlock sein sowieso nicht wirklich viel verdeckendes Kleidungsstück einfach vor dem Bett fallen, bevor er auf Knien auf die Matratze krabbelte.

„Was machen wir...“, begann John gerade, als er einen Fremdkörper zwischen den Pobacken seines Freundes hervorstehen sah. „Oh Gott...“, machte er nur, und wieder „Oh Gott...“ Einen Moment brauchte er, um sich zu sammeln. „Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit den Vibrator...“ Er sah sich um und fand tatsächlich seine „Utensilientasche“ am Fußende des Bettes stehen.

„Ich habe ihn ausgemacht, bevor ich dich begrüßen ging... es konnte also nichts passieren...“

John nickte nur sprachlos. Sherlock war einfach unglaublich. Er hätte locker einen Höhepunkt auf dem Weg zur Tür erreichen und zusammenbrechen können.

„Gut... das ist _gut_..“, stotterte er.

Sherlock machte es sich auf seinem Rücken bequem und öffnete dann seine Beine, so daß das Gerät für John gut zu sehen war. „Du weißt doch, daß ich brillant bin...“, stellte er dann – mal wieder mehr als von sich überzeugt – zu seinem Freund grinsend fest. Mit seinen Händen machte er eine vage Handbewegung, die dennoch sofort von dem Blonden verstanden wurde. „Also? Was jetzt?“ Seine Stimme klang herausfordernd.

John fackelte nicht lange und warf sich auf den sich auf dem Bett lümmelnden Omega. „Unmöglich... du müßtest sagen, daß du unmöglich bist“, murmelte er an dessen Lippen, während seine Hand über die fahle Brust nach unten wanderte und schließlich am Griff des Vibrators ankam. Ohne zu Zögern, drückte er auf den Knopf, der die schüttelnde Bewegung begann und drückte die Sexhilfe mit starker Hand tiefer in den Dunkelhaarigen.

„John“, schrie dieser auf. Und gleich darauf entwich ihm ein: „Oh ja, genau so...“ Sein Körper war trotz dem auf ihm lastenden Gewicht seines Freundes angespannt, wie ein Bogen und seine Augen schlossen sich vor Ekstase.

Der Alpha nippte noch einmal an den Lippen seines Freundes, bevor er mit kleinen Bissen an dessen langem Hals hinabwanderte. Unablässig bewegte seine Hand den künstlichen Penis in seinem Freund auf und ab.

Zitternde Hände griffen nach seinem Pullover und wollten ihn ebenfalls in einen etwas kleidungsloseren Zustand versetzen, doch John schüttelte den Kopf und wehrte seinen Freund ab.

„Nein Sherlock“, sagte er mit strengem Blick und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.

„Aber John“, jammerte dieser. „Ich will es, du willst es, warum denn nicht?“ Er wirkte langsam verzweifelt.

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt“, erklärte der Arzt, seine Bewegungen immer noch zurückhaltend.

Sherlock stöhnte und begann zu schimpfen. „Noch nie habe ich dein moralisches Durchhaltevermögen so gehaßt, wie in diesem Moment...“ Nachdem er seinem Freund diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte, ließ er jedoch von ihm ab.

„Gut, wie du willst, ich werde _brav_ sein. Aber“ er sah seinen Freund wieder herausfordernd an. „Das wird hoffentlich der beste Orgasmus, den ich je in meinem Leben hatte!“, erklärte er verlangend.

John kicherte. Das war so ein typischer Satz, der nur aus dem Munde dieses Mannes kommen konnte. „Na, dann sehe ich mal, was ich tun kann.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Herausforderung an.

Die Hand, in deren festem Griff sich immer noch der Vibrator befand, begann sich wieder zu bewegen. Seine andere begann, weniger kräftig, nach dem Penis des Omegas zu greifen.

Sherlock stöhnte auf. Es fing schon mal gut an. Seine Hände suchten verzweifelt eine Stelle, die nicht aus John oder dessen Kleidung bestand, an der sie sich festkrallen konnten. Am Ende entschieden sie sich für das unter ihm liegende Bettlaken. Als sich John dann noch halb auf ihn legte und ihn um den sowieso nicht mehr ganz so vollständig funktionierenden Verstand küßte, konnte er nicht mehr. Sein rechtes Bein hob sich ganz automatisch, um sich hinter Johns Rücken zu verhaken und den anderen noch mehr an sich zu pressen.

Auch John stöhnte, was zeigte, daß ihn das alles auch nicht so kalt ließ, wie er den Anschein erwecken wollte.

Der unten liegende konnte auch deutlich die Beule in der Jeans des Arztes spüren, die sich trotz den eingenommenen Tabletten gebildet hatte.

„Oh Gott...“, stammelte er stöhnend. „Jooohn, oooh... GottohGottohGott...“ Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich die Lippen des Blonden an seinen, zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Entschlossen seinen Freund noch deutlicher spüren zu lassen, daß er etwas verpaßte, was er aus freien Stücken angeboten bekam, zog er das Bein, über dem der andere nicht lag, noch mehr an, so daß John kaum noch seine Hand bewegen konnte, die immer noch am Penis des Dunkelhaarigen auf und ab fuhr. Er bäumte sich auf und gerade als er fragte „Willst du nicht doch...?“, fuhr der Arzt mit seinem Daumen einmal, und noch ein zweites Mal, über die Spitze seiner Eichel und da war es um ihn geschehen.

„Joooohhhnnngggnfgnngfn...“, war alles, was er hervorbrachte, bevor seine Stimme in ein Gurgeln überging.

Schlaff und keuchend lag er schließlich auf dem Bett und wartete, daß die Welt aufhörte so verschwommen auszusehen... „Wow...“, meinte er dann. „Wow!“, wiederholte er.

Er zog Johns Kopf, der sich in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, nach oben und bedankte sich mit einem ausführlichen Kuß, der den Blonden noch erregter zurück ließ, als er vorher schon gewesen war.

„Du bist dran!“, beschloß der Omega und bevor sein Freund sich wehren konnte, hatte er ihn schon von sich runter auf den Rücken gerollt und machte sich an dessen Hosenbund zu schaffen.

„Sherlock“, wollte dieser Widerspruch einlegen. „Sherlock, laß mich“, begann er wieder und wollte nach dem Vibrator greifen, den er immerhin noch geschafft hatte auszuschalten.

„Der kann stecken bleiben, wo er ist...“, wehrte der Dunkelhaarige ab und hatte endlich den Reißverschluß der Jeans geöffnet.

„Sherlock“, kam es als Krächzen aus Johns Kehle, als dieser schon den Penis in der Hand seines Freundes spürte.

„Keine Angst, wenn du momentan keinen penetrativen Sex willst, werde ich mich daran halten. Aber Hand anlegen kann ich doch...“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begann er an dem steifen Schaft _seines_ Alphas zu reiben.

„Sherlock!“, hauchte dieser, als er mit einem staunenden Gesichtsausdruck auf den Mann sah, der da zwischen seinen Beinen lag. Dessen Name schien das einzige Wort zu sein, das er noch konnte.

„SHERLOCK!“, brüllte er schließlich. Natürlich war der andere nicht dabei geblieben nur seine Hände einzusetzen. Nein, John spürte sehr bald die warme Feuchtigkeit einer neugierigen Zunge, die sein Glied erkundete. Sein Becken stieß ganz von alleine nach oben. Er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Doch Sherlock schien das nicht im mindesten zu stören. Nein, er nutzte es, um seine Lippen komplett über die Erregung seines gut bestückten Freundes zu stülpen und kaum daß der andere einen erneuten unkontrollierten Stoß nach oben tat, rutschte er mit seinen Lippen an dessen Penis nach unten, so daß dieser komplett von seinem Mund umfangen war.

Nun war es an John, mit einem heißeren Gurgeln seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in den Locken des Dunkelhaarigen, doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück reißen. Mit Entsetzen sah er, als ihn sein Orgasmus überrollte, wie Sherlock einen Teil seines Spermas direkt abbekam und sogar schluckte.

„Hmmm...“, machte dieser nur und klang beinahe genießerisch.

„Sherlock?“ Ungläubig starrte John ihn an und wie üblich schien dieser seine Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich bin Clean, du bist Clean und ich wollte sowieso wissen, wie du schmeckst...“ Sein Grinsen war ansteckend und über soviel Unverblümtheit konnte auch John nur noch lachen. „Komm her“, meinte er, zwischen zwei Glucksern. Er zog den Omega nach oben und fing an, ihn mit den Ecken seines Pullovers zu säubern. Dann gab er ihm einen erleichterten Kuß.

„Ich sage es immer wieder und immer wieder gerne: Unglaublich, Sherlock.“

„Was?“, fragte dieser und half dem Blonden sich endlich von mehreren seiner Kleidungsstücke zu trennen.

„Du“, wieder fing John ihn in einem Kuß, aus dem sie sich lösten, weil der Arzt seinen Pullover dazu benutzte, sie beide notdürftig zu reinigen. „Der ist eh schon waschreif...“, murmelte er auf Sherlocks fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und drehte sich, so daß John ihn endlich von dem Sexutensil befreien konnte, das immer noch sicher in ihm steckte. „Gott... Sherlock“, meinte John nur, beim Anblick des prallen Hinterteils, das so frei zugänglich vor ihm lag.

Dieser drehte, immer noch auf dem Bauch liegend, nur den Kopf, um seinen Freund anzusehen. „Das nächste Mal bestehe ich auf einer persönlicheren Behandlung – _Doctor Watson_...“

John starrte ihn perplex an. Auch wenn Sherlock ihn bei diesen Worten angezwinkert hatte, wußte er nicht, ob er tatsächlich noch mal widerstehen konnte. Seine Alpha-Natur drängte ihn immer stärker und stärker, die ihm verboten vorkommenden Früchte, die ihm hier mehr oder weniger auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurden, einfach anzunehmen.

 

***

 

So, die beiden Schnuckelchen machen ja langsam Fortschritte - dafür brauche ich wahrscheinlich fürs nächste Kapitel etwas länger. Das RL ruft etwas. Spätestens Dienstag will ich dann aber wieder weiterposten. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, vor allem auch, daß John langsam sicherer wird. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock und John sind äußerst sportlich... also zumindest verbrennen sie Kalorien. ;-)

***

 

Durch das penetrante Piepen seines Weckers – sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt diesen so zu stellen, daß der Arzt noch rechtzeitig die nächste Dosis seiner Tabletten nehmen konnte – wurde John schließlich geweckt. Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich alleine in ihrem großen Bett, doch Sorgen mußte er sich keine machen. Es waren deutlich Geräusche aus Richtung der Küche zu hören, die nur von Sherlock stammen konnten.

Nach ein paar mehr Blinzlern fühlte sich John wach genug, um den Wecker endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen und begann sich aus den Laken zu wickeln. Er griff nach seiner Unterhose, verzichtete jedoch darauf, sich weiter anzuziehen. So ging er, nur noch einen Hausmantel überwerfend (man wußte ja nie, wann unangekündigter Besuch in Form eines gewissen Holmes-Bruders auftauchte), nachsehen, was sein Freund anstellte, das so viel Krach machte.

Es folgten noch weitere Blinzler, bei dem Bild, das sich John dann bot:

Ein komplett unbekleideter Sherlock sprang von Herd zum Tisch, zu den Schränken und stellte tatsächlich Teller, Messer und Gabel bereit, während in der Pfanne etwas vor sich hinbrutzelte, das nach Rührei roch. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und auf seiner Stirn standen ein paar Schweißtropfen, was der Arzt der Phase, inmitten derer sich Sherlock ja noch befand, zuschrieb. Eigentlich hätte der Dunkelhaarige ein erregtes Häuflein Elend sein müssen, der sich nach dem nächsten Alpha sehnte, der das Brennen in dem Omega mit einem schnellen Fick linderte.

Wieder einmal wurde John bewußt, wie außergewöhnlich sein Freund doch war.

Eine Weile stand er mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen gelehnt da und beobachtete, wie Sherlock noch Speck in die Pfanne warf und mit dem noch nicht vollends gekochten Ei notdürftig verrührte.

„Steh’ da nicht so rum, sondern setz’ dich“, unterbrach die tiefe Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen die heimelige Stille.

John schmunzelte. „So fordernd, wie eh und je... was verdanke ich diese Ehre bekocht zu werden?“, fragte er. Es war klar, daß Sherlock einen Hintergedanken hatte, auch wenn es sich nur um Rührei mit Speck handelte.

„Kann ich nicht einfach nett sein und beim Stillen meines Hungers auch an deinen denken, den du bestimmt hast?“, spielte der Dunkelhaarige den Beleidigten, was John natürlich sofort durchschaute.

Der Blonde setzte sich und starrte auf die inzwischen sehr ungleich angerichteten Teller. „Dein Hunger?“ Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch bei dem Eßlöffelgroßen Klecks an Nahrung, die alles war, was Sherlock sich gönnen wollte, während sein Teller gut gefüllt wirkte.

Sherlock verdrehte ertappt die Augen. „Ok, ok...“, lenkte er ein, bevor er noch einen Versuch unternahm sich zu verteidigen. „Du weißt doch, daß Omegas nicht viel essen können, während sie in der Mitte ihrer Phase sind.“

John ging nicht auf den Köder ein.

Seufzend griff Sherlock zur Gabel und machte Zeichen, daß John auch etwas essen sollte. „Gut, ich sage es dir... wenn du deinen Teller leer gegessen hast...“

Der Arzt begann zu kichern. „Willst du mich wirklich so lange auf die Folter spannen?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und aß schon den letzten Rest der Miniportion, die er für sich selbst reserviert hatte. „Wenn dein Magen voll ist, bist du normalerweise eingänglicher für gute Ideen...“

Das brachte John nun wirklich zum Lachen. „So ein Geheimnis, wie du daraus machst, habe ich den Eindruck, daß du mich eher betrunken, statt satt machen solltest, um zu bekommen, was du willst...“

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase. „Ich hasse Sex mit Betrunkenen...“, erklärte er dann angewidert. „Angeheitert ist ja ganz ok, aber betrunken...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

John schüttelte auch den Kopf, aber mehr aus dem Grund, daß er versuchte das Stückchen Ei, das er gerade in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte, wieder in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. „Sex?“, quietschte er dann fragend.

„Natürlich Sex!“, meinte Sherlock, als wäre es die einzige logische Erklärung, für das, was er meinen konnte.

„Aber...“, begann John und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das Sherlock ebenfalls bereit gestellt hatte, bevor er wieder begann zu Husten.

„Bevor du wieder irgendwelche idiotischen Einwände aufführst: Ja, ich weiß, du denkst, wir sollten unser erstes „richtiges““ bei diesem Wort zeichnete er die Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern in die Luft. „erstes Mal bei vollem Bewußtsein erleben.“

John nickte zustimmend. Genau dieser Meinung war er.

„Aber ich bin ganz und gar nicht deiner Meinung – und bevor du argumentierst, daß ich wegen meiner Phase ja nicht ganz bei Sinnen wäre: Du selbst sagst doch immer wieder, wie überrascht du bist, daß ich noch so gut bei Verstand bin...“

Auch hier mußte John – zähneknirschend – Sherlock rechtgeben.

„Wenn du dir jetzt um dich selbst Sorgen machst, dann schlage ich dir vor, daß du eben noch mal die Tabletten nimmst, damit du auch bei Verstand bleibst – auch wenn damit die Erfahrung für dich lange nicht so intensiv werden wird...“

Der Blonde sah mit hochroten Wangen über den gedeckten Tisch zu seinem Freund, der noch einen weiteren Vorschlag hervorbrachte.

„Oder du nimmst nur eine halbe Tablette, was dir sicher helfen wird, dich gehen zu lassen. Dies hätte den Vorteil einer intensiveren Erfahrung, du wärst aber noch genug bei Sinnen, um genau zu wissen, was du tust!“

Wieder starrte John ihn nur an, so daß dem Dunkelhaarigen schon anzusehen war, wie ihm langsam Zweifel kamen. Dann ergriff er doch das Wort.

„Du hast das ja ziemlich genau durchgedacht...“

Sherlock nickte heftig und hoffte auf ein positives Ende von Johns Überlegungen.

„Du bist dir also absolut sicher, daß du das so willst?“

Wieder nickte der Omega. „Wir können in ein paar Tagen gerne ein so vorsichtiges und romantisches zweites Mal haben, wie du willst. Aber bitte“, flehte er. „Nimm nur eine halbe Tablette.“ Er beobachte das Gesicht seines Freundes genau und merkte, wie unsicher dieser immer noch war. „Sieh es doch mal so: Du willst es doch. Die Hälfte der Tablette könnte dir helfen deinen inneren Schweinehund, den du mir unverständlicherweise immer noch zu diesem Thema hast, ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu überwinden...“

John atmete tief durch – und begann dann langsam wieder zu essen. Genauso, wie er das Ei und den Speck durchkaute, kaute er in Gedanken die Argumentation seines Freundes durch, der ihn die ganze Zeit hoffend beobachtete.

„Gut“, meinte er schließlich, nachdem er den letzten Bissen geschluckt und noch einmal an seinem Glas genippt hatte. „Gut“, wiederholte er und irgendwie klang er auch erleichtert darüber, endlich diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. „Aber nur mit Kondom und gestelltem Wecker, daß ich später noch mal eine ganze Tablette nehmen kann, um dir durch den Rest deiner Phase zu helfen.“

„Einverstanden!“, antwortete Sherlock sofort und bevor John noch reagieren konnte, war der Omega aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weggezogen und sich breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen. In seiner Hand hielt er eine halbe Tablette, die er seinem Freund auffordernd hinhielt.

„Du hast die schon vorbereitet?“, fragte der Blonde verblüfft, bevor er das kleine weiße Etwas annahm und mit einem großen Schluck Wasser runterspülte.

Sherlock grinste triumphierend. „Ich wußte, daß man mit dir einfach nur vernünftig argumentieren muß, bevor du es genauso siehst, wie ich.“

Einen Moment sah John nur Kopf schüttelnd zu seinem Freund auf, bevor er lachend seinen Kopf an dessen Brust lehnte. „Ich hatte schon erwähnt, wie unmöglich du bist?“

„Unentwegt“, antwortete Sherlock, sich überhaupt keiner Schuld bewußt. Dann zog er ihn zu sich heran und senkte die Lippen auf die des Kleineren.

„Und jetzt“, begann er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Laß uns endlich zur Sache kommen...“

Wieder kicherte John. „Also mit dieser charmanten Art, willst du mich rumkriegen?“

„ _Das_ “, begann Sherlock aufstehend. „habe ich schon längst...“ Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zog er auch den Alpha vom Stuhl. „Nun muß ich dich nur noch dazu bekommen... wie heißt das so schön“, überlegte er einen Moment, mit John im Schlepptau schon auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. „Ah, genau: Nun muß ich dich nur dazu bekommen in die Pötte zu kommen...“

„Ich dachte in einem Kondom in dir?“

Mit einem entrüsteten Blick drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige, zog seinen Partner jedoch immer noch rückwärts gehend mit. „John!“, beschwerte er sich. „Du bist immer noch genug bei Verstand, daß ich diesen schlechten Spruch nicht vergeben kann...“

„Ach, dann willst du doch nicht mehr?“, konnte es sich der Blonde nicht verkneifen zu scherzen.

„Oh, und wie ich will...“, meine Sherlock. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umflog seine Lippen. „Aber wenn du dir solche dummen Witze nicht verkneifst, wirst diesmal du derjenige sein, der ans Bett gefesselt wird – und einen Knebel werde ich dir dann auch verpassen....“

„Das wagst du nicht!“, meine John herausfordernd.

Damit begann ein kleines Wettrennen zum Bett, das damit endete, daß Sherlock mit ans Kopfende gefesselten Händen auf der Matratze lag. Als er sich wohlig räkelnd auf dem Laken wand und langsam die Beine für John spreizte, wurde dem Blonden klar, daß er gerade ausgetrickst worden war.

„Du wolltest das?“, fragte er. Auch John klang inzwischen etwas heißer.

„Ab und an mag ich es, wenn du deine dominante Seite zeigst...“ Er streckte die Beine weiter und versuchte sie um seinen Freund zu winden, um ihn heranziehen zu können. „Und jetzt bereite dich endlich vor und fick’ mich ordentlich durch, der Plug kann mich kaum mehr ruhig halten...“

Der Alpha wurde rot. „Du hast tatsächlich einen...“ Er hob die schlanken, blassen Beine, um festzustellen, daß der andere wirklich die ganze Zeit mit einem nicht gerade kleinen Plug im Hintern rumgelaufen war. „Oh Gott, Sherlock…”, hauchte er und begann endlich sich seiner Unterhose zu entledigen und ein Kondom aus seiner Utensilientasche zu kramen.

„Was bin ich froh, daß wir in deinem Zustand kein Gleitmittel mehr brauchen“, murmelte er, während er sich eilends vorbereitete.

„Was glaubst du, wie froh _ich_ erst bin?“, kam es heißer von dem Dunkelhaarigen, der die Bewegungen des Alphas die ganze Zeit mit hungrigen Augen beobachtete. „Mach endlich!“, befahl er, als der andere wieder zögerte und endlich ließ John alle Hemmungen fallen und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß in den Omega ein.

„Ngisung“, war von diesem zu hören und der Blonde war sich sicher, daß er gerade nicht wirklich intelligenter klang.

„Noch mal“ und „Härter“, kamen gleich die nächsten Befehle der unten liegenden und John erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne. Es half tatsächlich, daß er nur eine halbe Tablette genommen hatte. So konnte er seinen animalischen Instinkten viel freiere Hand lassen, ohne jeden Schritt – bzw. in diesem Fall Stoß – doppelt und dreifach zu überlegen.

Es half auch, daß Sherlock jedem seiner Stöße enthusiastisch begegnete und ihn immer mehr und mehr anfeuerte. Bald hatten sie einen stetigen Rhythmus gefunden, der nur von „Jajajaja“ und „Schneller“-Rufen von dem Omega unterbrochen wurde.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis John bemerkte, wie der sich verdickende Teil seines Alpha-Penises begann anzuschwellen. „Sherlock...“, versuchte er seinen Freund darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er wußte nicht, ob er nicht doch besser außerhalb des sich ihm willig hingebenden Körpers kommen sollte, doch dieser konnte oder wollte ihn nicht einfach so von sich weglassen.

„Ja, John, jahaaa...“, rief er aus und schlang seine Beine noch fester um die Hüften des in ihn stoßenden Alphas, bevor er seinen Höhepunkt mit einem lauten Schrei erreichte.

Auch John konnte sich einen Schrei – wenn auch leiser – nicht verkneifen, als er die Muskelkontraktionen seines Freundes um sein pulsierendes Glied spürte. Er schaffte es noch zwei mal mit kurzen tiefen Stößen zu reagieren, bevor er ebenfalls einen intensiven Orgasmus erlebte.

Stöhnend brach er schließlich auf seinem Freund zusammen, dessen Körper ihn immer noch fest umklammert hielt. „Du weißt, daß wir jetzt eine Weile verbunden sind?“, fragte er erschöpft, ob dem anderen die Konsequenzen dessen klar waren, was gerade geschehen war.

„Oh...“, begann dieser zitternd. „Oh... oh... jahaaaa...“ Und wieder zogen sich seine Muskeln um das tief in ihm versenkte und dick angeschwollene Körperteil seines Freundes zusammen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, soweit er dies unter dem Gewicht des auf ihm liegenden Alphas konnte und gemeinsam durchlebten sie einen weiteren, kleineren Höhepunkt.

„Alles ok?“, fragte John, der sich als erster gefangen hatte und dem unter ihm liegenden eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Sherlock schlug die durch seine vor Lust erweiterten Pupillen schwarz wirkenden Augen auf und nickte, leicht angestrengt wirkend. Wieder spürten die beiden, was ihre körperliche Verbindung auslöste und auch John mußte stöhnend seine Augen schließen, bevor er den unter ihm liegenden wieder begann zu beobachten.

„Alles bestens, John!“, brachte dieser schließlich hervor, bevor ein weiteres Beben ihre Körper erfaßte.

„Wie lange dauert es normalerweise...“, begann er zu fragen, bevor sie wieder erschauerten, doch der Arzt wußte auch so, was der andere fragen wollte. „Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung, während einer Phase...“

„Gut“, meinte zu seiner Überraschung der unter ihm Liegende. „Dann ist das etwas, was wir gemeinsam das erste Mal durchleben können...“ Damit zog er John näher, um ihn mit Lippen und Zunge durch ihre nächsten kleineren Höhepunkte zu führen.

 

***

 

John spürte Hände, die über seine Brust fuhren und zu erkunden schienen, wo er besonders empfindlich war. Ein entspanntes „Hmmmm“, entwich ihm. Lippen gesellten sich zu den Händen und schließlich etwas feuchtes – eine Zunge, wie er im nächsten Moment bemerkte, die von seinem Brustbein Richtung Hals leckte. Etwas warmes auf seiner Körpermitte hinderte ihn daran sich zu sehr zu bewegen, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Es fühlte sich irgendwie angenehm an. Vor allem das Kribbeln, das von der Stelle ausging, an der sein Körper und das warme Etwas miteinander verbunden waren.

Die Zunge hatte sich zu seinem rechten Ohrläppchen hochgearbeitet und erst da wurde dem Arzt bewußt, daß er den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte und seine eigenen Finger seine Nase berührten. „Sherlock...“, seufzte er und bemerkte selbst, daß es das erste Mal war, daß er kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieses Traumes hatte. Er bewegte sich leicht, wodurch sich das Kribbeln in seiner Körpermitte verstärkte. Die Zunge berührte ihn immer noch hier und da an seinem Hals, Kinn und dann an der Wange. Wieder bewegte er sich, bäumte sich leicht auf.

„Hmmmm...“, entwich ihm erneut ein wohliges Stöhnen, das sich in ein Gähnen verwandelte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht aufwachen, aber ganz automatisch rieb er sich die Augen mit der linken Hand – seine rechte konnte er irgendwie nicht bewegen. Sherlock, der neben ihm schlief. Das mußte es sein, suggerierte sein wacher werdender Verstand.

Die wohlige Wärme an seiner Körpermitte bewegte sich und ganz automatisch ruckte sein Körper nach oben, um ihr zu folgen.

„Ja, John, ja...“ hörte er Sherlocks Stimme von oben und er spürte erneut, wie sich das warme Etwas über ihm bewegte. Sein Verstand machte langsam aus, daß Beine neben ihm waren – rechts und links von ihm. Sein Penis steckte in etwas feuchtem. Er bäumte sich erneut auf. Dunkles Stöhnen...

„Sherlock!“ Mit einem Aufschrei kam John in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Jahaaa“, rief der andere verzückt, als er sich beim Wach werden wieder ruckartig nach oben bewegte.

Einen Moment verfiel der Blonde in blanke Panic, während er die Situation versuchte zu verstehen. Sherlock saß auf ihm, er war tief in dem Omega versunken, während dieser ihn ritt und sie beide so immer weiter in Richtung Orgasmus führte. Es war kein Traum. Es war Realität. Eine Realität, in der er mit einem der bestaussehenden Männer, die er kannte, im Bett lag, der ihn einfach zum Sexspielzeug seiner Wahl auserkoren hatte. Und in dem Moment, bevor der Höhlenmensch-Part seines Gehirns übernahm, fiel ihm noch auf, daß seine Männlichkeit dieses Mal nicht von einem Kondom umhüllt war. Er konnte Sherlock spüren, direkt, Haut auf Haut. Da war es jedoch schon zu spät.

Mit einem wilden Schrei bäumte er sich auf und vertauschte ihre Positionen. Nun lag Sherlock unten und er konnte mit voller Wucht in ihn stoßen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schien nichts dagegen zu haben – er feuerte ihn sogar noch an. Eine Litanei von „Jajajajaja“ und „JaJohnohjaJohn...“, begleitete die tiefen und festen Stöße des Alphas.

„Oh Sherlock...“, stöhnte John und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, während sich sein Becken schon wie von alleine weiterbewegte. Er begann an der Stelle, an welcher der schlanke Hals seines Freundes in die Schulter überging, zu lecken und zu knabbern, wodurch er noch intensiver den Duft des Omegas wahrnahm, der ihn sowieso schon vollständig umhüllte.

„Hgnpf“, entwich diesem, als er sich bei einem besonders heftigen Stoß, wie eine Bogensehne spannte und aufbäumte, bevor sein Höhepunkt wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug und ihn mitriß. Es war ein so erotisches Bild, daß auch John ohne weitere Mühe einen verstörend intensiven Orgasmus erlebte. Sein ganzer Körper streckte sich, die Schultern angespannt, der Kopf zurück geworfen, berührten nur noch seine Füße das Laken, während er nur noch von ihrer Verbindung an der Körpermitte geerdet wurde. Stabilisiert wurde er von den Händen, die sich in die muskulösen Hüften unter ihm krallten. Noch während er sich in Sherlock entlud, krümmte sein Oberkörper sich schon wieder und ohne es zu wollen, gab er sich dem größten Urinstinkt hin, den er als Alpha haben konnte. Er biß den Omega unter sich, genau an der Stelle, die er vorher schon so vorsichtig erkundet hatte.

Dies brachte den Dunkelhaarigen dazu sich ein weiteres Mal aufzubäumen. Nicht nur seine Beine schlangen sich fester um den Mann, den er so lange zu solcher Intimität hatte überreden müssen – auch seine Arme legten sich um den Oberkörper des anderen und zogen ihn näher, preßten ihn regelrecht gegen die Stelle, an der dieser nun wieder hungrig leckte.

Wieder bäumten sich beide zusammen auf und erneut konnte der Omega die Zähne des anderen an seiner Halsbeuge spüren. Diesmal war es allerdings nur ein leichter Druck, der auf der ursprünglichen Stelle ausgeübt wurde.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden Männer nicht mehr zitterten und langsam setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein.

„Oh Gott, was habe ich getan...“ John sprach als Erster und sah entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der er noch deutlich seinen Zahnabdruck sehen konnte. An ein paar kleinen Stellen hatte er – wie es eigentlich ja sogar sein sollte – sogar die Haut durchbrochen. Er stützte sich besser auf und es sah fast so aus, als wollte er wegrennen. Sherlock hinderte ihn an jeder weiteren Bewegung, indem er seine Arme, die inzwischen kraftlos neben ihm gelegen hatten, wieder um den Blonden schlang. „Du kannst jetzt nicht weg!“, rief er – ebenfalls entsetzt und auch etwas panisch klingend.

John brauchte ein paar Sekunden für seine Antwort. „Ich weiß, daß wir verbunden sind...“

„Nicht _das_!“, meinte Sherlock barsch und klang gleich darauf wieder weicher, ja richtig verletzlich. „Du kannst jetzt nicht weg. Also überhaupt...“ Er begann tatsächlich zu stottern. „Nicht nach... nachdem...“ Hilflos verklangen seine Worte.

„Aber ich habe dich gebissen...“, meinte John. „Du weißt, was das heißt... und nicht nur das...“, ließ er den anderen ausnahmsweise gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Das panische Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wollte nicht weichen. Da erinnerte er sich an die zweite für ihn erschreckende Tatsache: „Sherlock, warum trage ich kein Kondom? Du könntest schwanger werden...“

Es herrschte Stille. Dann ein verzagt fragendes „Ich dachte du wolltest Kinder?“

„ _Was_?“, fragte John verwirrt. „Ja, natürlich möchte ich irgendwann Kinder... aber Sherlock... das... du...“

Sherlock seufzte. „Keine Angst“, beruhigte er dann seinen Freund. „Ich nehm’ „die Pille“...“

„Mit „die Pille“ meinst du: Etwas-nach-deiner-eigenen-Rezeptur-das-überhaupt-nie-getestet-wurde-und-nicht-sicher-ist, oder?“ Der Arzt klang immer noch leicht panisch, doch eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme zeigte, daß er zumindest etwas beruhigt schien.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte wieder. „Es _ist_ sicher.“

„Aber du... ich... also...“, stammelte der andere wieder.

„Könnten wir jetzt nicht einfach den Rest dieses Höhepunktes genießen und alles andere später klären?“, beschwerte sich Sherlock, bevor ein weiteres Zittern die beiden durchlief, welches sie gleichzeitig nach Luft japsen ließ..

John nickte nur stumm. Zu überwältigt von dem, was gerade passiert war, konnte er nicht mehr anders, als wieder etwas mehr auf seinen Partner zu sinken und sich von der nächsten Welle wegspülen lassen, die sie erfaßte. Er hätte auch in diesem Moment gar nicht gewußt, was er noch sagen sollte.

 

***

 

Als sich beide wieder soweit beruhigt hatten, daß ihre Körper sich voneinander lösen konnten, rollte sich John von seinem Freund. Er lag da, starrte die Decke an und ein Satz lief, wie auf einer Werbetafel, immer wieder an seinem inneren Auge vorbei: _„Ich habe Sherlock gebissen. Ich habe Sherlock gebissen...“_ Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, zu was er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. „Es tut.. es tut mir so Leid, Sherlock...“, entschuldigte er sich nach einer Zeit der unwirklichen Stille leise.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte.

Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Sherlock aufstand. „Ich geh’ duschen, bin noch ganz klebrig...“ Er wandte sich noch mal zum Bett um. „Komm’ nach, wenn du deine Krise überwunden hast!“

Er hatte schon die Tür durchquert, als er ein leicht hysterisches Glucksen von John hörte, bevor wieder Stille herrschte. „So typisch Sherlock...“, klang ihm ein Murmeln nach, als er den Weg ins Bad fortsetzte.

 

***

 

John hörte irgendwann das Wasser nebenan rauschen und beschloß, daß es sicher war aufzustehen. Er entdeckte das letzte gut gefüllte Kondom, das sie verknotet und zu Johns Pullover auf einen Haufen geworfen hatten, um alles später wegzuräumen. Auf dem Nachttisch lag die Tablette, die er eigentlich hatte nehmen wollen. Ungläubig starrte er auf den dahinter stehenden Digitalwecker. Es war genau eine Minute nach der geplanten Weckzeit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern ein Klingeln gehört zu haben. Und es war definitiv ruhig genug gewesen, daß er den schrillen Weckton hätte hören müssen. Hatte Sherlock den Mechanismus ausgeschaltet, als er aus dem Zimmer gegangen war? Oder hatte er ihn evtl. schon früher ausgeschaltet? Er konnte es nicht sagen – und im Grunde war es inzwischen auch egal. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend, ging er zunächst in die Küche, um den Abfall zu entsorgen, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Bad machte. Zögernd betrachtete er die geschlossene Tür, bevor er nach dem Knauf griff.

„Ich glaube es wird besser...“, hörte er Sherlocks fröhlich klingende Stimme hinter dem Duschvorhang hervor. Gleich darauf sah er zuerst Dampfwolken, dann einen Kopf, der zwischen den zusammengezogenen Hälften herauskam. „Gibst du mir mal das Handtuch?“, fragte Sherlock, den Vorhang weiter zur Seite schiebend.

Er wirkte, als wäre die letzte halbe Stunde gar nicht geschehen und verdutzt drückte John das gewünschte Stück Stoff in die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Sherlock?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich habe dir heißes Wasser übrig gelassen. Wenn du dich beeilst, reicht es noch zu einer ausgiebigen Dusche...“ Seine Augen wanderten über den nackten Körper des kleineren Mannes und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „So gerne ich dich auch sehe, wie Mutter Natur dich geschaffen hat, so wenig möchte ich, daß du noch irgendwo festklebst.“ Damit ging er an dem immer noch baff in den noch laufenden Duschstrahl starrenden Arzt vorbei. Mit der einen Hand rubbelte er kräftig mit dem Handtuch über seine Haare, während er mit der anderen einen Klaps auf dem Hintern seines Freundes plazierte und diesen somit in Bewegung brachte.

„Festkleben ist nie gut“, meinte John nur, wie paralysiert und stieg in die Wanne.

 

***

 

Als er aus der Dusche kam, erwartete den Blonden schon wieder eine Überraschung.

„Tee?“, wurde ihm eine Tasse entgegengestreckt, noch während er seinen Hausmantel zuband. Er nickte nur perplex und nahm vorsichtig die Tasse entgegen.

Sherlock starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Ok, eigentlich wanderte der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen prüfend über ihn, während er abwartete, was der andere nun wieder ausgebrütet hatte. Dieser nickte schließlich, trat erst einen Schritt zur Seite, nur um dann hinter John zu kommen und diesen mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit zum Sofa zu schieben. Dort wurde er in die Kissen gedrückt und die schlanken Hände des anderen legten sich um seine kleineren, mit denen er die Tasse hielt.

„Du hast Panik, ein schlechtes Gewissen und weißt nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst!“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, die genau ins Schwarze traf. Der Blonde nickte. Sherlock verdrehte daraufhin nur seufzend die Augen. „Deine Moralvorstellungen sind manchmal so langweilig...“

Er griff nach der Tasse, um sie John wieder wegzunehmen und auf den kleinen Beistelltisch zu stellen. Dann krabbelte er auf das Sofa, so daß er halb auf Johns Schoß saß und halb darüber kniete. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, daß er die Furcht des Alphas nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Dieser wartete angespannt auf den nächsten Schritt des Dunkelhaarigen.

Einen Moment zögerte der, bevor er seine Arme um den Kleineren legte und ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küßte.

Zaghaft legte John seine Hände auf die Hüften des Omegas und sah ihn fragend an, als dieser sich schließlich von ihm löste.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gegen deinen Biß. Das Einverständnis dazu hattest du schon lange, auch wenn ich es nicht gesagt habe. Und nein, ich will nicht nur Kinder, weil ich weiß, daß du gerne welche hättest.“ Er sprach genau die Dinge an, die den Blonden gerade so sehr beschäftigten. Wir üblich war es, als könne er Gedanken lesen.

„Ich würde mich, im Gegenteil, sehr freuen, wenn ich Kinder mit dir bekommen würde – nicht unbedingt jetzt, aber überhaupt. Und ich bedauere es gerade ungemein, daß unsere letzte Runde Horizontalmambo wohl der Anstoß dafür war, daß meine Phase nun endgültig am vergehen ist, denn ich hätte den Biß zu gerne zurück gegeben...“

Als John Sherlock nur anstarrte, wurde dieser ungeduldig. „Los, sag was!“, befahl er und ruckelte etwas auf dem Schoß des unter ihm Sitzenden hin und her. „Du kannst auch gerne brüllen, oder mit Dingen werfen, aber gib mir irgend eine Reaktion, damit ich weiß, ob du langsam wieder deinen Verstand benutzt...“

„Meinst du das ernst?“, brach es schließlich aus John heraus.

„Hätte ich dir sonst gerade das Äquivalent eines Heiratsantrages gemacht?“, fragte Sherlock brüsk zurück.

Wieder starrte ihn der Blonde nur mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade an. „Heirat?“, war das Einzige, was er am Ende krächzen konnte.

Wieder verdrehte Sherlock die Augen. „Das Äquivalent dazu... Kirchen finde ich fade...“

„Man kann auch rein standesamtlich heiraten...“, war das einzige, was John in dem Moment einfiel und erst die hochgezogene Augenbraue und der amüsierte Blick seines Freundes machten ihm klar, daß man das auch falsch verstehen konnte. „Ich, also...“, begann er zu stottern, wurde von den nächsten Worten des anderen aufgehalten:

„Ich weiß, daß du mir keinen Antrag gemacht hast... aber sei versichert, daß ich ihn annehmen würde, würdest du fragen...“

John schluckte schwer. „Sicher?“, fragte er dann. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gerade von einem Güterzug überrollt. Einem sehr langen Güterzug. Einem, der möglicherweise eine Ladung voll Gold mit sich führte, von dem am Ende tatsächlich etwas für ihn aus dem Waggon fallen konnte.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht“, begann der andere und hauchte ihm wieder einen Kuß auf die Lippen. „wie du“, erneut ein kurzer Kuß, „daran immer noch“, ein erneuter Schmatzer. „zweifeln kannst...“, beendete er seinen Satz endlich – mit einem weiteren Kuß, aus dem sich John vorzeitig versuchte zu lösen.

„Sherlock... Sherlock...“, stoppte ihn dieser. Sein Kopf sank auf die Brust des Omegas, der immer weniger nach den so sinnesverstörenden Hormonen roch, die in der Phase besonders intensiv ausgeschüttet wurden. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er aufblickte. „Kannst du mir das alles noch mal _so_ erklären, wenn wir beide wieder bei vollem Verstand sind?“

„Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen...“, begann der Dunkelhaarige, doch als er Johns flehenden Blick bemerkte, lenkte er ein. „Aber in diesem Fall werde ich es gerne tun, wenn ich dich damit endlich von meinen wahren Absichten überzeugen kann.“

„Danke...“, seufzte John erleichtert. Er klang nicht nur so, er war tatsächlich entspannter.

Sherlock sah das als Erlaubnis, sich wieder enger an ihn zu schmiegen. „Eine richtige Runde ist nicht mehr drin, aber knutschen könnten wir locker noch eine halbe Stunde oder länger...“

Der Blonde lachte.

„Hey, du magst das doch sonst auch, warum lachst du?“, schmollend schob der oben Sitzende seine Unterlippe vor.

„Naja...“, begann John und seine Wangen nahmen die rötliche Färbung an, die sie immer bekamen, wenn er etwas zugab, daß ihm zumindest ein bißchen peinlich war. „ _Knutschen_ hört sich aus deinem Mund einfach so lustig an...“

„Oh..“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige nur, bevor er breit grinste. „Na, dann sehen wir mal, ob ich knutschen auch weniger lustig und mehr erotisch hinbekomme...“

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel...“, konnte John noch loswerden, bevor er die Lippen des anderen schon wieder auf seinen spürte. Es war ein langsamer und gemütlicher Kuß, ein sanftes erkunden der Lippen, ein zärtliches Spiel ihrer Zungen, das mit der Zeit heftiger und intensiver wurde. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm bedauerte, daß er zu erschöpft für _eine weitere Runde_ war, wie Sherlock es ausgedrückt hatte. Der andere genoß einfach die ungezwungene Intimität, die sich noch nie so gut für ihn angefühlt hatte.

„Willst du nicht den Rest Zeit noch nutzen, um noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen?“, fragte er dennoch, als sie sich das nächste Mal voneinander lösten.

„Ach, papperlapapp“, meinte Sherlock lapidarisch. „Ich habe genug geschlafen, daß es für die nächsten drei Wochen reicht. Laß uns lieber weitermachen.“ Und damit stürzte er sich wieder auf die schmunzelnden Lippen seines Freundes, der nur noch murmeln konnte „Aber das bedeutet jetzt nicht, daß du die nächsten drei Wochen nicht mehr schlafen willst...“

„Oh“, grinste Sherlock frech. „Mit dir immer...“, bevor die Diskussion vorläufig beendet war.

 

***

 

Sorry, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat. Ich war ein paar Tage weg und dann ziemlich im Streß. Ich hoffe der Horizontalsport hat euch gefallen. Endlich ist ja Sherlock auch in Johns sturen Schädel vorgedrungen. :-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hat Komplexe, die Sherlock endlich ausmerzen kann und ein brüderlicher Besuch ist angesagt...

***

 

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen ruhig. Falltechnisch gerade richtig für Johns Geschmack – sie brauchten mal etwas weniger Hektik. Nach Sherlocks Ansicht waren die 3 Fälle, die sie bearbeitet hatten, natürlich viel zu einfach und langweilig.

So verbrachten sie relativ viel Zeit zu Hause, bzw. der Detektiv verbrachte viel Zeit zu Hause. Er belagerte den Küchentisch wieder mit unsagbar schlecht riechenden Experimenten und wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt war Johns Nase zu quälen, dann waren dessen Ohren arm dran, weil der Dunkelhaarige irgendwie keine Lust zu haben schien, seine guten Fähigkeiten im Geige spielen zu zeigen. Stattdessen zupfte und quietschte er nur damit herum und der Arzt war sich sicher, daß er – immer wenn er gerade nicht hinsah – aus den bleichen Augen eindringlich beobachtet wurde.

Nach einer Woche hatte er schließlich genug. „Sherlock! Ich weiß, daß du das besser kannst. Spiel’ endlich wieder einen Bach, oder Beethoven, oder wen auch immer dieser durchgeknallten Künstler, aber hör’ mit der Katzenmusik auf...“

Tatsächlich hielt der Angesprochene inne. Er starrte auf seinen Freund, der breitbeinig, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm stand. „Es hilft mir nachzudenken!“

„Das kannst du auch im Stillen, oder wenn du richtig spielst. Es ist echt ein Wunder, daß Mrs. Hudson uns noch nicht rausgeworfen hat.“

„Sie _mag_ uns. Sie wird uns nicht rauswerfen...“

„Auch ihre Geduld ist nicht unendlich“, konterte der Blonde flott.

Sherlock legte die Geige auf seinen Schoß und beugte den Kopf nach rechts. „Hm...“ machte er dann. „Es ist nicht die Geige, die dich so stört...“

John warf in einer ratlosen Geste die Hände in die Höhe. Wie üblich verstand sein Mitbewohner mal wieder nichts, was einem normalen Menschen sofort klar gewesen wäre. „Nein, es stört mich nur dein schlechtes Gefiedel...“

„Nein, nicht wirklich...“, lehnte Sherlock die Erklärung ab. Er blinzelte. „Ah, natürlich...“, meinte er dann, was ihm einen fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers einbrachte. „Du hast in den letzten 30 Sekunden bereits 4 mal auf meine Halsbeuge gesehen. Der Biß läßt dir also immer noch keine Ruhe...“

Johns Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich, es waren Züge eines schlechten Gewissens zu bemerken. Dennoch trat er näher und streckte mit fragendem Blick die Hand aus. Der Detektiv nickte kurz und er berührte die Stelle, an der immer noch zwei leichte Dellen in der Haut zu sehen waren, an den Stellen, an denen seine Zähne sich tatsächlich so massiv durchgebissen hatten, daß er Blut geschmeckt hatte.

„Du bist immer noch unsicher“, stellte Sherlock fest.

John zuckte, es wirkte ein wenig ratlos und halb entschuldigend, mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es das Richtige für uns ist...“

Der Omega seufzte schwer. Er legte seine Geige zur Seite, um seinen Freund näher ziehen zu können, so daß er zwischen seinen Füßen stand. Dann griff er nach ihm und zog ihn am Revers nach unten, um ihm einen Kuß zu geben. „Ich will dich immer noch und gerne auch Kinder von dir – irgendwann...“ Nach einem Blick in die immer noch verunsicherten Augen des anderen ergänzte er noch: „Du wolltest, daß ich es unabhängig von der Phase noch mal wiederhole. Also, das habe ich hiermit getan. Auch meine Einstellung zur Heirat ist noch die gleiche, wie letzte Woche.“

Abwartend blickte er seinen Freund an. „Sherlock“, meinte der nur mit einem leicht hilflosen Blick, welcher den Dunkelhaarigen langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien.

„Dein Unterbewußtsein hat doch schon längst entschieden“, versuchte er dann eine andere Argumentation.

„Mein Urtrieb“, verbesserte John.

Sherlock schmunzelte. „Nenn’ es wie du willst, aber es ist eindeutig: Du möchtest, daß wir die Verbindung besiegeln.“

„Was willst du mit so einem abgehalfterten Soldaten wie mir?“, fragte der ehemalige Armeearzt, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

Sherlock seufzte. „Ist es denn so schwer zu verstehen, daß ich etwas Besonderes in dir sehe?“

John ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe Angst, daß es bald nicht mehr so ist und du dann denkst, es sei der schrecklichste Fehler deines Lebens...“

Sherlock hob mit den Händen den Kopf seines Freundes an. Er sah ihn eindringlich an. „Halt’ die Klappe, küß’ mich und hör’ auf soviel nachzudenken...“ Und tatsächlich schmolz ein wenig von dem Widerstand, den der Alpha noch aufbrachte und er sank mit seinen Knien auf das freie Stückchen Sessel zwischen den Beinen des anderen.

„So“, meinte der Dunkelhaare, als sie sich zum Luft holen trennten. „...nachdem das mit den Befehlen ja so gut funktioniert: Vertrau mir einfach! Ich weiß, was ich tue.“ Um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln, das sein Partner erwiderte.

„Den ersten Satz kann ich bestätigen: Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben... allerdings den zweiten... ähem“, hüstelte John.

„Jaja, ich weiß nicht _immer_ , was ich tue“, gab Sherlock, die Augen rollend, zu. So schnell sie aufgekommen war, verflog seine belustigte Stimmung und er sah seinen Freund ernst an. „In diesem Fall weiß ich aber zu 100%, was ich tue und vor allem: Daß es das Richtige ist...“

Wieder sahen sie sich eine Weile nur an, bis John nickte. „Ok, ich vertraue dir.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Wenn du jetzt noch aufhörst, mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, kann ich ja endlich den Fall annehmen, den Mr. Elson seit Tagen versucht mir schmackhaft zu machen...“

„Du hast einen Fall, den du interessant findest und dich noch nicht hinein gestürzt?“ John sah verdutzt aus.

Nun war es an Sherlock scheu zu wirken. „Ich wollte erst die Situation mit dir klären.“ Und schon klang er wieder etwas mehr wie sonst, beinahe schon beleidigt, daß ausgerechnet ihm das passieren konnte. „Außerdem hast du viel zu viel Platz in meinem Gedankenpalast weggenommen.“

„Oh?“, war alles, was John dazu sagen konnte, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Sherlock hatte tatsächlich über sie nachgedacht. Es war ihm wichtig. Es war nicht nur so eine Idee von ihm. Nun lächelte auch John. Er schlang seine Arme um Sherlocks Hals und versuchte es sich zwischen dessen Beinen gemütlich zu machen. „Dann schieß’ mal los!“

Der erwartete Wortschwall, blieb noch einen Moment aus, in dem der Dunkelhaarige seinen Freund näher zog und ihn in einen letzten stürmischen Kuß verwickelte. Sherlock schien glücklich. Er hatte nun nicht nur seine Fälle, er hatte auch John.

 

***

 

„Diebesbanden... habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich die hasse?“, fragte John und Sherlock seufzte schwer.

„Etwa 10 mal, seit wir hier feststecken...“ Er sah von seinem Telefon zu seinem Partner, der die schwere und inzwischen gut von ihnen verbarrikadierte Eisentür mißtrauisch beobachtete. „... und du haßt Diebesbanden nicht, du haßt es nur, daß sie uns entdeckt haben und wir hier untätig warten mußten, während die Polizei sie festnehmen konnte.“

Der Blonde brummte nur unwillig als Antwort. Sie hatten eine ganze Woche gebraucht, um das Versteck auszumachen, in dem die verschwundene Ming-Vase von ihrem Klienten Mr. Elson und andere Beute der gut organisierten Gruppe versteckt waren. Sie hatten im Yard angerufen und die Personen in dem Lagerhaus beobachten wollen, bis Verstärkung eintraf, da waren diese durch einen dummen Zufall auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Durch ihre Flucht in einen Raum mit nur einem Ausgang und einer schweren Tür, hatten sie sich vor Schaden retten können und da die Diebe bewaffnet waren, hatten sie nicht viel Zeit verschwendet, und eine Barrikade errichtet, so daß auch nicht mit Gewalt eingedrungen werden konnte. Außerdem war dies ein zusätzlicher Schutz gegen Kugeln. Zu ihrem Glück war das Lager so alt, daß überall schwere eiserne Schutztüten verbaut waren und die Räuber waren bisher nicht durchgekommen.

„Na endlich“, erwiderte Sherlock gerade etwas in sein Smartphone und John konnte ein Klopfen hören. Nach einem kurzen fragenden Blick bestätigte der Detektiv, daß es die Polizei sein mußte und die beiden Männer machten sich daran die verrückten Möbel wieder zur Seite zu schieben, so daß sie die Tür öffnen konnten.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?“, fragte ein leicht nervöser Lestrade.

Während dem Nicken Johns – Sherlock ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab – fragte letzterer schon: „Habt ihr sie alle erwischt?“

„Sieht gut aus...“, erwiderte der DI. Sein Blick wanderte immer noch suchend über die beiden in der Tür stehenden Männer und erst als er zufrieden keine Wunden entdecken konnte, gab er den Weg frei.

„Was heißt hier _sieht gut aus_?“, wollte Sherlock aufbrausend wissen. „Entweder ihr habt sie alle oder ihr habt sie nicht alle erwischt...“

„Sherlock!“ Die Besorgnis des Polizisten war schon wieder Ärger gewichen. „Wir haben 5 Verdächtige und meines Wissens nach ist keiner aus dem Gebäude entkommen. Wenn du also keine Aussage zu machen hast, nach der die Bande aus mehr Personen besteht, haben wir sie alle. Wenn du die Kollegen nicht rechtzeitig vorher informierst können wir das unmöglich so früh nach dem Geschehen wissen...“

Der Detektiv murrte etwas bei der Zurechtweisung, bevor er erhobenen Hauptes davon ging. „Die Polizei war eben noch nie der schnellste Verein...“, murmelte er noch und es kostete Lestrade sichtlich Mühe keine übereilte Tat zu begehen.

„Apropos...“, versuchte John ihn abzulenken. „Seit wann hat die Mordkommission eigentlich mit Diebstählen zu tun, Greg?“

Dieser verdrehte nun erst recht die Augen. „Seit meine Kollegen wohl beschlossen haben, daß ich der offizielle Sherlock-Handler bin, wenn ich nicht gerade selbst bis über beide Ohren mit Arbeit zugedeckt bin.“ Er seufzte und wurde ruhiger. „Hör’ zu: Da ich davon ausgehe, daß Sherlock heute keine Aussage mehr machen wird – schaff’ ihn morgen früh zu DI Larson, um ihn mit Details zu füttern. Ich habe mein Holmes-Soll für heute definitiv erfüllt.“

John nickte verständig. „Ich tue mein Bestes“, versprach er und eilte gleich darauf dem Silberhaarigen hinterher.

„SHERLOCK LASS DAS BEWEISMATERIAL LIEGEN...“

Ertappt sah der Detektiv zu den beiden heraneilenden Männern. Die gesuchte und wohl von ihm gefundene Ming-Vase ließ er jedoch nicht los. „Sie gehört meinem Klienten“, nörgelte er etwas, daß er sie ihm nicht gleich zurück geben konnte.

„Du weißt genau, daß alles in diesem Lager erst mal von uns protokolliert werden muß, bevor wir es den rechtmäßigen Eigentümern – sollten diese zu ermitteln sein – zurück geben werden.“

„Nun gut, ich werde Mr. Elson informieren, daß er euch deswegen auf die Nerven gehen soll...“ Vorsichtig stellte er die Beute wieder ab, damit sie keinen Schaden nahm.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Mr. Elson informiere und du rufst uns ein Taxi, damit wir heimfahren und feiern können...“, meinte John beschwichtigend.

„Feiern?“, fragte Sherlock abwertend. „Was gibt es da zu feiern? Der Fall ist vorbei und wieder zieht die Langeweile bei uns ein...“

„Und genau das sollten wir _feiern_...“, meinte John, betont ruhig bleibend.

Der Detektiv bemerkte den Blick, den ihm sein Partner zuwarf und endlich verstand er.

„Oh...“, machte er und begann dann zu lächeln. „Oh...“, entwich es ihm etwas freudiger. „Natürlich... die Gefahr.. die Schüsse... und jetzt... Angst... Adrenalin...“

„Sherlock“, zischte John nur und erreichte damit zwar, daß der andere seine Erkenntnisse für sich behielt, jedoch nicht, daß ein noch breiteres Grinsen dessen Gesicht zierte.

„Natürlich werden wir _feiern_ , wenn du das willst.“ Das Wort feiern wurden in so einem verruchten Unterton von dem Dunkelhaarigen ausgesprochen, daß es John, dem durchaus klar war, daß sie nicht alleine waren, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Dann wurde ihm zu seiner Verblüffung auch noch ein Kuß auf die Lippen gedrückt, bevor Sherlock mit wehendem Mantel nach draußen eilte.

Ein überraschtes Ächzen von Lestrade brachte John wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Seid ihr etwa...?“, fragte dieser vollkommen baff.

„Naja, also... ich... ähm...“, stammelte John. „Also es ist alles noch ziemlich neu und ich weiß noch nicht und... könntest du das momentan bitte einfach für dich behalten?“

„Natürlich, natürlich“, beeilte sich der andere zu versichern. Dann fragte er anzüglich grinsend: „Nur 2 Fragen: Ist es...“ er überlegte einen Moment, wie er die indiskrete Frage am besten formulieren sollte. „ _gut_ neu?“

So rot wie John erneut wurde, hatte dieser durchaus verstanden. „Greg“, zischte er sich beschwerend, nickte jedoch, was den Polizisten zum Grinsen und ihm ein wohlwollendes Schulterklopfen einbrachte. „Und die zweite Frage?“, wollte der Blonde dann wissen.

„Du weißt, daß du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, falls er dich mies behandelt – als Polizist und als Freund, ja?“

John lächelte und nickte. „Danke, Greg, ich weiß das zu schätzen...“

Lestrade nickte ernst zurück und gab ihm dann einen Schubs nach draußen. „Morgen, vergeßt Larson nicht, sonst beschwert der sich nur bei mir!“

„Ich werde dran denken...“, bestätigte John noch, bevor er nach draußen zu Sherlock trabte, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte in dieser abgelegenen Gegend ein Taxi zu erwischen.

 

***

 

Kaum waren sie durch die Haustür, pinnte Sherlock John schon gegen die Wand. „Du hast...“, erklärte er, zwischen zwei Küssen. „...keine Ahnung, wie lange...“ Wieder ein Kuß. „...ich darauf gewartet habe.“ Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte er auf den kleineren Mann, der schwer atmend, regelrecht an der Wand klebte.

„Ich bekomme einen Eindruck“, meinte dieser nur schmunzelnd, bevor der andere ihn schon wieder in einen heftigen Kuß verwickelte, aus dem er mit wild abstehenden Haaren und offenem Hemd heraus kam.

„Nich...“, begann John, bevor schon ein weinerlicher Ton von seinem Partner zu hören war. „t... hier“, ergänzte er dann jedoch, zu dessen Beruhigung, daß er es sich nicht schon wieder anders überlegt hatte. „Wohnung....“ ergänzte er dann noch und schubste den Größeren von sich. „Bett!“ Bei diesem Wort grinste er breit und begann die Treppe hinauf zu stürmen. „Für alles andere bin ich zu alt...“

„Für mich wirst du nie zu alt sein“, rief ihm Sherlock hinterher, bevor er ihm mit schnellen Schritten folgte.

Was die beiden Männer nicht bemerkten war der neugierige Blick ihrer Vermieterin, welche den Kopf aus ihrer Wohnungstür gestreckt hatte. „Immer diese Jugend... na ja, wenn sie die Energie noch haben...“ Sie lächelte mütterlich und begab sich wieder in ihre eigenen vier Wände.

 

***

 

„Hey, das wollte _ich_ tun!“, beschwerte sich der Detektiv, als er endlich in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen war und John gerade damit beschäftigt war, hüpfend an seinem Schuh zu zerren. Jacke und Hemd hatte er schon achtlos auf den Boden geworfen.

„Was?“, fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Dich ausziehen...“ Sherlock schmollte ein wenig, während er sich erst seines Mantels entledigte und dann den anderen auf sein Bett schubste und vor ihm niedersank.

„Sherlock“, hauchte der Blonde, als er den anderen so vor sich knien sah. Dieser sah von den Schnürsenkeln, die er gerade aufzog, hoch und grinste, als er die Reaktion seines Partners bemerkte. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog er den nun offenen Schuh, inklusive Socken weg und widmete sich gleich darauf dem Gürtel und der Hose, die sich in einer für ihn extrem geschickten Griffhöhe befanden.

John konnte sich nur noch hastig mit den Händen abstützen, um mitzuhelfen seine hellbraune Jeans loszuwerden. Kaum war er, von der Unterhose abgesehen, am Unterlaib unbekleidet, vergrub Sherlock seinen lockigen Kopf schon an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle, was seine Arme unter ihm zusammen knicken und ihn unsanft auf der Matratze aufkommen ließ.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte der Arzt, als er auch schon fühlte, wie das nächste Kleidungsstück weichen mußte. Seine Männlichkeit freute sich über den neu zur Verfügung stehenden Platz und beschloß noch mehr dem Kommenden entgegen zu zucken, als sie es schon bei der Berührung durch Sherlocks Lippen durch den Stoff getan hatte. „Oh Gott...“, entwich es ihm wieder, als er die gleichen Lippen nun ohne Barriere auf seiner heißen Haut fühlte.

„Ich dachte schon...“, murmelte der Kniende, ohne sich von ihm zu entfernen, wodurch jede Lippenbewegung einen erneuten Schauer in John auslöste. „...du würdest dich wieder so lange zieren und mir widerstehen...“

„Dir widerstehen?“, krächzte der Blonde nur und griff verzweifelt nach den Locken seines Partners, um ihn durch einen leichten Ruck dazu aufzufordern, ihm auf der Matratze Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Wie sollte mir das denn möglich sein?“

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue erinnerte ihn an das Gegenteil. „Ich war es nicht, der sich so lange zurück gehalten hat...“, erklärte Sherlock leicht zurecht weisend – jedoch in einem spielerischen Tonfall, bevor er sich daran machte der mit den Händen geforderten Richtung zu folgen, indem er sich über den Bauch und die Brust nach oben küßte.

„Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du es ernst meinst, hätte ich mich lange nicht so zurück gehalteeeeeennn...“

Zur Strafe für diese Worte hatte Sherlock leicht mit den Zähnen in die Brustwarze, bei der er inzwischen angelangt war, gekniffen.

„Ich hatte dir das schon früh genug gesagt“, bestand er dann darauf, sich rechtzeitig klar ausgedrückt zu haben.

„Du hattest gesagt, daß ich dir als Arzt helfen soll...“ Trotz seiner Worte, waren Johns Hände damit beschäftigt auch Sherlocks Hemdknöpfe endlich von der Qual es zuzuhalten, zu befreien.

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. „Könnten wir uns später mit den inzwischen unwichtigen Details befassen? Wenn ich dich endlich nicht nur nackt, sondern auch vollkommen freiwillig in diesem Zustand in meinem Bett habe, will ich das auch nutzen...“ Er entledigte sich schnell seines inzwischen offenen Hemdes und begann selbst Hand an seine Hose anzulegen. Der bewundernde Blick und die Hände, die sanft über seine blasse Haut fuhren, versöhnten ihn jedoch schon wieder damit, daß John beinahe die Stimmung kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Glaub mir, inzwischen will ich das auch nutzen“, grinste John ihn von unten an und leckte sich sehnsüchtig die Lippen.

Sherlock imitierte unbewußt die Bewegung, während er seine Beine einzeln schüttelte, damit er endlich die störende Hose loswurde. Leider hatte er die Schuhe vergessen, weswegen er doch wieder aufstehen mußte, um sich seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigen zu können.

„Kondome“, bestand John und als Sherlock nur zur Bestätigung, daß welche im Raum waren nickte, begann er sich rücklings auf dem Bett nach oben zu bewegen. „Gleitmittel?“, fragte er und hatte kaum das Wort ausgesprochen, da flogen ihm beide Sachen entgegen. Sogar ein Handtuch riß der Dunkelhaarige aus dem Nachttisch, dessen Tür er eilig aufgerissen hatte.

„Du bist wirklich gut vorbereitet“, schmunzelte John.

„Ich bedenke immer alle Möglichkeiten“, meinte Sherlock breit grinsend, als er sich schon wieder auf das Bett und über die Beine seines Freundes schwang.

Der Blonde zog ihn auf sich und einen Moment gaben sie sich einem Duell ihrer Zungen hin. Keiner wollte nachgeben, beide wollten den anderen erforschen, beide wurden erregter und erregter, als sich ihre Körper ganz automatisch begannen aneinander zu reiben.

„Wie willst du...“, murmelte John zwischendrin fragend, was mit einem kurzen „Du, in mir!“, beantwortet wurde.

„...nmgh... vorbereiten..“, war das nächste Wort, das der unten Liegende im ganzen hervorbringen konnte.

„Ja...“keuchte Sherlock und löste endlich die Lippen von seinen. „Ja...“, sagte er wieder und griff nach dem Gleitmittel, um seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger damit zu bedecken.

„Sherlock?“, hielt John in fragend zurück, was ihm nur einen kurzen Schmatzer auf die Lippen und das Päckchen Kondome auf seinem Bauch einbrachte, während sich der andere schon auf seinen Oberschenkeln aufsetzte und begann sich selbst vorzubereiten.

„So sehr ich...“, begann er und verzog das Gesicht, als er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle in sich berührte. „...deine Fürsorge sonst auch mag.“ Er keuchte schwer und hielt einen Moment inne. „Jetzt will ich es schnell und hart und überhaupt endlich dich in mir spüren.“ Er zeigte mit der unbeschäftigten Hand auf den Pappkarton mit den einzelnen Tütchen drin. „Und nun bereite dich vor, damit sich das so schnell wie möglich umsetzen läßt.“ Er keuchte, als seine andere Hand die Bewegung wieder aufnahm und er sich nun schon mit zwei Fingern bereit machte. „Für langsam und gemütlich haben wir später noch Zeit.“ Ein langgezogenes Seufzen folgte diesem Satz und Sherlocks Augen schlossen sich.

Der Anblick des sich auf ihm windenden Mannes ließen John nicht lange zögern. Mit zitternden Fingern befreite er ein Kondom aus seiner Verpackung und bereitete sich ebenfalls auf ihre baldige Vereinigung vor. Viel brauchte es nicht, bevor er bereit war und nur noch darauf wartete, daß der andere ihm ein Signal gab. Dieses ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als er sie jedoch herumrollen wollte, stoppte der Dunkelhaarige ihn.

„Nein, du würdest trotz allem noch mal prüfen, ob ich wirklich bereit bin, oder?“ Seine Hände hielten den anderen energisch auf der Matratze. „Laß mich!“, beantragte er dann und erst nachdem John zustimmend genickt hatte, ließ er ihn los. Er griff nach Johns Penis und führte ihn an seine feuchte Öffnung, die heftig zuckte. „Ok“, meinte er, sich selbst Mut zusprechend. „Ok...“ und ohne weitere Umschweife ließ er sich langsam aber stetig auf dem harten Fleisch niedersinken.

Es kostete John alle Kraft, die er hatte, nicht unkontrolliert sein Becken nach oben zu stoßen, aber er hielt sich zurück, so gut er konnte. Seine Hände krallten sich jedoch an Sherlocks Oberschenkeln fest und ließen erst lockerer, als dieser ihn vollständig in sich aufgenommen und nun seufzend auf seinem Becken saß. „Endlich“, kam es leicht schwärmerisch, als wäre dies das höchste Ziel, das der Dunkelhaarige erreichen konnte. Dann öffneten sich die sturmgrauen Augen und ein Strahlen ging über Sherlocks Gesicht. „Jetzt können wir gerne die Position tauschen...“, meinte er herausfordernd, was John erst mal zum Lachen brachte. Dadurch zuckte er jedoch, was ihn zuerst ein Stück aus dem anderen herausrutschen und dann wieder in ihn hineinstoßen ließ. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entwich beiden Männern daraufhin.

„Sicher?“, fragte John noch mal in seiner üblichen fürsorglichen Art und Sherlock nickte.

„Du weißt doch, daß ich es mag von dir aufs Bett gepinnt zu werden..“, forderte er ihn grinsend heraus.

Tatsächlich warf John sie daraufhin herum, so daß der Dunkelhaarige unten lag. Mit seinen Händen hatte er die Arme des anderen über seinem Kopf fest auf die Matratze gepreßt, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. „So?“, fragte er genauso herausfordernd zurück.

Sherlock ruckelte unter ihm herum, kam jedoch nicht los. „Schon mal nicht schlecht!“, bestätigte er. Dann schlang er die Beine um Johns Becken. „Wenn du jetzt dein Ding noch dahin zurück tust, wo es hin soll, ist alles gut...“

„Ding?“, fragte John lachend. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß dir irgendwann mal so die Worte fehlen.“

„Ding, Männlichkeit, Penis, Speer, Schwert... wie auch immer du es nennen willst...“, Sherlock bewegte auffordernd die Hüften. „Es ist etwas schwer mit dem Kopf zu denken, wenn mein Körper eher mit niederen Instinkten beschäftigt iiiiiiiiist...“ Beim letzten Wort war der Alpha endlich der Aufforderung nachgekommen und wieder in dem Omega versunken. Erst bäumte er sich auf, bevor er schlaff auf das Laken zurück sank. „Na eeendlich“, seufzte er erleichtert.

John kicherte, bevor er sich begann zu bewegen und erneut kräftig in seinen Partner stieß.

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch entwich dem Dunkelhaarigen und er zog den anderen mit kräftigen Armen in einen Kuß, während dieser noch mal in ihn stieß. „JohnJohnJohn...“, war das einzige, was der Omega noch von sich gab, während der andere sich in ihm bewegte. Seine Hüften zuckten nach oben, den kräftigen Stößen des Alphas entgegen, der sich nun an seiner Wange abwärts, zu seiner Halsbeuge küßte, bis er an der Stelle angelangt war, an der er ihn vor gut zwei Wochen gebissen hatte. Vorsichtig knabberte er daran, was jedoch entgegen seiner Absicht nur dazu führte, daß sich Sherlock noch mehr an ihm festkrallte und seine Beine ihn in einen regelrechten Klammergriff nahmen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er aus dem Murmeln des anderen die Worte „mißkalkuliert“ und „zu nah“, verstehen konnte. „Sherlock?“, fragte er besorgt, ihn direkt anblickend.

Dieser hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie öffnend hervorsprudelte: „John, ich habe leider mißkalkuliert und wenn du so weiter machst, wird das hier nicht mehr lange dauern...“ Es sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor alle Hoffnung zu verlieren und am Boden zerstört.

Der Alpha war dagegen erleichtert. Er beugte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen seines Partners zu hauchen. „Mir geht es ähnlich“, gab er dann lächelnd zu.

„Oh“, machte Sherlock nur und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Für langsam und gemütlich ist später immer noch Zeit?“, fragte John, den anderen zitierend.

Die Antwort bestand darin, daß der Dunkelhaarige ihn zu einem weiteren Kuß heranzog und sein Becken enger an sein eigenes preßte.

Es bedurfte nicht vieler weiterer Stöße und Hüftbewegungen, bevor sich die Muskeln des Omega fest um Johns Penis zusammenzogen und sie dadurch beide fast zeitgleich über die Klippe sprangen.

„Sherloooock...“, entwich es John, während der andere nur ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hervorbrachte. Schwer atmend brach der Alpha auf seinem Omega zusammen und versuchte genug Kraft aufzubringen, sich zumindest etwas von ihm runterzurollen. Kräftige Arme hinderten ihn jedoch zunächst daran.

„Sherlock, ich will dich nicht zerdrücken...“, murmelte er erschöpft in das Schlüsselbein, auf dem sein Kopf lag.

„Machst du schon nicht...“, keuchte der andere ebenso erschöpft zurück und hielt ihn in Position.

„Du magst das, wenn ich dich unter mir begrabe?“, wurde John einen Moment später klar.

„Hmmm...“, war erst die einzige Antwort, bevor ein kleiner Stupser in die Rippen doch noch etwas mehr hervorbrachte. „Ich fühle mich durch dich von der ganzen Welt abgeschirmt und beschützt...“

Endlich konnte John sich von Sherlock lösen und rutschte auf dem Bett neben ihm nach oben. „Ich weiß, du brauchst meinen Schutz eigentlich nicht“, begann er, bei diesen Worten zärtlich über die Wange seines Partners zu streicheln. „Aber ich freue mich natürlich, wenn ich dir dieses Gefühl geben kann...“

Sherlock lächelte nur so entspannt und glücklich, wie John ihn noch nie gesehen hatte und eine Weile lagen sie nur so beieinander, bevor sie sich mit dem Handtuch notdürftig säuberten. Diesmal schien der Detektiv nicht gleich duschen zu wollen, denn er zog seinen Freund direkt wieder in seine Arme. Seinen Kopf auf die starke Brust seines Partners bettend begann er mit seinen Fingern die natürlichen Muskellinien nachzuzeichnen.

„Ich bin froh, daß dich das Adrenalin endlich zur Vernunft gebracht hat“, murmelte er nach einer Weile.

John lächelte und plazierte einen Kuß auf dem vor ihm liegenden Haarschopf. „Es war nicht das Adrenalin“, meinte er dann widersprechend.

Sherlock hob den Kopf, um ihn fragend anzusehen.

Der Blonde zog ihn nach oben, um ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Was war es dann?“, fragte der Detektiv verblüfft falsch gelegen zu haben nach.

„Es war die Erkenntnis, daß es bei unserer Lebensweise jederzeit zu spät sein kann, wenn wir diesen Schritt nicht endlich wagen.“

„Also doch das durch die Schüsse erzeugte Adrenalin – sonst wärst du zu dieser Erkenntnis nicht gekommen.“ Mit diesen Worten bettete sich Sherlock wieder auf Johns Brust nieder.

Dieser seufzte, lächelte aber dabei. „Wenn du es so sehen willst.“

„Will ich!“, bestätigte Sherlock.

John kicherte und begann mit sanften Kreisen durch die dunklen Locken zu fahren.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Morgen war John früh wach und schlurfte, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern. Auf dem Weg warf er noch den Wasserkocher an, damit er bald einen kräftigen morgendlichen Hallo-Wach-Schwarztee genießen konnte. Sherlock schlief noch.

Als er ein paar Minuten später, u.a. durch ein paar Handvoll Wasser im Gesicht deutlich wacher, wieder in die Küche kam, erschrak er heftig. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er eine Bewegung wahrgenommen und bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, daß sie einen Besucher hatten. „Mycroft“, quietschte er entsetzt und vergaß im ersten Moment direkt, daß er halbnackt war.

Nachdem ihn jedoch ein taxierender Blick von oben bis unten begutachtet hatte, beschloß er, daß es ihm egal war, wenn der ältere Holmes ihn so sah. Das war schließlich immer noch seine Wohnung und sein Zuhause und nicht das des Regierungsangestellten.

„Es ist 7 Uhr morgens, was um Himmels Willen tun Sie hier?“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, um, zusammen mit seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, besonders bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es meinem lieben Bruder geht...“ Die Worte klangen so betont schleimig, daß es nur ein vorgeschobener Grund sein konnte. „Tee?“, fragte er dann.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand John nicht nur in Mycrofts Händen, sondern auch auf dem Küchentisch eine heiß dampfende Tasse. Einen Moment überlegte er, bevor er danach griff und den älteren Holmes einfach sitzen ließ. „SHEEEERLOOOCK“, brüllte er statt dessen. „Dein Bruder ist hier...“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Schlafzimmer, das sie geteilt hatten und drückte dem ihm müde entgegen blinzelnden Dunkelhaarigen die Tasse in die Hand. „Was?“, meinte dieser verwirrt, doch John ignorierte ihn.

„Rede du mit ihm!“, befahl er, sich die Kleidung vom Vorabend überwerfend, während Sherlock ihn verwundert beobachtend, an seiner Tasse nippte. „Ich geh’ Brot holen. Auf nüchternen Magen vertrage ich deinen Bruder heute nicht...“

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben kam aus Richtung des Bettes. „Bring’ was Süßes mit!“, befahl der Dunkelhaarige, bevor er sich das Laken griff und begann sich darin einzuwickeln.

Für John war dies nichts neues – herrje, Sherlock hatte sogar im Buckingham Palast nur sein Bettlaken getragen – und er verließ nickend die Tür. Zu seiner Genugtuung folgte ihm ein verwunderter Blick des wohl mächtigsten Mannes im Vereinigten Königreich.

 

***

 

Sherlock saß unbeweglich auf dem Sofa und versuchte so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, was sein Bruder so von sich gab. Bis ihm klar war, daß dies wohl die berühmte “Wehe du verletzt ihn Rede” war. Er hätte dies früher bemerken sollen, hatte aber nicht so genau hingehört. Mycroft gab schließlich selten hörenswertes von sich. Mitten im Satz unterbrach er ihn dann jedoch: „Solltest du als mein Bruder diese Unterhaltung nicht mit John führen?“ Er klang reichlich unbeeindruckt.

„Oh, glaub’ mir, das werde ich noch – aber bei dir schadet es sicher auch nicht- nachdem du endlich jemanden wie ihn gefunden hast.“

Sherlock schnaubte ungläubig. „Wie herzerwärmend, Bruder.“

Mycroft zog nur wissend seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Immerhin war er zu dem sturen Bock, der sein Bruder sein konnte, durchgedrungen.

„Nachdem du gesagt hast, was du sagen wolltest, kannst du gehen...“, begann Sherlock dann, als die Rede nicht fortgeführt wurde. „Dort ist die Tür!“

Die ging in genau dem Moment auf und John kam herein. „Ah, immer noch hier...“, war seine einzige Begrüßung, bevor er die erworbenen Backwaren auf die Spüle, die einzige Stelle, wo genug Platz war, legte. Er hängte seine Jacke auf und setzte sich dann neben Sherlock auf das Sofa. „Ein weiterer Fall?“, fragte er hoffend, daß es nicht das war, was er befürchtete.

„Nein, ich bin hier um mit Ihnen über Ihre Beziehung mit meinem Bruder zu reden“, erklärte Mycroft, bevor Sherlock auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Er hat mich bedroht...“, schmollte dieser trotzdem.

„Dich?“, fragte John überrascht. „Müßten Sie nicht eigentlich mich bedrohen?“ Er blickte zu dem älteren Holmes. „So a la: Daß Sie mich windelweich prügeln, wenn ich Sherlock nicht gut behandle?“

Beide Holmes redeten nun gleichzeitig: „So etwas in der Art, ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, Doctor Watson!“

„Eher von der Oberfläche der Erde verschwinden lassen, so daß nie jemand deine Leiche findet.“

Mycroft lächelte nur mit äußerst spitz wirkenden Zähnen, bei dem entsetzten Blick Johns, was Sherlock mit einem schneidenden Blick seinerseits erwiderte. Er griff nach Johns Hand und hielt sie beruhigend fest.

„Keine Angst John“, erklärte er dann. „Er wird es nicht wagen, denn er weiß, daß dann ich ihn verschwinden werden lasse und daß kein Sicherheitsteam der Welt mich aufhalten können wird...“

Ein entsetztes „Hngpf“, entwich John, bevor er seinen Mut wieder fand. Er starrte dem älteren Holmes mit festem Blick an und erwiderte den Händedruck seines Partners bestätigend. „Ich liebe Sherlock und unser Verhältnis geht Sie zum Teufel noch mal nichts an!“ Seine Stimme klang leise und ebenfalls nicht ungefährlich. „Und wenn Sie sich in irgend einer Weise einmischen, werde ich Sherlock liebend gerne helfen, Sie zu genau diesem zu jagen!“

Eine kleine Zuckung über dem linken Augenlied verriet, daß diese Worte durchaus Eindruck auf Mycroft gemacht zu haben schienen. Er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefaßt. „Nun gut.“, meinte er schließlich. „Dann seid ihr beide nun selbst füreinander verantwortlich, mit allen Konsequenzen. Sherlock“, nickte er seinem Bruder zu und wandte sich dann an John. „Dr. Watson.“ Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Schirm, den er gegen den Sessel gelehnt hatte und schritt hoheitsvoll zur Tür. „Einen schönen Tag noch die Herren...“

Als er gegangen war und sie sogar die Haustür ins Schloß fallen hatten hören, konnte der ehemalige Armeearzt sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Hat er uns gerade seinen Segen gegeben und erklärt, daß er uns in dieser Sache in Ruhe lassen wird?“ Vollständig von der Rolle starrte er Sherlock an und bemerkte erst da, mit was für einem Funkeln in den Augen dieser ihn beobachtete.

Seine Frage ignorierend murmelte er schließlich: „Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich... du hast gesagt du liebst mich!“ Langsam verwandelte sich die eben noch vorherrschende Verblüffung in pure Freude und der Blonde fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, als er von Sherlock in Grund und Boden – pardon, das Sofa geknutscht wurde.

„Du liebst mich“, wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige wieder und in Sekundenschnelle hatte er sich wieder auf den unter ihm liegenden gestürzt. Diesmal begnügte er sich jedoch nicht nur mit küssen, sondern begann hektisch auch noch dessen Hose aufzupfriemeln.

„Ja, das...“, stammelte John, dem erst jetzt klar wurde, was er gesagt hatte und daß er es nicht mal zu der Person gesagt hatte, der es galt. „Ich liebe dich...“ Und als Sherlock noch mehr zu strahlen schien wiederholte er mit sichererer Stimme „Ich liebe dich, du Irrer...“ Nun zog er den anderen zu einem Kuß heran, der jedoch schnell in ein Stöhnen und Keuchen überging, als der Detektiv, der sein Laken inzwischen von sich geworfen hatte, sich fest an ihn preßte und seine Hand um ihrer beider Erektionen versuchte zu schließen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erlebten beide einen sinnesverstörenden Höhepunkt.

Kaum hatten sie sich halbwegs beruhigt, legte Sherlock seine Hand an Johns Wange, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch, John Hamish Watson und du hast mich gerade zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht.“

„Ich dachte, das wird man erst nach der Hochzeit?“, fragte dieser kichernd. Sein Hirn schien etwas überlastet und daher leicht hysterisch zu reagieren.

„Ich brauche keine Hochzeit, sondern nur dich...“, hauchte Sherlock und küßte ihn zur Bekräftigung, was John jedoch nur wieder hysterisch zum kichern brachte.

„Oh Gott, ich habe dich in einen Kitschromantiker verwandelt...“ Er konnte kaum an sich halten, bis er Sherlocks leicht beleidigt klingendes. „Problem damit?“, vernahm.

Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst. Nun war er es, der die Hand an die Wange seines Freundes legte. „Nein, kein Problem, nur ungewohnt... und ich glaube ich kann gerade nicht so klar denken, also verzeih’ mir?“

Sherlock betrachtete ihn einen Moment und nickte dann. Langsam begann wieder ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zu spielen.

„Und wenn du bei deiner nächsten Phase immer noch die Verbindung mit mir vollends eingehen willst, habe ich nichts dagegen...“

„Oh John...“, war alles, war dieser noch hörte, bevor er wieder einen Consulting Detective in voller Größe und Gewicht über sich herfallen spürte.

 

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock kann den Bund besiegeln und die beiden genießen erst mal ihre Zweisamkeit.

***

 

Irgendwann hatten sich die beiden Männer wieder beruhigt, sich gewaschen – wobei John Sherlocks Versuche ihn zu einer Runde Duschsex zu überreden erfolgreich abgeblockt hatte – und sich fertig gemacht, um auf dem Polizeirevier ihre Aussagen zu der erfolgreichen Festnahme der am Tag vorher überraschten Diebesbande zu machen. Vorher hatten jedoch tatsächlich beide ein üppiges Frühstück genossen. „Sex macht hungrig“, waren Sherlocks Worte gewesen und das deutliche Grinsen als Antwort auf die Frage „D.h. ich muß dich nur ordentlich durchvögeln, wenn du mal wieder nichts essen willst, um dich doch dazu zu überreden?“, ging John nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Zum Glück lenkten ihn die Formulare ab, die DI Larson ihnen gegeben hatte und die Sherlock natürlich großzügig ihm überließ auszufüllen, so daß er sie später nur noch unterschreiben würde. Er selbst hatte sich in der Zeit, die sein gutmütiger Freund brauchte, um alles einzutragen, verabschiedet, um Lestrade wegen neuer Fälle zu nerven.

„Schon zurück?“, fragte John neugierig, als der Detektiv überraschend schnell wieder da war.

Sherlock nickte und setzte sich auffallend still neben ihn.

„Alles ok?“, fragte der Arzt besorgt und er war noch beunruhigter, als der andere mehrfach den Mund öffnete, jedoch kein Ton heraus kam.

„Er hat gesagt, wenn ich dich nicht gut behandle, wirft er mich mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus dem Yard und läßt mich nie wieder an irgend einen Mordfall heran...“ Sherlock schien sichtlich erschüttert ob dieser Offenbarung. „Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, daß ich der Schlimmere von uns beiden bin?“, beschwerte er sich dann.

John wurde warm ums Herz bei der Fürsorge seines Polizistenfreundes. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Naja, die kennen dich halt alle...“

Auf Sherlocks mörderischen Blick hin ergänzte er „...und Mycroft hat mich ja schließlich zur genüge bedroht...“

Das schien den anderen zu versöhnen – halbwegs. „Nun gut, einen schlimmeren Feind kann man auch kaum haben – allerdings hat er das wohl nur aus geschwisterlicher und gesellschaftlicher Obligation getan und nicht wirklich aus Sorge, daß du mich schlecht behandelst...“ Er verschränkte die Arme und saß einen Moment schmollend auf seinem Stuhl.

„Naja, ich habe ja keinen älteren Bruder, der dich bedrohen kann...“

„Harry?“, warf Sherlock fragend ein. „Gut, da wäre ich eher belustigt als daß ich mich bedroht fühlen würde.“

„Siehst du?“, fragte John nur.

„Hm...“ Er grübelte noch eine Weile, die der Arzt nutzte, um ihrer beider Aussagen ordentlich zu vervollständigen und nachdem er die Unterschrift des Detektivs hatte, brachte er sie zu DI Larson, der sichtlich froh war, daß der Blonde sich um alles gekümmert hatte.

Als sie schließlich vor dem Yard auf ein Taxi warteten, war Sherlocks Laune immer noch nicht besser. Lestrades Worte mußten ihn tiefer getroffen haben, als sie beide angenommen hatten.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag übrigens frei...“, erklärte John schließlich, um den anderen aufzuheitern.

„Und?“, fragte dieser nicht verstehend, konzentrierte sich dann schon auf das Taxi, das endlich vor ihnen hielt.

In anbetracht der Tatsache, daß sie nun durch den Fahrer ein Publikum hatten, war alles was John sagte nur ein fragendes „Dusche?“.

Es dauerte keine zehntel Sekunde, bis sein Freund verstand und ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht ging. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, John...“ Dann begann er zu grübeln. „Brauchen wir eigentlich...“ Johns strenger Blick und der Wink Richtung Fahrer ließen ihn inne halten und den Satz anders beenden. „...Seife?“

Der Arzt grinste. „Ich habe heute morgen _neue_ geholt...“ Die Art, wie er das Wort ‚neue’ betonte, machte klar, daß eigentlich von etwas ganz anderem als Seife die Rede war.

 

***

 

Die Wochen vergingen für ihre Verhältnisse geruhsam. John konnte Sherlock zu ein paar kleineren Fällen überreden und ansonsten genossen sie die neue vertrautere Zweisamkeit.

Irgendwann, John stand gerade hinter Sherlock und trieb sich mit heftigen Stößen in seinen Partner, während das inzwischen kühlere Wasser der Dusche über sie floß, kam die nächste Phase des Omegas, auf die sie beide mit Freude, aber auch Anspannung gewartet hatten.

„Härter!“, verlangte der Dunkelhaarige, obwohl der Alpha sich schon so kräftig bewegte, daß er mit jedem Zucken seiner Hüften ein Stück weiter gegen die Fliesen in der Dusche rutschte. „Noch härter!“, verlangte er dennoch.

Als Folge griffen die Finger, die sich in seinen Hintern krallten noch fester zu und John gab sein Bestes, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Zwei weitere Stöße folgten, die den Omega endgültig gegen die kalte Duschwand drückte. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte Sherlock nur und bei jedem weiteren Stoß entwich ihm nur noch ein „Ja“ und noch ein „Ja“ und noch ein „Ja“, bis es endgültig zuviel für ihn wurde und sein Samen gegen die Fließen spritzte. Das immer noch über sie fließende Wasser hatte die Spuren seines Ergusses kaum weggewaschen, als er einen zweiten Höhepunkt erlebte. John hatte sich endgültig verausgabt und ein letztes Mal in ihn gestoßen, bevor auch er seinen Orgasmus zuckend durchlebte. Dabei biß er reflexartig erneut in die Stelle an Sherlocks Hals, an der er die meisten Pheromone riechen konnte und die er Wochen vorher schon in Besitz genommen hatte. Das brachte den Dunkelhaarigen dazu erneut den Kopf zurück zu werfen und das Ergebnis seines weiteren, kleineren Höhepunktes wieder an der Fliesenwand hinabfließen zu sehen.

„Oh Gott, ich habe dich wieder gebissen..“, murmelte der Alpha, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Wir wollten doch den Bund eingehen...“, fragte Sherlock, wieder unsicher werdend. Johns sanfte Küsse über die beeinträchtigte Stelle beruhigten ihn wieder. „Es ist aber nicht wirklich nötig, daß ich dich noch mal beiße, sondern nur, daß du mich noch beißt...“

„Es ist aber besser...“, lachte Sherlock erleichtert.

Ein weiteres Zittern durchlief die beiden Männer, die sich durch die Verdickung in Johns Penis, die sie beide noch verband, noch nicht wirklich groß bewegen konnten.

„Oh, ich wußte, daß das geil wird...“, schnurrte Sherlock, als sie auf den nächsten erregenden Ausbruch warteten.

John kicherte, schwer keuchend an ihn gelehnt. „Ich liebe es, wenn du dein Vokabular verlierst...“

„Und ich liebe es, daß ich dich dazu überreden konnte...“ Er versuchte seinen Kopf so zu drehen, daß er John küssen konnte, erwischte aber nur seinen Mundwinkel. „Meine Theorie, daß der Sex unter der Dusche durch die Phase deutlich verbessert wird, hat sich glücklicherweise als wahr herausgestellt.“

„Nur die Meinung, daß ausreichend warmes Wasser vorhanden ist, war Humbug.“

„Für warmes Wasser ist mir gerade eh zu heiß...“, kam noch als Erwiderung, bevor John sich ein weiteres Mal zuckend in den Omega ergoß.

Wieder standen sie eine Weile nur keuchend aneinander und die kühlen Fließen gelehnt da, während das nur noch leicht fließende Wasser sie schon wieder sauber wusch.

„Kann ich dich nicht doch überreden nachher keine deiner Pillen mehr zu nehmen?“, fragte Sherlock irgendwann in die nur durch Japser und Seufzer unterbrochene Stille.

„Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzten“, wiederholte John das schon mehrfach angebrachte Argument. „So lange du mich nicht zurück gebissen hast, werde ich von mal zu mal stärker zur Initiierung des Bundes getrieben...“

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Stille. „Hast du dann etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich gleich bei der nächsten Runde beiße?“, fragte Sherlock dann und als sie sich nach einem weiteren Höhepunkt endlich voneinander lösen konnte, drehte er sich um, um den Rest seiner Frage sagen zu können, während er seinem Partner in die Augen sah. „Und nein, abgesehen davon, daß es ein netter Nebeneffekt ist, möchte ich nicht nur wissen, ob man die Phase durch Eingang des Bundes extrem verkürzen kann...“ Er schmiegte sich enger an seinen Alpha, so daß kein Tropfen mehr zwischen ihnen durchfließen konnte. „Im Gegenteil hoffe ich dieses Mal sogar, daß sie lange genug geht, daß wir hinterher noch eine Runde sexueller Befriedigung in animalischer Lust erleben, ohne daß einer von uns von Medikamenten beeinflußt ist.“

John küßte Sherlock lachend auf die Nase, an die er auf Zehenspitzen sehr gut herankam. „Du könntest auch einfach so zugeben, daß dir heißer Sex mit mir einfach Spaß macht...“

„Natürlich, du bist ein absoluter Hengst im Bett, dem ich nicht widerstehen kann...“ hauchte Sherlock verführerisch, verfehlte durch die Worte jedoch total die geplante Wirkung.

John bekam einen Lachanfall und löste sich von ihm, um sie beide noch mal richtig abzuduschen.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte schwer und meinte gespielt empört: „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst und mich korrigierst wird das nie was mit meinem Dirty Talk.“

„Glaub mir Sherlock, _Dirty Talk_ hast du nicht nötig...“ Damit warf er ihm ein Handtuch zu und verschwand schnell aus dem Bad.

„Ich Essen, du auf jeden Fall einiges an Trinken und dann ins Bett, damit wir noch mal Kraft schöpfen, vor der nächsten Runde...“, konnte Sherlock jedoch noch seine deutlich befehlende Stimme vernehmen.

 

***

 

Irgendwie hatte Sherlock John überredet, daß sie gleich nach einer Stärkung – der Arzt hatte ihn zu einem kalorienreichen Saft überredet, feste Nahrung konnte er während der Phase einfach nicht so gut zu sich nehmen – diese nächste Runde begannen. Zur freudigen Überraschung der beiden wirkten zwar die Pheromone, welche die Luft schwängerten, jedoch nicht so stark, daß sie total den Verstand zu verlieren drohten. Sie konnten sich Zeit lassen und versuchen genauer heraus zu finden, ob die erogenen Zonen, die normalerweise besonders schnelle Reaktionen hervor riefen, während der Phase genauso wirkten. Dennoch landeten sie wesentlich schneller als sonst wieder in der Position, daß Sherlock seine Beine um John geschlungen hatte, während dieser kräftig in den Omega stieß. Es war ähnlich intensiv wie unter der Dusche, nur kam es ihnen beiden nicht so hektisch vor, da sie beide nicht so unter Druck zu stehen schienen. So war es auch ohne Probleme möglich, daß sie irgendwann die Position wechselten. Johns Penis hatte sich schon so vergrößert, daß eine Trennung nur schwer möglich war, dennoch schafften sie es, daß bald darauf Sherlock oben saß und seinen Alpha ritt.

Die Hände des unten liegenden wanderten über die bleiche Brust des anderen und streichelten hier und zwickten da, was jedes Mal ein verzücktes Stöhnen des Dunkelhaarigen verursachte. So dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis dieser die Augen öffnete und ein keuchendes „Jetzt?“ hervorbrachte.

John war noch nicht ganz so weit, aber darum war er froh. So konnte er eine Bitte loswerden, die ihn schon seit der Aktion in der Dusche beschäftigte. „Kannst du mich dabei festhalten?“

Überrascht stoppte Sherlock jegliche Bewegung. „Du magst es nicht so wie ich, wenn du dich nicht mehr bewegen kannst...“

„Ich möchte dich aber nicht noch mal beißen und dir damit tatsächlich weh tun.“

„Durch die ganzen Endorphine in meinem Blut würde ich das wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken...“

John seufzte. „Ich fasse immer noch nicht, wie gut du geistig beisammen bist während deiner Phase...“

„Und ich fasse es nicht, daß ich dich tatsächlich die Unterdrücker noch mal habe nehmen lassen...“ Trotz seiner Worte legte er seine Hände auf Johns Unterarme und führte sie an die Seite, so daß er sich noch problemlos über ihn beugen konnte. „Aber gut, wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst...“ Damit nahm er seine Bewegungen wieder auf, was Ihnen beiden ein erregtes Wimmern entlockte.

„Jetzt, Sherlock...“, verlangte John und drehte den Kopf.

Der Omega ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen und vergrub den Mund an der Halsbeuge seines Partners, um dort den Bindungsprozeß mit einem Biß abzuschließen. Kaum hatten seine Zähne die Haut des Alphas berührt bäumte dieser sich auf und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuzubeißen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Jooohn“, keuchte er, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er stützte sich auf der Matratze ab, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, während der andere unter ihm aufbockte. „Sherlock!“, rief dieser und griff nach seinen Schultern, um ihn heran zu ziehen. Entgegen aller Planung, biß auch der Alpha zu.

Später würden die beiden Männer das Gefühl, daß sie überkam nur durch höchste Glückseligkeit beschreiben können. Kein Orgasmus hatte diesem je geglichen. Blendend weißes Licht war hinter Sherlocks geschlossenen Liedern zu sehen, als seine Erregung sie überrollte, während John schon nach einem letzten Aufbäumen ohnmächtig zusammen sackte. Sherlock folgte ihm einen Moment später.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da weckte der nächste Höhepunkt die beiden Männer schon aus der Dunkelheit, in die sie versunken waren. Wieder entwich ihnen ein gemeinsamer Schrei, bevor sie zusammen sanken. Diesmal schafften sie es jedoch wach zu bleiben.

John konnte gerade noch entsetzt feststellen „Ich habe dich schon wieder gebissen...“, als ihre Körper ein weiteres Mal von Zucken und Beben überrollt wurden, bevor sie den nächsten klaren Gedanken fassen konnten.

„Ich hätte mich als Alpha zurückhalten können müssen“, waren die nächsten gesprochenen Worte.

Sherlock ignorierte dies gekonnt. „Ich habe dich ebenfalls gebissen.“ Er lächelte glücklich, während John besorgt prüfte, ob es eine schlimmere Verletzung war. Daß der Dunkelhaarige sich dabei über ihn beugte, um an dem von ihm verursachten Biß zu lecken war nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

Ein weiteres Mal durchliefen Schauer ihre Körper.

„Du hast nichts dagegen?“, fragte John schließlich, zufrieden, daß alles wohl in Kürze heilen würde.

„Ich habe schon gesagt, daß ich auf Ewig dabei bin“, war alles, was der Omega erwiderte. Er sah ihn stumm aber immer noch glücklich lächelnd an.

Auch Johns Lippen umspielte da ein schmales Lächeln, als ihm klar war, daß alles in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen. Alles war, wie es sein sollte.

Auch er konnte sich nicht verkneifen einmal über die von ihm verursachte Wunde zu lecken, was die beiden wieder erzittern ließ, bevor sie schlaff niedersanken. „Gott, wenn das so weitergeht...“, begann John erschöpft und Sherlock ergänzte „Jetzt wissen wir, warum es _der kleine Tod_ heißt..“

„Eher ein _großer_ , so wie ich mich gerade fühle“, meinte der Arzt, was sie beide zum lachen brachte und erneut angenehme Schauer in ihren Körpern verursachte.

„Nicht bewegen...“, flüsterte Sherlock, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Das löste jedoch nur erneut ein Lachen in John aus, das sie sich beide aufbäumen ließ.

„Ok, ich bleib ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig...“, beschloß er dann panisch, daß das jetzt bei jeder Bewegung so weiterging. So angenehm es sich auch anfühlte, langsam war er zu erschöpft dafür.

„Neon, Argon...“, hörte er da Sherlocks Stimme.

„Zählst du da Edelgase auf?“, fragte er, erneut kichernd.

„Du bist nicht hilfreich“, antworte Sherlock zitternd und boxte ihn leicht in den Oberarm.

„Ok, ok, etwas hilfreiches..“, überlegte John. Alleine das half, um ihn ruhiger werden zu lassen – bis ihm ein absurder Gedanke kam, der ihn wieder zum Kichern und sie beide zum erschauern brachte.

„Joooohhhn...“, stöhnte Sherlock nur noch.

„Mycroft beim Sex, Mycroft beim Sex!“, rief der Alpha, sich verteidigend.

„Was absurderes und ekelerregenderes ist dir jetzt nicht eingefallen?“, wollte Sherlock ebenfalls wieder kichernd wissen.

Tatsächlich schien der Gedanke soweit zu helfen, daß sie sich kurz darauf voneinander lösen konnten. Einen Moment lagen sie nebeneinander, ohne sich zu berühren, oder zu bewegen. Dann zog es sie schon wieder zueinander hin. Sherlock flog regelrecht in Johns Arme, in die er sich zufrieden kuschelte.

„Und?“, fragte der Blonde irgendwann. „Hat es die Phase verkürzt?“

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen... zu müde“, meinte der andere schläfrig.

John lächelte und drehte sich, um unter den mißtrauischen Augen Sherlocks nach dem Handtuch, das sie bereit gelegt hatten, zu greifen und sich endlich um das gebrauchte Kondom zu kümmern. „Keine Angst, ich geh’ nicht weg...“

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben“, drohte Sherlock, was durch sein Gähnen nicht sonderlich einschüchternd wirkte.

„Du wirst mich nie mehr los...“

„Gut“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Partner kuschelte, der das Leintuch über sie zog.

„Eine Sache noch...“, bemerkte John. Etwas Wichtiges war ihm eingefallen.

„Hm?“, kam wieder nur ein murmeln, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Detektivs. „Willst du es offiziell machen?“

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und verbrachte tatsächlich einen Moment mit überlegen. „Einerseits schon...“, begann er dann.

„Und andererseits?“, fragte John. Er war unsicher, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Wir haben so viele Feinde... ist es da nicht besser, wenn wir ihnen damit nicht noch einen Angriffspunkt liefern?“

John überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube du hast recht... vorerst...“ Sie waren sich einig. Dennoch wollte der Arzt es nicht ewig dabei belassen. Er strich liebevoll über Sherlocks Wange. „Aber irgendwann möchte ich doch zeigen, daß du ein vergebener Mann bist und kein anderer als ich noch seine Finger an dich legen darf.“

„Das durfte schon seit ich dich kenne kein anderer mehr.“

„Ehrlich?“, fragte John verblüfft.

Sherlock schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben, John. Daran kann niemand anderes etwas ändern.“

„Sherlock...“, hauchte der Blonde gerührt und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuß heran.

 

***

 

Es war, zum Erstaunen Johns, alles herzlich normal zwischen ihm und Sherlock, nachdem sie den Bund eingegangen waren. Der Detektiv scheuchte ihn immer noch von A nach B und das oft noch über C, so wie er es vorher auch gemacht hatte. Er aß immer noch hauptsächlich Süßes, und das auch gerne direkt aus Mrs. Hudsons Kühlschrank, egal, wie sehr sich John bemühte vernünftige Nahrung in seinen Omega hinein zu bekommen. Ihr eigener Kühlschrank strotzte nur so von Experimenten und Körperteilen, die Sherlock meist von Molly, manchmal auch von Quellen bekam, bei denen der Arzt lieber nicht nachfragte, wer diese genau waren.

Was sich änderte war, daß Sherlock nun seltener seine Unterdrücker nahm und bei John, wenn er wegen seiner Arbeit als Arzt nicht anders konnte, als zu den Pillen zu greifen, sein natürlicher Alphageruch von mal zu mal schneller zurück kehrte. Außerdem war es wesentlich einfacher das Gefühl der Langeweile, das den Detektiv ohne einen Fall immer noch überkam, aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Besonders gut geeignet war Johns Sessel, wenn er Sherlock mal wieder dagegen drängte. Der Dunkelhaarige liebte es, wenn sein Alpha ihn all seine Kraft spüren ließ und ihn dazu „zwang“ sich über die Rückenlehne zu beugen, ganz unzeremoniell seine Beine auseinander drückte, so daß er ihn mit schnellen, harten Stößen nehmen konnte.

Genauso begeistert war er aber auch, wenn er mit dem Rücken auf der Sitzfläche seines Sessels lag, die Beine um Johns Hüften geschlungen, der vor dem Sessel kniend in einer idealen Position war, um seinen Partner mit langsamen Bewegungen zu quälen, egal, wie sehr dieser zwischen den sanften Küssen des Blonden bettelte, daß sein Partner doch endlich das Tempo erhöhte.

Am besten gefiel es ihm jedoch, wenn John – das passierte meist, wenn er leicht verärgert war, weil Sherlock wieder irgend eine komische menschliche Sitte rabiat ignoriert hatte und er dadurch Leute verärgert oder verletzt hatte – ihn direkt nach Betreten der Wohnung erst über die Schulter und dann mit voller Wucht auf ihr inzwischen gemeinsames Bett warf, ihm hastig die Hose und die Unterwäsche vom Laib riß und seine Arme nicht nur durch das hochgezogene Hemd, sondern auch durch Johns Hände mehr oder weniger gefesselt waren. Es war in Sherlocks Augen weniger eine Bestrafung, als eine extra Verdeutlichung, welches Verhalten Gesellschaftlich nicht ganz so anerkannt war. Für John war es die Möglichkeit Dampf abzulassen, ohne seinem Omega tatsächlich zu schaden. Das wurde ihm gleich beim ersten Mal, als es geschah, sehr deutlich, als der Dunkelhaarige sich genüßlich stöhnend vor seinen Augen auf der Matratze räkelte und streckte und ihn mit „Ja, John, schneller, fester, härter...“ anfeuerte. Wäre es nach dem Detektiv gegangen, hätte er die dabei manchmal entstehenden Rötungen an den Handgelenken und die noch häufiger mehrere Tage sichtbaren Fingerabdrücke an seiner Hüfte, stolz zur Schau getragen. Aber da es John immer noch etwas unangenehm war, selbst als er eines Abends erleichtert bemerkte, wie sein Partner mit einem abwesenden Lächeln regelmäßig über die Rötung an seinem rechten Handgelenk strich, verbarg der Detektiv die Zeichen ihrer Leidenschaft, wenn sie Besuch hatten oder wegen eines Falles nach draußen gingen.

Außerdem hatten sie sich ja schließlich geeinigt, die Tiefe ihrer Verbindung geheim zu halten, damit kein Verbrecher auf die Idee kam, diese gegen sie zu verwenden.

Was sie nicht vermeiden konnten war, daß sich ihr Geruch immer deutlicher vermischte. Gerade Sally Donovan und ihr on und off Liebhaber Anderson konnten sich ein paar Kommentare nicht verkneifen, als sie diesen bei einem der nächsten Morde, zu denen Lestrade sie rief, begegneten.

Sherlock hatte seine übliche stoische Maske auf und versuchte sich zurück zu halten, doch John war dies nicht mehr möglich. „Geh’ schon mal rein“, knurrte er und wies seinem Partner mit einer Kopfbewegung den Weg. Verwundert, drehte sich Sherlock statt auf ihn zu hören, erst mal nur um und sah noch, wie der Blonde einen äußerst grimmigen Blick aufsetzend, bedrohlich auf die Polizistin zuging. Das tiefe Knurren, das er dabei hören ließ, spürte der Dunkelhaarige trotz der Entfernung noch in der Magengrube.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, was John den beiden Idioten vom Dienst zuflüsterte. Er hörte nur zischende Laute. Die Reaktion von Donovan und Anderson war jedoch deutlich genug. Unsicher sahen sie sich an und wichen sogar leicht verängstigt vor dem wütenden Alpha zurück. Sally nickte nur hektisch, während Anderson nur dumm aus der Wäsche sah.

Kaum hatte er die gewünschte Antwort erhalten und in den Gesichtern der beiden gesehen, daß sie ernst gemeint war, drehte sich John um und sah überrascht, daß Sherlock immer noch in der Tür stand. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während seine Wangen eine rosa Färbung annahmen. „Wolltest du dir nicht die Leiche ansehen?“, fragte der Arzt verwundert, als er dem rückwärts gehenden Sherlock durch die Tür folgte.

„Wollte ich...“, antwortete dieser und griff über Johns Schulter nach der Tür, um sie den anderen vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

„Aber?“

„Das Schauspiel hier war gerade viel interessanter.“ Dabei grinste er wie die Katze, die eine Sahneschüssel vorgesetzt bekam. Er trat näher an seinen Partner, der sich nur mit dem Rücken an die Tür lehnen konnte, da kein Platz zum Ausweichen mehr da war.

Als Sherlock seinen Kopf senkte und ihm mit Verwunderung, aber auch Stolz in der Stimme zuhauchte „Mein Alpha, der mich verteidigt... ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet so etwas mal zu haben und es auch noch zu genießen...“ Und damit drückte er seinem Partner einen hungrigen Kuß auf die Lippen.

John ließ sich ein paar Sekunden auf die forschende Zunge ein und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Brustkorb breit. Er war froh, daß seine Besitzergreifende und verteidigende Art Sherlock nicht verärgert hatte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten waren seine Hände um die Mantelaufschläge seines Partners geschlungen und er hauchte zurück. „Du bist _mein_ Omega, es ist schließlich meine Aufgabe, dich zu verteidigen.“ Ein wenig der Stärke seiner Gefühle glomm dabei in seinen Augen auf.

Der Detektiv schmolz regelrecht gegen seinen Partner. Nun war es an ihm besitzergreifend seine Hände in Johns Jacke zu verkrampfen. „Ich liebe es, wenn du deine Stärke so deutlich zeigst, erst recht, wenn es zu meiner Verteidigung geschieht.“ Die Worte klangen schon regelrecht geschnurrt durch Sherlocks tiefe Stimme. „Vor allem, da ich weiß, daß du weißt, daß ich mich durchaus selbst verteidigen kann. Daß du es dennoch tust...“ ein langes „hmmmm“, beendete den Satz, das in ein Schmatzen überging, als sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinigten.

„SHERLOCK, JOHN“, ertönte da laut Lestrades Stimme und sorgte dafür, daß die beiden Männer sich endlich voneinander lösten.

„Wir sind an einem Tatort“, flüsterte John, der erleichtert war, daß Sherlock seine besitzergreifende Art, was ihn betraf, tatsächlich gefiel.

„Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind?“, fragte Sherlock flüsternd zurück.

John nickte „Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, zeige ich dir, wie sehr ich dich besitzen will...“, flüsterte John mit einem knurrenden Unterton zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige erschauerte einen Moment, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und den Kopf schüttelte, um ihn für den Fall frei zu bekommen.

„Wo zum Geier bleibt ihr?“, hörten sie da auch schon den DI mit stapfenden Schritten heran nahen.

Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Seit wann haben Sie es so eilig, Georg, die Leiche läuft uns ja nicht weg...“ Er drehte sich um und sah den verwirrten Blick des silberhaarigen Polizisten. Da spürte er schon einen Schlag Johns gegen die Seite. „Greg!“, zischte er ihm zu.

„...Greg...?“ wiederholte Sherlock fragend, was nun den Inspector die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Mitkommen!“, befahl er einfach ignorierend, daß Sherlock seinen Vornamen immer noch nicht kannte.

Bevor Sherlock ihm folgen konnte, zog John ihn zu sich herunter. „Beeil dich...“, bat er mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der den Omega nur zum Grinsen brachte.

„Jawohl mein Captain...“, hauchte er mit heiserer Stimme zurück, was nun John erschauern ließ. Dann verwandelte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu der analysierenden Maske, die er immer trug, wenn er an einen Tatort kam und betrat den Raum.

 

***

 

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, die Begutachtung des Ringes der verstorbenen Beta, wegen der sie da waren, fast unsichtbare Ziffern auf einem Notizblock, die Sherlock wieder mit einem Bleistift sichtbar machte, der Hinweis, daß der Mörder nur eine Frau sein konnte, weil das Messer zu niedrig steckte und die übliche Freundlichkeit des Detektivs mit der er den Ehemann dazu brachte zu gestehen, daß er seit ein paar Wochen eine sehr, sehr junge Omega-Frau als Liebhaberin hatte, um für Sherlock Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Daß die Liebhaberin die Mörderin sein sollte, ließ den Alpha, dessen Schläfen bereits begannen grau zu werden, sichtlich erschüttert zurück.

„Und unter welcher Begründung sollen wir sie verhaften?“, fragte Lestrade, eilig Sherlock, der schon wieder mit John im Schlepptau aus dem Raum stürmte, folgend.

„Eifersucht, die Tatsache, daß sie bereits schwanger von ihm ist und eine gewisse Sicherheit und Beständigkeit in ihrem Leben wollte.“ Er drehte sich um, so daß John direkt in ihn hinein rannte.

„Sie wird so durcheinander von ihren Schwangerschaftshormonen sein, daß sie sicher Tränenreich gestehen wird.“ Er nickte dem DI zu, bevor sein Blick auf den Blonden vor ihm fiel. „Komm’ John, wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen.“ Seine Hand fuhr dabei sanft am linken Arm des Alphas nach unten, stoppte jedoch, kurz bevor seine Finger die schon erhobenen Johns berührten. Abrupt drehte er sich um und schritt durch den Hausflur nach draußen.

Greg schmunzelte. „Lohnt es sich, ihn auszuhalten?“, konnte er sich dann nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Das breite und sehr eindeutige Grinsen, das ihm aus Johns Gesicht entgegen schien, war eigentlich schon Antwort genug. Das enthusiastische „Und wie“, das er als Antwort bekam, verdeutlichte dies nur noch. „Wir seh’n uns...“, verabschiedete sich der Alpha noch schnell, bevor er seinem Partner hinterherstürmte.

 

***

 

„Oh Gott, ja!“, stöhnte Sherlock und bäumte sich auf der Bettdecke auf.

Die beiden Männer waren zurück gekommen und der Dunkelhaarige konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, daß John ihn tatsächlich mit einem richtigen Seil am Kopfende seines Bettes festgebunden hatte. Seine Füße waren immer noch frei beweglich und seine Beine umschlangen Johns Oberkörper. Mit militärischer Strenge war er aufs Bett befohlen worden und hatte sich für seinen eigenen Geschmack schon zu langsam bewegt. John war es wohl schnell genug gewesen, denn er hatte ihm zur Belohnung einen harten Kuß aufgedrückt, als er die Seile festgebunden hatte und nun waren sie aufs Innigste Verbunden.

Auf Sherlocks Betteln, daß John sich endlich in ihm bewegen sollte, hatte dieser nur mit einem Klaps auf seinen Hintern reagiert, der sie sich genug hatte bewegen lassen, daß der Dunkelhaarige begeistert aufstöhnte. Überrascht, hatte John ihm einen weiteren Klaps gegeben, der den Omega nur ekstatisch vor und zurück hatte zucken lassen.

„Stärker?“, fragte er vorsichtig, doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein Fan der Schmerzen...“, erklärte er dann japsend. „Aber die Bewegung, die dadurch ausgelöst wird...“

Wieder schlug John sanft mit der flachen Hand zu.

„Oh ja...“, stöhnte Sherlock wieder und versuchte mit dem Unterkörper näher zu rucken. Seinen Kopf hatte er nach hinten geworfen, den Hals gestreckt, so daß John die kleine Narbe sehen konnte, die sein Biß bei seinem Partner hinterlassen hatte. Er löste das rechte Bein des Dunkelhaarigen und drückte es ein wenig zur Seite, so daß er sich vorbeugen und die Stelle am Hals seines Omegas mit den Lippen erreichen konnte.

Ein erneutes Stöhnen war das Resultat und er leckte neugierig über die Stelle.

Sherlock bockte sich unter ihm auf und ruckelte mit seinen Hüften und ohne daß John sich bewegte, konnte er schon spüren, wie die Erregung seines Partners weiter stieg.

„Du mußt mir unbedingt mehr sagen, was du magst, und was du nicht magst...“, flüsterte er, erneut über die Stelle leckend.

„Im Moment...“, keuchte Sherlock. „...würde ich es mögen“ wieder erklang ein Keucher. „...wenn du dich zumindest ein kleines bißchen bewegen würdest“ Er ruckelte wieder auffordernd mit den Hüften. „damit wir endlich einen Höhepunkt erreichen...“

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl...“, lächelte John und kam der Aufforderung nach.

 

***

 

Sherlock löste weiterhin Fälle und John schrieb darüber in seinem Blog, wenn er nicht gerade als Arzt arbeitete und dazwischen verbrachten sie die Zeit damit sich und die jeweiligen Vorlieben des Partners intensiv kennen zu lernen.

Ab und zu kam John auch von der Arbeit nach Hause, um eine Kiste mit zertrümmerten Kameras auf dem Küchentisch zu finden. Dann war das erste, was er nach Ablegen seiner Jacke machte, daß er unter die Dusche hüpfte. Sollte dann nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Moment ein neuer Fall gelöst werden wollen, erwartete Sherlock ihn schon in seiner ganzen nackten Glorie, lässig an irgend ein Möbelstück gelehnt, über das John ihn dann freudig warf, um ihn um Sinn und Verstand zu vögeln.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, schien Sherlock nie genug von ihm zu bekommen oder ihn langweilig zu finden, was John eindeutig genoß und ihm ein sehr sicheres Gefühl bekommen ließ, was ihre Beziehung anging.

Das dauerte so lange, bis Sherlock mit dem Deerstalker auf dem Kopf, den er gerade vom Yard für seine Hilfe beim Auffinden eines Gemäldes bekommen hatte, ihn regelrecht anbettelte, bei seiner in Kürze bevorstehenden Phase diesmal keine Unterdrücker einzunehmen.

„Sherlock, was ist los?“, fragte er daher so eindringlich, daß klar war, daß er sich ohne eine vernünftige Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde.

Sherlock zog ihn jedoch nur heran, um ihn mit einem harten Kuß davon abzubringen.

„Schatz?“, griff John zum letzten ihm bekannten Mittel, um den anderen zum Reden zu bringen. Kosenamen waren immer wieder ein Schwachpunkt des Detektives, wie John erheitert festgestellt hatte.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen“, flehte Sherlock immer noch. „Aber bitte, gib uns _das_ bei meiner nächsten Phase...“

John starrte seinen Partner überlegend an.

„Vertrau mir...“, erbat dieser sich und den großen Augen, die der Omega machte, konnte John nicht mehr widerstehen. „Gut, ohne die Unterdrücker...“, gab er schließlich nach.

Sherlock fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals und nestelte seinen Mund an die Stelle an seinen Nacken, an der er den Blonden gebissen hatte. Tief den beruhigenden Geruch einatmend, relaxte er schließlich in Johns Armen.

 

***

 

Mit riesigen Schritten geht's nun aufs Ende zu. Noch 1 Kapitel, dann isses auch schon wieder vorbei. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ohne Unterdrücker...

***

 

Am nächsten Tag mußte John arbeiten und ging auf dem Heimweg beim nächstgelegenen Tesco vorbei. Unnötig weit mußte er die Säfte und Milch-Tetrapacks ja nicht schleppen. Lächelnd dachte er daran, wie eine Kollegin ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ein neues Parfum hatte. Seiner und der Geruch von Sherlock vermischten sich immer mehr, doch durch ihre Arbeit und die Tatsache, daß sie beide immer wieder irgend welche Tabletten, die ihre Natur eindämmten, nahmen, hatte tatsächlich noch niemand die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Jeder schien anzunehmen, daß das, was riechbar war, davon kam, daß sie beide nicht nur ihre Wohnung miteinander teilten, sondern auch sonst einfach nur viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Daß Sherlock an ihm nach Parfum roch, fand John einfach nur drollig. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ihr Bund sich tatsächlich in ihrem Geruch verfestigte. Unbewußt griff er daher nach Sherlocks Lieblingskeksen, um seinem Partner eine Freude zu machen. Nachdem er an den restlichen Süßigkeiten unbeirrt vorbeigegangen war, fiel ihm ein, daß Sherlock bald die nächste Phase durchleben würde. Ein Abstecher durch die Konservenabteilung war sicher eine gute Idee. Nun mußte er den Dunkelhaarigen nur davon abhalten die Dosen für irgendwelche Experimente zum Thema Essenskontaminierung zu verwenden.

Die Kassiererin schein sich von seiner guten Laune anstecken zu lassen und lächelte freundlich zurück, als sie ihm sein Wechselgeld gab.

Trotz der schweren Tüten ging John schließlich fröhlich pfeifend zurück nach Hause.

 

***

 

Keine 48 Stunden später fühlte sich der Alpha stürmisch umarmt, als er von Mrs. Hudson, der er mit dem Müll geholfen hatte, die Treppe herauf kam.

„Es ist soweit“, hörte er noch Sherlocks Worte, bevor dieser ihn schon rückwärts in Richtung seiner Schlafzimmertür schob. Zwischen kurzen Küssen wurde sein Hemd aufgeknöpft, das noch im Gang auf dem Boden landete. Bis er das Bett erreichte, stand seine Hose offen und der Dunkelhaarige schnupperte seinen Hals ab, während er seine warmen Hände unter den Bund der Jeans schob. Die Luft, die über Johns kühle Haut geblasen wurde, ließ ihn erschauern und seinerseits tief einatmen.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit“, stellte er dann fest, daß Sherlock erst in den Anfängen seiner Phase lag.

Dieser Strich an seinem Oberschenkel entlang und versuchte das blaue Kleidungsstück von Johns Haut zu bekommen. „Ich dachte, wir genießen es, so lange wir noch bei Verstand sind“, murmelte der Omega, als er sich wegen seiner Bemühungen vor seinen Partner kniete. Auch wenn er Jeans und Shorts gleichzeitig nach unten geschoben hatte, küßte er sich erst langsam vom Knie über das Bein zu seinem Ziel zwischen Johns Beinen.

Dieser berührte sanft die Hand seines Partners, mit der dieser sich an seiner Hüfte stabilisierte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie der Detektiv akribisch, einmal pro Zentimeter einen Kuß auf seine sich schnell erhitzende Haut hauchte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als Sherlock sich mit den Lippen seiner Männlichkeit näherte, doch kurz vor dem Ziel stoppte er, um mit einem Ruck anzuzeigen, daß der Alpha erst aus seiner Jeans steigen sollte.

John brauchte einen Moment, um reagieren zu können, war dann aber froh, bereits im Gang seine Hausschuhe abgestreift zu haben. Die Socken versorgte der Dunkelhaarige gleich mit, so daß er einen Moment später in glorreicher Nacktheit vor Sherlock stand. Dieser kniete immer noch vor ihm auf dem Boden und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Es verschlug John immer wieder den Atem, wenn sein Partner ihn mit diesem alles verlangenden Blick anstarrte und dessen Zunge über die vollen ebenmäßigen Lippen leckte.

John folgte dem feuchten Weg fasziniert mit dem Zeigefinger, den der Omega gierig in seinen Mund saugte. Eine freche Zunge umkreiste ihn und ließ ein tiefes Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Alphas ertönen.

„Aufs Bett!“, befahl John heißer.

Einen Moment starrte ihn der andere noch von unten herauf an, bevor er dem Befehl nachkommend, seinen Hausmantel abstreifte und langsam auf die Matratze krabbelte. Auffordernd verführerisch warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter, was John veranlaßte den knackigen Po mit den Händen zu liebkosen. Eifrig fuhr er die Form von oben nach unten und von den Lenden vorne, nach Hinten nach, bevor er seinem Partner einen Schubs gab.

Sherlock fiel zur Seite und sah abwartend zu dem Blonden auf, was dieser tun würde. Lange dauerte es nicht, bevor dieser ebenfalls auf die Matratze kroch und sich, wie ein Löwe, der sich seiner Beute annahm, langsam über ihn beugte. Doch statt reißende Zähne zu offenbaren, gab er dem Omega nur einen leichten Kuß, der sich schnell vertiefte. Seine Zunge tauchte immer wieder in den Mund des Dunkelhaarigen, um dessen eigene Zunge oder die Zähne zu berühren und Sherlock ließ sich von der ruhigen Stärke überwältigen. Die Bewegung deutete an, was später noch andere Körperstellen der beiden teilen würden. Langsam bewegte sich John über die Wange des Jüngeren, der bereits heftig atmend den Kopf drehte. Ein kurzes Licken am Ohr und sofort vergrub der Blonde seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge, in der sein Biß permanent als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit zu sehen war.

„Jooohn...“, stöhnte der Omega, als sich der andere an seinem Hals entlang zu seinem Sternbein entlang leckte.

„Du wolltest, daß wir uns Zeit lassen“, reagierte der Alpha auf den leicht quengelnden Unterton, der seinen Namen begleitet hatte, hauchte einen weiteren Kuß auf die Lippen seines Partners, bevor er den Kopf hob, um diesen fragend anzusehen.

Sherlocks Pupillen waren fast so groß wie die sie umgebende Iris und daran, daß er an seiner eigenen Unterlippe knabberte, war deutlich der Kampf in seinem Innern zu erkennen. Sollten Sie das ganze beschleunigen, so daß ein Orgasmus schnell in Sicht war, oder sollten sie sich wirklich Zeit lassen?

Schließlich entschloß er sich dafür dem Alpha die Entscheidung zu überlassen. Er beschloß seine Hände wie zur Kapitulation zu heben, sie statt dessen aber zum Kopfteil seines Bettes zu bewegen, um sich dort festzuklammern. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und entblößte seine Kehle. Seine Augen schließend bäumte er sich auf und die Berührung mit dem Körper seines Alphas, der inzwischen komplett über ihm kniete, ließ ihn aufstöhnen. „Alles was du willst, John, alles was du willst...“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich wieder auf das Laken sinken und alle Anspannung verließ ihn.

Wie schon so oft, wenn er die völlige Hingabe sah, zu derer Sherlock fähig war, stockte John der Atem. Ehrfürchtig strich er zunächst mit der Hand vom Hals aus abwärts über die weite Fläche blasser Haut, die sich ihm darbot. Ein leises Seufzen verriet ihm, wie sehr der andere die Berührung genoß. Als er beim Bauchnabel angekommen war und in diesen mit seiner Zunge stupste bäumte sich Sherlock erneut unter ihm auf. Seine Hände verließen ihren Platz über seinem Kopf jedoch nicht. John war derjenige, der die Kontrolle ausüben sollte und dem er sich vollkommen anvertraute.

Dieser nutzte es, daß er den Körper seines Partners mit Zunge und Händen ungestört erkunden konnte, strich und leckte über die Knöchel zu den Kniekehlen und die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, bevor er sich zwischen den weit geöffneten Beinen des Detektivs niederließ und begann vorsichtig an dessen Männlichkeit zu saugen.

Dieser hatte so sehr auf eine Berührung an dieser Stelle gewartet, daß er sich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Reflexartig stieß er mit dem Becken nach oben, doch kaum war er etwas tiefer in der warmen und feuchten Mundhöhle seines Partners eingedrungen, drückte dieser ihn schon mit den Händen an seinen Hüften wieder fest auf die Matratze zurück.

„Jooohhnnn?“, fragte er zaghaft. Es wurde langsam schwierig die Position zu halten und seine Arme würden bald zu zittern beginnen.

„Ssshhhh“, machte John und die Luft, die an seinem Penis entlang blies, ließ ihn dann wirklich zittern. Lächelnd, aber auch dankbar für die Zurückhaltung seines Partners begann John daran herunterzulecken und weiter und weiter, bis er zu der Öffnung kam, die ihn mit dem eindeutigen Geruch eines Omegas in der Phase begrüßte. Gierig versenkte er seine Zunge darin, was seinen Partner überrascht aufschreien ließ.

„JOHN“, war das einzige Wort, zu dem er noch fähig zu sein schien. Seine Hände verließen das Holz des Bettrahmens und vergruben sich statt dessen in den blonden Haaren seines Alphas.

„Bitte John“, begann er zu flehen, ohne genau zu wissen nach was. Sollte John weitermachen? Sollte er aufhören und ihn endlich erlösen? Er war nicht mehr sicher, ob „langsam“ so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Seine Hände übernahmen die Entscheidung und zogen schließlich an den Haaren, bis John verstand, daß er seine Zunge lieber weiter oben spüren würde. „Jetzt John“, keuchte Sherlock und schlang die Beine um dessen Hüften, so daß dieser nur noch nach vorne stoßen mußte, um mit seiner steifen Männlichkeit in ihm zu versinken.

„Jaaa...“, war alles, was der Omega hervorbrachte, während er sich dem Alpha entgegenbäumte, um ihn noch schneller und tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Als dieser schließlich vollständig in ihm versunken war, schien ihn alle Kraft zu verlassen und er sank zufrieden lächelnd zurück in die Kissen.

„Atemberaubend, einfach atemberaubend...“, murmelte John, als er den Dunkelhaarigen so sah. Seine Haut war mit einer feinen Schweißschicht überzogen, seine Muskeln waren vollständig entspannt, seine Lippen zierte ein glückliches und zufriedenes Lächeln. Alles in ihm verlangte danach den willigen Körper vor ihm schnell und hart zu nehmen, doch er hielt sich zurück und begann statt dessen mit langsamen gezielten Stößen, die den anderen jedes Mal, wenn er am tiefsten in ihm versank, leicht aufstöhnen ließen.

Sherlocks Hände begannen einen Moment später sanft über die starken Oberarme seines Alphas zu streichen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis dieser verstand. Ihre Hände miteinander verschlungen, zog der Dunkelhaarige die Arme des anderen nach oben, so daß die einzige Möglichkeit sich abzustützen darin bestand, dies mit den Unterarmen auf seinen liegend zu tun.

„Ja!“, seufzte er zufrieden, als er so effektiv von John in die Matratze gedrückt und beinahe zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt wurde. Nun war er dem anderen endgültig ausgeliefert und er genoß eindeutig jede Sekunde davon, daß er das Tempo trotz auffordernder Bewegungen seines Beckens, nicht erhöht bekam. Es lag an seinem Partner, wie schnell oder langsam sie einen Höhepunkt erreichten und genau so wollte er es auch.

John keuchte schwer. Die Haltung war zwar anstrengend, aber auch unheimlich erotisch. Sherlock konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Kopf von links nach rechts zu werfen und ihn fester mit den Oberschenkeln umklammern. Ob er einen schnellen Stoß in die heiße Enge seines Omegas wagte oder nur langsam und stetig hinein und hinaus glitt, lag alleine in der Macht des Alphas. Er wollte es genießen, es auskosten, bis die sich stärker und stärker um sie in der Luft sammelnden Pheromone ihm die Freiheit der Entscheidung nahmen. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen war das schon fast zuviel für seinen Körper. Er spürte, wie die Spannung in seinem Unterlaib wuchs und daß er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. So stieß er bald immer schneller und schneller in Sherlock, der ihn freudig willkommen hieß, bis er mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Sheeerlock...“, entwich ein Schrei seinem Mund und keine zwei Sekunden später, rief auch dieser laut und kehlig „Jooohn...“ und ergoß sich zwischen ihren beiden erhitzten Körpern.

Keuchend brach der Blonde schließlich auf dem unter ihm Liegenden zusammen. Obwohl sie so früh mit ihrem Liebesspiel angefangen hatten, hatte sein Penis sich verdickt und er steckte erst mal in Sherlock fest. Immer wieder durchlief die beiden ein Zittern.

„Könntest du...?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige dazwischen mit wabernder Stimme und irgendwie schafften es die beiden tatsächlich sich zur Seite zu rollen, so daß Sherlock und seine empfindlicheren Teile nicht aus Versehen von seinem Alpha in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Verschwitzt und keuchend lagen sie so nebeneinander und warteten darauf, daß die Wellen der immer kleiner werdenden Orgasmen abflauten.

Als John nach einer Weile schließlich die Augen öffnete sah er in das strahlende Gesicht seines Partners. Dessen Augen leuchteten vor Freude, als er ihm sanft eine verschwitzte Strähne von der Stirn strich.

„Ich liebe dich, John Watson“, sagte dieser, immer noch nicht wieder ganz bei Stimme.

Der Alpha zog seinen Omega mit seinen starken Armen heran, um ihm einen tiefen und glücklichen Kuß zu geben. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sherlock Holmes...“

 

***

 

Zur Überraschung beider half ihre Bindung, daß sie beide nicht komplett von ihrer primitiven Natur überwältigt wurden, während Sherlocks Phase. Es war alles intensiver und ungeplanter und vor allem auch lauter, ohne ihre Unterdrücker – Johns Befürchtung, daß er seinen Partner durch seine besitzergreifende Art und die unkontrollierten Instinkte in irgend einer Art verletzten würde, war allerdings vollkommen unbegründet. Ja, er war rauher, als wenn er vollkommen bei Verstand gewesen wäre und ja, er hinterließ hier und da deutlichere Zeichen auf Sherlocks Körper, aber es war auch sehr klar ersichtlich, daß Sherlock das in der Hitze ihrer Vereinigungen sichtlich genoß und überhaupt nichts dagegen hatte, wie John seinen Körper als sein Eigentum markierte.

Das eindeutige „Mein“, das der Blonde kurz vor seinem letzten Orgasmus in der Phase von sich gab wurde daher nur mit einem eindeutigen „Dein!“ von Sherlock beantwortet, bevor auch er sich der absoluten Lust hingab.

Die Fürsorglichkeit, mit welcher der Arzt sich hinterher um den Dunkelhaarigen kümmerte und die geröteten Stellen mit heilender Salbe bestrich wurde von Sherlock gleichermaßen erwidert, bis sie müde und zufrieden in einem wilden Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen, Laken und Kissen einschliefen.

 

***

 

Für die wenigen Leute, die von ihrer Beziehung wußten, war es wenige Tage später nicht verwunderlich, daß die beiden gemeinsam vor der Polizei flohen, als der Verdacht aufkam, daß Sherlock hinter einer hochprofiligen Entführung steckte. Für die, die es nicht wußten, war die Drohung des Detektivs John, als seiner Geisel etwas anzutun immerhin genug, um die Flucht überhaupt zu ermöglichen.

Nach einer wilden Jagd vor Killern, durch Kitty Rileys Wohnung, Moriarty hinterher, landeten die beiden Männer schließlich in St. Barths, wo John versuchte beruhigend auf Sherlock einzuwirken, der sich die Haare raufend darüber Gedanken machte, wie sie aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauskamen, in den der Consulting Criminal sie gebracht hatte. Irgendwann war es soweit, daß der Alpha seinen Omega mit den Händen an den Oberarmen ergriff und festhielt, um die nervösen Bewegungen zu stoppen. „Sherlock, wir schaffen das. Egal, was auch passiert. Wie stehen das zusammen durch...“

Ein zweifelnder Blick seines Detektivs traf ihn.

„Und wenn wir gegen die Zeitung vor jedes Gericht des Landes ziehen müssen und jeden Fall, den du je bearbeitet hast neu mit den Beweisen sichern müssen. Ich glaube an dich, an uns...“ Johns Blick blieb fest und vertrauensvoll. „Ich liebe dich Sherlock und daran wird sich hierdurch nichts ändern.“

Ein erleichtert klingendes Fiepen entwich der Kehle des Dunkelhaarigen und mit der ganzen Verzweiflung, aber auch Liebe, die er für seinen Alpha empfand stürzte er sich nach Vorne, um diesen in einem tiefen Kuß einzufangen.

John konnte nicht anders, als sich dem Ansturm der Lippen und der Zunge zu ergeben, die auf ihn einstürzten. Er ließ sich von seinem Partner mitreißen, der hektisch damit beschäftigt war seinen Gürtel und die Jeans zu öffnen, die er trug. Im Gegensatz griff er nach dem Bund der dunklen Anzughose, die der andere an hatte. Es war vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nicht der richtige Ort, aber es war eindeutig, daß beide diesen Moment von Zweisamkeit brauchten.

„Wir haben nichts...“, begann John gerade, als Sherlock ihm bereits die Unterhose herunter zog, um nach seiner Männlichkeit zu greifen und der Satz endete in einem leicht erschrockenen „Hng...“, bevor er in ein langes Stöhnen überging. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und nahm gänzlich ohne Vorwarnung den steifer werdenden Penis seines Alphas in den Mund, um in mit soviel Speichel wie möglich zu bedecken. Gleichzeitig streifte er seine eigene Hose und Unterwäsche nach unten, bis er sogar mit dem rechten Fuß aus den Unterkleidern steigen konnte. Dann sprang er wieder auf und stützte sich gegen den Schranktisch, vor dem sie gestanden hatten.

„Was ist mit dir?“, konnte John noch fragen, bevor er schon von seinem Partner herangezogen wurde, der seine langen schlanken Füße um seine Hüfte schlang.

„Omega...“, stöhnte Sherlock nur und zog seinen Alpha näher, bis er dessen Erektion an seiner Öffnung spürte.

„Bist du sicher?“, keuchte dieser überwältigt. Er wußte, daß Sherlock nicht so viel natürliche Gleitflüssigkeit produzierte, wie in einer Phase.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte bejahend. „Ich will dich spüren, ich will mich erinnern...“, erklang es heißer und ein wenig flehend.

Seinem Partner einen letzten prüfenden Blick zuwerfend, mit dem ihm klar wurde, wie ernst dieser es meinte, beugte sich John vor. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und verwickelte Sherlock in einen zärtlichen Kuß. Im Kontrast zur Zärtlichkeit seiner Lippen, preschte er mit den Hüften nach vorne und vergrub sich mit einem einzigen Stoß tief in seinem Omega.

„Jaaaa...“, hauchte Sherlock und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Der Schmerz war einen Moment überwältigend gewesen, aber das Gefühl mit seinem Alpha vereint zu sein und die Erregung, die gleich darauf überhand nahm, machte alles wett. „Mach genau so weiter...“, meinte er dann und John gehorchte der Bitte.

Noch mal, noch mal und noch etliche weitere Male, zog er sich zurück, nur um wieder mit seiner gesamten Kraft in seinen Partner zu stoßen, der sich mit den Armen fest an seinen Oberkörper zu klammern versuchte. „Mein starker Alpha... John.. ich liebe dich... mein perfekter Partner...“, stammelte dieser und begann immer unverständlichere Dinge zu murmeln, bis sie beinahe gleichzeitig einen rauschenden Höhepunkt erreichten.

Keuchend hielten sich die beiden Männer aneinander fest, bis John schließlich aus Sherlock herausrutschte und sie in aller Stille beginnen konnten, sich wieder vollständig anzukleiden.

Als sie sich wieder einander zuwandten legte der Arzt seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Detektivs und wiederholte bekräftigend: „Wir stehen das durch. Gemeinsam!“

Sherlock kam einen Schritt näher, bis er seine Stirn an die seines Partners lehnen konnte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoß den Geruch, den sie beide zusammen ausströmten und der durch ihre kurz zuvor geschehene Vereinigung noch verstärkt war.

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er einen Moment später leise.

Der Griff um seine Hüften verstärkte sich. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir!“, war die genauso leise Antwort.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich Dinge tun müssen, von denen du nicht begeistert sein wirst...“

„Wenn es uns aus dieser Situation rausbringt, werde ich es verstehen...“, erklärte John bestimmt. „Ich werde vermutlich erst mal stocksauer sein, aber das wird vergehen.“

„Das ist ok“, war Sherlocks einzige Antwort. Er hob den Kopf und die beiden blickten sich in die Augen und einen Moment später konnten sie nicht anders, als in ein erleichtertes Lachen auszubrechen. Sie würden das hinbekommen.

„Du hast also einen Plan?“, fragte John, erleichtert, daß sein brillanter Detektiv eine Idee zu haben schien.

Dieser legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube schon.“

„Gut“, meinte John nur. Er erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinem Partner einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Was muß ich wissen?“, fragte er dann.

Sherlock lächelte entschuldigend, was John aufseufzen ließ. „Es ist besser, wenn ich nichts weiß?“, fragte er dann resignierend.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte nur.

 

***

 

John stand an dem schwarzen Grabstein, auf dem der Name seines Partners eingraviert war. Er war erschüttert, über alles, was nach ihrer hektischen Vereinigung in Barths passiert war. Ihm war klar, daß Sherlock ihn bewußt mit der falschen Mitteilung über Mrs. Hudson weggelockt hatte. Ansehen zu müssen, wie er sich vom Dach der Klinik stürzte, war eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte – und er hatte im Krieg in Afghanistan einiges gesehen.

Nun stand er vor der aufgeworfenen Erde, in die vor kurzem ein Sarg hinab gelassen worden war und bat um ein Wunder, bat darum, daß sein Omega nicht tot war und zu ihm zurück kam.

Er legte seine Hand ein letztes Mal auf den kühlen Grabstein und legte die rote Rose, die er mitgebracht hatte, davor nieder. Dann drehte er sich mit militärischer Präzision um, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Bevor er jedoch den ersten Schritt machte, drehte er den Kopf nach links. Dort sah er eine dunkle Gestalt hinter einem Baum hervorblicken. Dieser nickte er kurz zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen in dem Moment, bevor es schon wieder verschwand, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

 

***

 

Der blonde Alpha war schon lange nicht mehr in Sichtweite, als die Gestalt hinter dem Baum hervorkam und auf das frische Grab zuschritt. Dort angekommen blickte er auf die einzelne rote Rose, die deutlich aus den abgelegten Blumen hervorstach. Er ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder, wie wenn er einen Moment der Ruhe und Erinnerung brauchte. Dabei entfernte er das weiße Papier, das um den Stiel der Blume gewickelt war und steckte es unauffällig in seine Manteltasche.

Erst als er in dem schwarzen unauffälligen Wagen saß, der ihn zu seinem nächsten Ziel bringen sollte, traute er sich, das Papier wieder hervorzuholen und die sauber darauf niedergeschriebene Botschaft zu lesen.

 

_„Lieber Sherlock,_

_ich bin mir sicher, daß du deine Gründe hattest, mich nicht in deinen Plan einzuweihen. Ich bin mir aber ebenfalls sicher, daß dir genauso klar ist, wie mir, daß ich über unsere Verbindung darüber im Klaren bin, daß du nicht wirklich tot bist. Daß du mich nicht eingeweiht hast – auch nicht im Nachhinein, läßt mich vermuten, daß du wichtige Dinge erledigen mußt, bevor das ganze Chaos, in das wir geraten sind, aufgelöst werden kann – und daß du es für zu gefährlich hältst, wenn ich dich begleite._

_Daher möchte ich nur sagen: Sei dir versichert, ich werde auf dich warten, bis du zu mir zurück kommst. Solltest du in der Zwischenzeit doch meine Hilfe benötigen oder diese auch einfach nur annehmen möchten, werde ich dir ohne zu zögern in die Schlacht folgen. Vergiß nicht, daß ich Soldat war._

_Ich liebe dich und so wird es immer bleiben._

_Dein John.“_

 

Seine Augen wurden feucht, als Sherlock die Zeilen laß. Er hob den Zettel, um die letzten Reste, die vom Geruch seines Partners noch daran klebten einzuatmen. Dann steckte er ihn in das Innenfutter seines Mantels, um ihn geschützt zu halten. Er atmete tief durch, um seine aufgewühlten Emotionen zu beruhigen. Eine Aufgabe wartete auf ihn. Moriartys Netzwerk mußte zerschlagen werden und er mußte jeden einzelnen Scharfschützen und jeden Ersatzmann aus dem Verkehr ziehen, der darauf angesetzt war, seine Freunde und besonders – seinen Alpha – zu töten.

Erst wenn er das erledigt hatte und alle in Sicherheit waren, konnte er zu seinem früheren Leben zurück kehren. Er war froh, daß er den Widerstand seines Alphas überwunden und ihn zu seinem Partner gemacht hatte. Jemand perfekteren als den ehemaligen Soldaten und Arzt hätte er nicht finden könnten.

„Ich liebe dich John...“, murmelte er in die Einsamkeit der vom Fahrer abgetrennten Kabine. „und ich werde so schnell wie möglich deinen Wunsch erfüllen und zu dir zurück kehren!“

 

Ende

 

 

***

Sorry, daß das jetzt schon wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber ich kam diese Woche mal wieder zu nix... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bevor ihr mich wegen dem Ende mit Wattebäuschen bewerft, düs ich mal lieber schnell davon. ;-)


End file.
